Survivor Yoshi Desert
by TJBambi93
Summary: 10 fans will be stranded in the hot Yoshi Desert for a chance to win one million dollars. They will face off against 10 returning favorites, picked especially by the fans themselves! With pairs of fans and favorites forming Day 1, who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 players to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language.
1. Cast List

In an office, Jeff Probst was back in his normal Survivor clothes, reviewing sheets of paper for the upcoming season of Survivor.

"Oh hello there!" smiled Jeff, "It's been a while since I got to sit here, huh? Well, I'm back to host the show like normal, Ben will be back home doing his thing, and I'll be having fun while he's not." He chuckled.

He clicked a few things on his computer before continuing to talk.

"This season we will be doing our second fans vs. favorites season, and I absolutely love the fans this season. The last bunch was awesome, but this bunch is just as great as they were. Before we get to dish in on the favorites... here is my take on the Fans."

– – – – –

**Name:** Maria Snow

**Age:** 25

**Job: **Caretaker

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Applejack, Danielle, Ion, and Link

**Jeff's Assessment:** I think Maria is a very interesting woman. She's pretty shy, pretty quiet... and not my first guess for the winner. However, quiet players can go pretty far, and I don't think Maria is physically weak as you might assume. We should be surprised by her.

– – – – –

**Name:** Josiah Shaw

**Age:** 24

**Job: **Sketch Artist

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Amaterasu, Daisy, Light, and Link

**Jeff's Assessment:** I love Josiah as a character. He's probably the Kris of the season, although not as vulgar. Josiah will be playing the game behind the scenes, but appear to be an average joe to everyone else. He calls himself a good trickster, and we'll have to see he's right or wrong.

– – – – –

**Name:** Jake

**Age:** 21

**Job: **College Student

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Amaterasu, Jeff the Killer, Link, and Wave

**Jeff's Assessment:** Jake's your average fan ready to play the game, and do whatever it takes to win. He'll blindside if he needs to, he'll lie if he has to, but through it all, he's going to be a nice guy. Given that he's pretty strong, I think Jake can go pretty far in the game.

– – – – –

**Name:** Shane Ventrone

**Age:** 21

**Job: **Student

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Ami, Daisy, Gordon, and Sunil

**Jeff's Assessment:** I think Shane will catch everyone by surprise. He's a funny guy, he'll get you laughing, smiling, and giggling, all the while throwing a knife in your back. However, I do think if Shane can be opinionated, and that could be a problem for him moving forward.

– – – – –

**Name:** Fiona King

**Age:** 25

**Job: **Fashion Photographer

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Applejack, Bowser, Geno, and Skarlet

**Jeff's Assessment:** Oh boy am I looking forward to Fiona. She came into casting, and told us all her interesting strategies, and I'm excited. While she compares herself to Will and Reala, she has a strategy called 'The Sleeping Strategy'. I think she's a strong contender to win if the cards fall in her favor.

– – – – –

**Name:** Ash

**Age:** 21

**Job: **College Student & Writer

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Daisy, Jeff the Killer, Phoenix, and Rosalina

**Jeff's Assessment:** I like Ash, but my fear is that he's going to crack under pressure. He's a super fan, and he told me he's going to make a lot of great moves. While I appreciate big moves, if he gets carried away, it could hurt him. Other then that, he's funny, nerdy, and a smart kid.

– – – – –

**Name:** Casey Stargazer

**Age:** 20

**Job: **Journeyman

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** America, Bowser, Haruhi, and Rosalina

**Jeff's Assessment:** Casey's the youngest fan out here, but not the youngest overall. One of his strategies is a weird one, but it's to win the fan favorite award, if he can not win the main prize. I will give Casey props, he's very happy no matter what the cause, and I praise him for it.

– – – – –

**Name:** Allison White

**Age:** 30

**Job: **Computer Scientist & Dominatrix

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, and Soi Fon

**Jeff's Assessment:** Allison is quite the character. She likely has the highest IQ out of all ten fans, so she's to be feared. She thinks women are superior to men, but her plans include dragging along a token male, whilst holding a strong all girls alliance. It's worked before, but will it work for her?

– – – – –

**Name:** Angel Hale

**Age:** 21

**Job: **Law Student

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** America, Haruhi, Jade, and Light

**Jeff's Assessment:** Angel's going to be a good leader for the fans, but I hope she doesn't come off too strong, because she plans to play a dirty game. She will lie, manipulate, and backstab if necessary to win. I think she will either be out extremely early, or lead the majority alliance to victory.

– – – – –

**Name:** Mickey Gomez

**Age:** 27

**Job: **Unemployed

**Tribe:** Gota

**Favorite Players:** Amaterasu, Danielle, Jeff the Killer, and Sunil

**Jeff's Assessment:** When we saw Mickey into casting... that's it. That's all we needed for a fan. Purple mohawk... red beard... this guy is full of surprises! Plus, he's not as silly as you might expect. He's got a good brain, and he's a nice guy. He might very well be the 'Donny' of the season.

– – – – –

Jeff clicked a few more buttons on the computer, before looking at the camera, "Now for the favorites! These are favorites the fans have chosen to return to the game. Did your picks return to the game? Time to find out!"

– – – – –

**Name:** King Bowser

**Job:** King of the Koopas

**Season:** Kattlelox Island (7th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** I was floored when the fans asked for Bowser back. I'm sure many players were surprised to see him here. I guess the fans wanted a villain to take on, and Bowser suits it well. He's loud, he's arrogant, and he's a perfect villain. Will he last long here? Doubtful.

– – – – –

**Name:** Rosalina

**Job:** Leader of the Cosmos

**Season:** Kattlelox Island (9th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Rosalina started off on a good foot in Kattlelox Island, but after a while she kind of died down, and really didn't do much else. Now that she has a second chance, maybe Rosalina will be able to play a better game. Is there a chance? Likely, yes.

– – – – –

**Name:** Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson

**Job:** Mercenary

**Season:** Singapore (11th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Last season, Deadpool made a statement saying he would not return if Zatanna won. She did... but he's still playing this season. He was just being a big baby about it. As for Deadpool himself... he's a wild card. Who knows how Deadpool will play this season.

– – – – –

**Name:** Captain Soi Fon

**Job:** Captain

**Season:** Packers (Runner Up)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Soi Fon made one of the biggest mistakes in the history of the series. She took Tatsuki over Haruhi out of sympathy, and lost a potentially easy 7-0 win against Haruhi. As a result she lost to Tatsuki. Soi Fon has been second place twice... can she finally win?

– – – – –

**Name:** Applejack

**Job:** Element of Honesty

**Season:** Forest Maze (9th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Forest Maze aired six years ago, and Applejack was memorable enough to warrant a returning spot. She was an honest player, and I think she'll retain that honesty moving forward. Can she win? Probably. Problem is, you have to make some lies in order to win the game. Can she lie well?

– – – – –

**Name:** Link

**Job:** Hero of Time

**Season:** Kattlelox Island (5th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Link was the favorite to win Kattlelox Island, and he got beat out by a group of villains. Link's back to make what was his the first time, to win one million dollars. I think Link has learned from his mistakes, and I don't see him making them twice.

– – – – –

**Name:** Light Yagami

**Job:** Student

**Season:** Packers (6th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Light's biggest mistake during Packers was aligning with Cynthia, and trying to use her to win one million dollars. Sicne they didn't have the numbers it faultered quickly. I think Light won't make those mistakes this season, and will play hardcore like never before.

– – – – –

**Name:** Princess Daisy

**Job:** Princess

**Season:** Blood vs. Water (7th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Daisy started the all girls alliance known as the Triple D's with Danielle and eventual winner Dixie Kong. At first they laid low, but by the merge they controlled everything. Daisy's loud, fun, and very ready to play again. However, I don't see Daisy lasting long.

– – – – –

**Name:** Danielle

**Job:** Puppy

**Season:** Blood vs. Water (Runner Up)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Danielle played this game with her mother, Lady. They really worked well together as a team, and it surprised many people in and out of the game. This time, Danielle is without her mother, but I don't think she'll be nervous. I think she'll lay low until she needs to emerge.

– – – – –

**Name:** Alfred 'America' Jones

**Job:** Country

**Season:** Packers (8th Place)

**Tribe:** Bikal

**Jeff's Assessment:** Everyone loves America. He's a big personality, a large ham, and always fun to watch. Last season, he took on Queen Cynthia and ultimately won the battle. This season, will he have a rival to take on? We'll see. I think he'll go pretty far, as he's incredibly strong, and ruthless.

– – – – –

"That's it for the assessments!" smiled Jeff, "If you want one little teaser before the first episode... well I'll give you a little hint. Fans and favorites... might be partnered up for a twist that will come into play at the merge... and that's all I'm saying."

The first episode will be airing sometime next week or even this weekend! We'll have to see :D


	2. Episode 1 Perfect Test For Me

Jeff was standing in the middle of a stranded, and very quiet desert. Scattered around the desert were various pyramids and sphinxes with a Yoshi for a head.

"Welcome to the Yoshi Desert!" smiled Jeff, "It's good to be back after playing Survivor for once, but I'm back to doing what I do best; hosting! And boy, do we have a season waiting for you!"

In a van, we see ten humans riding inside as the van made it's way towards its destination.

"Riding in a van are ten super fans of Survivor!" explained Jeff, "For the second time in the series, we will have fans taking on ten favorites from the past several seasons! Let's get to know some of these fans!"

"_I really, really, really love Survivor! I've been a fan since the beginning, and I'm really excited to get this game going! I think we are going to be a great tribe. We got orange buffs on, we have some strong looking players, smart players... we're going to be awesome!" - Ash_

"_Umm.. I don't normally get this opportunity, so uhh... I'm just happy to be here. I... can be shy and quiet, but... there's more to me then what, um, just meets the eye." (She blushes) "It... it will take time to get used to a camera filming me... but I don't think it will, uh, be that bad." - Maria_

"_I signed up for this experience to win! There's no other option but to win the money! I travel all over the world, and being out here in a desert will simply be a cake walk for me. These other people, they have no idea what's in store." - Casey_

"Soon, these ten fans will meet their competition! Who did they pick to return to the game, we'll soon find out! 39 days, 20 people, 1 survivor!"

**Gota: Allison, Angel, Ash, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, Mickey, and Shane**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The van pulled into a stranded part of the desert where two mats lie; one orange, one purple. The fans got out of the fan, and stepped onto their mat.

"Welcome to Survivor Yoshi Desert!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Let's get some first impressions... Josiah, what do you think of your tribe?" asked Jeff.

Josiah looked over his tribe, and smirked.

"I think we got a great group of people here, Jeff!" replied Josiah, "I think whomever is on the opposite tribe has another thing coming."

"What about you, Jake? Do you think you have an upper hand on the other tribe? A tribe you don't even know about?" asked Jeff.

Jake shook his head.

"We can't be too certain. I mean, we have a good tribe now... but it all depends on what the other tribe has."

"Well... I can say this... the other tribe of ten you will be facing... will be a tribe of favorites from past seasons of Survivor!"

All ten fans cheered really loudly when another van pulled up into view, with the hatch doors opening up.

The first favorite to walk out of the van wore a red and black outfit and got a huge amount of cheers. He did a few spins as he walked onto the purple mat.

"The first member of the favorites tribe is Deadpool, from _**Survivor: Singapore**_!"

(_Deadpool looked through the binoculars, and overlooked what was going on at the other tribe. He smirked, "Ah yes... Feliciaaa! Hottest woman this season! Holy God! Check out those curves... hot momma! And look at that Hackwrench cutie! Too bad I'm not Russian, though."_

_Pinkie Pie giggled, "That must be one amazing tribe! And hey, you can be Russian if you want Deadpool! You just gotta believe!"_

_Deadpool nodded, "Maybe so, but little known fact that Gadget over there has a cult of Russian followers that treat her as a Goddess. Don't believe me? Google it Pinkie! Google 'Cult of Gadget Hackwrench'! Think I'm lying? I'm not!"_)

"_I was so excited to see Deadpool walk out of those doors! He was one of my favorites from last season. He was so funny, so random, and so awesome all at the same time!" - Ash_

The next favorite to walk out was wearing black and white robes, and had short black hair and a stern look.

"It's Soi Fon, from _**Survivor: Packers**_!"

(_"But... I must say that I found this on my own free will," explained Soi Fon, "Haruhi has no idea, and you have my word on it. However... I do not want this much power in my hands."_

_Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"_

_Soi Fon gave a clever smirk, "I will give you this hidden immunity idol on one condition; vote off one of your own alliance members, and this is yours."_)

The next favorite to walk out was a young little cocker spaniel puppy. She had a cheerful, happy go lucky smile on her face.

"It's Danielle, from _**Survivor: Blood vs. Water**_!"

(_Ion shrugged, "Because, I want what's best for you, Danielle, because in my mind, you proved yourself to be a Survivor. __Day 1, you were seen as the weakest link. Day 37, you've proven yourself to change everyone's perspective of you, and even if you can't see it.. you have a case going into the final vote.__"_

_Danielle smiled brightly, "You really think so..?"_

_Ion nodded, "I really do. In fact, I'm willing to make a great case to you, if you're sitting in the Final 3, and convince the jury why you deserve to win." He placed his hand on her head, and scratched at her ears, "I know you'll make your family proud. I already know your mother is."_)

The next favorite to walk out was an orange earth pony with a cowboy hat. She had apples on her flank which were her cutie mark.

"It's Applejack, from _**Survivor: Forest Maze**_!"

(_"Maybe... ah could try a brownie..." Applejack nodded, smiling._

_Yuri nodded, taking another brownie, and handing it to her, "Here you go."_

_Applejack smirked playfully, and took a bite out of the brownie, still in Yuri's hand. Yuri blushed slightly, chuckling._)

"_I really love Applejack! I'm happy she's finally been given a chance to come back and give it her all, even if it's been a long time since she's played. But... I have to remember I'm playing against her. Eventually I might have to vote her off." - Fiona_

The next favorite to walk out was a giant koopa with a spiked turtle shell and a roar everyone recognized. Only four fans, Angel, Fiona, Mickey, and Casey, were pleased to see him.

"It's Bowser, from _**Survivor: Kattlelox Island**_!"

(_Marth raised an eyebrow, "Right now..?"_

"_Yes now!" growled Bowser, "Is there any point to strategizing tonight? I mean, I already made it clear Falco's going home next, so I'm not waiting. Let's go now!"_

_Falco shrugged grabbing his torch, "Alright fine! Let's go, I'm ready to go home anyway. Not like anyone has a brain around here to realize who the true $#%# stain is on Nintendo."_)

The next favorite to walk out had blond hair, glasses, and a brown robe with a tie. Another loud cheer was in order for him.

"It's America, from _**Survivor: Packers**_!"

(_As Light and Prussia carried in the chicken coop into camp. America grabbed his torch, and dipped it into the fire, before walking up the ledge towards Cynthia's throne._

"_Might I just start off by saying this," began America, clearing his throat, "What a great tribe this has already started out to be! I want to dominate in all the challenges with you! Best part of the whole thing?" _

_With that said, he dipped his torch onto the seat of the throne, igniting it on fire, "No Cynthia!"_)

The next favorite to walk out wore orange sports clothes, and had shoulder length auburn hair. She also wore a crown on her head.

"It's Daisy, from _**Survivor: Blood vs. Water**_!"

(_Daisy nodded, "Yeah, exactly! Listen up, girls, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you both in the game, and get us far, got it? Maybe we can be.. the Triple D's! Dani, Dixie, Daisy!"_

_Danielle yipped happily, lightly jumping up where she sat excitedly, "Oooh! I love that name! I'm so down for that!"_

"_I trust you both very much, so I don't see us splitting up any time soon!" smiled Dixie, joining into a group hug with the other two girls._)

"_Daisy is a calculating player, but she's also loud and makes herself known as a competitor. She'll be one tough chick to beat, and I'll have fun doing it every step of the way." - Shane_

The next favorite to walk out wore a school uniform, had dark blond hair, and a cunning expression on his face.

"It's Light, from _**Survivor: Packers**_!"

(_"Ahh... hello my Queen," smirked Light, "I've built your throne, as requested."_

_Cynthia rose an eyebrow, and cautiously approached the throne, sitting on it, and started to relax against it, "Hmm... not bad, slave... why the change of heart?"_

"_What change of heart? I simply just never said anything." replied Light, "I built this here as I'm sure America would destroy it if it's near our shelter."_)

The next favorite to walk out wore a light blue dress with stars on it. She had long blond hair, and also had a crown on her head.

"It's Rosalina, from _**Survivor: Kattlelox Island**_!"

(_"Hmm... where could that idol be..?" thought Rosalina to herself, looking around the area, "Perhaps I need to go a little bit closer to shore?"_

_Reala could see Rosalina coming by, and he was searching under most of the rocks in the small cave on the other side of Exile Island._

"_Come on.. she's coming, and I need it before she sees me." muttered Reala to himself as he frantically searched for the idol._)

"Now we have one more favorite... the one we saved best for last..."

The final favorite wore a green tunic, had a sword and shield, and had blond hair. Everyone knew who he was.

"It's Link, from _**Survivor: Kattlelox Island**_!"

(_Phoenix shook Link's hand firmly, "I am a man of my word, Link. No matter who leaves tonight, the Captendo Five will prevail."_

"_I like that name, let's do it." agreed Link, shaking Phoenix's hand in return. Afterwards, all six players placed their hands/paw in the center and did the chant._

"_1, 2, 3, CAPTENDO FIVE!" they all cheered._)

"_Link played a good game, but it was lacking a lot of strategy. Maybe all the power went to his head when he kept Bowser for so damn long. He's only back here because it's Link from the Legend of Zelda. Everyone loves him for that reason... and hey so do I!" - Josiah_

"There you have it. The Bikal tribe. A tribe full of your favorites from past seasons."

Everyone cheered loudly.

"So Jake, what do you think overall?" asked Jeff.

"You surprised us once again Jeff!" laughed Jake, "That's a team of All Stars if there ever was one. Deadpool, Link... a tribe full of great and memorable players."

"Josiah, any favorite out there that you would love to work with in this game if given the chance?" asked Jeff.

Josiah looked over his options on the Bikal tribe.

"Hah, well... Light is a smart player, and two brains could work well together," smirked Josiah, "And... Deadpool. Because who doesn't love a little laughter in their life?"

"Now that's a man I like!" joked Deadpool.

"Good answers, and... your wish might come true." commented Jeff.

Everyone was a little confused.

"Because right now... the ten fans will be choosing a favorite to partner up with in this game." explained Jeff.

All ten fans were extremely excited with that twist. The favorites were a little concerned, but some were excited for it as well. Jeff pulled out a bag, and walked up to each fan.

"Each of you, reach into the bag, and pull out a chip," explained Jeff, "Each chip will have a number on it. We will go in the order of the chip number from 1 to 10."

Once everyone had one, Jeff told them to reveal their chips to him.

"Okay, so it appears that Allison was the first person. So Allison, you get to pick first. Pick wisely."

Allison smirked, looking at the favorites carefully, "Well, Josiah, if you want the brains to work together, then I'll use that strategy for myself. **Light** will be my partner."

Light nodded a little, looking at Allison carefully.

"_I don't exactly trust Allison. But now we're partners... no idea what to really think about this twist. Jeff is very vague about it so far... I just hope we know more about it before we begin this game. All I hope for is that we stay on opposite tribes. I can't let a partner ruin my game." - Light_

"As being the person to draw the 1 chip... Allison, Light? Both of you will receive a little note which you can read back at camp."

Jeff gave a note to both Allison and Light. Both of them pocketed the clue quickly.

"Fiona is number two, so Fiona, you may choose next."

Fiona smiled brightly, and pointed at Applejack, "She's been one of my favorites from the beginning, so I'll pick **Applejack**!"

Applejack smiled and waved a hoof at her, "Ah won't let ya down!"

"Number three is Maria! Maria, would you please choose your partner."

"Oh, well um... she's just so cute and adorable..." smiled Maria shyly, blushing, "I.. pick **Danielle**."

Danielle cheered at being picked fairly early on, smiling at Maria. Bowser looked a little jealous that she was picked before he was.

"Okay, number four is... Ash! Ash, it's your turn to pick a favorite."

Ash took little time in picking a partner, "**Deadpool**! Deadpool, please? I really want to have him be my partner!"

Deadpool smirked, giving the young man a thumbs up, "Good choice kid! Now let's see if the superfan in you isn't so such a joke, huh?"

"_Ash is clueless! No decision, no wasting time, he picked me. Outside I'm thinking 'Hooray! I got picked before America! Nyah, nyah, nyah!'. But on the inside? I'm nervous. Super fans are just... no. Did you see Cochran? Or... Andy? Or... Frankie?" (Does a shrug) "Ash might surprise me!" - Deadpool_

"Casey, my man! You get to pick next, being number five."

Like with Ash, Casey didn't waste time in picking a favorite, "My favorite player here is **America**, so I'm picking him!"

America smirked, and clapping his hands, "Awesome choice, bud! You won't regret it, trust me."

"Number six belongs to... Josiah! Who will your partner be?"

"Hmm... tough choice," murmured Josiah to himself, "I'm stuck between two good choices, but... in the long run... **Link** would suit me better. So Link's my partner."

Link nodded, and gave a thumbs up to Josiah, saying nothing at the moment. Bowser crossed his arms, grumbling that he was the last guy left.

"Shane, you will be picking next as lucky number seven. Who will it be?"

"I think she'll be a tough threat in the future, and if you can't beat them, join them. **Daisy**, please!" smiled Shane.

Daisy cheered after she was chosen, "Yahoo! Thank you... Shane was it? We'll do great!"

"_Shane looks like a cool looking dude, ya know? I don't know what this twist will bring, but if we have a chance to work something out in the future, boy are we going to destroy the competition! Luigi, this is for you, baby!" - Daisy_

"Number eight belongs to Jake! Pick now Jake, it's down to three players."

"Uhmm... I think it's best for me to pick Rosalina." replied Jake.

Rosalina nodded, and gave a friendly bow to Jake, "Thank you, kindly."

"Okay, we're down to two fans; Angel and Mickey... and two favorites; Bowser and Soi Fon. Mickey, you were the ninth number. You will be deciding for both Angel and yourself."

Mickey looked over at Angel for a reaction, and Angel shook her head. Mickey nodded, taking it as a sign as she didn't care whom he chose. Mickey then smiled, "Sounds crazy, but I like to have **Bowser** be my partner."

Bowser roared loudly, throwing his fist up in the air, "Gwahahaha! About damn time!" Soi Fon shook her head, as did Angel.

"_I feel like out of every fan here I didn't really get who I wanted. Soi Fon... she was never really interesting to me, so like... whatever. Partner or not, it's not my concern what happens to her. I'm looking out for me, and me alone." - Angel_

"Which means that Soi Fon, you will be Angel's partner by default."

Soi Fon nodded, giving Angel a friendly look, "Will do."

"So now you might be wondering... what are the partners for? Your answer? You won't know until the merge," explained Jeff, "For the pairs that are still together by the merge, you will have a good advantage. If you do not... well we'll get to that later. Now, let's stop wasting time."

Jeff tossed maps to both Maria and America.

"Bikal, head out on your left, Gota on your right. You will still compete as fans taking on favorites, so do not think for a second you will have to work with your partner right away. That time might come later. For now, please have a nice 39 days... and enjoy yourselves!"

**Bikal (Favorites): America, Applejack, Bowser, Daisy, Danielle, Deadpool, Light, Link, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota (Fans): Allison, Angel, Ash, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, Mickey, and Shane**

– – – – –

Bikal Day 1

The ten purple buffed favorites arrived at their new home for the next 39 days. Each camp was situated within an oasis, so at least they wouldn't dehydrate and die off quickly.

"Well.. this is new," commented America, surveying the area, "No need for shelter then I suppose... no wood anywhere."

"At least we have the water to keep us from getting' thirsty," laughed Applejack, "So ah guess it ain't all that bad."

"_Ah never once thought Ah'd be back here on Survivor. Ah was never really.. erm, interested in returning. One shot was fair enough, ah told myself. But when ah got the call due to popularity? Woo boy, was it amazing to hear that! Ah ain't tryin' to win this time... just want to have a fun experience." - Applejack_

Link pointed at one of the large trees in the area, "We could situate a small little place underneath that... may not be much. Just something to call home for 39 days."

"Amazing idea if I may so myself!" smirked America, "Now... any objections to me being the leader? Oh wait... Bowser. Are you going to be Cynthia again?"

Bowser blinked, shaking his head, grumbling, "No! I am not like that Cynthia bitch! She's become irrelevant and useless! If you want to be leader, just do it you wimp!"

"Ah, fair enough! Guess I'm the new leader of Bikal!" cheered America.

"_I don't like any of these so called 'favorites'. What are they? Cannon fodder? Bah, they're mincemeat as far as I'm concerned! You got the red goofy guy... the young weak pup... the annoying princess, and Link. Ooohh... if Link thinks he can manipulate me again, HE'LL SEE ANOTHER THING COMING!" - Bowser_

So with most of that out of the way, the tribe separated to begin various chores. With shelter not being a huge concern, there were people out collecting water out of the oasis, and people building a fire.

Down by the oasis, Link, Rosalina, and Soi Fon were talking to themselves.

"What do you think is the point of this.. partner twist?" asked Soi Fon.

"No idea," replied Link, shaking his head, "Like... I don't know the fan I'm partnered up with. Heck, I already forgot his name."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "The fan I got didn't seem too pleased to have me."

"_I was picked last, and that did not settle well with me. They know what I'm capable of, and they know I'm a strong woman. Of course, last or not, I won't let it bother me for long. After coming up short twice, it's time I finally settle the score." - Soi Fon_

"For now, it won't matter much," reminded Rosalina, "After all... we still have to take them on in challenges. We may even lose our partners before the merge."

"Oh no doubt," agreed Soi Fon, "Of course... any of them seem threatening to you?"

Link thought about it, "Allison and Light getting those notes seems fishy to me... not to mention I think Josiah, Casey, and Shane look like strong players."

"_This partner twist is a little weird, but weird is something to expect when you play Survivor. Right now, I don't want to think about the game for at least two votes. Bowser I think is a no brainer for the first to go, as I don't want to deal with him this time." - Link_

– – – – –

Gota Day 1

The ten orange buffed fans of Survivor arrived at their oasis area made up to be their campsite for the next 39 days.

Angel, Casey, and Josiah looked over the area, while Angel spoke up, "I think we can do just fine here, guys. We have an oasis for water, a giant palm tree for our shelter... I think we're good to go."

Josiah nodded, "You sure got that right! We just gotta make a fire, and that will be a chore given that Bikal has like... Bowser."

Casey laughed, "Bowser will only be useful for that. Then he's gone! If he's not, then I'll be surprised! America's got this covered, he'll be a tough leader."

"_I love America, he was one of my reasons to come on the show. I feel like I can beat him at his own game too, which was why I picked him as my partner. If we do make it to the merge together, maybe we could be a good team." - Casey_

"Tough leader or not, I feel like I can beat him," smirked Angel, "I have leadership skills, so I would like to elect myself as the leader, please? I'm learning to become a lawyer, so... this would be the perfect test for me."

Most of the tribe agreed to it, seeing no wrong in letting the young cute girl lead. Especially given her profession.

"_Angel wants to be the leader, perfect, a fine fit for our tribe. I am a dominatrix by night, a computer scientist by day. I am one of the smartest players to ever play the game, and I will make my name known. My goal? Get all the ladies together. Angel leading our tribe is a strong step in the right direction." - Allison_

So everyone soon had their roles for the day. Angel, Allison, Ash, and Mickey went down to the oasis to fetch water. Jake, Josiah, and Casey were busying trying to get a fire going.

"I think we got a great tribe so far, wouldn't you two agree?" asked Jake, setting up the fire pit.

Josiah nodded, "Hell yeah! I mean like... we got the hot chicks... one of them actually leading us... that takes some guts."

"_I am a sketch artist. I work hard every day in my career, and I hope to bring some of my skills to the test out here. I will lie, I will manipulate, and I will do anything in my power to win the million dollars. I think people will believe everything I say, I just got to build up a good persona." - Josiah_

"I don't care what the favorites throw at us," laughed Casey, "I'm ready to go. We got some tough guys, smart guys, smart girls, tough girls... what do they have? An annoying turtle, and some weak players. We have the upper hand."

Jake looked at Casey, "Don't get too cocky... the favorites might easily beat us at our own game. Besides... with Ash and Maria? We might be bogged down without them."

Josiah shook his head, "Nah, I don't think so. Ash is a nerd, so let him do the puzzles. If he fails, first one out. Maria? I don't know... something intrigues me about her."

"_Maria is so beautiful. She's got the pretty white hair, blue eyes... honestly the prettiest girl here aside from Angel. But I don't think she's weak. She's shy, but does shy mean weak? Not all the time. But shy does mean one good thing for me; loyalty." - Josiah_

Casey nodded, "We'll just have to see where it takes us from here on out!" A few moments later, Fiona returned with some tied up palm fronds.

"What are those for?" asked Josiah.

Fiona smiled, "Angel's idea. She wants to cut down some of the palm trees, and make a canvas to shade from the heat."

Jake smiled at her, "Excellent idea, actually... I don't want to sweat like a pig.."

"_It's Day 1, so impressions are everything right now. The people I like the best right now? Casey, Fiona, and Josiah. They all seem like nice people, and they don't seem that dumb. While I like dumb players since it makes it easy on me, I don't want to be alone." - Jake_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 2

It was early in the morning, and it was freezing, due to the climate of most deserts. The Yoshi Desert was no joke.

Thankfully, most of the players have brought warm winter coats to warm up during the night. Daisy sat down next to Danielle around the fire. As expected, Bowser had given them fire easily the other day.

Daisy looked over at Danielle and smiled, "You look so cute in that sweater! I'm guessing your owners made it?"

Danielle smiled brightly and nodded. She wore a fluffy pink dog-sweater. She only brought it out here to stay warm during the night, "Mhm! This was my mom's when she was a puppy. She gave it to me so I wouldn't have to freeze my butt off!"

"_When they said it was going to be cold, they weren't lying! I mean... Castaway Bay was not so freezing at night. I mean yeah it did get cold, but not too badly. Out here... jeez! Even with my sweater I was shaking like a leaf!" - Danielle_

"Well you look so darned cute in it!" giggled Daisy, sitting back a little. She looked behind behind her and noticed everyone was mostly asleep. The only ones up there the two of them, and America and Applejack, who were by the oasis. This gave Daisy a chance to talk.

"So listen, Dani," began Daisy, "I just want to let you know... reforming the Triple D's... or well, Double D's... wouldn't be the best idea. Like... we would be immediate targets."

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, that's true... what do you suggest then?"

Daisy thought about it, "For now... let's not work together.. but you'll have my back, right?"

"_Danielle's the only person from my season of Blood vs. Water. While Dixie Kong, who was in my alliance, won our season, I don't think reforming the Triple D's would be the best move ever. Like... I don't want a huge target on my back." - Daisy_

Danielle raised an eyebrow at Daisy's last comment, "Umm.. sure? I guess so. No, I mean, yes. Don't worry about me, Daisy." She smiled reassuringly at her.

Daisy smiled back, and hugged her old friend, while Danielle didn't exactly trust Daisy.

"_Let's not work together... but oh by the way have my back. Like, what does that even mean? I don't really trust Daisy at the moment. It's a brand new game, and... unless you're my mother, we can't work together again. Daisy's right, we would be big targets, and... I don't want a big target on my back right away!" - Danielle_

Meanwhile, by the oasis, America and Applejack were having a talk.

"Ah gotta ask... what are your thoughts?" asked Applejack.

"Well... Bowser's gotta be first to go," explained America, crossing his arms, "He gave us fire. Good for him. Now go home, we don't need you anymore."

"_Bowser's strong, but I'm stronger then he was. What did he ever provide the Nintendo tribe that I didn't? Nothing, that's what. I single handedly led Finnick to victory every time! This tribe will fall apart without me. Trust me on that." - America_

"Oh yeah, ah agree with you," nodded Applejack, "Ah also.. don't trust Light. Ah mean.. that note and all."

America nodded, "Something's fishy about that note... most definitely a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Light needs to be dealt with soon. He doesn't have Cynthia, so he's powerless."

"He can outsmart us though. Ah mean... didn't he say he made it to Final 3 or somethin'?" asked Applejack.

America nodded once more, "Yeah, back on Seireitei Forest... but he was such a joke. He lost horribly."

"_Ah really like America. Ah didn't think ah would until we started this game out. He's hard workin', takes no crap from anybody, and is a strong competitor. He ain't someone you want against ya." - Applejack_

"Ah'll be honest with you," said Applejack, "you can trust me. One hundred and fifty percent. Ah want to be on your side."

America smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up, "You don't be disappointed, Applejack! I have a knack for getting my allies to the end, even if my own plans fail! But I rest assure you, I won't let that happen again. My alliance will get to the end!"

"_First time I played, I was robbed of a million dollars by China and Canada. CANADA! The second time I played, I was robbed of a million dollars by a bitchy delusional schoolgirl. The third time I played... I hopefully win the money!" - America_

Applejack shook America's hand firmly, "Ah won't let you down, got that? My word is good. If ah had to suggest others... Danielle? Ah know she's weak, but ah like the girl. She's just as loyal as ah am. For added strength... Link? Soi Fon?"

"I'm good with Danielle," agreed America, nodding his head, "Link would be nice if he's not kissing Bowser's ass this time. Soi Fon's a no go. I don't trust her."

"_Whoever joins this alliance with me and Applejack has a strong future. I won't have to worry about some... wannabe queen wanting to steal my spotlight and my leader role. The path to a million dollars is clear and in the open. Here I come!" - America_

Meanwhile, after waking up, Light walked down behind one of the trees to read the note given to him on Day 1.

"...this is an immunity idol clue... and it's only five words? Give me a break, Probst." muttered Light.

"_Seriously, all the clue is just... 'The immunity idol. In the oasis.' Sure, that means it's in the oasis. However, have you seen how big our camp is? It could be anywhere, honestly. Not how I wanted to start the game off, but... I'll take what I can get." - Light_

– – – – –

Gota Day 2

Like the favorites, the fans brought winter coats and the sort during the cold nights. Down by the oasis, Angel and Allison were talking to one another.

"How cold was it for you?" asked Angel.

Allison shrugged, "Could have been better... those lazy men didn't even get a fire going. They set a pit up... but that's it."

"_Men are nothing but toys for me. Truthfully women are superior in many ways, and it shows in the way they play the game. Right now... all six boys are incredibly lazy. They made a fire pit... didn't even attempt to make fire. Like... get a $#%#ing grip. Dummies.." - Allison_

"Yeah, I expected more out of them." sighed Angel.

"Which is why... us girls need to stick together," suggested Allison, looking at her, "You, me, Fiona, and Maria. Then a few unexpecting guys... and we run the show."

Angel smirked, looking back at her, "Not too shabby of an idea... I like how you think."

"_Allison's right, I mean... there's four girls, and six guys. If they were smart, they'd pick us off one by one. So we need to form a strong alliance from the beginning. It's the only way any of us are going to win." - Angel_

"Just leave it all to me, okay?" explained Allison, "Maria will be loyal. It's either that or go home first. Fiona? She's a smart woman from what I've seen... she'll be a perfect ally. For the men... I'll bring in Ash. He's a super fan... the weakest link... he'll do anything to stay."

"Oh, don't worry... I'll help you if I have to," smirked Angel, "I'm a charmer myself, actually. Not to mention I think some of the guys like me, like Josiah and Shane."

Allison nodded, "Fair enough..."

"_If all the women are smart enough to work together, the guys won't know what hit them by the time all of their torches get snuffed one by one. It'll be a beautiful sight to be seen. I've heard of the female bias the fans have... guess this will give them an orgasm to have a Final 9 of all girls." - Allison_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Josiah and Casey were talking outside the shelter near the fire pit. Fiona and Mickey were in the shelter. Fiona was asleep, and Mickey was relaxing. Everyone else was off doing other things.

"We need flint today, man," commented Casey, "Like... I know Bikal has the upper hand by now."

Josiah nodded, "Oh, of course they do. But... it's not like we're screwed yet."

"_So what if Bikal has fire. That doesn't bother me. Good for you, you have fire... we're still probably going to kick your butts in the challenge anyway. While I love voting people off, I don't want to lose challenges, because the more people leave, the more chances I could get the boot myself." - Josiah_

After a little bit of silence, Josiah spoke back up, "You know... we could make good allies. Us two... and Maria? I mean.. they always say the little alliances within tribes go a long way.."

Casey nodded, smiling, "Oh I completely agree with you there. Why Maria, though?"

"Because I got a good read on her," explained Josiah, "She's mysterious, but I feel like she's not our weakest link like we predicted. We'll have to see today if I'm right or wrong. Not to mention I have a good bond so far with her based on last night."

"Dude, all you did was give her your coat to keep her warm," laughed Casey, "That means nothing."

"_Josiah seems like a nice guy, but I feel like he's trying way too hard to be a ladies man." (He laughed) "Like, if I was a lady, I wouldn't be smitten with him. So I know a real lady wouldn't either... wait that didn't make a lick of sense... oh well." - Casey_

"I didn't mean it like that," muttered Josiah, "It's a step in the right direction. In fact... here she comes now. Maria! Could we talk to you real quick?" He called over, seeing Maria walking nearby.

Maria perked up, and followed over to where Casey and Josiah are, blushing nervously, "Oh, well hello there... thank you for last night, J-Josiah. Uhm... did you need something?"

"Yeah, we would make a good team, the three of us," explained Josiah, "You, me, and Casey. We could build up pretty high up from the bottom."

Maria looked away, sitting down near them, her cheeks still flushed, "Oh, r-really..? That's kinda well, nice of you to offer... I... I do trust you both."

"_I... r-really don't know if I can, umm.. trust them. They seem.. like the kind of people that would, well... stab in the back. But... if it, well, helps me through the game... I-I don't see why not." (She sighs deeply) "I just.. want to go as far as I c-can." - Maria_

"So do we," smiled Casey, "And don't be so nervous okay..? We won't bite you. We're nice guys."

Maria nodded, smiling very lightly, "Oh, I know that... you really are kind people... it's just... that's w-who I am..."

"No pressure," nodded Josiah, "Just stay by us... and you'll be fine."

"_Maria, while beautiful, is a huge coat tail rider. I mean, yeah, it's Day 2, so too early right? Not really, because her personality alone makes it obvious how she'll play the game. She won't make decisions on her own without someone telling her what to do... and I would like that man to be me." - Josiah_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Fiona woke up from her slumber, yawning a little, murmuring, "Well... the alliances have begun..."

Mickey looked over at her a little confused, "Huh?"

"_My strategy going into the game is the 'Sleeping Strategy'. One of the best winners to play the game, Reala, played with this strategy, sort of... although in my case, I can't transform. So, my version is basically pretending to be asleep. You can learn a lot by just doing that." - Fiona_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, two members from each tribe at a time will race down the desert sands to a designated lane which will be random each round. You will then have to dig up a weighted bag, and bring it back to your mat. This will get physical quickly, but it's a great way to begin the new season. First tribe to get three points wins immunity and reward."

Jeff pulled out a flint from his pocket.

"Bikal might likely have fire, but Gota you likely do not. Regardless, win today's challenge, you win fire in the form of flint. Let's get started."

ROUND 1

"For the favorites we have America and Link going first! They will be taking on Josiah and Fiona for the fans! Lane 8 is where you're coming to! Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players raced down fairly quickly down to the eighth lane, and began digging as quickly as they could. America held back to get a good grip on anything that came into view. Fiona dug in a corner, but kept a good eye on Link who was nearby. Josiah happened to locate the bag first by moving his hands through the sand. He pulled it out and made a beeline for the orange mat.

Of course, it didn't last long as America immediately tackled him to the ground. Link also held onto Josiah, prompting America to move ahead. But by the time America was able to grab it, Fiona tackled America to the side, and grabbed the bag for herself, making her way to the orange mat.

"Fiona scores for the fans! Fans lead 1-0!"

ROUND 2

"Mickey and Maria will be the fans players for this round, taking on Rosalina and Daisy for the favorites! Lane 10! Survivors ready? GO!"

All four fans ran down all the way to the farthest away lane, and began to dig deep. Rosalina and Daisy worked together to find the bag, while Mickey and Maria were not. But Mickey was keeping a sharp eye on both ladies. Daisy was able to find the bag first, and Rosalina allowed Daisy to go first.

Mickey immediately stopped to chase after Daisy, looking over at her. Daisy looked behind her, "You wouldn't tackle a girl, would you?"

"Will if I have to!" smirked Mickey, before making a diving catch. Daisy easily avoided it as she made it to the purple mat.

"Daisy scores for the favorites! We're tied 1-1!"

ROUND 3

"Danielle and Light are up for the favorites! They will be taking on Angel and Casey for the fans. Lane 9, you guys! Survivors ready? GO!"

Another long run to the lane, but it was worth it for them, since it wasn't that bad of a run. All four players dug in separate areas, with Danielle hoping to make a beeline to the mat. Casey and Angel bumped into one another trying to find the bag.

However, Danielle found it first, and both Casey and Angel tried to tackle her. However, Danielle was too swift to catch, as she scored another point for the favorites.

"Danielle scores for the favorites! Favorites take the lead 2-1!"

ROUND 4

"Allison and Shane are up for the fans, and they will be taking on Deadpool and Soi Fon for the favorites. If the favorites score, they win immunity. Going to Lane 1, short run! Survivors ready? GO!"

Shane was a little nervous going into this round. If he didn't pull through for his team, he felt like he would be responsible, or even Allison. He didn't want to let Gota down. The four players ran out into the first lane to begin digging. Deadpool was digging with his feet, and intentionally filling the Allison and Shane's holes back up. This irritated Shane.

Eventually Deadpool smirked, looking at Soi Fon, "Hey! Soi Fon! Head's up!" He grabbed the bag with his feet, and did a back flip, tossing the bag in her direction. Soi Fon caught it easily, and ran for the mat. Shane easily tackled her down into the sand, while Allison hanged back, trying to stop Deadpool from helping.

Shane tried to drag Soi Fon over towards his mat, but Soi Fon was doing just as good a job at doing that then Shane

In the end...

…

…

…

...Soi Fon had a hand on both the bag and her purple mat.

"IT'S OVER! SOI FON SCORES! THE FAVORITES WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE!"

All of Bikal hugged and cheered.

"For the first time in the series... the returning player tribe wins the first immunity challenge. Great work, and you will last a few more days out here. Gota, sadly, no one wants to be the first person voted out. You fans came a long way, but tonight, it will end for one of you. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Gota Day 3

With tribal council looming, there was a lot of talking going on to determine who would be the first person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert.

"_Today, I cracked under the pressure, and I didn't like it. Man, I didn't think we would be losing that quickly. I think we got a little too cocky, and I think it cost us in the head. Next time, we just need to be more humble... and believe we can win." - Shane_

Allison and Ash were sitting beside eachother by the oasis, dangling their feet into the water. Allison sighed.

"Something wrong, Allison?" asked Ash, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing.. I just... feel responsible for the loss today." frowned Allison.

Ash smiled, rubbing her back, "Nah, you did your best! I think we just went in with large egos, and that's never good!"

"_Allison was feeling so sad. She thought she was the one going home tonight, but I don't think she has to worry about anything. She gave it her best, and that's all you can give, right?" - Ash_

"I know.. and I was one of them," muttered Allison, "Why do the girls take all the blame, like... Shane did worse then me..."

"He did," nodded Ash, "I mean... he could have easily handled Soi Fon. If it makes you feel any better... you have my vote on Shane."

Allison nodded, and hugged Ash, "Oh, you're so sweet... thank you." When he wasn't looking, Allison smirked.

"_Hah! I deserve an Emmy for that performance. I believe now I have Ash on my side... that's five votes; myself, Ash, Angel, Fiona, and Maria. Perfect, just what I wanted from the beginning. Now... Shane will be an easy out. Just throw in that little excuse... and he's finished." - Allison_

Meanwhile, underneath the canvas, Angel was talking with Maria and Fiona about the vote, and the alliance.

Angel had finished explaining the all girls alliance, "So yeah... it's in our best interest, okay? If these guys are smart, we'll be goners for sure."

"Oh, well... I-I don't think so," replied Maria, "Because, umm... Josiah and Casey..? They, um... offered me an alliance of three."

"Oh, they did..? Wow..." noted Fiona.

"_If I had my way, we should target Josiah tonight, but I don't want to show my cards too soon. I feel like Josiah will be a threat down the road... but I don't know where Maria's loyalty lies, so for now, I will go along with the girls until I find greener grasses." - Fiona_

Angel smirked, "Perfect then, because if Allison works Ash in... that's seven votes. Allison told me we're voting off Shane. Our excuse is the challenge, so it's all fair in the end."

"Okay, well um... that's okay with me. I-I guess I'll vote for Shane.." murmured Maria quietly. Fiona also nodded her head in agreement, keeping quiet.

"Then that's settled then." noted Angel.

"_Tonight, we're voting off Shane, but it won't be an easy pick off of the guys. Like Maria said, they aren't even working together, so that opens the door for me to make some power plays. I don't trust Allison and Fiona that much, so... the instant I have a chance? Down they go." - Angel_

Meanwhile, off to the side, Shane, Mickey, and Josiah were talking about the upcoming vote.

"I tried my best, and my best is all I can give," explained Shane, "I don't think I'm the one to get rid of. Maria and Ash are far weaker."

Mickey nodded, scratching his red beard, "I believe that to a T, my man. Think we have the votes to do it?"

Josiah shrugged, "Nah, I mean like... I think it's a fore gone conclusion it'd be one or the other going home. Since Ash didn't really do anything to show himself off... let's do Maria tonight."

"_Maria's not going anywhere tonight, in fact I don't know who I'm voting off. But I want them to think we have the votes so they don't scramble. Shane in particular, since there's something about him that I just don't trust." - Josiah_

Shane nodded, "Okay, I trust you on that, Josiah. I think Casey and Jake are good on that as well.. and maybe even Fiona or Angel. Either way, I think she's going home. I feel a little better, but not entirely."

"Never know until that torch goes out." chuckled Mickey.

"_Tonight, I will vote for Maria. Kind girl, even pretty if I may say so myself. But this ain't a competition for the pretty. It's a competition for the strong, and I like to think of myself as strong. But I gotta hold back to appear in the middle. Lay low. That be my strategy." - Mickey_

– – – – –

The Gota tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I want you to each grab one, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you."

Everyone then took a seat.

"Tribal council is never fun, as you fans obviously know. But sadly, one of you will be the first person voted out of the Yoshi Desert. Fiona, what was your reaction to seeing all of those favorites?" asked Jeff.

"It was just so surprising and exciting all at the same time! But like... my competitive side kicked in, and I knew it was game time. They're here to play the game, and so are we." replied Fiona.

"Shane, Fiona sure has a point. Today, they really kicked your asses today. Did you think you had a chance to beat Soi Fon today?" asked Jeff.

Shane shrugged.

"Certainly. But I felt a little under pressure, and that gets to me a lot sometimes. I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough. I just hope it didn't cost me a million dollars." replied Shane.

"Ash, what was the first three days like for you as a player?" asked Jeff.

"I really, really, really love it, Jeff! Like, it's a desert, so at first I was afraid I would die in minutes, but no! You gave us an oasis to live on, so I'm so happy we have water... still need fire though. Can't really eat right now... aside from the fruit we started the game with." replied Ash.

"Jake, what do you base tonight's vote on? Strength, strategy, or something else?" asked Jeff.

Jake thought about it.

"Given that it's the first vote, we don't have a lot to go off of. For me, personally, I think we need to cut the weight off of our tribe. We will be stronger by eliminating the weak." replied Jake.

"Angel, do you agree with Jake?" asked Jeff.

Angel looked over at Jake, and then nodded.

"Yes, absolutely." replied Angel.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Allison, you're up."

– – –

Allison's Vote: It's the womens turn to dominate. Be gone with you. (Shane)

Shane's Vote: It's for the best of the tribe, so... I'm hoping I stay, and not you. Sorry! (Maria)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Maria. (She frowned, looking down.)

…

Maria. Two votes Maria.

…

…

Shane. One vote Shane, two votes Maria. (He shrugged, crossing his arms.)

…

Shane. Tied two votes Shane, two votes Maria.

…

Shane. Three votes Shane, two votes Maria. (He raised an eyebrow, a little surprised.)

…

…

Shane. That's four votes Shane, two votes Maria. ("Wow, guys.." muttered Shane.)

…

Maria. Three votes Maria, four votes Shane. (She didn't like getting voted for, looking down still.)

…

…

Shane. Five votes Shane, three votes Maria.

…

First person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, Shane. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Shane sighed, shaking his head at the thought of being the first person voted off. "You win some, you lose some." He gave his torch to Jeff.

"Shane, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shane nodded, giving his tribe one more look before leaving the area.

"Congratulations, you all survived the first vote of the season, but it won't be the last. Shane may be gone... but who knows, anything is possible in this game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Shane's Final Words**

"Damn my luck... first person voted out of the game is not what I came out here to do! But oh well... I did what I could, and it wasn't enough it seems. I don't know who voted with me, but... whoever it was, thank you, and I am rooting for you. Daisy was my partner, and I hope she's not too disappointed."

VOTE

Maria – Jake, Shane, and Mickey

Shane – Maria, Fiona, Josiah, Ash, Angel, Allison, and Casey

Sorry The LeastExpected23, you are the first fan to be eliminated from the game. :(

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

Also, fans, if you are not being portrayed correctly, message me in a PM to tell me so. I will not however, change anything in terms of allies, gameplay, so on and so forth. Only personality wise, I will correct in the best way possible

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Blondetourage

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ten super fans of Survivor were stranded in the Yoshi Desert to play the game of Survivor for 39 days._

_They were surprised on Day 1 when Jeff Probst revealed to them that their opponents would be favorite castaways from the past few seasons, including the loud America, the cute Danielle, and the tough Soi Fon. Then the fans were asked to pick a partner from the favorites tribe to work with when the tribes merge later on in the game. The first picks; Allison and Light, were given notes which were vague clues about the hidden immunity idol._

_At the favorites tribe, labeled Bikal, America immediately stepped up as leader. Bowser did not give any resistance, thinking it would only hurt America to be the leader of the tribe._

_Alliances were formed almost immediately the next night. America and Applejack formed a strong bond, being both the strongest man and strongest woman in the tribe. They would bring in Danielle, and a fourth player. Meanwhile, Danielle began to distrust Daisy when Daisy made a few untrustworthy comments regarding their past alliance._

_Over at the fans tribe, labeled Gota, Angel offered to be a leader, being a law student. No one offered resistance, since they believed Angel would be a good leader. For Allison, it was good, since she wanted the women to dominate._

_Allison and Angel made a strong alliance, planning to bring in Fiona and Maria. Angel was concerned the six guys would work together, but Allison reassured her that she wouldn't let that happen. She would talk to Ash about joining them. On the flip side, Casey and Josiah formed an alliance, and brought in Maria, as Josiah thought she would be undoubtedly loyal. Fiona was able to learn about it while pretending to be asleep._

_At the immunity challenge, despite a good start from Josiah and Fiona, the favorites completely dominated the rest of the challenge, ending with Soi Fon dragging Shane to the mat, earning the favorites the immunity, along with flint._

_Before tribal council, Allison pretended to be sad for losing the challenge, while Ash comforted her and told her he wouldn't vote for her, thinking Shane would be a better choice. While Fiona wanted to take out Josiah, she agreed with the girls alliance to vote out Shane. Meanwhile, Shane and Mickey thought Maria was the weakest link, and thought she should go with the men voting her off._

_At tribal council, Maria received three votes, but in the end, Shane got the rest of the votes, and became the first person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Bikal (Favorites): America, Applejack, Bowser, Daisy, Danielle, Deadpool, Light, Link, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota (Fans): Allison, Angel, Ash, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Gota Day 4

With Shane going home first, it seemed as though Allison had everything under her control.

"_The first vote went exactly the way I planned it. As long as the five of us; me, Maria, Angel, Fiona, and Ash, stick together, and take the rest of these idiot men out, there's just no way we can lose. It's utterly pointless. Next up is Jake. Why? Business. That's why." - Allison_

Allison turned to look at Ash while under the canopy, and gave him a nod, "Thank you for sticking with me. We'll be pretty solid.

"Oh yeah, totally!" smiled Ash, "I have your back, and Angel's. I think we can take this game."

Allison nodded, taking note of his words, "Yes.. of course. And if we bring in Fiona and Maria... we'll be just fine."

"_I trust Allison, because in my mind, brains work well with other brains! As long as I'm not the one on the chopping block, I'll do anything to stay, and I think Allison and I can work together really well. With Angel in there, we have a good leader to bring us far!" - Ash_

Meanwhile, Angel and Fiona were sitting down by the oasis cleaning up a little.

"What's your thought on Allison, Fiona?" asked Angel.

"I can't really trust her... granted I don't trust anyone," shrugged Fiona, "But... why do we need Ash? He's physically the weakest link."

"That's what I was thinking." nodded Angel.

"_After hearing that Maria had an alliance with Josiah and Casey, it made me a little more comfortable. I only wanted a girls alliance so we could get the guys out, but they're too stupid to work together. Besides, Allison? She can't be trusted, and she's dragging the weakest link into the game. Even if we dominate strategically, there may not be a tribe left in a few tribals." - Angel_

"I don't trust Josiah at all," replied Fiona, "But I think... we can still work with all women. But we need to take Ash out. Limit Allison's power you know? Then we work on limiting Maria's power."

Angel looked up at her, "So it's Ash and then Josiah?"

"That would be my choice." agreed Fiona.

"_Angel and I have a similar thought of mind right now in that Allison has too much power right now. She has Ash as a little lap dog, and it gives her a loyal ally that we don't have. Plus, Ash might drag us down, and I don't want to go to tribal council over and over again. That's just not happening." - Fiona_

"Allison might be pissed, but let her," shrugged Angel, "If she's smart, she would let it fly by, and stick with us. Otherwise we can easily vote her off next."

Fiona nodded, dunking her head underwater for a split moment.

Meanwhile, Josiah was talking to Jake and Mickey near one of the palm trees.

"I did flip to vote Shane out," explained Josiah, "But I don't want you two out next. Trust me. That's not my intention. Shane just... he just didn't seem like a trustworthy fellow."

"I had my suspicions about him, but I didn't think it was his time just yet." shrugged Mickey.

Josiah nodded, "Just... for now keep calm, don't freak out, and I think you'll last a good long time."

"Who would you vote out next?" asked Jake.

Josiah shrugged, "Truthfully, I don't know. Like, I know we have weak links like Ash and Maria, but... some of these girls worry me."

"_I don't really trust Josiah a whole lot. He could be playing us, but for now, I will heed his advice, and just feel like nothing's wrong in the tribe, and that I'm in a good position. But do I really feel that way? Nuh huh. Not at all." - Jake_

Mickey smirked, playfully punching Josiah in the shoulder, "Should of told us you were voting Shane. I wouldn't of minded."

"I know, but... last minute you know?" reminded Josiah.

"_I'm just trying to keep Jake and Mickey under control, and to rely on me in the future. Who knows... they could be the next two people voted out of the game, and they wouldn't see it coming. I'm here to play a game, and I need all my bases covered." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 4

Applejack and Danielle were sitting around the fire, eating beans. There was not much going on around camp.

"Beans are a good alternative to rice," commented Danielle, "But it's still not any better then anything we could be having later on."

Applejack nodded, "Ah know that sugar cube, and ah don't like it either. But if we keep winnin' we're sure to win somethin' good!"

"_Day 4 started out pretty good. We're winning, and ah don't think we plan on losin' anytime soon. We got stronger players then the fans, smarter players then the fans, and ah think if we keep up the momentum, we can't lose." - Applejack_

"Even though my mom isn't here, I feel like I can do it without her. You know? I've grown a lot in the past two years since I last played, and I hope that shows soon enough." said Danielle.

Applejack nodded with a smile, "Ah sure do hope so. You and your momma played real hard back in Blood vs. Water, and ah was rootin' for ya."

"Aww, thank you!" giggled Danielle.

"_Applejack reminds me of my sisters back home. Namely Collette, since Annette is a little bossier, but still, she's a sister figure to me out here so far! Since I don't have my mom, I know I can rely on Applejack, and I know she'll back me on any decision." - Danielle_

"Ah did want to talk to ya 'bout something," began Applejack, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Ah think... you, me, and America? Ah know he's a little loud, but we need him. He's strong, ya know?"

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, I completely agree. Not to mention that like... he has no one to shout at. Bowser hasn't even gotten under his skin."

"Bowser's been real dang quiet, so ah'm getting real worried about him." noted Applejack.

"_Day 1, Bowser didn't even want to be leader. He just let America do his thing and all that. Ah was a little surprised.. but since then he's been acting really... strange. Almost like he ain't even Bowser no more. Gotten me real worried that he has somethin' planned." - Applejack_

Danielle nodded, before changing the subject, "So uh, who else will we have?"

"No idea yet. America wants Link, so ah think we'll have him. Maybe even Rosalina if they're tight like before." replied Applejack.

"_Applejack offered me an alliance, and I was all for it, you know? It's time for a brand new game. Last time it was the Triple D's... but it's just not going to work a second time. I'm sorry Daisy, but I can't work with you again." - Danielle_

Meanwhile, Light was off by himself, stringing together a few things with some leftover supplies from Day 1.

"Alright... a little bit here... there... and got it." smirked Light, putting together what appeared to be a fake immunity idol.

"_I need to come up with a new strategy. Dragging someone hated won't work for me again... especially since Bowser has everyone gunning for him. So I want to stir up a lot of chaos. How so? Well, just watch me, it's very, very simple." - Light_

After Light finished the idol, he stuffed it in his pocket, and looked for a player to give it to. In fact, he had a different strategy compared to many other fake idols.

"_The person I want to have this fake idol is... someone who has been distant from everyone else. Someone who everyone wants out, and someone that I know will cause chaos if he stays longer then the first one out. If it backfires on me, then it's my fault, but it's worth trying." - Light_

A few minutes later, Light approached Bowser. Bowser was by himself floating in the oasis. Light sat down in the sand nearby, and waved him over. He made sure nobody else was watching before hand.

"First person to even talk to me in four days! Better have something!" snapped Bowser.

Light nodded, moving his hand into his pocket, "Of course... but I won't be your slave like I was Cynthia's... let me just make that clear. But... I do want you to do a little dirty work for me."

Bowser raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"_I know I was going out first, and that's because everyone on this tribe sucks! They're all threatened by the great King Bowser, and despite being one of the strongest, they want to ruin our tribe early! It's disgusting! Eliminate the weak players like Danielle or Rosalina!" - Bowser_

Light pulled out the fake idol from his pocket, smirking, "This is a fake immunity idol I've made... I'm telling you this because I want you to use this to your advantage. Trick people into thinking it's real. Listen... you're going out first 9-1... you could scare some of them. Some of these players have no backbone, after all."

Bowser laughed, "Gwahahaha! Brilliant idea from the sly Light Yagami! But wait, how will this save me?! They might still vote me out, you moron!"

"On the contrary," smirked Light, "America... Deadpool... Danielle? They get scared easily. With enough convincing it could cause everything to fall right into place. Who would you want out first?"

"Link, Rosalina, or America!" declared Bowser, "All of them need to get out of my desert! I will own this place!"

"_Light is a weasel, but he's my weasel! If this still gets me sent home, he will know that payback is one big bad bastard! Remember these words well! I am the king, and the king always gets what he wants! I came back for a million dollars, and that's what I'm getting!" - Bowser_

– – – – –

Gota Day 4

It was late in the afternoon, and Allison was speaking with Angel down by the oasis about a plan.

"Ash seems totally convinced that it's me, you, and him to the Final 3," explained Allison, "If anything to keep his loyalty... let him think that."

Angel nodded, "Seems like the best idea, don't you think?"

"_Out of the girls, Angel's the one I trust the most. Fiona has a shady side to her, and I can't get a good read on Maria. But in the end, I am not taking Angel to the end. Other then Ash, I have no idea who I'm taking. I just need two losers that I know I can beat." - Allison_

Allison thought about it to herself, before smirking, "Well... maybe we could let him come up with a nickname for our trio? Ensure his loyalty in the future, right?"

"I like how you think, girl," laughed Angel, "He knows where he stands in the tribe, making him think he's solid and not just 'an extra vote', will be great."

"_I think Ash will be good at puzzles. There's no doubt about that. But strength wise, he has me concerned the most. Allison wants him around because of he's the weakest, and therefore the one who will need to save himself the most. That's a problem for me." - Angel_

After a little more talk, both girls left the oasis, and walked over to the canopy where Ash was laying down by himself. A few minutes later, they gently woke him up.

"Hmm.. what?" murmured Ash quietly.

"Sorry to wake you up so soon... but I just had a talk with Angel here, and... we want you to come up with a nickname for our alliance. Would that be okay with you?" asked Allison.

Ash leaned up in his seat, wiping sleep from his eyes, "Uhh... sure, sounds nice."

"_The two people I trust the most in this game are Angel and Allison. Angel's got the leadership and I think also the muscle, while Allison has the brains. It's also not a coincidence that all three of us have blond hair and blue eyes, either." - Ash_

After some thinking, Ash chuckled, "Well.. forgive my sleepy thought process, but I feel like 'Blondetourage' fits the three of us well, right?"

"Because we're all blond, right?" giggled Angel, "Good on my part, actually. Names don't really matter to me, but... it's fun isn't it?"

Allison nodded, "Quite so. Are we okay with Jake going next? I spoke with Fiona about it... and she's good with it. It has to be him or Mickey... and I think Jake will be a threat later on. Mickey? All he has going for him is the social game. Like... that strategy has been pointless since Season 21."

"I guess so." shrugged Ash, before nodding, "But yeah, for now I think Jake makes the most sense. We just need to win." Angel nodded as well, before analyzing Allison a little further while doing some brain work in her head.

"_I thought that if anyone should go next between Jake and Mickey.. it would be Mickey since Jake has the strength. However, Allison wants Jake out. The more I think about it... the more I feel like she wants to isolate the female favorites. Shane's partner? Daisy. Jake's partner? Rosalina. The other female favorites are partnered with me, Maria, and Fiona... so that makes me nervous a little." - Angel_

Meanwhile, Fiona was talking with Casey and Jake about several things going on in the game.

"It's been an interesting four days so far," commented Fiona, "I feel like the game has begun a little too fast for me."

Casey shrugged, "Yeah well... I feel like that happens every season. At least for me that's how I see it."

"Yeah, but the name I'm hearing frequently about going next... is you Jake." warned Fiona.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Seriously..? For being in the minority that voted out Maria?"

"_When Fiona told me that my name has been coming up for elimination, I got a little pissed off. I see myself as one of the stronger players for Gota, and they want me out? Over Maria or Ash? Seriously... we do not want the favorites to overpower us." - Jake_

"But I don't want that to happen," explained Fiona, "So here's what I propose. If you want to stay... vote Ash out next. Just trust me."

"How can we trust you to get the votes?" asked Casey, "Like... if his name has been up in the air more then Ash's and all."

"I'm a good persuader, Casey. It takes a little brains, a little wisdom, and some logic to make a good decision." reminded Fiona.

"_I'm keeping my options open, because I don't know if I want to keep working with Allison any longer. She is in control, and it worries me that she might put the silence down on anybody. She says all girls to the end, but... I don't trust that. No matter how much she tells us she tells us how women are superior." - Fiona_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 4

America was sitting down with Link and Rosalina peeling open mangoes from the first day.

"I gotta ask you two," began America, "Are you two still tight like the last season you played?"

Link nodded, smiling, "Yeah, of course. We have a good bond, and we would like to finish what Bowser ruined for us."

"_I know a lot of people say working with old allies will get you nowhere, but for me personally Rosalina and I got nowhere the first season. So I feel like I'm sitting in a good spot even if I work with her once more." - Link_

"Good on that, because I would like to offer you both something great." explained America.

"Oh we would love to hear anything you have." smiled Rosalina.

America cleared his throat, "I am aligned with Danielle and Applejack. They have a sisterly bond, and I know they have my backs! We agreed to ask you two to join us, because we always need a little more brawn and brains on the winning team!"

"_Originally, I only wanted Link on my team! However, Rosalina offers a lot to the table because she's close with Link. She's smart, pretty, and adds an extra vote. She's very valuable and in Survivor that means a lot!" - America_

Link nodded, "I completely agree.. and honestly America? As loud and ego maniacal as you are, you are the strongest member on the tribe, and we need you."

America laughed, winking, "That's fair! I am totally awesome after all, and you guys need me to lead Bikal to victory over the fans!"

"As long as Bowser goes first... I'm even surprised he's here in the first place over someone like Marth." frowned Rosalina.

America shrugged, "Marth wasn't that popular anyway, and I know that the fans wanted some drama anyway."

"_America... Link has him down pat honestly. He's strong, but he's loud, thinks highly of himself, and is annoying. However, we need him on our side because it's better have the strong with us then against us. I believe that was our fault last season." - Rosalina_

"Yeah, Bowser definitely needs to leave first," agreed Link, "After him... I'd say Deadpool or Light. We need the ladies for now."

"Light's a shady character, and that's no weird pun or anything," remarked America, "He'll probably leave next. Him or Soi Fon. Deadpool? Nah, let him stay. He's not a threat."

Link shrugged, "Fair enough, but remember that you have my word." He then shook America's hand.

Rosalina nodded, and shook his hand as well, "As do I. I will remain loyal to this alliance."

"_I feel like starting in a tribe of ten really worked out better then starting with a tribe of six. In Kattlelox Island, there was little time for strategy because we had so few targets. Out here, there's a bunch of targets, and more room for error." - Link_

Meanwhile, Bowser was stomping around the oasis, acting like he was the king of the desert. He looked around for someone to talk to with a grin on his dastardly face.

"Hmm... who to start with..." muttered Bowser to himself.

"_Light gave me a fake immunity idol, which might end up doing nothing for me in the end, but I know there are a few dummies out here, and so many players with little back bone to go against me! If this works out for me... gwahahaha!" - Bowser_

Bowser soon found his prey in the form of Deadpool. Deadpool was laying in a hammock that he somehow made himself. Don't ask, it's Deadpool.

So Bowser marched on over, and blew a puff of fire out at him. This lit the hammock on fire, as well as Deadpool.

Deadpool shot directly out of the hammock, yelping in shock, "Ahhh hoo hoo weeeee!" He then landed in the oasis to cool off.

Deadpool's head resurfaced from the water, looking at Bowser in anger, "Was that absolutely necessary to get the plot rolling? Seriously, I was enjoying myself!"

"Don't mouth off at me you moron!" roared Bowser, pulling out his fake immunity idol, "Go tell your little friends that King Bowser is here to play a game! Gwahahaha!"

Deadpool raised an eyebrow, and leaned his head on his hand, tapping his fingers on the water surface as if it was solid, "...did you steal that thing from Enter? It looks like the idol he left with."

"Who the crap is Enter!" asked Bowser, shaking his head, "Never mind that! I'm staying in this desert, and you'll have to deal with it!"

"Okay, okay.. jeez," muttered Deadpool, "No wonder why Mario and crew hate you." He got out of the water, and left back to camp acting in fear.

"_That idol?" (He bursts out in laughter) "Hahahaha! That is the most pathetic looking idol I have ever seen in two seasons of Survivor! Do you honestly think anyone with a peanut sized brain would believe that? No one! But... I'll play along with your little game. If you think it's real? Alright... maybe you'll have your wish. Or be horribly humiliated." - Deadpool_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Favorites, getting your first look at the new tribe of fans; Shane voted out at the last tribal council."

None of the favorites seemed surprised, although Daisy pouted and Deadpool said, "Well, that was least expected."

"That means Daisy is without a partner."

"Well, that sucks. Do I get immunity now or something?" hoped Daisy.

…

…

"Nope. Sorry. You're still vulnerable. That twist isn't returning."

Daisy shrugged, chuckling to herself.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bikal."

Rosalina did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members at a time will race out to collect a large crate, and roll it back to camp. Once you have three crates, only three of your six players must then stack them up to create a staircase to the top of the tower. Keep in mind, the sides of your crates must spell out your tribe name. If not, you cannot go up the crates to the tower. First tribe to get to the top, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed a bunch of blankets and pillows.

"I know both tribes are sleeping under a canopy, but I know that the nights out there are cold as all hell. Win today's challenge, not only will you be safe, but you will also be warm tonight. Let's get started."

Bikal

Pairs: Daisy & Danielle, Applejack & Link, America & Soi Fon

Assembling Staircase: Daisy, Link, and Soi Fon

Gota

Pairs: Ash & Casey, Allison & Jake, Fiona & Mickey

Assembling Staircase: Allison, Ash, and Fiona

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Daisy, Danielle, Ash, and Casey raced out to go get the very first crate. Ash and Casey were some fast runners, as were Daisy and Danielle. But the difference was pulling the crate back. Daisy and Danielle were not strong, and neither was Ash, but Casey was somewhat helpful here. This gave Gota the lead.

After Casey and Ash returned, Allison and Jake were out next, running off to collect the second crate. Daisy and Danielle eventually caught back up, reaching the goal with their crate. Applejack and Link were out next.

Allison and Jake made it to their crate, and started to push. Link and Applejack were also good runners, and they managed to catch up. They were also stronger in pushing the crate towards the goal. They were able to surpass Allison and Jake when Allison wasn't moving that fast for Jake's liking.

It was now down to Soi Fon and America for Bikal to finish getting the crates. Eventually Jake and Allison returned to the goal with their crate, which allowed Fiona and Mickey to move out. Both tribes were neck and neck.

America and Soi Fon and now Fiona and Mickey were neck and neck after Fiona and Mickey made up some ground against them. The first to return...

…

…

...was Fiona and Mickey. America and Soi Fon hit a little snag in the sand, which held them back. Fiona, Allison, and Ash began work on the puzzle.

Allison and Ash were able to work well together, and Ash was really showing his puzzle skills out here, making sure the words were lined up spelling 'Gota'.

Eventually America and Soi Fon returned with the crate, and it was now time for the favorites to play catch up.

Daisy, Link, and Soi Fon had a lot to make up, and the fans were doing a great job taking the lead. Allison and Ash were leading the charge in the puzzle part of building the staircase, while Fiona played a follower role. Victory was in sight.

Despite good efforts from Link and Soi Fon, it was a stretch for them to win as the Gota tribe raced up the staircase with the word 'GOTA' spelled on both sides.

"THE FANS WIN REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Gota hugged and cheered wildly.

"Great efforts from the fans! You worked hard, great puzzle work from Ash and Allison, and because of your efforts, you are safe from the vote. Favorites? Sad to say, you lost your first challenge, and tonight you will be voting off the first favorite from this game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Gota Day 5

Ash returned to camp feeling really proud of his efforts.

"_Wow! Today, I wanted to do the puzzle, and I think I did an awesome job. Allison helped too, but if you watched us today, we were both perfectly in sync with one another. I think if not for me, we wouldn't of won today." - Ash_

Fiona patted Ash's back, "You impressed me today... good job."

Allison nodded, "Yeah, certainly someone I didn't expect to perform up to standards."

"Aw shucks you guys!" laughed Ash, "I just did my best, and that's all I can do, right?"

"_After Ash's performance today, I feel as though now it might be a little tougher to vote him off now. He's still physically the weakest, and we have other people good at puzzles... but after today it might be a little harder to convince the others. Just a hunch." - Fiona_

Josiah was underneath the canopy setting out the blankets and pillows won at the challenge. While he appeared to be fluffing all the pillows out and straightening the blankets, he was really looking for an idol clue.

He then checked through the pillow sheets, and in the third pillow he checked, he pulled out an idol clue, smirking as he did, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"_Right now, I need to play a clean game to the other fans. If they see me acting shady, I know I'm done. An idol or two could help as well... so I needed to get the first clue before anyone else did. All I need is a second clue, and I think I know where it might be." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 5

With the first tribal council looming, a lot was up in the air as to who needed to be voted off, or who should be voted off.

"_Today wasn't the best day for the favorites. We got whooped by the fans, and we knew it would be coming someday. Tonight, should be pretty easy, with Bowser going home. But you never know what could happen out here." - Soi Fon_

Deadpool and America were out walking along the oasis waters.

"What were you thinking for tonight, Deadpool?" asked America.

Deadpool shrugged, "You got me! What I will tell you is that Bowser has the hidden immunity idol. Like... he outright told me! Felt a little intimidated, you know?"

America was stunned, before shaking his head, "Well... damn it! That's why he's been so shady and hiding lately... crap!"

"_Deadpool told me that Bowser has the hidden immunity idol, and that could spell a lot of trouble for my alliance. Thankfully, I'm not the country of idiocy, so we know that it's best to have a back up plan in the case of Bowser having an idol. Go America!" - America_

"Not like you could potentially... split the votes? I know that rarely happens in this series, but you never know." reminded Deadpool.

America nodded, "Thank you, Deadpool... keep your vote on Bowser tonight, if you were already. You have my word you are safe."

"Will do!" saluted Deadpool, before walking away humming Star Spangled Banner.

"_I'm told I'm safe, but am I safe? Completely safe! Why? Because Bowser has no freaking idol! It's faker then Miley Cyrus man! If I do go home, I'll question America's intelligence, and his integrity. Not worth lying like the republicans do." - Deadpool_

America left Deadpool to his own devices, and left to go gather up his alliance of him, Danielle, Link, Rosalina, and Applejack together.

"Bowser has the idol," explained America, "Deadpool told me. So if he's telling the truth... we need a back up plan. If he's lying, Bowser will be going home tonight."

"But who do we target then?" asked Applejack.

"Gotta be Soi Fon or Light." replied America.

"_My worst fears of Bowser having the idol came true, but thankfully America has a good head on his shoulders, and he wants to split the votes. 2 of us vote for one player, canceling out Bowser's vote if he plays an idol, and 3 of us vote for Bowser. Simple, easy, and no way we're getting screwed." - Link_

"Why not Deadpool? He could be Bowser's lackey for all we know." remarked Rosalina.

Danielle nodded, "Oh yeah, you got a point! But why would he sell his own ally out? To make us paranoid?"

America shook his head, "We're not voting Deadpool. He's being sincere. I could tell in his voice. I say we vote for Soi Fon. I don't trust her, and if Bowser plays the idol, well, he does my dirty work for me."

"_Soi Fon is a tough player, and she'll never give up. Light's also dangerous, but there are plenty of chances to take a shot at him. Soi Fon, not so much. I'm playing this game much more smart then before, and I need to prove it! Aha! The reign begins once again!" - America_

Eventually, the group agreed to the plan, with Applejack and Danielle agreeing to vote for Soi Fon, while America, Link, and Rosalina would vote for Bowser.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Light were talking while taking a swim in the oasis.

"You better hope I survive tonight, Yagami!" snapped Bowser, "Because if not, I'm selling you out!"

Light shrugged, "Do what you will, King Bowser, we all know who they will believe. I've heard Soi Fon's name in the air tonight... we could just go with that, and hope we reach majority or tie. But you probably want Link out, right?"

Bowser nodded, punching his fist into his other claw, "You got that right! That no good Link doesn't deserve to be a favorite! He's always going against the kings plans, and that won't do!"

"_Tonight, either Soi Fon or Link will be going home! If these fools are idiots enough to split the votes to keep me safe, then for sure I'm staying! Gwahahaha! Amazing isn't it? America will be peeing his pants when he sees me survive one more night!" - Bowser_

"Right... this might be a one time deal, though... we just need to hope this plan does enough to get a target off of you." warned Light.

Bowser didn't seem to listen, "So what? With Soi Fon or Link gone, there should be enough tension!"

Light sighed, and floated in the water on his back.

"_I could stick with Bowser, but I could care less if he goes home or not. He knows the idol is fake, and it may not have served him or myself any purpose. Regardless... I had my fun toying with Bowser, and he's looking like a big fool right now." - Light_

– – – – –

The Bikal tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So this game started off with the favorites dominating, and then today it kind of flopped. Danielle, what do you think happened?" asked Jeff.

"I think we were in a little over our heads, I think. We all done this game before, and today's loss really showed us it's a whole new ball game, and its never over!" replied Danielle.

"Light, most of the favorites here are playing for their second time. You, along with the other Packers players are playing for a third time. Feel like you have a bigger target on your back?" asked Jeff.

Light shook his head.

"No, not really. Those seasons weren't shown in this part of the world, so... they have no idea how we've played other then small conversations and the sort. I feel like if I'm a target, it's because of my actions in Packers. Not Seireitei Forest." replied Light.

"America, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"Hah! I was embarrassed in my first season! My second season, I was playing a lot better, but still didn't win! Like, what the hell is wrong with me? But this time, I feel like I'm set to go. No evil queen, no delusional school girl. I'm good to go, Jeff!" replied America.

Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Applejack, it's been a long time since you've played the game. What has changed since the first time you played in Forest Maze?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, ah think the game has gotten more personal, and that ain't the way ah wanna play the game. Ah wanna play with honor and honesty. Yeah, don't sound like ah'm winnin' with that there strategy, but... that's Survivor for ya." replied Applejack.

"Bowser, if it's you tonight, surprised?" asked Jeff.

Bowser shook his head.

"Nope. But I don't think I have to worry about that, Jeff. Why? Because I'm the King! I'm a king with an immunity idol. Just try and get me now!" replied Bowser.

No one seemed that scared.

"Well then. It's time to vote, America, you're up."

– – –

America's Vote: If you don't play that idol and stay? I will be so furious... (Bowser)

Bowser's Vote: Off my desert! You don't deserve to be here! (?)

Danielle's Vote: I'm sorry, just part of the plan. Don't take it too personally! (Soi Fon)

Light's Vote: I've made my decision... and I won't regret it. (?)

Link's Vote: Second times the charm, isn't it? Hopefully, you go home tonight, and we never have to see eachother again. Peace. (Bowser)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. America was slightly surprised, while Bowser smirked.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bowser. (He didn't react.)

…

Bowser. Two votes Bowser.

…

Bowser. Three votes Bowser.

…

…

Soi Fon. One vote Soi Fon, three votes Bowser. (She wasn't bothered.)

…

Soi Fon. Two votes Soi Fon, three votes Bowser. (She raised an eyebrow, not expecting a second vote.)

…

…

Soi Fon. That's three votes Soi Fon, three votes Bowser. ("Wow.." muttered Soi Fon.)

…

…

…

Bowser. Four votes Bowser, three votes Soi Fon.

…

…

Bowser. That's five votes Bowser, three votes Soi Fon. (He grumbled, crossing his arms.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, Bowser. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Bowser shook his head, grabbing his torch angrily, giving it to Jeff, growling.

"Bowser, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bowser turned to face his tribe, throwing the fake idol in the fire, giving Light a death stare before shaking his head and saying, "I was hoping for some safety after giving me that fake idol... Link! Guess that isn't the case. Burn. Both you and Rosalina!" He then stomped out of tribal council. Light sighed of relief while Link and Rosalina were caught off guard. America was thinking in his head.

"Well... I can see a lot of interesting faces after Bowser made that comment. Well, now he's finally gone, and you won't have to ever worry about him again for a long time... but now where do you go from here? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Bowser's Final Words**

"You better thank me Light! I saved your skinny ass because I know you're in danger anyway! Link and Rosalina? They need to be knocked down a peg, and if I went down, I'm taking them with me! What a stupid tribe... fans, I will be rooting for you from my throne! Win this game! Gwahahaha!"

VOTE

Bowser – America, Rosalina, Link, Deadpool, Soi Fon, Light, and Daisy

Soi Fon – Danielle, Applejack, and Bowser

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Fact Or Fiction

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Shane gone, and Ash on her side 100%, Allison believed she had full control of the Gota tribe. However, Angel and Fiona were afraid of Allison's growing power and Ash's physical weakness. They plotted to take him out next. Meanwhile, Josiah did some damage control with Jake and Mickey._

_Over at the Favorites camp, Applejack and Danielle bonded, and agreed to work together with the alliance with America and Link. Meanwhile, Light had a new trick up his sleeve, making a fake immunity idol to stir the pot. He gave it to Bowser, letting him know it was fake. Bowser would later taunt Deadpool with the idol, but Deadpool was completely unfazed._

_Link and Rosalina eventually agreed to join the alliance with America, Applejack, and Danielle. They all agreed to target Bowser first for obvious reasons, followed by either Light or Soi Fon. _

_Back at Gota, Allison and Angel agreed to make an 'alliance' to keep Ash loyal to the women. Letting him name the alliance, he called themselves the Blondetourage. After agreeing to target Jake, Angel was becoming worried about Allison even more. Fiona meanwhile, warned Jake he was on the cutting block, and promised him she would save him._

_At the immuntiy challenge, Ash had a lot to prove, and he definitely pulled out a victory for the Fans, earning themselves immunity and reward. Josiah would later find the hidden immunity idol clue in the pillows._

_Before tribal council, everything was set to vote off Bowser. But Deadpool dropped the bomb on America's alliance, telling them everything. This caused the alliance to rethink their strategy, and eventually America made a plan to split the vote between Soi Fon and Bowser. If Bowser had the real idol, Soi Fon would go home. Otherwise, it would go as planned._

_At tribal council, despite Bowser and Light's efforts to make a change in the pecking order, it wasn't enough, and the tribe including Light voted Bowser out of the game. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Bikal (Favorites): America, Applejack, Daisy, Danielle, Deadpool, Light, Link, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota (Fans): Allison, Angel, Ash, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Bikal Day 5

With Bowser gone first from the tribe, there was a newfound peace within the tribe.

"Ah, a new day, a new game, and no stupid Bowser!" cheered Daisy.

"_Bowser deserved to leave the minute we got here in the desert! But leaving second is fine with me, anyway. With him gone, anything can happen, heck I could be the next to go and I just won't see it coming." - Daisy_

"Exactly!" smirked America, laying down under the canopy, "Now we can start winning without a stupid turtle holding us back."

Deadpool nodded, "And besides, we have you don't we Captain America? Now you just need the costume to fit up with you!"

America laughed, "Maybe after this whole game is over, perhaps I'll consider the job!"

"_Bowser was screwed. I sort of feel bad for him... nah not really! He was a waste of production space, and I think we could have had a better tribe member in his place. Although... he was better then Cynthia or Prussia. Worst players of all time right there ladies and gents." - America_

Meanwhile, while everyone else was talking, Soi Fon and Daisy were sitting by the oasis.

"Do you know where those two other votes came from?" asked Soi Fon.

Daisy shook her head, "Not really.. like, maybe Link and Rosalina? They didn't seem to speak up after we came back from camp. It does make sense after all."

"_Last night, I received two other votes aside from Bowser's. I believed them to be casted by Light and Deadpool... but after Bowser's words, it seems like it could be Link and Rosalina instead. Regardless who really did cast those votes... those two need to be split up." - Soi Fon_

Soi Fon shrugged, "At this point, it's not about the votes. It's about splitting up a few pairs. We need those two broken up. Link has the strength and the leadership... and Rosalina has the brains. That's a powerful duo."

"Yeah, I'm totally with you on that," nodded Daisy, "I mean... Rosalina and I? We have no bonds whatsoever.. we just play golf and kart racing together. Other then that, she's a pretty stand offish person. Well, at least to me."

A few minutes later, a voice spoke up behind them, "Well, well, well, it seems that I could be some assistance?"

It was Light, with his arms behind his back, smirking.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "I don't trust you enough to work with you, Yagami. Give it up."

"Please, we have a common enemy," explained Light, "America. It's pretty clear he wants to wipe Bowser's words underneath a rug. He's working with Link and Rosalina. I can feel it."

"_I voted Bowser out because I didn't have a choice. He was going to be voted out regardless of my vote. However, he did me a big favor, and that favor was that I wasn't the idol giver... Link and Rosalina were. Perfect situation to stir the pot and break up a powerful alliance." - Light_

Soi Fon kept quiet, while Daisy spoke up, nodding, "It makes sense, like... they were allies in Kattlelox Island, and it still feels the same out here."

"Exactly. We need one or the other out. Rosalina is more dangerous in the long run, but... we need Link out of here. Cut the head of the snake off... the rest will die with it." nodded Light.

"_I do not trust Light at all, however... what he is saying is absolutely true. Link and Rosalina are a strong duo, and they're probably working with America, who is likely running the game at this moment. So for now.. I might be stuck in this alliance. But it won't be for long." - Soi Fon_

"Well, I think I can get Danielle in with us," explained Daisy, "We're good friends after all.. and I think Deadpool will do anything to stay in the game, so that's five votes. I don't trust Applejack, since she's been too peachy with America."

Light nodded, "Sounds good. Soi Fon? Are you willing to make this work?"

Soi Fon sighed, and nodded, "Sure. But for only this time. This can benefit both of us to work together."

"Good. Then all we need is Deadpool and Danielle's votes... and we're set." smirked Light.

"_I don't trust Light, or Soi Fon for that matter, but I don't care. This is Survivor, you need to find someone to work with. Like, the only person I trust is Danielle, but even then I can't be too sure! It's a new game, and I wanna win this time!" - Daisy_

– – – – –

Gota Day 6

Down by the oasis, Angel, Maria, and Fiona were all having a conversation.

"I believe by now," explained Fiona, "The only person unaware of Ash's impending demise... is Allison herself."

Angel nodded, "Just as we wanted it to. I'm just worried now that his performance will save him from getting voted out."

"_Last challenge, Ash completely dominated, and made sure we won immunity and reward. He definitely was the hero, and we all appreicated it. However, it appears to be a bad thing for my group, as we've been wanting Ash out to limit Allison's power and to strengthen the team physically." - Angel_

Maria shook her head, "I feel like... we should, um, stick to the plan. Ash is a really nice boy... he's on our side..."

"Yeah, I know... but Allison is just... she's got him wrapped around her finger. We don't." reminded Fiona.

Angel nodded, "Yeah. If we try to tell him a secret, he'll just tell it right off to Allison. There's no point in keeping him around, Maria."

"I.. I guess so." sighed Maria.

"_Survivor is... is not a fair game. Ash is a big fan... he doesn't deserve to leave too soon. I... I firmly believe we should, um... vote off Jake next as, uh, planned. We... we shouldn't start playing the, um, backstabbing game now, should we...?" - Maria_

Angel then looked at Fiona, "Although.. I think Allison should be in on the plan. She won't trust us if we just blindly vote out Ash without her knowing. I mean, like... to have her against us... that could be bad."

"Why so? She doesn't have a choice. She hates men, remember," reminded Fiona, "She'll stick with us as we throw the knives at her."

Angel shook her head, "She's not that stupid, Fiona, you know that. I feel like... making up a lie to her to try and get her against Ash. Given that we made a Final 3 pact with him to keep him loyal... it could be simple."

"Just... be careful, Angel." warned Maria.

"_Allison is a good ally, but she needs to lose some power so that all four of us hold it equally. We don't need Ash anymore. We used him to get the numbers, now we have them. He serves no purpose aside from a physical weak point." - Angel_

Meanwhile, Josiah and Casey were having a chat underneath the canopy, resting after tending to the fire.

"Only Day 6...?" muttered Casey, rolling onto his back, "This game is going way too slow for my tastes."

"_I know the game is just starting, but geez! It's so boring in the beginning, especially if you're in a good position like I am. I'm sure the favorites are having a blast, but I'm sure not. But that's okay, give it a few days, and the fun will begin!" - Casey_

Josiah shrugged, "The slower it is, the more fun I'll have. Also..." Josiah looked both ways to make sure he and Casey were alone before pulling out the idol clue, "...found a clue in the pillows yesterday."

Casey took the clue and read it over, before giving it back to him, "Thank you, Josiah.. just to let you know.. don't share it with Maria."

"Why?" asked Josiah.

"Fiona spoke with Jake and I the other day," explained Casey, "And dude, like... I think she was hinting at girl power. She wants Ash out, but... I don't know. Just a gut feeling."

Josiah nodded, "I feared about that, actually... just didn't think Maria would join them."

"_Maria might be getting close to going to the dark side, and I don't like that at all. If what Casey says is true, then we're in trouble, because women on Survivor do very well in numbers. For now, what we tell Maria will be limited." - Josiah_

"I don't know if she is or has," noted Casey, "But until we know? Keep things secret, but keep her comfortable, okay?"

Josiah nodded, "Seems reasonable."

"_The only person I trust in this game is Casey. I also trusted Maria, until now. She can regain that trust if it turns out the girl power was just a myth. Who knows what is fact or fiction, but whatever the case, as long as things go my way, there's nothing to lose." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 7

Walking out around the desert area surrounding their camp, Link, America, and Rosalina were having a talk.

"What was the point of Bowser saying those things anyway?" asked Link.

America shrugged, "Who knows, and who cares? He was a bitter old bastard, and he needed to blame someone for his antics. I think he made an idol, and tried to blame one of us. That much is certain."

"_At first, I was under the impression I was betrayed, but then I thought no, how would that be possible? I controlled everything tonight! Even down to the votes! So Link and Rosalina? Innocent bystanders. They're totally safe within our six. Soi Fon, Light, Daisy? Not so safe." - America_

Rosalina nodded, "He was a troubled soul, and I believe he will never learn his lesson in the long run. No matter how many times he loses."

"True there!" agreed America with a thumbs up, "But now the big question is... who goes next? Soi Fon or Light? I'm leaning towards Light because he's a dangerous foe."

"Yeah, I agree with you there. Light needs to go as soon as we get a chance to." replied Link.

"_At this point, I trust Rosalina and America the most. Danielle and Applejack are a duo in themselves, so having that trust with America would be helpful. As for Deadpool? He's too loyal to America alone that he can't benefit me later on." - Link_

"Do not forget that Soi Fon's aware of her spot in the game," warned Rosalina, "We made a strike against her last tribal council. She knows she's not safe."

"So what?" shrugged America, "Soi Fon isn't a threat right now. In fact I'd say she's more useful then Light at this point physically."

"Not to mention she'll likely figure it all out on her own. She's a bright woman." replied Rosalina.

"_I think we should stick to the plan and vote out Soi Fon next. Light is a dangerous player, but Soi Fon knows exactly where she stands in the tribe. We won't be able to rely on her. That said, we can't rely on Light, or Daisy either. Still... we made a move. We should stick to it." - Rosalina_

Link smiled at her, "Don't worry about it for now, okay? Let's just focus on winning challenges so that we have the upper hand over the fans."

"Precisely, Link!" agreed America, giving him a thumbs up. With that said, the trio returned to camp after their trek through the desert.

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Daisy and Danielle were having another conversation.

"We haven't had a talk since like... Day 2 or something. What's been up?" asked Daisy.

Danielle shook her head, "Oh, nothing much... I've just been having fun, trying not to think about the game too much. Like... the first vote was pretty obvious."

"_I don't want Daisy knowing I voted for Soi Fon last night. I just don't want a target on my back right away, you know? I wanna get pretty far again, and prove that I can hold my own, and that last season wasn't all just because of my Mom." - Danielle_

Daisy nodded, "You got that right. At least now we can get the game rolling, and make some bold plays, don't you agree? That's why Blood vs. Water got so bland fast for me. We had Gage and Cynthia holding us back."

"Yeah... not fun times huh?" laughed Danielle softly.

"But those two Soi Fon votes... the biggest guess is that Link and Rosalina made them," explained Daisy, "But even if they didn't, we gotta make it seem so. We gotta split them up."

Danielle nodded, "Think it could work?"

"Probably. Won't know until we try!" smirked Daisy.

"_Link and Rosalina are superstars! By no means am I a jealous one, but I want to win just as badly as anyone else, and they both gotta go. Especially Link, because he'll ride our team all the way to the end, and cut our throats for the million. Not going to let that happen!" - Daisy_

"So, um, you plan on voting out Link next? Are you sure about that?" asked Danielle.

Daisy nodded, "For now... listen, we have a good alliance building up. You, me, Light, Soi Fon, and likely Deadpool if we can get him. This is the alliance we've been dreaming for. Won't be the one I'm sticking with, but for now, our goals are the same!"

"Let me think on that, okay?" smiled Danielle, "Like.. for now? I just want to not worry about the vote. I want to win the challenges. We need as many favorites over the fans by merge time, right?"

"I guess so. Just let me know before the next vote, 'kay?" smiled Daisy.

She patted Danielle's head happily.

"_It's hard turning against an old ally, but it's the game. I've voted her out once before, and I'm not afraid to do it again. I have a new plan this time, and I really wanna win! I don't want to be seen as the runt anymore, I want to be seen as the rough and tough pup who isn't afraid of nothing!" - Danielle_

– – – – –

Gota Day 7

In the canopy, Ash, Allison, and Maria were talking about stuff while eating some rice.

"I never got to say but... you were amazing at the last challenge, Ash." smiled Allison, sweetly.

"Ah shucks, going on that again? It was nothing, I promise!" laughed Ash, smiling back at her.

Maria took note of Allison's behavior around Ash, and found it interesting.

"_All of the, um, women know that.. well.. Allison doesn't like men. But um... she's really.. really, uh, sweet towards Ash... it's... it's really interesting. Maybe it's just me... or maybe Allison is, um, lying about being a.. a man hater." - Maria_

Ash smiled proudly, "I'm going to give it my all in every challenge! Because you guys definitely need me to survive!"

Allison nodded with a smile, "Yeah.. we sure do."

"_Please. I'm the smartest person in the tribe. If I wanted to I could have solved that puzzle with my eyes closed. I let him shine for once to make him feel special, and to keep him motivated. As long as he feels like he's the best, I feel at ease." - Allison_

"We just... we have to, um, win today," reminded Maria, sighing, "Because.. I uh.. I feel like it's... you or me, Ash.."

Allison shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Jake has to go next. Minority and... unlike Mickey hasn't even spoken to me at all."

"Yeah.. Mickey's definitely surprised me the most. I thought he would be the douche of the season," said Ash, "But he's the nicest guy out here."

"_As it stands now, Jake is going home next, but I don't feel so good about that decision right now. Maria and I are the weakest links, but I feel like I've proven myself. Maria has yet to do that. Depending on the next challenge, I may need to convince Allison that Maria has to go next." - Ash_

Meanwhile, Fiona and Jake were talking by the oasis, filling up water jugs.

"Right now?" said Jake, "I know the target is on my back, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get it off."

"Exactly what you need to do, and I encourage you to." agreed Fiona.

"_Fiona warned me that I could be the next to go, but told me she would be pushing for Ash to go next. Whatever the case, now is the time for me to start an alliance. Mickey is my closest ally, but it can't just be us two. We need to bring in more support." - Jake_

Jake nodded, "Yeah well... I trust you and Mickey the most right now. You seem like a highly intelligent young woman, and I think we could be a good alliance."

"I believe that too, actually." nodded Fiona.

"_With the plan to blindside Ash brewing and mixing behind the scenes, there must also be a few back up plans just in case it blows up in our faces. Jake and Mickey seem like a good alternative for Angel and I, and we might need to consider them moving forward." - Fiona_

Fiona continued, "What do you feel about Mickey moving forward?"

"I think he'll be loyal," replied Jake, "Partner wise, don't worry. Bowser won't last long compared to our partners in Applejack and Rosalina. Besides... he didn't even want Bowser. He wanted Danielle. Think he has a crush on her or something.."

"Cute." giggled Fiona.

"_But who knows what this game will bring us. Jake might very well be the next one to go, and he won't even see it coming. Still, having back up in this game isn't that bad of an idea, and Angel and I both know that." - Fiona_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fans, getting your first look at the new tribe of favorites; Bowser voted out at the last tribal council."

All of the fans were excited to see him leave very early on. Mickey was also kinda happy.

"That means Mickey is without a partner, and you seem okay with that."

Mickey shrugged, "Bowser wasn't my first choice anyway, but... what are you gonna do about it? I'll move on."

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Gota."

Allison did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members will face off in a sumo styled battle up on a platform surrounding deep sand. First person to be knocked off the platform is out, winner scores a point. First tribe to five points, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed several containers of food.

"Nothing special, but I have sugar, coffee, and more rice and beans to last you a week out here in the Yoshi Desert. Alright, pick out an order, and let's get started."

ROUND 1

"For the first round, we have Light for the favorites, taking on Maria for the fans! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both players rushed into eachother, with Light starting off with the upper hand over the timid Maria. However, Maria wasn't going to give up that easily for Light's liking. She kept pushing and pushing.. as did Light.

…

…

...and made a strong comeback.

"Maria scores for the fans! Gota leads 1-0!"

Light dusted himself off of sand, shaking his head, while Maria silently clapped her hands.

ROUND 2

"Next round, it's Deadpool, ready to go for the favorites, taking on Jake for the fans! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both men crashed into one another, and agressively went at it like bulls. Eventually they were at a standstill. Deadpool made bull like noises, and rubbed his foot on the ground like one. He then rushed towards Jake. Jake step sided, and helped Deadpool into the sand.

"Jake scores for the fans! Gota leads 2-0 still!"

Deadpool punched the sand hard, while Jake high fived his tribe members.

ROUND 3

"For this round, we have the cute and pretty Danielle, taking on the sexy and beautiful Allison. Survivors ready? GO!"

Being small, Danielle had both an advantage, and a disadvantage. She could be easily knocked off, or could use speed to her advantage. Allison tried to keep up with Danielle's speed, underestimating the puppy as Danielle got behind her and pushed her off.

"Danielle scores for the favorites! Bikal caught up, but it's still 2-1!"

Allison shrugged it off, while Danielle cheered to herself.

ROUND 4

"Next round, it is Soi Fon for the favorites, taking on Fiona for the fans. Survivors ready? GO!"

Soi Fon had no competition here. She was tough, and Fiona could not even make her budge. This was a no brainer victory for the round.

"Soi Fon easily knocks Fiona off! Bikal now makes it tied 2-2!"

Fiona shook her head, wiping sand off, while Soi Fon high fived her tribe.

ROUND 5

"We're tied up! It's America taking on Angel! Survivors ready? GO!"

It was leader taking on leader, and it was a tough battle for both of them. America wasn't giving up, nor was Angel, and Angel had America cornered in one spot, only for the tide to turn quickly against Angel.

In the end..

…

…

...America was knocked off first.

"Angel scores for the fans! Gota takes back the lead 3-2!"

America shoved some sand aside, while Angel cheered.

ROUND 6

"Rosalina will be going up for the favorites, while Casey is up for the fans. Survivors ready? GO!"

Rosalina tried to play a defensive game up against the more offensive Casey. Sadly for Rosalina, this wasn't a challenge where defense would be the wisest choice.

"Rosalina is out first! Casey scores for the fans! Gota extends their lead!"

Rosalina sighed while Casey fist pumped proudly.

ROUND 7

"Okay, here's where we stand. Daisy will be going up for the favorites. You need to score, or else the fans win. Josiah is going up next for the fans. Josiah, knock Daisy off, you win immunity again. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Daisy and Josiah fought hard in order to either win immunity, or keep the other player from winning it themselves. Daisy showed more speed then Josiah, but Josiah usually was one step ahead of Daisy.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Josiah clearly outmatched Daisy.

"DAISY'S OFF THE PLATFORM! FANS WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Gota hugged and cheered.

"Once again, fans win another immunity challenge. You guys clearly came to win, and the favorites are learning this lesson very well. Tonight, another favorite will leave the game, and we'll find out who that'll be soon. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Gota Day 8

The fans returned to camp feeling very elated about the victory.

"We came, we saw, we kicked their asses!" cheered Josiah, high fiving Mickey, Casey, and Jake in rapid succession.

"_Today was a great day. Not only did the fans defeat the favorites at another immunity challenge, but we beat them in a physical challenge. This only proves the first challenge was all but a fluke for the favorites. They did not expect us, no sir." - Josiah_

"If we keep this streak up, we'll be unstoppable." smiled Allison.

"You got that right," smirked Fiona, high fiving Josiah, "Nice work today, by the way."

"I did what I needed to do, after all. Win for Gota." nodded Josiah.

"_Josiah seriously impressed me today. I was a little weary of him early on, but after today I had to give my respects to the man. I still think he needs to go soon, but I'm beginning to appreicate the work he brings at the challenges and at camp." - Fiona_

Maria was sorting out the coffee and sugar into their respective containers. She had been without a pleasant smell in 8 days, so she took a whiff of the coffee, and sighed.

"Ahh... it... smells so good." smiled Maria, admiring the scent of the coffee. She opened her eyes and noticed something in the coffee. She slipped a hand in to pull out a note. She immediately realized what it was.

"_So um... today I found a... a clue to the whereabouts of a... hidden immunity idol. It just... caught me off guard, I mean I knew... I knew there are clues.. just... nevermind I guess. A clue is.. a clue after all, I'll find a way to, um, put it to good use." - Maria_

She placed it in her pocket to read later. Be unknownst to her, someone was keeping an eye on her, and saw the note.

– – – – –

Bikal Day 8

With tribal council looming, and no Bowser to easily pick off, it would be a big vote for the favorites tribe.

"_Today wasn't the best day for us. In fact it was an embarrassment. Danielle and Soi Fon kicked ass today... and the rest of us sucked. Plain sucked. So tonight, somebody's gotta go home. The best part? It ain't gonna be me, or my alliance." - America_

Underneath the canopy, America, Applejack, Danielle, Link, Rosalina, and Deadpool were all talking about who to vote off next.

"For me," explained America, "It's between Soi Fon and Light. I'm gonna say Light, because he's more dangerous down the road, after all."

Link nodded, "Absolutely. We need Soi Fon in these challenges, and Light's smart, but physically isn't on Soi Fon's level."

"_Tonight, I think we should vote off Light. He's a tricky player, and not the strongest one out of the three not in our alliance. Sure, he's got the brains, but not the muscle. The sooner we clean him off our camp, the better." - Link_

"If ah may say somethin'," spoke up Applejack, "Ah think we need to keep Light... did ya see Soi Fon today..? That worries me. Not to mention, we casted them votes onto her last tribal. She knows she ain't in the majority. And if she ain't on our side, ah'd be scared goin' up against her."

Danielle nodded, "Yeah... I'm with Applejack. Not to mention... Light's always going to have a target on his back. Soi Fon? She got to the finals twice despite being a threat. That says a lot."

"_For my game, it would be best if Soi Fon went home tonight. Light has a big target on his back, and I want it to stay on his back. Like... if he goes home tonight, and we lose again... I'm just scared that they'll look at me as the weakest link, and send me home instead of the stronger Soi Fon. I don't want that to happen.." - Danielle_

"Reasonable thoughts girls." noted America.

"I do not mind either one going home, all I want is for the alliance to vote as one unit." replied Rosalina.

"And let's not forget that we need to split them up as soon as possible," said Deadpool, "I just learned from Soi Fon they're working together to vote Link off. Because well, how dare you write her name down."

Link rolled his eyes, "Oh boy... here we go."

"_Listen, I know we have Boston Al here just running the show over here, and I'mma just let him run the show. Hey, we all know we have smarter players then the alternative universe where Survivor Sucks brainwashed Probst into liking men. ...hey I don't make this #$#% up." - Deadpool_

After a lengthy discussion, the alliance finally agreed on a target, with some unsure of the plan itself.

Meanwhile, Daisy, Light, and Soi Fon were talking.

"Do not be certain we have Deadpool's vote," reminded Soi Fon, "And if he doesn't, I'm prepared to go home."

Light scoffed, "Please... it could still be me walking out. The only one that's safe is her." He pointed at Daisy.

"_There's a pretty good chance I'm going home tonight. We don't know if we have Deadpool's vote. Daisy feels convinced we have Danielle's. Doesn't matter though. If one doesn't join us, it's all for nothing." - Light_

"Don't give up!" urged Daisy, "We're here, and we're not quitting are we? I'll talk with Danielle one more time before we leave. Then I'm sure we have it in the bag."

"And Deadpool?" asked Soi Fon.

"Well... talk to him one more time?" shrugged Daisy.

"_Daisy thinks we have a chance to make it through tonight. I am not that arrogant, however. Deadpool is a shady player, and I have a good feeling what I told him got back to America one way or another. Based on the last vote, I'm pretty sure it will be me that is voted off." - Soi Fon_

A few minutes later, Daisy and Danielle were talking down by the oasis.

"So.. have you made up your mind?" asked Daisy.

Danielle shook her head, "Daisy... I'm not voting Link out. I'm sorry."

"What, why? That's the best move right now. We can't let him run away with the game." worried Daisy.

"It's because you don't have the votes to get him out. Even if I were to join you... Deadpool isn't joining you." explained Danielle, "It would mean nothing and I would look silly."

Daisy sighed, "Figured..."

"_So Danielle tells me that Link won't be going home tonight, as we don't have the votes. That just stinks because why? Why are we keeping this guy around? He's got Rosalina wrapped around his finger, and America as his close ally. He's got the best seat in the house!" - Daisy_

Danielle then told Daisy who they were voting for.

"If you join us, it might benefit you. Trust me, okay!" smiled Danielle, cheerfully.

Daisy nodded, crossing her arms, "Hmm... alright. Fine.."

"_I don't know what I'm doing tonight. Am I sticking to my new alliance, or joining Danielle? I really don't know. But what I do know is that I need to do what's best for me in this game. Not what's best for Soi Fon, Light, or even Danielle. It's Daisy's game, baby!" - Daisy_

– – – – –

The Bikal tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Another big loss for the favorites. Daisy, what do the fans have that the favorites just don't?" asked Jeff.

"I think the fans have more team spirit then we do. It's clear they can beat us in puzzles and in physical challenges. But like... we know we're tough players. We can win. We've proven that already." replied Daisy.

"Link, could this tribe survive if you were not here?" asked Jeff.

Link nodded.

"Yeah, I think they would be fine even if I wasn't here. I mean, America and Soi Fon are tough in challenges... and you got Light and Rosalina solving puzzles. We got a good team... but like Daisy said, we need to prove it again." replied Link.

"America, you seem like the key leader for this tribe, fair to say. What do you do for the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Basically, all of us are good at something, so every vote from here on out will be a tough one. That is what I know for certain! For the vote tonight, uh... just playing the game. Can't reveal much, you know me!" replied America.

"Light, how do you feel about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Feeling a little uncomfortable. I feel like it could be my night, but I hope it's not. I have a lot to bring to Bikal, and I feel like they need my skills moving forward." replied Light.

"Applejack, has this game begun for the favorites? Or was it still in effect even with Bowser here?" asked Jeff.

"Well... that's hard to say. Ah mean Bowser was definitely the cancer within our tribe, but uh, ah wouldn't lie if there was a little strategy goin' on behind the scenes." replied Applejack.

"Okay, it's time to vote. America, you're up."

– – –

America's Vote: This time, I get the last laugh. Later alligator. (?)

Daisy's Vote: Sorry, but I gotta do what's best for me, and you're in the way! (?)

Light's Vote: They would be stupid not to take you out soon... you have a good easy road ahead. (Link)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Link. (He nodded, expecting those votes.)

…

Link. Two votes Link.

…

…

Link. Three votes Link. (Danielle looked at Daisy, who shrugged.)

…

…

…

…

Light. One vote Light, three votes Link. (He smirked, while Soi Fon was surprised.)

…

Light. Two votes Light, three votes Link.

…

…

Light. Tied three votes Light, three votes Link.

…

Light. Four votes Light, three votes Link. (He nodded his head, knowing he was done.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, Light. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Light nodded, saying really nothing as he gave up his torch to Jeff.

"Light, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Light nodded, saying "Play hard, go fans." before leaving the tribal council area.

"A highly skilled player leaves the game on Day 8. It may be too late for him, but time will tell if the light has truly faded from this game. For Bikal? You're now one man down, you best make the best of it. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Light's Final Words**

"Like I said before, I wasn't surprised to be the one going home tonight. After all, my reputation precedes me now after Packers, so those outside of my series know me very well. Regardless, I had a fun eight days, and it was a good second chance, despite how short it was. Allison, I'm sorry."

VOTE

Light – America, Rosalina, Danielle, Applejack, Link, and Deadpool

Link – Soi Fon, Light, and Daisy

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Clean Up The Evidence

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Feeling vulnerable, Soi Fon created a counter alliance with Light and Daisy to oppose America, whom they believed to be running the show. Hoping to bring in Deadpool and Danielle, they hoped to change the balance of power in their favor. America in the meanwhile, was sitting pretty, and had his alliance of six ready to take on anything that opposed them. _

_Despite Bowser's threat against Link and Rosalina, America still trusted them. Next on their hit list was either Light or Soi Fon. While America wanted Light to go, Rosalina was unsure of Soi Fon's spot, and believed they should stick to the plan and eliminate her. Meanwhile, Daisy spoke with Danielle about joining their counter alliance._

_Over at the Gota tribe, Angel and Fiona were on board to blindsiding Ash, but Maria wasn't all for it, thinking that Ash was a loyal member of the alliance, and that he should stay. Meanwhile, Josiah and Casey were beginning to suspect an all girls alliance, and started to distrust Maria._

_Allison was still unaware of the girls plan to oust Ash, and was still keen on blindsiding Jake next. Ash agreed with her, but really was worried about sending Jake out, as he believed Maria was the weakest link beside himself. Meanwhile, Fiona made an alliance with Jake and Mickey to ensure her safety and to expand her options._

_At the immunity challenge, Bikal was once again destroyed by the Gota tribe of fans, with the fans winning their second challenge in a row. Winning coffee, sugar, and more rice and beans, Maria was able to find herself a clue to a hidden immunity idol. However she was caught on sight by someone._

_Before tribal council, the majority alliance led by America and Link was split between Light and Soi Fon for the target. The women wanted Soi Fon out, while the guys wanted Light out. Deadpool also blew the counter alliance up and exposed them. After agreeing on a target, Danielle told Daisy about it, saying she should join them._

_At tribal council, Daisy did not betray her new alliance, and stuck to voting out Link. But without the numbers, they were hopeless as Light became the third person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Bikal (Favorites): America, Applejack, Daisy, Danielle, Deadpool, Link, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota (Fans): Allison, Angel, Ash, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Bikal Day 9

With Light voted out at the last vote, Danielle was still a little disappointed in Daisy for not joining them.

"_I'm sort of glad I had some good instincts to not trust Daisy from the beginning. She had like... a grand opportunity, and she blew it! She has a good chance to be the next one voted off, now... she doesn't see it coming, I don't think.." - Danielle_

Underneath the canopy, Daisy and Soi Fon were laying down, wondering about their next move.

"We have to win the next challenge, girlfriend, or else it's one of us going home." sighed Daisy.

Soi Fon nodded, "Yeah, I know that, and I think it'll be me for once. I thought for sure I was done, but I guess they threw a bone at me."

"_Tribal council last night was a saving grace. Light went home, and I did not. I don't think my string of luck will get me very far, as I strongly believe if we were to lose another challenge, I'm going home. No doubt." - Soi Fon_

"The only thing we can hope for is to find the hidden immunity idol," suggested Daisy, "But I wouldn't lie if I said that's a hopeless thought."

"Yeah, pretty much." nodded Soi Fon, readjusting herself to lie on her side. She then noticed something quite interesting, "Hmm... it appears that Light left the Death Note behind."

She was right, as Light didn't bring all of his belongings as he left the previous night. One of the items he left was the Death Note, the book Light uses under the guise of 'Kira'.

"Well, production will likely take it soon, so if you're curious about it, read through it now." shrugged Daisy.

Soi Fon stared at it for a little bit, before taking it in her hands, and flipping it open. Like usual, every page was blank from front to back. As Soi Fon was flipping through pages, a note stumbled out of the book.

"What's that?" asked Daisy, pointing to the note.

Soi Fon curiously unrolled it, and said, "It's... a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Was this... what Light got Day 1?"

"Probably. But hey, that helps us, doesn't it?!" cheered Daisy, quietly.

"_Light is a snake, and the one thing snakes always leave behind is their trail and scent. In this instance, Light left behind a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Part of me believes this was done on purpose... but if not, we were extremely lucky." - Soi Fon_

Meanwhile, America was talking with Applejack and Danielle by the oasis.

"Last night was a pure success," explained America, arms crossed, "Now we just gotta ride this out into the merge, and we're gold to the Final 6!"

"What makes you so sure we ain't gonna get split up along the way?" asked Applejack.

"Because," shrugged America, leaning back, "There's always some idiot on the other side that will flip just to ensure a little extra moolah. In my first season that was Prussia. What a dork he turned out to be huh? I guarantee you that's what will happen out here!"

"_I can already see the Final 6 in front of me! It's absolutely wonderful how great this season has started! First, we gain majority, then we'll go to the merge, hope that some idiot flips, and then boom! Final 6, and a million dollars written out to Alfred 'America' Jones! Booyah!" - America_

Danielle nodded, "Okay! Umm... what happens at the Final 6, then?"

"Simple! We take out Link and Rosalina. Then I'll betray Deadpool, and we'll be the Final 3! That's what we planned from the beginning, and that's how it'll end!"

"Ah don't know, ain't it a bit early to discuss stuff like this?" asked Applejack.

"I personally think it's fun to think ahead!" giggled Danielle.

"_Ah trust America, but ah have a bad feelin' he's gone to Link and Rosalina and promised them the same thing. Maybe not, ah don't know. Ah just don't wanna make a bold move, and then have my element of honesty tainted, ya know?" - Applejack_

"Precisely! The more you plan ahead, the more likely your dreams will come true!" gloated America.

"_Truth be told, I am in no way taking Applejack into the Final 3. I want to take people that I know I can beat, but also if I lose I'll feel okay with them winning. Deadpool? He's a funny guy, and he cracks me up. Danielle? She's cute, fun to be around, and a giddy pup! Not to mention her mother's absolutely beautiful. But that's just me. That would be my ideal Final 3." - America_

– – – – –

Gota Day 9

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and it seemed to be a quiet day overall. Sitting around the camp fire, Jake, Mickey, Fiona, and Angel were all talking about the game.

"This sounds like a good alliance," nodded Angel, shaking both Jake and Mickey's hands, "I can trust the two of you really well."

Jake smiled at her, "That's good to hear. After hearing about me potentially going home, it was time to settle things thoroughly."

"_Angel and Fiona have joined the alliance between Mickey and I, and I think we're going to be a strong duo. I think I owe Fiona a lot right now. She gave me a warning that I could be the next to go, and right now we're getting numbers to get Ash out of here. Good kid, but it's him or me." - Jake_

"We're not entirely sure who's running the show right now.. but I think it's either Josiah or Allison. Allison's a quiet girl, and Josiah's... I know he's a snake. Just a good feeling." explained Fiona.

Mickey nodded, "It's always the nice ones you gotta look after, really."

"_I've been laying low since Day 1 right now. Especially after Jake and myself were left out of the loop on Shane's boot. With Bowser gone, I know I'm as safe as a turtle. Now I just gotta ride this out until the merge, and start playing hard." - Mickey_

"Precisely," agreed Angel, "After Ash goes home, we will cut either Josiah or Maria next. We need Allison for her brains."

Jake shrugged, "Why not Maria and then Josiah? Josiah's pretty good in the challenges compared to Maria and quite frankly she's never once talked to me."

"Just need to socialize just a bit more like I have." chuckled Mickey.

"Well, I always try to, but she always seem per-occupied." shrugged Jake.

"_I do have information that Josiah has a deal with Maria, but I'm keeping that to myself for right now. Josiah I don't think can be trusted, so after Ash goes I would like him to be the next to go. Not to mention if we cut Josiah, perhaps Maria will be close to us over Casey." - Fiona_

Angel smiled lightly, "Well, whatever the case, I hope the four of us stick together to the end."

"So do I, we make a great team." agreed Mickey.

"_Fiona and I are juggling two alliances right now. Jake and Mickey, and Allison and Maria. This is a way for us to expand our options, and keep us safe on all grounds. Who's going next? Ash or Jake. Simple as that. Whatever suits our options the best." - Angel_

Meanwhile, underneath the canopy, Maria and Josiah were by themselves, doing really nothing at the moment. Josiah was thinking in his head, looking at Maria.

"Maria, call me curious with a C, but mind if I ask you something?" asked Josiah.

"_I noticed Maria found a clue in the coffee jar. Of course, I decided to ask her about it because this could make or break Maria's game right now. If she's on my side, she'll tell me. If she's not, she'll lie, and she'll be the next one voted off. Of course, I have to come off calm. Don't want to scare her off." - Josiah_

"Oh, umm... sure. What do you, uh, want?" asked Maria, softly blushing out of nervousness.

"I talked with Casey the other day about a potential immunity idol clue," explained Josiah, "And he didn't see one when searching... so I was hoping to ask you if you found a clue yourself. If you don't have it... someone else does."

Maria blinked and got a little scared. She did indeed have the immunity idol clue, but didn't know what to do in this situation.

"_So, um... I did find a, um, hidden immunity idol clue. Josiah... he, um, asked me if I had one.. saying that, um, he and Casey couldn't find it. Josiah is a, um... ally, and while he's... not, um, my best ally... I, um, don't want to be a target." - Maria_

"Umm.. yes. Yes I did.." sighed Maria, "So, so sorry I.. I didn't tell you right away."

"Hey, don't apologize, it's okay. That's good news." reassured Josiah.

So within minutes, Maria exchanged her clue with Josiah. Josiah looked over it, and handed it back to Maria.

"Hey, Maria... would you like to find the idol together? I think I may know where it is." asked Josiah.

"Oh, um.. sure." nodded Maria, softly.

"_It's, um.. in my best interesting to.. help Josiah. If I didn't... or lied to him... he could never trust me, and I could, um, be the next to go home. I.. I don't want that to happen, so um... this is the best option for me." - Maria_

With that said, both Maria and Josiah set off to go looking for the idol. Based on the clue Josiah had from before, and Maria's clue, Josiah knew it was going to be hidden in the oasis waters. Thankfully no one was around at the time. They were lucky to see Allison walk out just in time.

"Alright good.. no one's here," smiled Josiah, "I'll look in the left, you look in the right, okay?"

Maria nodded silently, and both players went into the waters for a swim.

"_My clue told me closest to where you sleep, so it's got to be buried close to our camp. I sent Maria in the opposite direction so that I could find the idol for myself. While I trust her a little bit more, I'd rather I hold onto it rather then her." - Josiah_

Both players dove down every now and then to dig through the sand underwater. It was rather tough, so it was going to take a while.

Soon...

…

…

…

...Josiah resurfaced with the wrapped object, calling out to Maria who was nearby, "Maria, I got it!"

Maria also resurfaced later, and nodded with small smile, "Oh.. that's very wonderful.."

"_Okay, I got the idol, now I feel just the littlest bit better about my position in the game. Right now, just going to keep low for now, but.. regarding this idol? Heh... I have my own scheme brewing behind the scenes that nobody will see coming." - Josiah_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fans, getting your first look at the new tribe of favorites; Light voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of the fans were surprised to see he wasn't in control as they thought. Allison shrugged it off.

"That means Allison is without a partner. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I guess I just need to remember that it's all about me now. It's a weight off my shoulder." replied Allison.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will slide down a slippery, oily course. Each round, one member from each tribe will do so, and along the way, you must grab a numbered ball, and get over to the basket area, and try to make a score. Score a point, you win the round. First tribe to four, wins reward."

"For your reward, the winning tribe will get to loot two items from the losing tribes camp. This is a challenge that you may not want to lose or throw. Let's get started."

ROUND 1

"Round 1 begins now! Rosalina will go first for the favorites, while Mickey will be the first fan to go! Ball number 4! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Rosalina and Mickey got a nice running start going into a belly flop. Both managed to grab their balls without letting it fall out of their hands. Both made it to the basket, and started to make shots.

…

…

...Mickey got it in minutes before Rosalina.

"Mickey scores for the Fans! Gota leads 1-0!"

Rosalina sighed while Mickey did a fist pump.

ROUND 2

"Next round we have a pair going against eachother! Deadpool and Ash! Ball number 5 you guys! Survivors ready? GO!"

Ash had a faster start then Deadpool, but Deadpool gained more momentum from the slide, gaining ground on Ash. When Deadpool got to the ball, he got both balls off to slow Ash down. Thanks to that, Deadpool managed to score before Ash could make it.

"Deadpool scores for the favorites! We're tied 1-1!"

Ash wasn't happy with Deadpool's act of sabotage, but congratulated the man regardless.

ROUND 3

"Yet another pair going up against eachother for Round 3! America taking on Casey! Can Casey prove himself against his idol? Ball number 3 you guys! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both men belly flopped onto the course, and slid down towards ball number 3. Both grabbed it with ease. At this point, both were having trouble with their balance. America would fall down, and Casey took the lead. Then Casey would fall, and America would take the lead once more. It was back and forth up to the basket, and even then both were missing and barely almost making it in...

…

…

…

...but it was Casey that won the round.

"Casey scores! Gota leads 2-1!"

Casey and America shook hands, while America complimented Casey's skills.

ROUND 4

"Next round, we have Link for the favorites taking on Angel for the fans. Ball number 2! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both players rocketed down the course, and made it in record time to the ball. However, Angel had a big slip, and cost herself some time. This allowed Link to make it to the goal and basket easily.

"Link ties it back up! We're tied 2-2!"

Angel shook her head in frustration, while Link high fived his tribe.

ROUND 5

"Next round, we'll have Princess Daisy going up for the favorites, taking on Maria for the fans. Ball number 6 this time. Survivors ready? GO!"

There was a huge gap in athleticism between the two ladies. Daisy gained a lot more momentum then Maria did, while Maria looked a little clumsy on the slippery surface. Even if she was more athletic, there was no way she was going to beat Daisy.

"Daisy scores for the favorites! Bikal takes the lead 3-2!"

Maria apologized to her tribe, who told her not to worry about it, while Daisy cheered with her tribe.

ROUND 6

"Another pair enters the fray to take eachother on. Applejack taking on Fiona! Applejack, if you score, game over for Gota. Lose, and we have one more round. Ball number 1! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Applejack and Fiona were good competitors, and it was going to be a little test for Fiona to beat such a tough pony like Applejack. But she wasn't scared nor nervous. Applejack wanted to win for Bikal, given that Bikal had little to nothing left, and Gota had all the rewards.

Both women had their balls, and started shooting. In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Applejack scored first.

"APPLEJACK SCORES! BIKAL WINS REWARD!"

All of Bikal hugged and cheered.

"Great comeback today, Bikal! You've lost two challenges in a row, but now that streak ends today. Nice work. Today, two members will be sent to Gota, and be able to loot anything you want, aside from personal items. Also, before you go..."

Jeff handed a sealed cylinder container to Danielle.

"This is to remain sealed until you've sent two people to go looting. It contains instructions on what you can take, and how much you can take. Gota, sorry to say, hope you enjoyed your rewards, because they might just get stolen. See you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Bikal Day 10

"Great, great work today guys!" cheered America, high fiving most of his tribe members.

"We made our come back, now let's keep it!" nodded Link with a thumbs up.

"_After two straight losses, the favorites managed to climb back up to the top, and completely destroyed the fans. They have one more player then us, and hopefully at the immunity challenge we knock them down to our level. We need some revenge after two disastrous performances." - Link_

All eight tribe members stood around the camp fire, talking about who to send to the Gota tribe. Soi Fon looked over the container, "So... who wants to go loot?"

America raised his hand, "I would like to volunteer. As leader of this tribe, it is my duty to go over and make sure we take the right things to weaken Gota."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, but he did not notice them. Applejack nodded, "That seems fine with me. Anyone else wanna go?"

"Considering I am very sure Jeff was lying to us about what's in that container there, I want to go too. Besides, with me we could sneak off with a little more!" smirked Deadpool.

"_Really Probst? You think we're that dumb not to realize that the container has a hidden immunity idol clue? Look, if there isn't one in there, I will give him some credit, but after analyzing this show and the elements... come on, it's become a staple in the series. No exile island? Clues in the reward." - Deadpool_

"I see nothing wrong with that.. America and Deadpool, then?" wondered Danielle.

America nodded with a big smile, "Sounds like it! Let's go Deadpool!" Soi Fon begrudgingly handed America the container, and watched the two wander off into the desert towards Gota.

"_America is such a delusional fool. For now, he's leading this tribe. But I believe he's clueless to think he'll remain leader for the rest of the game. Something will change to switch up the game, and he'll be scrambling to save himself." (She shrugs) "He's just walking into a huge loss." - Soi Fon_

After America and Deadpool had left camp, the rest wandered off to do other things.

Link, Rosalina, and Danielle were off taking a leisure swim through the oasis. Applejack and Soi Fon were working, while Daisy was napping in the shelter.

"If we keep up this momentum we have going, we're sure to win every challenge from here on out." encouraged Link.

Danielle smiled cheerfully, nodding, "Yup! I think we can do it, we just have to believe in ourselves!"

"_We're back in motion, and I think our morale is high right now. After they've finished looting Gota, there's no way we can lose the next challenge. Sorry fans, but we can't lose another player. Not now while we're down one player." - Danielle_

Rosalina nodded, "I don't want to think about losing another member of our tribe. After all, we would have to cut someone strong by default."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks." frowned Danielle.

"But it's all a part of the game. It's too early to make bold moves, especially when the others aren't." reminded Link.

"Do you think we could still be strong without Soi Fon or Daisy?" asked Danielle.

Link nodded, confidently, "Of course. Like you said yourself, Danielle, you just have to believe."

"_We voted Bowser out, who was our strongest player. Then we voted out Light, who was arguably our smartest guy. We have good back ups in America, Soi Fon, Applejack, and Rosalina in those categories, so I'm not worried at all." - Link_

– – – – –

Somewhere between Bikal & Gota Day 10

Deadpool wiped some sweat off his masked brow, and shook his head, "Okay, I don't care what production thinks, I'm opening this now, okay?"

"Go ahead, my curiosity is killing me." nodded America.

Deadpool then smashed the sealed part of the container against his head, cracking the top open like magic, "Hah ah! Witness the amazing, invincible Deadpool at his finest!" He then took two notes out of the container.

The cameraman spoke up, "Uhh... not supposed to do that until you reach Gota..."

"Pssssh!" scoffed Deadpool, "Who are you supposed to be, my crazy step aunt that lives in the asylum? Oh hey, aren't you the guy I stole the binoculars from last season. How goes it Jerry? Or was it Skippy... no wait, wrong series."

The cameraman did not reply as Deadpool read the two notes to himself, and shared them with America.

"Yup, I was right. So predictable." muttered Deadpool. As he predicted, it was a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

America smirked, and stuffed it in his pocket, "Nice work, dude! We'll worry about that later. We need to get to Gota, now."

– – – – –

Gota Day 10

Eventually America and Deadpool arrived at the Gota camp, knowing exactly what they wanted from them based on what they could take.

"Oh! Let me handle this one!" smirked Casey, running up to greet America, shaking his hand, "Welcome to Camp Gota, America! My name is Casey, oh wait, you probably already remember my name."

America shook his hand back, "Haha, nice to meet ya too. Always pleasant to meet one of my many fans!"

"_When I saw America be one of the two looters, I can to compose myself. After all, America is one of my favorite players of all time, and I didn't want to seem like an obsessed fanboy. We are partners in the end, and I got to make him like me." - Casey_

"Maybe for you!" snipped Deadpool, "But where's my little joker partner? Oh there is he, laying down in the shelter. Oh well, we'll talk later when we merge... or not."

Angel approached them with a soft smile, "What are you planning on taking, you two?"

"We will be taking your..." America took out the list of items from the container again to remind himself, "Ah yes, we will take your... coffee and one blanket! That will be all for today."

"Fair enough, grab what you need." nodded Angel, leading the way towards their shelter.

"_Today, we lost the immunity challenge, and it wasn't really a fun loss to be exact. We have to be looted by the Bikal tribe, and lose two of our items. Coffee and one blanket isn't such a big deal when one thinks about it." - Angel_

As America grabbed the jar of coffee, Deadpool walked towards the canopy to grab one blanket. He gently shook Ash awake, "Listen kid, this is a dream. Bikal got wiped out from killer boars. I need a blanket to clean up the evidence."

Ash blinked, wiping some sleep from his eyes, knowing he wasn't dreaming, but chose to play along, "Oh, uh.. okay I guess.." He pulled the blanket off of him, and handed it to Deadpool before laying back down.

"_Deadpool.. the guy loves making jokes every minute of every day. Today, he came by to loot camp, and... made up a very unrealistic story about how boars killed his entire tribe. Goofy Deadpool is goofy, I suppose. Still was nice to see him, even if I was a little groggy." - Ash_

A few minutes later, Deadpool and America left with the blanket and coffee, leaving the fans to their own devices. Ash was now up and leaning against the tree underneath the canopy. Allison and Angel were also with him.

"It's not a huge loss, really," shrugged Angel, "We still have more then they do. That much is important."

Allison nodded, "I agree. All that needs to be done now is win once more. After all, if we lose, Jake's going home."

"_Jake better perform with all his heart today, because the little brat has another thing coming if we lose today. He's more of a threat then Mickey at this point, and honestly Mickey makes me laugh... barely. So that's a strike against Jake." - Allison_

"Do you think we'll be better off without Jake?" asked Ash, worriedly.

Allison nodded, "I believe so. We've proven we can beat the favorites in brawn and brains... Jake hasn't been amazing in either."

"If you say so." shrugged Ash.

"_I think voting out Jake is a bad idea! He's one of our stronger players, and we already took a blow voting out Shane. While that really hasn't slowed us down, I'm still a little worried that losing Jake could be a death blow to the Fans." - Ash_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Gota."

Maria did so.

"For today's challenge, one person will be locked into a giant bamboo ball. They will be guiding four other tribe members through a dirt road. All four of them will be blindfolded. Once you make it to the end of the road, the person in the ball must then guide the four players through a table maze. First tribe to finish the table maze, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Bikal

Leading: Rosalina

Blindfolded: America, Applejack, Link, Soi Fon

Gota

Leading: Allison

Blindfolded: Angel, Fiona, Jake, Josiah

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The two quietest players in both tribes were leading their tribes in this challenge, which came as a surprise to some. But both Rosalina and Allison were doing their best to try and get their players through the dirt road. Allison's orders were quick and easy, while Rosalina's were slow but informative.

Both tribes were very even through the course. None of the eight players rolling the leaders were getting tired, all of them were giving it their best efforts.

Eventually both tribes made it to the table maze portion of the challenge, and now it would come down to who could command a puzzle better then the other. Allison, or Rosalina?

Allison knew the right path to the exit in the table maze, but the problem was getting her players to follow her orders correctly. Sometimes Jake would accidentally move his ball down a little too far, throwing them off course. Rosalina was taking her time, and was doing a good job.

Eventually Allison and Jake got back on the same page, as Allison started to rely more on Angel and Fiona then Jake or Josiah. Given that they were on opposite ends, it seemed simple.

But giving Jake and Josiah less action slowed Gota down more then Allison had hoped for. Bikal was nearing their exit, and Rosalina could see it.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Gota couldn't recover in time as Bikal's ball landed in the exit.

"BIKAL WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Bikal hugged and cheered.

"Great battle by both tribes. You were even up until the very last minutes. Bikal has regained their focus, and nobody will be going home from this tribe. Gota, sad to say, but someone is definitely going home. See you all tonight where someone will be the second fan eliminated."

– – – – –

Gota Day 11

With another fan going home, Allison knew she could orchestrate Jake's elimination by using the challenge as an excuse.

"_Today, we lost the immunity challenge, and I'm going to find a way to blame it all on Jake, just so that we can ensure he goes home. I'm running the show over here, and he's just next up on the cutting block. Sucks to be him." - Allison_

Underneath the canopy, Allison was talking with Fiona, Maria, and Angel about who to vote off.

"Jake's going home tonight, right?" asked Allison.

Maria nodded, "Well... that's, um, what we planned... right?"

Angel looked over at Fiona, who gave her a nod. They had a plan to tell Allison about Ash going home, but in a way to convince her.

"_Jake's not going home. But I don't want Allison to distrust us. Fiona and I did come up with a little lie to, well... convince her to turn against Ash. She can either join us, or be on the outside when everyone else besides her votes Ash off. That's just how it is." - Angel_

"But then again..." started Angel, "Jake is someone we know where he stands. Ash, we don't. Like... after Jake's gone, he wants to vote Allison or Fiona out next."

Allison looked at Angel a little surprised, while Fiona spoke up, "Oh really..? Why would he turn against us so soon?"

"No idea... I think he's getting a little power hungry like most super fans." shrugged Angel.

"_...Bull#$%$. There's absolutely no way Ash is turning against my alliance now. Please. You really think you can lie to me about my little pawn? Nice try Angel, but I'm a smart woman, and it looks like you're not, huh? Hmph." - Allison_

But Allison kept quiet, and just nodded along. Maria also nodded in agreement, also going along with it.

"So... I think we need to do Ash in tonight before he raises an army to get us out. It's either that, or he's playing both sides." explained Angel.

Allison got up, "Well, I'll have a talk with him... catch him in a lie, then I'll lie back."

All three girls nodded, and watched her leave the area.

"_I um... I really don't know what to do tonight... Ash doesn't deserve to, um, leave yet. It should, really.. really be Jake. It's, uh, too early to make a blindside... that's... that's not until the merge part.. I uh... have a lot to think about." - Maria_

Allison took a walk towards the oasis where Ash was by himself. She took a seat next to him, and smiled.

"Hey Ash... how are you doing?" asked Allison in a sweet voice.

"Oh, well... I'm doing fine. Just thinking about what to do tonight." replied Ash.

Allison raised an eyebrow, "Why think..? We all know Jake's going home tonight... right?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, yeah I know that. But like... I think we really need Maria out of here first. Jake did sort of slow us down today... but like, he was blindfolded. I want to give him some slack. I think we can get the votes to get Maria out, and still be fine in the long run."

"_I've been back and forth on the whole issue about voting Jake out. Tonight I'm writing down Maria's name. I want Blondetourage to vote Maria out, mainly because she's our weakest link, and Jake going home doesn't settle well with me, really." - Ash_

"If you think that's the smart move, I don't see why not." shrugged Allison, thinking hard in her head.

Ash nodded, "I really do think it's the right move. It's still you, me, and Angel. If we have Fiona as a fourth vote, we can easily manipulate one of the other four onto our side, like... Casey or Mickey."

"Alright then. You're a clever boy, Ash." smirked Allison, giving him a hug.

"_What will happen tonight? Well, you'll have to wait until tonight to see for yourself. There will be plenty of shocked faces tonight... just the way I like it." - Allison_

Meanwhile, Fiona was talking to Jake behind one of the cacti.

"You're totally safe tonight, okay?" smiled Fiona, "My only concern is Maria, because I don't know what she's going to do."

Jake nodded, "Same here. That girl's just... bad news really. Actually, anyone who you can't get a good read on is bad news."

"_Maria is my only concern tonight. Because if Allison sticks with Ash, and the trio of Josiah, Casey, and Maria vote Jake? Jake's going home, and I can't save him. I can only trust that Maria and Allison make the right decision tonight. Otherwise... my game would be ruined." - Fiona_

"I'm still packing my bags tonight," joked Jake, "Because while I trust you and Angel, and Mickey? I don't trust the other five players, you know?"

"Understandable." smiled Fiona.

"_Tonight, there is a pretty good chance that I'm the one going home, and if I do, well... maybe I was a little too trusting of my new alliance with Fiona and Angel. If tonight goes as planned, and Ash goes home, then I think I found my alliance to the end." - Jake_

– – – – –

The Gota tribe arrived at tribal council.

"I gotta say, you guys were on a roll, but then things kind of came to a halt, didn't they? Ash, what do you think happened, especially with the favorites voting out some of their best players?" asked Jeff.

"I think they just gained some momentum, honestly. I mean, we had that after we voted out Shane, so like I think we just need to keep the team strong tonight. Shane was a strong guy, so all we need to do is balance it with a weak player." replied Ash.

Jake, Maria, and Angel all gave him an odd look.

"Fiona, is Ash correct? Is tonight about voting out a weak player? Or is it different in your eyes?" asked Jeff.

Fiona looked over at Ash, before nodding.

"Yes Jeff... he's absolutely right. We need to make our team stronger, and I think tonight is the night to do it." replied Fiona.

"Mickey, you've seemed quiet lately, and that's surprise to me given your appearance. What are your thoughts about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Mickey chuckled softly.

"I get that a lot, Jeff, so you're not alone. But I'm just trying to keep cool for now... don't be an asshole, don't be a jerk, the simple standards for playing a simple game. The way I like it." replied Mickey.

"Casey, you defeated your partner America today at the reward challenge. It seems like there's a mentor-student relationship between the two of you. True or false?" asked Jeff.

Casey smiled brightly.

"I don't know, but I won't lie, America is my favorite player, and to be able to beat him at a challenge was just awesome! I hope he notices that, and sees me as a good competitor." replied Casey.

"Jake, if it's you tonight, surprised?" asked Jeff.

Jake shook his head.

"Nah, not really. I won't be surprised at all." replied Jake.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mickey, you're up."

– – –

Allison's Vote: You're easily replaceable. Good bye. (?)

Angel's Vote: If this plan fails, I think my game will be in shackles. (Ash)

Ash's Vote: You're a sweet girl, but sadly it's just the way it has to be. (Maria)

Jake's Vote: I hope it's you, and not me... because I intend to win. (Ash)

Maria's Vote: So... so sorry... (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Maria. (She nodded, holding her hands together.)

…

Ash. One vote Ash, one vote Maria. (He nodded, holding his head up by his hand.)

…

…

Ash. Two votes Ash, one vote Maria.

…

Ash. Three votes Ash, one vote Maria. ("Wow.." noted Ash, leaning up a little.)

…

…

Ash. That's four votes Ash. (Allison crossed her arms, nodding. Ash sighed.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, Ash. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ash shook his head, grabbing his torch, "Wow... it clearly shows who's willing to keep their word... and who's not. That's clearly everyone." He gave his torch to Jeff.

"Ash, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ash looked back, and actually waved goodbye as he left the area.

"So the super fan leaves the game in a pretty obvious, simple vote. I know he would love to return to the game, but that might be out of the question. Question is, was it the right move for Gota? Or will it be... the death blow? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ash's Final Words**

"Well I feel totally betrayed by my Blondetourage alliance. I still can't believe they played me, and I fell for it. For only 11 days out here, I had a lot of fun playing the game, and I couldn't of asked for a better experience. Deadpool, I hope I didn't embarrass you.. feel free to crack jokes in good spirit!"

VOTE

Ash – Maria, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Angel, Allison, Mickey, and Casey

Maria – Ash

Sorry TheJoker21, you are the second fan eliminated from the game. :(

The next episode will be a tribal shuffle! The results will be posted early sometime today or tomorrow! Hype up!

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Path To Fame And Glory

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Soi Fon and Daisy were feeling on the outside of the numbers, but Soi Fon was able to find a hidden immunity idol clue left behind by Light in his Death Note. With their backs against the wall, they needed to find a way to survive. Meanwhile, America already had his Final 3 set up to go with Danielle and Deadpool._

_Over at the Gota tribe, Angel, Fiona, Mickey, and Jake set up their new alliance, and planned to vote off the weakest link, Ash. The other two names up for consideration were Josiah and Maria. Meanwhile, Maria told Josiah about her hidden immunity idol clue, and together Josiah was able to find the hidden immunity idol._

_At the reward challenge, Bikal made a strong comeback, and they were able to win reward. For reward, they had to go and loot the Gota tribe of two of their items. America and Deadpool were the ones chosen to go, and they had a hidden immunity idol clue waiting for them and them alone._

_At the Gota camp, America and Deadpool looted one of their blankets, and the coffee jar, and weren't there for very long. After that was done, Angel, Allison, and Ash considered their next move as part of the Blondetourage alliance, which was Jake. But Ash was still having second thoughts about the whole thing._

_At the immunity challenge, with Rosalina and Allison leading the charge, both tribes came awfully close, but in the end, Bikal managed to win another challenge, securing immunity, and sending Gota to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Allison rallied up the girls to vote off Jake, however, Angel wanted to tell Allison about the Ash vote, and made up a reason as to why he needed to go. Allison saw right through her attempt. But Ash told Allison he wanted to vote off Maria instead, thinking they needed Jake in challenges. This worried Allison, and she thought to herself about how to get through the next vote._

_At tribal council, Allison decided to cut her token male loose, and in a 8-1 vote, Ash was the second fan eliminated from the game. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Bikal (Favorites): America, Applejack, Daisy, Danielle, Deadpool, Link, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota (Fans): Allison, Angel, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Gota Day 12

With Ash out of the game, Allison was feeling a little uneasy about making the move she had made. But she figured she was sitting pretty anyway.

"_Too bad, so sad. Ash, you were nothing but a pawn in my plan, and I was never going to get rid of poor, weak Maria over you. You made me nervous, and that's why you're out of this game. I hope you learned your lesson well. For now, we hold the numbers 6 against 2, if Maria's henchmen are still listening to her." - Allison_

Allison took a seat underneath the canopy, where Angel and Fiona were talking at the moment.

"I don't know if last night was the right move or not," murmured Allison quietly, "Part of me believes Jake will ruin our game."

Angel shrugged, "Does it matter? Like... Maria has Josiah and Casey. He's going home next, and then we're absolutely golden for the time being."

"But does Maria truly have control over them? I don't think she does." noted Fiona.

"_Allison has a point, although I feel like we should not go for Jake next. I have no idea where Maria stands right now, and if it comes down to it, I might need to employ my sleeping strategy again just to get information. I don't know.. I must be the only one that sees something suspicious about Josiah." - Fiona_

Fiona spoke up again, "Honestly, we should use Jake and Mickey to our advantage, Allison. Vote off Josiah next, instead of Jake. That way, we can be sure we have the numbers."

"And besides, Maria is too weak too turn her back on us. She'll return to us once she realizes who holds the cards around here." smirked Angel.

"Definitely," nodded Allison with a smile, "No matter what, it has to be us four girls in the end. We have to play this just right to ensure that happens."

Both Fiona and Angel nodded, and shook hands with one another.

"_There's no doubt that I have this tribe by the palm of my hand. Angel and Fiona are my go to ladies, and Maria is the coat tail rider simply hanging on to be my little pawn to beat. With these poor, idiot men going out one by one... why, it's almost a fantasy in my mind." - Allison_

Meanwhile, Josiah was by himself, humming to himself, and messing around with some spare supplies they had from Day 1.

"Let's see... loop that around there... get that on there and... perfect!" smirked Josiah, holding up what appeared to be a fake immunity idol.

"_Now that I have the hidden immunity idol, I now get to put into play something I've been wanting to do since Day 1; make a fake hidden immunity idol. Using some spare beads, strings, and other supplies left over from Day 1... I made this." (He holds it up) "I think it'd fool anyone." - Josiah_

He tested it out by putting it in the water, and smirked when it didn't fall apart. He wrapped it up in the same cloth when he originally found it, and put the note inside too. He then went into the oasis to rebury the idol.

"I just hope whoever finds it and uses it won't mind being played for a fool." he chuckled softly.

"_I don't know what to expect moving forward. For all we know, we're gonna get split up into two new tribes, or even have a triple twist. God I hope not, as that could totally ruin my game. I just got to keep it cool and collected, and I think I'm fine." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 12

While Soi Fon and Daisy were laying underneath the canopy, America, Danielle, Applejack, Deadpool, Rosalina, and Link were all talking about the fans, and their respective partners so far into the competition.

"I'll tell ya, Casey and Ash? Big super fans," explained America, "I mean, do you remember their reactions upon seeing us?"

"I thought they were going to blow up into confetti! Be like piantas! Hey, that'd be easier for us!" laughed Deadpool.

"_Besides playing the game, and other non-sensical things that the viewers don't see in the actual chapters, we talk about the fans a lot! Like how hot the girls are, what kind of silly moves the big macho guys are making. That kind of #%$%. Fans will be fans, and that's quite alright with me!" - Deadpool_

Link nodded, "Yeah, Casey seems like he's got a man crush on you America. Almost like he looks up to you as a hero."

America smirked, standing up with his fists on his hips, "Well, that's what I am! A hero! A hero that will never surrender! A hero that will always come out on top!"

Soi Fon muttered to herself from where she was, able to hear him, but not the other way around, "A hero that never wins?"

"_It's Day 12, it's a beautiful day out here in the desert. Hot as hell, but you know what? Just the price you have to pay in order to become a million dollars richer. Beaches are for losers anyways. Give me the baking hot sun, give me no water, and I'll survive 50 days if I have to!" - America_

"What about the women over there?" wondered Applejack, "Ah think Fiona's a tough one. She don't sound like a quitter to me. Maria also looks like a tough one, although seems a little distant. Don't ya think so, Danielle?"

Danielle nodded, "But she seems like a sweet girl! Almost like my older sister and mom. Much shyer it appears!"

"Nothing wrong with that." smiled Rosalina calmly.

"_I think it'll be nice to finally meet some of the fans in the future. Some do look brash, but some look really, really nice. Jake, who is my partner, seems to be a generally nice guy from the few times I've seen him. It would be nice to see what we could accomplish later on." - Rosalina_

Applejack nodded, "And listen, we ain't got any idea what this here partner twist will do to us. But ah ain't gonna betray nobody here for Fiona. Got that? Ah assume the rest of y'all are the same?"

"Definitely," nodded Link with a thumbs up, "Favorites come first, no matter what."

"_We can just assume the partner twist is null, and that we don't have to work with our fan partner. However, there's got to be something, otherwise this whole twist was pointless. I think there's more to it, and some of us just aren't thinking about it." - Link_

While the rest were talking, Soi Fon and Daisy were underneath the canopy, talking as well.

"Just makes me sick. Applejack, Rosalina, Danielle, Deadpool... they don't have a single back bone in their entire body," muttered Soi Fon, "Unless we do something, they're handing Link or America a million dollars."

Daisy nodded, "You got that right... and that'll piss me off so much if one of those two win!"

"_I think we're going into a tribal swap pretty soon. If that's the case, Daisy and I have to go to one of the fans, and join up with them. Daisy's partner is gone, however, mine isn't. If one of us is with Angel, it would be beneficial to talk to her to gain some momentum over the favorites." - Soi Fon_

"The key is going to be Angel. If one of us gets put with her on a tribe, we need to align with her, and eliminate the favorites one by one." explained Soi Fon.

"Think she'll bring us in?" asked Daisy.

"If she doesn't, she's a fool," noted Soi Fon, "But she doesn't appear to be dumb, so I expect she'll make the right decision."

"_Honestly, while I would like to work with the fans, I don't trust them either! Once we swap, I'll be in the best position to play both sides, and secure safety on both ends. At least for the first round! Afterwards, I'll have to do damage control with my princess charm! Watch out!" - Daisy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Favorites, getting your first look at the new tribe of fans; Ash voted out at the last tribal council."

Not many favorites were shocked to see him gone. Deadpool slapped his knee. "Aw shucks."

"That means Deadpool is without a partner. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Nothing really. He seemed like a good kid, here to have fun. But I guess he was too much of a joker for those guys, huh?" laughed Deadpool.

"Okay guys, I need both tribes to pick a leader. Who has done the most work being leader for your tribe?"

Bikal chose America, and Gota chose Angel.

"Alright. America, Angel, step over here. Everyone else, drop your buffs. We are picking new tribes."

Everyone was somewhat shocked to hear the news. Some were expecting it a mile away, while others got a little too comfortable for their liking.

"America and Angel will begin a schoolyard pick. Alternating between fans and favorites. Before we begin, rock paper scissors to see who goes first."

…

…

…

"Angel beats America 2 out of 3, so Angel will get to pick first. You're picking a favorite to join the new Gota tribe."

Angel nodded and overlooked her options. "Umm... call me crazy, but I'm taking Deadpool first."

Deadpool blinked, and joined up with Angel on the orange mat, "Sure I just ain't imagining that or what?"

"Okay, America, it's your turn. You're picking a fan."

"It's pretty easy, Jeff. I'm picking Casey! I want to train him to be just like me!" smiled America brightly.

Casey cheered wildly, and ran over to high five America on the purple mat.

"Deadpool and Casey will now make the next picks for both tribes. I'm sure you all know what the criteria is, so let's go. Deadpool."

"Well, I like the guy with the crazy looking design, so Mickey!" said Deadpool.

Mickey laughed, and joined up with Angel and Deadpool on the purple mat.

Casey looked over his options, and smiled, "I think I'll take in Rosalina, Jeff."

Rosalina nodded her head with a smile, and stepped onto the purple mat.

"I think we need some cuties over here," chuckled Mickey, "So Danielle, please."

Danielle giggled happily, and pranced over to meet her new tribe.

"Hmm... I see some good in Maria, so please join us." offered Rosalina.

Maria nodded shyly, and slowly walked over to meet the new Bikal tribe, cheeks glowing pink.

Danielle looked at the four remaining fans, and pointed a paw at Jake, "Jake!"

Jake pumped his fist, and joined his new tribe.

Maria clasped her hands together, and nodded, "Umm... we... I mean I... choose Applejack."

Applejack tipped her hat in greetings as she trotted over to join Bikal.

"Link, why the hell haven't you been picked yet?" laughed Jake, "Come over here, Gota needs ya!"

Link chuckled as well, and walked over to join Gota, high fiving his new tribe mates.

Applejack took some time, before deciding on, "Since ah'm her partner, gonna have to go with Fiona!"

Fiona gave her a thumbs up and joined the Bikal tribe.

"Okay, so here's where we stand. Allison and Josiah are remaining for the fans. Soi Fon and Daisy remain for the favorites. Link and Fiona, you will make the final selections for both tribes. Link, you're first."

Link looked between Josiah and Allison, and nodded his head, "Like Applejack, I'm choosing Josiah for the sole purpose that he's my partner."

Josiah smirked, and walked over to join Gota, shaking Link's hand. Allison looked insulted at being the last picked, and joined Bikal. She was only happy because there was a female advantage.

"Fiona. Please make the final selection for Bikal."

Fiona was a little torn between Daisy and Soi Fon, but ultimately decided on, "We really need the strength, so... I choose Soi Fon."

Soi Fon nodded, and joined the Bikal tribe without much expression. Daisy pouted as she joined Gota, but greeted them with open arms regardless.

Jeff tossed both tribes new buffs.

"So now we're two new tribes, with potentially game changing moves just coming a mile away. 4 fans, 4 favs on both tribes, should be a fun next several days. Also, I've noticed that some of you are now on a tribe with your partner from Day 1. As a hint as to what to expect at the merge, it would be wise to have your partner on your good side. That's all for now, head on back to camp, and I'll see you all at the next immunity challenge."

**Bikal: Allison, America, Applejack, Casey, Fiona, Maria, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota: Angel, Daisy, Danielle, Deadpool, Jake, Josiah, Link, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Gota Day 13

The new members of Gota arrived at their camp site, and started to introduce themselves.

"Welcome to Gota guys," smiled Mickey, "My name is Mickey Gomez, and don't judge me from my looks alone. I'm a reasonable guy, right Jake?"

Jake nodded, "Yep, scared me too, but he's the nicest guy here!"

Danielle laughed a little, "Nice to meet you too, Mickey!"

"_So like... we had a tribal switch, but overall, I don't feel all that afraid! Like, Link and Deadpool are here... and Daisy as well! At least Daisy is more reasonable then Soi Fon, so I think she'll be with us. Not to mention some of the cool guys on this tribe, like Mickey and Josiah!" - Danielle_

Awaiting them back at camp was a nice little tray of food. Namely sandwiches, drinks, and chips.

"And what a nice feast! Thank you production for giving us free food on Day freaking 13!" cheered Deadpool sarcastically.

"Looks like there's a sandwich for each of us. That's grateful of them, huh?" chuckled Link.

"_I'm not entirely pleased to have the swap happen, entirely. Maria and Casey are on Bikal, and I really don't have many friends over here. However, Link is someone that I know I can trust. After all, we are partners, and Jeff hinted that it would be wise to work together." - Josiah_

Within moments, everyone started to feast on their sandwiches, talking about their life stories, and all that nice stuff.

Deadpool laughed, "So when I met these people, I learned that Link could talk, Danielle has more personality than in the film, and Daisy would be the type of girlfriend Luigi would have; a tomboyish princess with some spunk."

Jake laughed at him, "Dude, Deadpool, I'm so glad you're here on this tribe. Old Gota was just so... boring."

As they spoke, Josiah sat in silence, eating his sandwich. He noticed a piece of paper underneath most of the chip bags. Making sure he wasn't being watched, he snuck a hand over to snatch it, and put it in his pocket. He already had the idol, but he wanted to ensure the right person got the clue to find his fake idol.

However, Link caught him in the act, but didn't say anything.

"_Josiah does seem like a player. Nice guy, but a player no doubt. I won't expose him, however. With half of my alliance on Bikal, and still not willing to trust Daisy, we need Josiah to join us. Besides, as my partner, I don't see that being a hard task." - Link_

A few minutes later, Daisy and Angel were sitting underneath the canopy, talking about a few things.

"It's not easy playing Survivor as I had thought. But I think with the favorites, we might an edge over the female populated Bikal tribe." noted Angel.

Daisy nodded, "Yeppers! But don't underestimate them. Like... America's really strong, as are Soi Fon and Applejack. Oh, and let's not forget Rosalina!"

"_Daisy is an interesting individual. She's got the strength and the agility, but she also has the mouth. For now, I don't exactly trust her with anything I tell her. For now, fans must take control of the game, not the favorites." - Angel_

After a while, Daisy spoke up, "I just want to let you know that... I'm with you 100%. Soi Fon and I... we were at the bottom of the favorites. At this point, we just want revenge, man. Total revenge! Just give me the word, and I'll vote that way. Deal?"

Angel blinked at the request, before shaking her hand, "Oh, um... sure. We'll see how it plays out then."

"_Like Soi Fon said, I made an alliance with Angel and the fans. Later on today or tomorrow, I'll go to the favorites, and just tell them that I'm on their side, and I'll do whatever they want. In the end, I just want my safety secured, and also decide who gets majority!" - Daisy_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 13

"Welcome to Camp Bikal!" introduced America, showing off the camp area to the new members of Bikal, "Please make yourselves at home!"

"Oh, thank you.. Mr., um, America.." smiled Maria softly.

"Please, don't mention it. I'm only here for the greater good of both my country and my fellow tribe members!" cheered America.

"_You would think this tribal swap would be a bad one for me. But really? It's not bad at all! Sure, we got six women, and one thing women in Survivor are good at, it's making alliances that exclude the men. Luckily, Applejack and Rosalina aren't flipping, and even if Soi Fon does, Casey will surely join us!" - America_

Casey high fived America, "It's absolutely incredible to be on this tribe with you America! I hope to make you proud!"

"I'm sure you will! Hey, let's get to eating huh, they left us a nice little gift for a new tribe!" smiled America.

"_Being on a tribe with America is just so amazing! Maria and I might have lost Josiah, but we're not in the cold yet! We can go directly to America, and he'll show us the path to glory and fame! Haha! Sorry Allison, Fiona, but if it means voting you off, I'm not sorry!" - Casey_

Just like Gota, Bikal won the same exact thing; sandwiches, drinks, and chips. They also started to exchange eachother's life stories with one another.

"Well, ah must say it's great to meet a fan," smiled Applejack, looking at Maria, "Especially a fan of my own. Ah'm grateful you like me, Maria."

"It's, um, nothing really. You were just, uh, really... really great at what you, um, do.." replied Maria, softly, blushing gently.

"_Lil' Maria? She's remindin' me a lot of my friend Fluttershy from back home. Shy, blushy, and very quiet. She's definitely somethin', ah'll tell you that much. Ah don't know what to think of her, game wise, but uh, ah can only hope she wants to join us, because ah actually like her." - Applejack_

Maria continued to eat her sandwich quietly. She then noticed something at the corner of her eye, a note underneath the chip bags. She reached over to grab a bag of chips, and slyly also snatched the note with it. Nobody noticed.

"_So, um... today I... I found another, um, clue to the hidden immunity idol. My, um, only problem with it... is that, uh, it's so vague. In.. in a totally new location... I won't... I won't be able to find it right away..." - Maria_

Allison hardly spoke at all during the feast. Only occasionally she replied to questions asked towards her, but she was mainly observing.

"_This.. this is brilliant! Six girls? Two guys? Haha! Excellent! I wasn't happy about being picked last, but it's means merely nothing. Once we get Rosalina, Applejack, and Soi Fon on board, we will cut America out of here once.. and for all." - Allison_

After the meal was over, Allison went out for a small walk down around the oasis. She noticed Soi Fon nearby, and smiled slyly. She then walked over to talk with her.

"I noticed you were... awfully quiet today at the meal." remarked Allison.

"You're telling me that?" snarked Soi Fon, "You were just as quiet."

"Oh, I'm as quiet as they come, darling." grinned Allison.

"_Allison has that look that... you just can't trust, no matter what. But at this point, I want America's head cut off, and mounted above our canopy. Just to serve as a friendly reminder that you do not mess with me. Last time, I was too loose on him. This time, it's all out war." - Soi Fon_

There was a little bit of silence before Soi Fon spoke up again, "What are the odds that you fans, minus Casey, want America out first?"

"Oh the odds are big, dear," replied Allison, "In fact, we can form a big all girls alliance, and take out these pathetic, useless men."

Soi Fon shook her head, "Doubtful. Applejack and Rosalina are mere pawns to America. They're doing whatever he wants. Applejack is understandable, being the element of honesty... but Rosalina should know better."

Allison lost her grin, and crossed her arms, "Really now..."

"_I was outraged to hear that Applejack and Rosalina were up America's ass$%#% and just following his orders! Like, seriously? This is a game, ladies! You do not just let him win, because he's going to if you don't do anything about it! ...Then again... there is a way we can force it to happen." - Allison_

"Oh well then..." sighed Allison, "Guess we'll just have to find the hidden immunity idol. The one clue I have."

Soi Fon looked over at her, and smirked, "Actually... we might be able to collaberate on this one..." She then reached into her pocket to grab something. Allison smirked upon seeing it.

"Perfect!" grinned Allison.

"_This game might just get turned on it's head, and I will love every second of it." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bikal."

Rosalina did so.

"For today's challenge, one person will be the tribe's eyes. Their goal will be to lead two pairs of blindfolded castaways to pick up six blocks for a cube puzzle. Once all six blocks have been collected, the five players must then work together to solve the puzzle, making sure the symbols match up on each side, and making sure the outer parts are darker then the inner. First tribe to finish, wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers, tribal council tonight, another player going home. Let's get started."

Bikal

Leading: America

Blindfolded: Fiona & Soi Fon, and Allison & Casey

Gota

Leading: Daisy

Blindfolded: Jake & Josiah, Deadpool & Mickey

"Survivors ready? GO!"

On the word go, Daisy and America started to bark out orders to their two pairs of tribe members out on the field. America's voice was loud and clear, and getting the best over Daisy's sloppy yelling. She kept causing Josiah and Jake to fall over obstacles, which slowed them down. Within the first six minutes, Fiona, Soi Fon, Allison, and Casey each brought the first two puzzle blocks over to their mat.

America sent Fiona and Soi Fon off to get the farthest block for Bikal, while he focused Allison and Casey on the nearby blocks. Jake and Josiah managed to get a block in for Gota, while America was extending Bikal's lead as Allison and Casey brought back the third block.

Casey and Allison were benefiting from America's loud and clear voice over Daisy's, and they were only helping Bikal get further and further ahead of Gota. Deadpool and Mickey finally brought back a block for Gota, and Daisy was beginning to find a way to speak over America.

Soi Fon and Fiona took their time pulling the farthest Bikal block back to the mat, but eventually made it. America told them to stay put as he focused Allison and Casey on getting the final block for Bikal. While Daisy was making good progress as Jake and Josiah rolled in their third block, it was looking bleak for Gota. Especially as Bikal finally got all six blocks and began assembling the puzzle.

Daisy eventually gave up on Deadpool and Mickey, as they were having a hard time hearing her voice, and just focused on Josiah and Jake. They managed to bring in the fourth block piece for Gota. Bikal was making good progress as Allison led the charge on the puzzle.

Despite strong efforts from Daisy, Jake, and Josiah, it just wasn't enough as Soi Fon placed in the final piece for Bikal.

"Done!" shouted America. Jeff ran over to confirm the victory.

"BIKAL WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Bikal hugged and cheered.

"Great, strong efforts today by both America and Allison. Both of you earned immunity for Bikal, and none of you will be going home tonight. Gota, sadly, you could never catch up, and tonight, someone will be the first voted out of the newly formed tribe. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Gota Day 14

With someone going home tonight, it was anyone's guess on who was going home. No one knew if the fans or the favorites truly had the numbers for tonight.

"_Tonight scares me quite a little bit, actually. It's four against four, and while Angel says that Daisy is firmly in with the fans, I don't know, anything can change. For now, I'm staying loyal to the fans, and the fans alone." - Jake_

Angel, Jake, Josiah, Mickey, and Daisy were all sitting underneath the canopy, talking about who needed to go home.

"Tonight, we need to make the team stronger," explained Angel, "So tonight, we're voting off Danielle."

Jake nodded, "Would be for the best, really. She's a cute pup, and really nice and funny, but we need the strength to win."

"_Between Link, Danielle, and Deadpool, it's pretty obvious Danielle's the weakest link. Her only advantage in this game is her social game. Physical and mental, she falls short. Far short. I was considering Deadpool, but nah... let the jokester stay just a little while longer." - Angel_

Mickey thought about it, and shook his head, "No. I don't think that's the right move, guys. I mean.. we could use Danielle, you know? Daisy's her buddy, right?"

Daisy nodded, "Oh yeah, that's true! Duh, why didn't I think of that!"

"So you're suggesting we take out the much stronger Deadpool or Link?" asked Angel, confused.

Mickey shook his head, "It's not a matter of strength. We're already stronger then Bikal... just not mentally strong. Deadpool is just here for giggles, not to play seriously. I think it should be him."

"_As funny as Deadpool is, he just... well how do I say this, we just need more seriousness. This is a game for a million dollars over here, and Deadpool thinks it's a comedy. And if it means saving Danielle, who I kinda like... I'll do it." - Mickey_

"I agree with you there..." murmured Josiah, nodding his head.

Angel nodded as well after a few moments, "Alright Mickey... we'll see how this goes. We'll vote Deadpool out tonight."

"Good deal!" smirked Daisy, shaking the fans hands each.

"_Who am I voting tonight? No idea! Because like, Deadpool? Seriously? Why not Link instead? He's going to make a great run to the end if we don't take the guy out! Oh well... let's see what the favorites want before I make my mind up." - Daisy_

A few moments later, the four favorites were talking down by the oasis, Daisy included. Much like the fans, they were talking about who to vote off.

"Done deal, okay?" nodded Link, "I'll talk to Josiah, and we'll shock the hell out of Angel tonight."

"_Tonight, we're targeting Angel because we know she's the head of the fans, and if you cut off the head, the rest run like wild chickens. If I can convince Josiah to join me here, we're so set for a good vote tonight." - Link_

"I was kinda beginning to like Angel, but oh well! It's a game, and you win some, you lose some." replied Danielle.

Both Daisy and Deadpool also agreed to the target, giving Daisy a lot to think about before tribal council.

"_So tonight, it's clearly between Deadpool or Angel on who's going home! I've given my loyalty to both sides, and I need to make a decision tonight on who I'm sending out that door... or if I'm causing a tiebreaker. Either way, I just hope this doesn't bite me in the ass!" - Daisy_

An hour or so before tribal council, down by the oasis were Mickey and Danielle, talking about a few things.

"I won't lie, when I first saw you and knew of the twist, I really wanted to be your partner. Because like... I feel like I can take you far in the game." smiled Mickey, looking over at Danielle.

Danielle giggled softly, looking up at him, "Aww, you're so sweet. I appreicate that, Mickey!"

"_Mickey's an interesting guy! Like... he's got the purple mohawk, the red beard, and he's totally got that rocker punk look that my sister Annette would be all over. Still, I know he's a sweet guy, and you know what, that's what counts, right!?" - Danielle_

Mickey nodded, "And.. I wanted to tell you that I saved you tonight. The fans wanted to vote you out... but I talked them out of it. Mainly because I feel like Deadpool... he just needs to go, in my opinion."

"Oh... well, um... interesting. Thank you, Mickey, but..." smiled Danielle before giving him a puzzled look, "Why are you telling me?"

"Well... we have the numbers to vote Deadpool out," explained Mickey, "me, the fans, and Daisy... we'll bring you in as a sixth vote. Then... you, me, and Jake can go from there. That's just my beta plan."

"Oh, well... that's nice!" nodded Danielle, before she blinked after realizing what he said, "Wait... Daisy? Daisy's on your side?"

"Yeah... she told us she wants the favorites out for alienating her back on the old Bikal or something." shrugged Mickey.

"But like... she told us no harm, no foul! She wants to work with us." explained Danielle, worried now.

"_Really, Daisy? Really? First the things you told me on Day 2... then you vote for Link instead of Light... and now you're playing both sides? I think she's trying way too hard now... and it's showing how sloppy she really is at the game." - Danielle_

"Well drat... now that creates a problem." frowned Mickey, shaking his head.

"I don't want to go home, Mickey.. I don't trust Daisy. She's a good friend, but like... she's going to ruin all of our games just trying to keep herself safe." sighed Danielle.

After a while of thinking, Mickey said, "Well... what's preventing us from telling everyone what's going on.. and voting her off tonight?"

"But then we're at a disadvantage..." reminded Danielle.

Mickey shook his head, "Trust me... Jake and I will keep you safe, okay?"

"...alright. I trust you, Mickey." smiled Danielle softly. Mickey then smiled and gave her ear a few scratches.

"_Daisy is telling the fans what we want to hear... and then telling the favorites the opposite things she's telling us. Frankly, I don't feel safe with her in control of the votes, so Danielle and I are going to work our little magic... and create our own little surprise... and it's headed for Daisy." - Mickey_

The pair then split off, and while Danielle was telling Link everything, Mickey was telling Jake and Angel what was going down.

Eventually, both sides agreed to their own plans.

"_Ultimately, what tonight comes down to... is trust. Do we really need Daisy right now? Or do we use her for this one vote, then kick her ass out in the following vote? Tonight, we will see." - Angel_

– – – – –

The Gota tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So a few days ago, we changed up the course of the game, and now both tribes have a few new faces around camp. Deadpool, what's Gota like compared to Bikal?" asked Jeff.

"Well for starters, Jeff, it's got a lot more then Bikal did! That's for sure! They got the sugar, the blankets and pillows, it's a five star hotel... without the hotel part... and more canopies. Five star canopy, let's go with that." replied Deadpool.

"Mickey, how has the game changed for you?" asked Jeff.

"Game's changed a lot, actually. With the whole partner twist involved, it's... it's something. We only have one here.. Josiah and Link. I don't have anyone but uh... that's fine with me. I'll find a friend or two on the favorites." replied Mickey.

Danielle giggled a little with a cute little smile.

"Danielle, is there something you want to add?" asked Jeff.

Danielle blinked, and shook her head.

"Nope! Not at all... but umm... I won't lie if I said I wasn't already liking Mickey out of the four fans over here. I'll be his partner for now, if he wants! At least until I get to meet Maria!" replied Danielle.

Mickey chuckled, and nodded.

"Jake, what do you do about the vote tonight? Do you vote out a favorite, or are the lies in the sand non-existant?" asked Jeff.

Jake shrugged.

"You know, at this point, you can say whatever you will. I want the fans to stick together, and take the favorites out, but I also have to remember that it's a strategic game... and I have to play to win." replied Jake.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Mickey, you're up."

– – –

Angel's Vote: Purely strategic. Nothing more or less. (?)

Daisy's Vote: As funny as you are... I got to make friends with the fans. Buh bye! (Deadpool)

Danielle's Vote: Sorry, Daisy, but... it's just out of my paws now. We're still friends for life! (Daisy)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Deadpool. (He blinked, crossing his arms. 'Interesting. Carry on!', he spoke aloud.)

…

…

Daisy. One vote Daisy, one vote Deadpool. (She raised an eyebrow.)

…

Daisy. Two votes Daisy, one vote Deadpool. ('Wow...' muttered Daisy, not expecting this.)

…

…

Daisy. Three votes Daisy, one vote Deadpool..

…

Daisy. That's four votes Daisy. (She sunk her head down low, completely blindsided. "Aw man.")

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, Daisy. That's five, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"Cue the hashtag blindside!" shouted Deadpool as Daisy grabbed her torch, and handed it over to Jeff, still in shock that she was voted off.

"Daisy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Daisy waved goodbye, "Good luck, then..!" And then she left, hands on her hips.

"Just when the game starts going good for you... blindside! Seems like an easy vote for the Gota tribe... but will it be what you need to defeat Bikal? We'll see soon enough. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Daisy's Final Words**

"Man, where did I go wrong? It was just a string of bad luck all 14 days I was out here, and that just sucks! Maybe playing both sides killed me in the end... and if it did... whoopsie! Danielle, Soi Fon, you're the only ones I care for right now, so kick ass ladies! Luigi I love you! Hope you're happy!"

VOTE

Daisy – Jake, Danielle, Josiah, Link, Angel, Deadpool, and Mickey

Deadpool – Daisy

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Beyond Useless Players

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Ash gone, Allison was feeling comfortable with her spot in the tribe. With the girls alliance strong and healthy, and Josiah and Casey on Maria's side, they had all the numbers, and Jake was in the line of fire. Meanwhile, Josiah hid a fake immunity idol in the same spot he found his own idol._

_Over at Bikal, while the tribe talked about their partners, and how well they could be later on in the game, Daisy and Soi Fon predicted a tribe swap coming up, and Soi Fon said they needed to go to Angel if they ended up on her tribe. Daisy agreed, but planned to play both sides._

_At the reward challenge, it was revealed that there would be two new tribes. With America and Angel picking the new tribes, Maria, Allison, Fiona, and Casey were now members of Bikal, and Deadpool, Daisy, Link, and Danielle were now members of Gota._

_With the tribes all changed up, it was anyone's guess about what could go down. Josiah managed to swipe a hidden immunity idol clue at the picnic lunch, but was caught in Link's sight. However both players knew it would be best to team up being partners. Meanwhile, Daisy offered to join the fans, and told Angel that._

_Over at the new Bikal tribe, Allison was not happy about being picked last, but was overjoyed to see six women against two men in the tribe. She was excited up until Soi Fon told her that Rosalina and Applejack were nothing but pawns in America's alliance. So they had to resort to the next best option; a hidden immunity idol if they find one._

_At the immunity challenge, Bikal took an early lead thanks to America, and won their first immunity challenge as a new tribe._

_Before tribal council, everything seemed to be up to Daisy to decide in terms of who went home. The fans originally wanted Danielle out for being weak until Mickey suggested Deadpool, saying they could use Danielle since they had Daisy on their side. The favorites wanted Angel out for being the most threatening of the fans._

_However, after a conversation between Mickey and Danielle, things changed when they figured out Daisy was playing both sides in order to keep herself safe. So the plans for both tribes changed. At tribal council, Daisy was stunned when she found herself ousted in a 7-1 vote, becoming the fifth person voted out. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Bikal: Allison, America, Applejack, Casey, Fiona, Maria, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota: Angel, Danielle, Deadpool, Jake, Josiah, Link, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Gota Day 15

With Daisy out of the game, most of the members of Gota were at ease.

"Lesson learned tonight was," commented Link, "If you're going to play sides, do a better job at it."

"Yeah, I know. She was playing a messy game.." sighed Danielle.

"_Daisy's one of my best friends made from this game, but she worked too hard at trying to make me distrust her. From her comments early on in the game... to not voting Light out... to now playing both sides. I think we're a stronger, more unified team without her." - Danielle_

Down by the oasis, Mickey, Danielle, and Jake were all having a conversation.

"I think last night according to plan. She was strong, but it needed to be done." noted Jake.

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. I know it sounds silly, but in the end, it was a good decision."

"I just feel nervous now, because like... now the fans hold numbers over us favorites." worried Danielle.

Mickey smiled at her, "And we're not going to let them get you. See, here's the best part... once Link and Deadpool are gone.. the three of us hold the power, and boom, Josiah and Angel are gone."

"_Jake and Danielle are the only two players left that I 100% trust. Fiona and Angel... not so much really. I mean, we made that alliance a few days before the swap, and quite frankly I think thanks to Casey the fans over on Bikal are screwed. So... plans need to change." - Mickey_

"Well, it doesn't really make me feel any better. Could we... maybe vote a fan out next? Like Angel or something?" offered Danielle, "That's who the favorites wanted out originally."

"I'm sure we could make a case for that," noted Jake, "Angel is awfully strong... leading the fans... and the fears of girl power running from old Gota."

"A perfect elimination order for me personally would be Angel, Deadpool, and then Josiah." replied Danielle.

"_I don't really expect my original alliance of six to make it all to the merge. I will be shocked if we do, because... well... from experience on Blood vs. Water, the swaps tend to like... ruin alliances left and right. I mean, the Triple D's almost lost Dixie thanks to one." - Danielle_

"But then what about Link and Josiah?" wondered Mickey.

"We need them for the challenges," reminded Jake, "Not to mention we can keep a close eye on them if they're together. Alone, they can do more damage. Not to mention Angel needs to go as soon as possible."

Danielle nodded, "Either way... I think we could be a great alliance. If we bring in Rosalina and Maria, our remaining partners... we could be very solid!"

"Well, if Maria makes it that is," reminded Mickey, "She's definitely going to be the second if not the first one voted out of the new tribe. Not to mention... she's too quiet. Beware the quiet ones."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, exactly. I mean, yeah, we could bring her in. But don't be surprised if she complicates our games."

"_I do like Danielle, but she does worry me with her strong social game. Mickey does like her though, and he's certain we can trust her. She's not entirely telling us everything we need to know, but thankfully neither are we, so for now... staying cautious." - Jake_

Meanwhile, Josiah was walking back over to the main camp area to have a nap under the canopy. Link was already there, awaiting to have a conversation with you.

"It's about time we had a talk.. if you mind that is." asked Link.

Josiah shook his head, "Oh no, no mind at all. I've been meaning to meet up with you as well."

"_There are many things I can do with Link at this point. Right now, fans hold majority over the favorites, so he knows he's on the cutting block, although being the strongest one, we need time compared to someone like Danielle, who's pathetic in challenges." - Josiah_

Link smirked, "Well now... that's good to hear. I happened to notice that you found a hidden immunity idol clue. True, or false?"

"Heh. True. You seem like the clever fellow don't you? Haven't gone out looking for it though. Shall we go looking together?" offered Josiah.

"Pretty soon, yeah... seems too early to go out. After all, we could get caught." reminded Link.

"_With Daisy gone, we could easily get picked off by the fans, but Josiah is the middle man, and the man with all the power to change this game up. If we get him over, myself, Danielle, and Deadpool are sitting in a much better position then we were 24 hours ago." - Link_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 15

Allison was sitting down underneath the canopy talking with Maria and Fiona. Soi Fon was busy looking for the hidden immunity idol.

"Okay, we are kind of in a bad spot girls," explained Allison, "While it should be an obvious 1 2 pick off of the men, according to Soi Fon Applejack and Rosalina are glued to America's pocket."

"That's not a good sign of things to come. Especially with Casey slowly going to the dark side." noted Fiona.

"_Since we merged, I had a bad feeling that we were going to be in a bad spot. Casey is utterly star struck by America, so of course he'll abandon the fans for him. With Angel over on Gota, I need to stick with Allison and Maria until we merge. At least... as long as I make it." - Fiona_

Allison nodded, "So, Soi Fon will be our easy break. She's out looking for the hidden immunity idol. She wants America out just as badly as we do, so if she finds it, we can easily get the majority. Is... that alright?"

Maria nodded, while Fiona replied, "Of course, we need all the help we can get. I know it sounds silly, but maybe we can get Applejack to flip? I am her partner, after all."

"I... I don't think you can... she's... she's the element of honesty," reminded Maria, "She's... she won't lie to America. She'll... she'll tell him everything."

Allison nodded, "Exactly. She's not worth talking to. She'll be a voice recorder, pretty much. We'll just rely on Soi Fon for now. Besides, that's a bonus for us, as she is Angel's partner."

"_Bah! Applejack and Rosalina are beyond useless players! Just as much as Casey is! Who in their right mind wants to help out the likes of freaking America? America for God's sake! That man is on an ego trip, and they're not helping his cause." - Allison_

"I'll still talk with her to touch base," shrugged Fiona, "But I won't tell her anything of importance. After all, don't expect me to disregard my own partner in this game."

"Sure, sure... you need to play your own game too." agreed Allison.

"_I... I don't know what the best move is. Allison and Fiona... they may not have the numbers. Casey is also an ally... and I.. I helped Josiah find the idol. So, um... I guess I'm... I'm still playing both sides. But it'll probably catch up real soon..." (sighs) "I don't mind it... just won't... won't be easy." - Maria_

Meanwhile, off outside of the camp area, America and Casey were playing their own version of Survivor baseball. America set up a log down in the sand, and pulled out a papaya from their fruit collection from Day 1.

"Time your shot right... and swing!" shouted America.

Casey swung the bat, a needle-less cactus that America picked off, and smashed the papaya off the log, but it didn't go very far. Regardless, America clapped his hands.

"Nice try, kid, but you'll improve, trust me!" smirked America.

"_Casey is doing good! He's shown me that he's a competitor, and he's here to play. Amazing! Now, is he just playing me, or is he going to join my alliance? That is what I'll be finding out tonight! I already have Applejack and Rosalina... if Casey is in, we're at least going into a tie." - America_

"So, Casey," began America, walking up to him, "What would you say to joining my alliance? Want to work with the best of the best?"

Casey smirked, and immediately high fived him, "Hell yes! I've been waiting for those words since I got here! Listen! You have nothing to worry about! Maria and I will be solid no matter what!"

"Oh, so you got a buddy with you? Maria? Well that's a good pick, since I know Applejack and Rosalina like her," nodded America, "Okay, you're both in! The first to go will be Allison. Okay with that?"

Casey nodded, "Yep. Don't worry, because she'll be a goner! So gone you won't even get to say goodbye to her!"

"_Allison, you're too smart for this game! You got the smarts, you got the quiet as a mouse personality, but now we're sending you home the next chance we get! I'm here to play, and you are a threat to me long term. The sooner you're gone, the happier I'll be!" - Casey_

– – – – –

Gota Day 15

Tending to the fire, Angel, Jake, and Mickey were all touching base, and planning out the next move.

"I don't know if last night was worth the risk or not," murmured Angel, throwing a few sticks into the fire, "After all, she still voted Deadpool."

"_Last night still doesn't settle well with me. Daisy made me nervous, and that is why I sent her home with the rest of the fans. However... she was on our side, and we could have sent Deadpool home. As long as he or Danielle go next, last night was only a delay." - Angel_

"I know, I know... but like I said, would you have felt safe?" asked Mickey.

"No, I wouldn't have. You're correct. It's just... I don't want that move to haunt us." muttered Angel, crossing her arms.

Jake shrugged, "Honestly, with Josiah, we're four. With Link around I don't exactly trust Josiah, but honestly I think we can deal with them later. Deadpool or Danielle needs to go next. No doubt."

"And my pick would be Deadpool. Love the guy, he's absolutely hilarious, but his partner is gone. That makes him a wild card. Like... it's hard to explain." explained Mickey.

Angel shook her head, "No, I understand what you mean. With Ash gone, Deadpool doesn't have that weight on his shoulders like Jake and I do."

"_Right now, Jake and I have a plan to potentially blindside Angel with the favorites. But at the same time, there are larger threats then Angel, like Link, Josiah, and even Deadpool in his own rights. We had hoped to talk with Angel just to... get a good grasp on what she's thinking." - Mickey_

"What about your preferred boot order be, Angel?" asked Jake.

"Deadpool, Danielle, Josiah, Link in that order. I would prefer Danielle out next, for the strength, but if you think it's wiser to eliminate Deadpool," shrugged Angel, "I will trust your instincts."

"And our instincts are pretty good." smiled Mickey, giving her a thumbs up.

"_I think it's pretty clear Mickey has a crush on Danielle, which is why he's been trying to keep her around despite how weak she really is. However, I respect Mickey's wishes, because I need him to trust me. Without me, he would've been gone a long time ago. Same with Jake. I saved them. They owe me." - Angel_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Link, Josiah, and Deadpool were all relaxing and taking a leisure swim.

"So... gotta ask again," noted Deadpool, "Why are we cutting the evil Angel? Like... shouldn't we be focused on the dog and mouse?"

"...Who?" asked Josiah, caught off guard.

"Uh, you know. Jake and Mickey? Seriously, don't you kids watch cartoons anymore? It's like I'm the only one out of this bunch." complained Deadpool, shaking his head.

"Oh," realized Josiah, before shaking his head, "It's because they have my back, and I have theirs. Besides, Angel's likely a part of a female alliance over at Bikal. If you don't want to be eaten by them, we got to get rid of her."

"_Angel is playing a good game, but she's a very threatening player as well. While Jake and Mickey are a pair, they aren't dangerous. Angel can one up them by herself, and that's saying a lot. As long as the favorites are on board, it'll be an easy vote against Angel." - Josiah_

"Yeah how about that? We single handedly ruined the fanbase's orgasmic Final 9 of all women, didn't we?" laughed Deadpool, "Hah! Besides... female winners lately have been crap shoots. Eevee and Raine are the only good ones out of the bunch anyway. Last season's absolutely SUCKED ASS! 'Boo hoo, I was on the outside, give me a million dollars!'. Piss right off Zatanna. Don't bother showing your face in Final Showdown. True winners allowed only."

While Deadpool was ranting, Link turned to look at Josiah, "Sounds good to me, really. Angel was our target anyway until Danielle warned us about Daisy."

"Well, that's good then." smirked Josiah, shaking Link's hand.

"_Basically, Angel's the next to go. We got Josiah on board, so as long as nothing changes, we're sitting pretty for a good while. Not sure what's next after Angel's gone, but hopefully we won't have to deal with that for a long time." - Link_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 15

Talking around the fire, while getting ready for the upcoming challenge, Rosalina, Fiona, and Applejack talked about a few things.

"We gotta go in there, and not give up," encouraged Applejack, "We're winners, and we're gonna act like it. Physical or mental."

Rosalina nodded, "Precisely. As long as we go into the challenge with that frame of mind, we will be fine."

"_Bikal won the first challenge with the new tribe members, so I firmly believe we can do it again. Although, I wouldn't put it behind us to be completely unbeatable. I am not looking forward to that day, so I keep positive." - Rosalina_

Fiona nodded at both of their words, stretching out her legs a little bit. Rosalina eventually stood up, "I'm gonna go wash up in the oasis. I'll be back later, okay?" She gave a small smile, and left the area.

"Okay!" nodded Applejack, watching her go off, "She's so majestic, that Rosalina. Ah think she's got the most out of all of us."

"Definitely," smiled Fiona, before turning to look at Applejack, "Umm... kinda glad she left. We haven't had much time to talk."

Applejack nodded, "Uhh, yeah, about that, huh?"

"_Ah really don't want to work with Fiona, because ah already have my alliance going. Ah have no reason to put a knife in America's or Rosalina's backs just because of a darn partner. Maybe at the merge if it appears ah need her... but for now, ah don't. Ah'm quite comfortable with my current plan." - Applejack_

"I think honestly... America is the biggest threat," explained Fiona, "That's just me, though. Personally he is a little bit of an asshole... just ignoring those he dislikes and focusing on his own favorites like you or Casey."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, he.. he does get like that, ah guess."

"What I would like to know is if... you have a spot for me? Or at least you want to pair up with me?" offered Fiona.

"Fiona..." sighed Applejack, "You know where ah come from... my element is honesty. May not be loyalty, but.. if ah were to join you, that would mean lyin' to America about what's goin' on, and ah can't lie to him."

"But you gotta understand this is a game, Applejack. Where we do have to lie to win." reminded Fiona.

"_As nice as Applejack is, she's completely clueless about the true game of Survivor. Much like last season, she's the second in command to the leader of the tribe. Forest Maze that was Zola... out here it's clearly America. I think she's going to regret this much like the last time, sadly." - Fiona_

"But... ah will tell you this. Ah can't say much, but... you ain't the one on the choppin' block. Trust me." smiled Applejack reassuringly.

Fiona nodded, softly smiling back, "Okay... but I assume you can't tell me who it really is?"

"Nope... but ah swear to you sugar cube, it ain't gonna be you." promised Applejack.

"Okay... I'll believe you." smiled Fiona, shaking her hoof.

"_So ah only told her that she wasn't our target if we go to tribal council tomorrow night, or whenever we go. Ah do want her to trust me, but ah ain't gonna just throw away what ah've built up from Day 1. That would be insane of me." - Applejack_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Casey and Maria were talking about joining the favorites.

"I've told you since we aligned, Maria, that I would never lie to you. This is only for our safety," explained Casey, "America is a great guy, and I want to work with him all the way! But I made that promise with you and Josiah. That's my true alliance.. and I'm not going to abandon it."

Maria sighed, "I... I know, Casey. I... I, um, appreciate it. But.. what about Allison... or, or... Fiona?"

"Who's going to miss Allison in the end?" laughed Casey, "As good as she is, Allison is just... she's too smart to keep around. You and I both know that."

"_Joining up with America is part fanboyism, and part strategy. America is my all time favorite castaway, so it makes sense to align with him! But he's also the card carrying player! He's got the numbers, and it'd make sense for me and Maria to buddy buddy with him." - Casey_

Casey put a hand on her shoulder, "Besides... even if you don't like America... Applejack and Rosalina sure do, according to him. I know you feel comfortable with them, right?"

"Yeah... yeah I do..." nodded Maria, quietly.

"So? I think it's a great chance for us to get further in this game, and make the merge! I didn't tell him about Josiah... but that's not the concern right now." noted Casey.

"Alright... okay, um... we'll see how this... how this goes." nodded Maria, looking down at the ground.

"_We'll... we'll see how this goes... I do like Applejack... she's my favorite player out of the bunch... and, um... Rosalina picked me.. and I really appreciate that. Besides... um... it's only the pre-merge... if I, um, make someone mad... they, uh... won't matter in the end..." - Maria_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Bikal, getting your first look at the new Gota tribe; Daisy voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of the Bikal favorites were pleased to see her gone, while Soi Fon shook her head.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bikal."

Fiona did so.

"For today's challenge, one tribe member will have their hands tied up and attached to a rope course, and four other tribe members will take turns helping that member through a series of obstacles. You will have to throw them through, over, and under a ton of obstacles until you reach the finish. First tribe to reach the finish line wins both reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed a plate of delicious ribs and steaks, and a grill to go along with it.

"For the winning tribe, a chance to get some protein in your bodies! Got some big juicy steaks, some ribs, and even a kick ass grill. Losing tribe gets none of that, and someone will be going home. Let's get started."

Bikal

Tied up: Maria

Helpers in order: Fiona, Casey, Soi Fon, America

Gota

Tied up: Danielle

Helpers in order: Angel, Jake, Josiah, Link

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The four obstacles in order were a wall climb, a crawl through, a balance beam, and a large pole full of loops and twists. The battle was to see who could get Maria and Danielle, the two lightest players on both tribes, through the rope course before the other. Fiona and Angel were up first, and while Danielle kept struggling to pull herself up over the wall loops, Fiona and Maria were working well together, and soon enough took the lead for Bikal.

Fiona tagged in Casey to help Maria under and around the crawl through, and he started digging furiously to make a hole deep enough for Maria. This gave Angel and Danielle a lot of time to catch up, and Angel managed to get Danielle through all the loops.

Tagging in Jake, he started to dig, dig, dig in order to catch up to Bikal. However, Casey managed to take advantage of the lead made by Fiona earlier, and helped Maria up and around the pole quickly, and moving on.

Soi Fon was up next for Bikal, and her goal was trying to keep Maria from getting dizzy and to keep her from falling on her head as she spun her around the loops on the balance beam. Jake eventually helped Danielle through the hole, and with a few more loops, they advanced onwards.

With Josiah in charge, he was doing his best to catch up to Bikal, but he was just not as skilled as Soi Fon was. Soi Fon was easily getting Maria through the course like a maniac, and eventually Bikal was in the home stretch.

All America needed to do was help Maria up and around the large pole and it's many rope loops. Josiah and Danielle were getting tangled up in the balance beam ropes, and it was nearly impossible for Gota to even catch up.

Even more so as America handled the rest of the challenge like a true pro.

"AND IT'S OVER! BIKAL WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Bikal hugged and cheered.

"Once again, another challenge dominated by Bikal, and you will surely get even stronger with the lovely reward of steak and ribs! Nice effort! Gota, sadly, another tribal council for you tonight, another player will be saying goodbye to their hopes and dreams. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Bikal Day 16

America was carrying the big plate of ribs and steaks back to camp, cheering loudly for his tribe.

"Goooo Bikal! Woot Woot!" hooted America, "Fiona, Soi Fon, amazing job today! You both kicked ass! Same goes to you too, Casey!"

Soi Fon ignored America, and went to go lay underneath the canopy, awaiting her steak to be cooked, while both Casey and Fiona smiled at America for the praise.

"_Once again, Bikal dominates at the challenge, and we take home another victory! Hallelujah! I feel like a changed man! From stupid axis powers to stupid royalty, something is finally going right for me! Awesome!" - America_

"I can't wait to have some steak," smiled Fiona, "I do feel bad for Gota though... they're getting so beat up over there."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, ah know... but we need to keep winnin'. Ah don't wanna see anybody go home from our tribe, honestly!"

While Applejack was getting the grill out from it's set, she noticed a note inside. Knowing what it was, she snuck it underneath her hat for safe keeping.

"_Ah'm kinda glad ah got the hidden immunity idol clue. Last season our alliance really didn't... get to have a real one. 'Course ah was already out by then... so that don't count. Oh well, ah want that idol to potentially help our alliance out!" - Applejack_

While Applejack ran over to help Fiona set the grill up and their food, Soi Fon laid back in the shelter, thinking about things.

"_So Daisy's gone. Didn't see that one coming... but why should I feel discouraged. I should be out looking for the hidden immunity idol. Oh right... I don't need to." (She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the Bikal idol) "I already found it." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Gota Day 16

With yet another tribal council looming, everyone was feeling the heat as someone out of the seven could be going home.

Angel walked down to the oasis to talk with Josiah, Jake, and Mickey about which favorite to boot.

"I was a little disappointed in Danielle's performance today... but I will admit it's not entirely her fault. After all she couldn't do much with her front paws tied up." noted Angel.

"So I guess that means we're voting off Deadpool just to have strength in the form of Link?" asked Mickey.

Angel nodded, "Yep. Deadpool will be going home tonight. We have the votes, and I assume there's no need to discuss any further?"

"_Tonight, I do feel a little nervous that I could be the one going home tonight. After all, Josiah is the swing vote, but unlike Daisy he's a little more predictable. Hopefully he sticks with the fans, and sends Deadpool home." - Angel_

With that said, Angel left the area. Josiah rolled his eyes, "A little direct, wouldn't you two think?"

Jake shrugged, "I guess so. I think she's getting a little paranoid about tonight's vote."

"I think we should vote her off tonight," shrugged Josiah, "Like... you guys can't tell me you didn't see a female alliance brewing on old Gota, right?"

"_Jake and Mickey's votes don't entirely matter, but I need them to see the light because I still want them to trust me in the end. By leaving them in the dust, I lose their support. By telling them, I could gain their trust." - Josiah_

"We had a few suspicions," noted Mickey, "Do you think we should vote her off? Because like... we need to really think this through. Is now the right time to blindside Angel? Or take Deadpool out now?"

"I think it's now or never in my mind. Who knows when we're merging, or if this is the last time we lose an immunity challenge? I think it's the right move now while it's available." explained Josiah.

"Maybe..." pondered Jake.

"_Angel is half responsible for keeping us safe on the old Gota tribe, but we don't exactly trust her as much as we did Fiona. Angel never really told Mickey and I she had our backs, only Fiona did. So it makes it hard to trust her. On the other hand, she does appear to have our backs. Question is... is it all a farce?" - Jake_

After a lengthy discussion, the three fans agreed on a plan, and shook hands with one another.

Meanwhile, with the favorites, they were talking about their own plan to boot Angel.

"Do you absolutely trust Josiah?" asked Danielle.

Link nodded, "Yes, I do. I know it's scary but like... I think he's with us. I think Angel's going home tonight. If not then... I'll learn not to be so trusting from here on out of my partner."

"_I'm taking a risk making a move with my partner, Josiah. If Angel goes home, I'll be able to trust him later on. If someone else goes home... well... Josiah can't be trusted, and my lesson is learned. But I'm keeping positive on this one." - Link_

"I think if anything goes wrong, it'll probably be me they target. I was horrible in the challenge today." sighed Danielle.

Deadpool shook his head, "Nah, you're fine, Danielle! After all, they probably want me out because I'm no longer funny."

"_Yeah, what's that all about TJ? How come I'm no longer funny?" (He pulls down a chart full of graphs) "Back in Singapore, I was significantly more popular then I am out here? What gives? Are my jokes failing? Am I annoying? Back to back seasons? What gives? Tell me!" (He walks up to the camera and shakes it violently) "I'm losing my mind out here TJ!" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

The Gota tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Once again, another loss for the Gota tribe, and another player to be voted out by the end of the night. Mickey, what do you think Gota lost that Bikal gained?" asked Jeff.

Mickey thought about it.

"I think they gained Allison's brains for one thing... but I think it hinges mostly on America and Soi Fon. They're both very strong competitors, and I would piss my pants if I had to go against them one on one." replied Mickey.

Most of the tribe nodded in agreement.

"Josiah, last night a favorite was voted off. Is tonight going to be the same, is a favorite potentially going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

Josiah shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I won't sugarcoat anything out here. The favorites know where they stand so.. I'd be nervous just like them." replied Josiah.

"Angel, what do you base the vote on?" asked Jeff.

"I think tonight it's all about the future. Sure, you can base it off of weak links, but some moves only come once in this game. It may be too late if it's not made now." replied Angel.

Josiah looked over at her.

"Deadpool, any last words before we vote?" asked Jeff.

"Actually yes I do! Aren't you guys glad I'm here, and not Trevor?" replied Deadpool.

Most of the tribe cracked up, nodding their heads.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Jake, you're up."

– – –

Angel's Vote: Game's over for you, Wade. Loved you though. (Deadpool)

Deadpool's Vote: Thank you for picking me, but... man... it's that 666 thing that bugs me. (Angel)

Josiah's Vote: I've made up my mind... and I won't change it. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Deadpool. (He nodded, muttering, 'Man it's like a countdown or something.')

…

Angel. One vote Angel, one vote Deadpool. (She nodded, crossing her arms.)

…

…

Angel. Two votes Angel, one vote Deadpool. (She wasn't too concerned yet, thinking it was the favorite votes)

…

Angel. Three votes Angel, one vote Deadpool. (Josiah looked over at her, and then to Jake and Mickey.)

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, Angel. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Angel shook her head, grabbing her things, and giving her torch up to Jeff, feeling rather annoyed.

"Angel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Angel turned around, "And all the things I did for you two... thanks a lot." She then left in a hurry, grumbling a little.

"Turns out this tribe isn't so much a fans vs. favorites tribe as we once thought after the last vote. It is clearly anyone's game here on Gota. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Angel's Final Words**

"Well, not only was Fiona right about Josiah being a deceitful little snake, but Jake and Mickey were an ungrateful duo if I've ever saw one. I saved Jake in place of Ash, and Ash could have helped my game. Well, you always have regrets in this game, and that was one of them. I'll be rooting for my girls."

VOTE

Angel – Jake, Danielle, Josiah, Link, Deadpool, and Mickey

Deadpool – Angel

Sorry EvilAngel666, you are the third fan eliminated from the game. :(

Survivor: Lake Hylia will be the next season following this season! CHROM and BRAIXEN will be the first two to be confirmed for that season!

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 We're In Nintendo Land

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With her old ally gone, Danielle was worried about the fans gaining power, and made a convincing argument to Jake and Mickey about voting out Angel next. They also agreed to pull in Maria and Rosalina in after the merge, if they happened to survive. Meanwhile, Link and Josiah made a secret pact._

_Over at Bikal, Allison told Maria and Fiona that they would not be sitting ducks for long, as Soi Fon was out looking for the hidden immunity idol. With Applejack and Rosalina staying loyal to America, as well as Casey, if Soi Fon did not find the idol, they were certainly done for. Meanwhile, Casey told America he was solid with joining him, and promised him numbers with Maria._

_Fiona and Applejack did have a chance to touch base and get information about the future of their partnership. Applejack told Fiona she had no reason to panic as she wasn't the main target, but did not promise her any sort of alliance, since she wanted to stay loyal to the one that she made. Maria also felt in the middle after Casey gave her the option of joining not only America, but her favorite players Applejack and Rosalina._

_Back with Gota, worried about their stance with Angel, Jake and Mickey spoke with her about what the next best move was. Angel of course wanted the favorites to go, in particular Danielle for being the weakest. But Mickey continued to defend her, and pointed out Deadpool as a large threat for being so likable._

_At the immunity challenge, once again America and Soi Fon held a strong victory for Bikal, earning them immunity and reward. Back at camp, it was learned that Soi Fon did indeed find the Bikal idol._

_Before tribal council, Angel was set on voting out Deadpool, as she was wanting to go along with what the other fans wanted. However, Josiah pushed for Angel to go, seeing her as a dangerous threat post merge. With Jake and Mickey as swing votes, anything was possible._

_At tribal council, Jake and Mickey turned the tables onto Angel, and sent her home in a 6-1 decision. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Bikal: Allison, America, Applejack, Casey, Fiona, Maria, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota: Danielle, Deadpool, Jake, Josiah, Link, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Gota Day 17

With Angel gone, and their loyalties shown, Jake and Mickey felt comfortable with the move.

"Overall, I think we can get away with it," noted Jake, looking over at Mickey, "Everyone voted out Angel, so if Fiona wants to know what happened, we can bull#%$$ our way out."

Mickey nodded, "That we can indeed."

"_With Angel gone, I do think we lose a potentially good ally, but long term I think we dealt with a threat. Now it's time to start playing the game. We got Danielle in a good spot with us... so what I think the next best move would be... is to break up Josiah and Link." - Mickey_

Sitting down underneath the canopy, Jake and Mickey had a small discussion regarding how to split up Josiah and Link.

"Danielle and Deadpool aren't threats in the slightest," explained Mickey, "Josiah and Link are... y'know? My worry is that poor Danielle won't want to vote Link off."

"Could always lie to her... course I don't know if you want to do that or not." shrugged Jake.

"_The easiest move would be to just vote Deadpool off. However, then I think Danielle would probably jump back to Link. If we take Link out somehow... then maybe she'll be more likely to join us. Just my overall perspective." - Jake_

"Not really... of course the best course of option is to lie to Josiah. Turn him against his partner. He's here to play.. maybe he'll fall for it." suggested Mickey.

Jake nodded, "Then we tell either Danielle or Deadpool that... if they don't vote him out... you're risking the purple rock. Is it really worth the risk?"

Mickey agreed, nodding his head, "Yeah. And we got to make sure Link is the right option for us. We might need to take Josiah out instead. He's going to end up being a dark horse, in my mind."

"_Josiah is a nice guy. Seems a little bit of a snake, but I don't see that in him, quite frankly. However, all it does is make him a big threat come the jury phase. He won't piss anyone off, nor will he be a backstabber. He might just be a million dollars richer. That can't happen." - Mickey_

"Agreed. But for now... we just need to win. We can't go back to tribal council. There's just no way we'd survive for long." reminded Jake.

Mickey nodded his head, and fist bumped Jake.

Meanwhile, Danielle, Link, and Deadpool were relaxing in the oasis, talking game a little bit.

"So Link? Are you positive Josiah will play coward and betray the fans? Because I don't think he's that stupid." noted Deadpool.

Link shook his head, "I'm pretty sure he can see the light. It's either majority or the purple rock. Being a fan, I know he doesn't want to risk the rock."

"_Okay, again, no fan is that stupid Link! I mean, look at this guy!" (He pulls out a cast photo of Josiah) "He's handsome, smug grin, and orange hair! Kid, you got quite the nerve to be the next Super Skrull, I can see it in you! You can't be trusted, and I got an eye on you. Plenty actually, but don't ask how. Top secret!" - Deadpool_

"Come on, Link, he's Reynold Toepfer all over again! You're Malcolm Freberg, and I'm Eddie Fox! That's a huge insult, dude!" complained Deadpool.

Danielle giggled, not understanding what Deadpool was talking about, "Don't get so spastic Deadpool, everything will be just fine."

"Oh sure, sure, they always say that," replied Deadpool, "And then someone gets an auto elimination because someone outsmarts you."

Link shook his head, "Just... calm down Deadpool. Josiah is my partner. He knows something could happen at the merge between us... why would he stab me in the back?"

"Maybe you're right..." pouted Deadpool, crossing his arms.

"_I don't think Josiah will stab me in the back, but here's where it'll get tricky if we lose the immunity challenge. Either he has to turn against Jake and Mickey... or I have to turn against Danielle and Deadpool. Will he do it, or will I have to make a sacrifice?" - Link_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 17

Down by the oasis, Maria was spending some time with Rosalina and Applejack, hoping to get some advice.

"I.. I feel like, um... just torn at this point." sighed Maria. She had explained to the two about her predicament of both sides wanting her, and wanted some advice from both of them.

"Well, it's never easy when that happens of course.." noted Rosalina, "But that is Survivor. Survivor puts you into bad positions, sadly."

"Don't get down on that, sugarcube. Ah think in the end, you'll make the right decision." smiled Applejack.

"_Ah totally understand where Maria is comin' from, and ah want her to see the light. She don't want to go with Allison and Soi Fon. They just gunna use her for numbers, and toss her aside, treatin' her like some cattle. With our alliance, we can show her real honesty." - Applejack_

Maria looked down, "I just... just don't want anyone to be mad at me..."

"If they're bitter about it... let them. It would be their own fault for not trying hard enough to earn your vote." replied Rosalina.

"Maybe." nodded Maria.

"_So, um... I had a talk with, um... Applejack and Rosalina about my... little problem. I just... I just don't know what's, um, best for me. Casey's really nice to me... but so is Fiona... Wh-while the girls were my first alliance... the other side with Casey, uh... has nicer people... I don't know what to do." - Maria_

"We won't be mad if y'all decide to join the other side, ah understand completely. But... ah won't be lyin' if I said that you'd be better off with us, sugarcube. Allison and Soi Fon..? They're snakes. Ah just know that Allison is no good... ah feel like she's constantly schemin'." explained Applejack.

Maria nodded softly, "I... always had that, um, feeling.."

"Oh, and besides... Danielle's our friend too. I'm sure she would love to be with her partner." smiled Rosalina.

"Oh, well that's, um.. wonderful." smiled Maria a little bit.

"Who knows, maybe we could entertain the thought of girl power?" suggested Rosalina with a small giggle.

"_Ah know this could be great for an all girl pact and include Maria, but uh... ah can't go down that route. We all saw how that turned out to be in the Forest Maze. Besides, ah already have my Final 3. Myself, Danielle, and America. Ah can't break that promise." - Applejack_

Meanwhile, underneath the canopy, Soi Fon and Allison pretended to be asleep at the moment, but were secretly having a private conversation.

"I found the idol." remarked Soi Fon.

Allison nodded, "Perfect. America won't see anything coming, correct?"

Soi Fon smirked, "Absolutely. I just want his ego to be dropped to the level of Cynthia's."

"_While I did come across the hidden immunity idol, I still have full control of it. Allison won't get a true saying on if or not she gets it. After all, my only reason for working with her is to take out America. That's it. I have my eyes set on Allison afterwards. The woman is very intelligent." - Soi Fon_

"Once Casey and America are gone," explained Allison, "We'll drop the ball on Applejack. Get her out of here... she's absolutely lost her marbles."

"What do you mean?" asked Soi Fon.

"Fiona spoke with her, and gave her just a bunch of honesty crap... I don't really like it all that much." shrugged Allison.

"_Applejack is probably the stupidest person to be playing the game right now, at least just in the Bikal tribe. She's just absolutely a door mat for America, and it's freaking showing. They probably.. 'do it'.. under the canopy with Rosalina while we're not there. Wouldn't surprise me." - Allison_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Bikal, getting your first look at the new Gota tribe; Angel voted out at the last tribal council."

Fiona, Allison, and Maria were a little upset to see her gone, while Soi Fon shook her head, sighing.

"So that means Soi Fon is without a partner. What's your take on it?"

Soi Fon shrugged, "Nothing. Let's move on from it. It's game on now."

"Fair enough. Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, both tribes will face off three on three to get control of a ball and shoot it into the basket to score a point. You will be out in the water, and you can get physical if you want to, just no large tackles or chokes. Sorlag ruined that last season. The first tribe to score three points wins reward."

"For the winning tribe, you will leave here, and be taken to the beautiful Yoshi Oasis, a much bigger, fresher oasis then the ones back at camp, and there you will enjoy a nice little lunch and relaxation. Also waiting for you there is a hot spring as supplied by the local Yoshis. Could be a nice little break from the game. Bikal will need to sit out two players and then we can get started."

Bikal decided to sit Rosalina and Maria out of the rotation.

ROUND 1

"For the first round, Bikal is sending out America, Casey, and Fiona! Gota is sending out Mickey, Deadpool, and Jake! Survivors ready? GO!"

Deadpool and Mickey dove right ahead, while Casey and America stayed close together to play more offensively. Deadpool managed to get the ball first, and tossed it over to Jake. Jake managed to avoid Fiona's tackle, and he made an easy shot into the basket.

"Jake scores for Gota! Gota leads 1-0!"

ROUND 2

"America is staying out for Bikal, bringing Soi Fon and Allison with him. For Gota, it's the same combination of Deadpool, Mickey, and Jake. Survivors ready? GO!"

Jake made for an impressive blocker, managing to keep Allison from getting by him as the other four fought for the ball. Deadpool once again got it first, but America tackled him into the water while Soi Fon held him down. While screaming like a little girl, Deadpool managed to kick the ball out from the circle, and Jake made a diving catch for it. Pushing Allison out of his way, he made another shot.

"Jake scores again for Gota! Gota leads 2-0!"

ROUND 3

"Casey and Fiona are back in, with Soi Fon staying in for Bikal. Gota's got one more point to go, and with Jake staying in, Link and Josiah join the cause. Gota scores again, they win reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Gota was certainly out for blood after two straight losses. Losing Daisy and Angel was enough to make their blood pumping for more action. Jake wrestled with Soi Fon and Casey to get the ball out of their hands, and he managed to make a long toss over to Josiah. Fiona, managed to intercept the ball before Josiah could catch it but...

…

…

...Josiah managed to snatch it out of her hands and make a quick basket, ending the challenge right there.

"JUST LIKE THAT THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER! GOTA WINS REWARD!"

All of Gota hugged and cheered.

"Gota, congrats on your first win as a new tribe! You've been through a few rough loops, but today that hopefully ends. You will enjoy a nice little oasis and hot spring picnic, could get you pumped up for the immunity challenge. See you later. Bikal, nothing to say, but nothing for you. I will see both tribes for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 17

The six members of Gota trekked a good distance towards the Yoshi Hot Spring Resort. Most of them just wanted a nice relaxing day in a cool oasis given the blazing sun 24/7.

"_Okay, I just want to point out that there is a $#%#ing hot spring in the middle of a desert! Like literally, how does that even compute? Oh wait, we're in Nintendo Land... nothing makes sense in the Mario verse." (He gasps) "Maybe that's why Samantha won Koopa Beach... dear lord." - Deadpool_

Once they arrived, almost immediately Mickey dove into the oasis, feeling the need to feel cool again. Once he resurfaced, he turned to face his tribe mates, "Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"Hey, no worries, we were gonna join you anyway!" laughed Josiah, jumping into the oasis in a cannonball fashion. He was soon followed by Deadpool and Link. Jake went to go get the picnic basket for the lunch, and Danielle was nowhere to be found.

"_Today really didn't have to be about the game of Survivor. All we needed was a break. A break from tribal council, a break from losing, and a break overall. We had blood in our eyes and we came and destroyed Bikal today! We keep that momentum up, we'll be back in this!" - Josiah_

Mickey looked around in a few circles, trying to locate Danielle, "Huh... where did Danielle go? Did you see her anywhere?"

Link shook his head, "Nope... maybe she went with Jake to get the lunch?"

No one responded. But then a familiar giggle was heard, and Mickey looked behind him to see Danielle cannon balling towards him

"Geronimo!" cheered Danielle as she landed against Mickey's back, and submerging both of them. Both of them resurfaced into a fit of laughter.

"Oh there's that little rascal!" smirked Mickey, ruffling up her head.

"Didn't think I'd be gone long, huh?" giggled Danielle, wagging her tail under the water.

"_I was really looking forward to a day like this! Like, the game is fun and all... but I really wasn't having a huge amount of fun. I really wanted to spend some quality time with my friends here and get to know them a little bit better rather then strategize all the time." - Danielle_

A few moments later of swimming and enjoying the oasis, Jake returned with the lunch, which was mainly just sandwiches and chips again. Everyone sat around in a circle around the lunch, and started to eat.

"To 22 more days of hell!" toasted Jake, holding up his sandwich, "And may they not be so dreadful!"

"Cheers!" toasted the rest, 'clinking' their sandwiches together, and started to eat and small chit chat occurred.

"_I think overall, this is exactly what Gota needed. If we lose the next immunity challenge, I think we're going to be very discouraged. After all, three losses isn't something I would like on my Survivor record after this show is over." - Jake_

While they feasted on their sandwiches, Deadpool's eyes caught something in his table cloth. He unrolled it in secrecy, and saw another rolled up note within the cloth. He snuck it out of there, and placed it in his belt.

Then he got up from his seat, "Forget the meal, I'll eat later. I just want something cold on me for once in the game. Sue me if you want! Link, care to join me?" He then back flipped towards the oasis, and dove in.

Link was actually already done with his sandwich, so he just shrugged, and left the area as well. The other four weren't thinking too much about it.

Once Link dove into the water, and swam over towards Deadpool, Deadpool gave him the clue to read, "Amazing isn't it? I know exactly where we can find the blasted thing. Oh production, better have your pet find it before we doooo!"

"_With two immunity idol clues in my possession, and two fools assisting me in searching for them, I think I know exactly where both idols are. The oasis of course. What, did you think we're stupid? Do you think they'll honestly show you the hot springs in this episode? Oh wait..." - Deadpool_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 17

With the challenge lost, America didn't seem to mind, as they still had a left over steak from the reward yesterday that wasn't cooked nor eaten.

"I think I'm gonna cook the last steak today for dinner," explained America, looking at several of the other tribe members, "I'll portion it as best I can."

"_Applejack, being a pony, doesn't eat the meat, so of course we had one steak left over. I wanted to save it for later since we could easily ration it. Of course, cutting it into seven pieces would be very uneven, so unfortunately I'll be cutting it into fourths. Only way I can do things right, of course!" - America_

Seeing no one disagreeing to the idea, America went right to work grilling the steak. As he did so, he started asking people if they wanted a slice of steak.

"Okay, so... Rosalina? You up for steak?" asked America. When Rosalina nodded, America looked over at Applejack, "Are you sure you don't want some, Applejack?"

Applejack shook her head, "No thank you, sugarcube. Ah appreciate the offer, though."

"_We ponies ain't really a meat lovin' type. But ah can understand the human love for it, so ah don't mind it at all! Ah can stick to the rice and beans, really. Ain't nothing wrong with that. Of course, with only one steak, there gotta be some way to portion it out." - Applejack_

"Okay then... Casey? Maria? What about you?" asked America.

Both Casey and Maria nodded their heads in acceptance, and America nodded, "Fair enough. That's all I can do, sadly." He then took the steak off the grill, and placed it onto a smooth cactus leaf.

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, but 'that's all you can do'? What about the rest of us? Myself, Allison, and Fiona don't get any?"

"_We only have one more steak left, all because Applejack won't eat the meat. So, what are we left with? America portioning out the steak. Okay, first of all, who the hell put him in charge of it? He's a selfish prick that will only cater to his buddies, and could care less about the rest!" - Allison_

America shrugged, "Sorry honey, but there would be uneven portions for seven people. Gotta go with four."

"Oh, well.. you could just do, um... six-" suggested Maria, but her quiet reply and Soi Fon's interruption stopped her from saying anything more.

"And how about that, huh?" sneered Soi Fon, "Rosalina.. Casey... you asked them first! Maria, that's your position within his little coupe. Be warned of that."

America crossed his arms, "Since when did you turn into a little bitch, huh? Portions are portions, Soi Fon! Can't take it, why should I care? Don't listen to her Maria, she reeks of lies."

"You're one to talk!" snapped Soi Fon.

"_So a fight broke out today between America and Soi Fon. While I do agree America was being a little rude, he is absolutely in the right. We don't have a lot to give right now and with one steak.. someone has to have it. Applejack being a vegetarian prevents equal portions." - Rosalina_

"Ever since the Bowser vote, you've treated me like a prop out here, just going off on borrowed time. Guess what, those days won't last forever. I hope you're satisfied with yourself." sneered Soi Fon before leaving the camp area in a rush.

Allison also got up from under the canopy, shaking her head and following Soi Fon, "You're so mean, America... go to hell."

America shook his head, "I get so much flak for nothing..."

"_Okay, yes, it is a bias decision, but can you blame me? No! Allison and Soi Fon are outsiders, and they won't mean much right now. If we lose, they go home. Simple as that. I'm just getting so sick of Soi Fon's attitude, if it weren't for Allison's brains, she'd be going first." - America_

Going down to the oasis, both Soi Fon and Allison vented over America's antics around camp.

"How come Fiona didn't speak up? She wasn't included either..." noted Soi Fon.

"She was asleep.. so of course she didn't hear. He's just so mean," vented Allison, "You do not treat women in this manner.

Soi Fon thought it over for a few minutes then smirked, "Of course... we could just throw the immunity challenge. You don't do anything mental... I don't do anything physical. We have the idol... how could this hurt?"

"I like how you think, girlfriend.." smirked Allison, fist bumping Soi Fon.

"_After how America decided to treat me today, I just about had enough of him. Allison and I plan to throw the immunity challenge, and then use our idol to take him out of the game once and for all. Once he's gone, then I'll feel more at ease." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Bikal."

Fiona did so.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, a tribe member will race across a net, over towards a net climb. Climb up the net and retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you have the bag, return back to your mat, and tag in another player. Once you have all three bags, two other tribe members will focus on solving the puzzle. First tribe to finish the puzzle wins immunity, winners each earn a 1 in 13 shot at a million dollars. Losers, nothing but tribal council where someone is leaving this game. Let's get started."

Bikal

Collecting the bags: Casey, America, Applejack

Puzzle: Rosalina and Soi Fon

Gota

Collecting the bags: Mickey, Danielle, Link

Puzzle: Jake and Josiah

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Casey and Mickey darted out onto the net, and started to race out towards the net climb. Casey's over eagerness got him to trip a few times while Mickey kept his balance well noted. He managed to grab the bag for Gota, and raced back.

Danielle was up next for Gota, and she was going to prove herself in this challenge. Casey meanwhile managed to get back up into shape. He climbed up the wall, and grabbed the first bag for Bikal, and got back.

Danielle was really helping Gota's lead, especially when America started to tackle the course. While Danielle was taking her time, America was racing across it like Mickey did. However, both of them managed to grab their second bag of puzzle pieces, with America bringing Bikal up to a tight race.

Applejack and Link gallantly raced into the final run through the net area. Applejack was quite nimble despite running on four legs, and Link was keeping his balance quite well. Both tribes kept their even tie all the way through as Link and Applejack returned with the final bags.

Now it was down to Jake and Josiah for Gota, and Rosalina and Soi Fon for Bikal. Rosalina was a little surprised Soi Fon pushed to be in the puzzle portion and not Allison. Regardless, she was doing her best with Soi Fon, despite Soi Fon attempting to throw the challenge.

Rosalina soon realized what Soi Fon was doing, but said nothing of it as she worked to undo Soi Fon's blatant mistakes. She had a good chance to succeed as long as Jake or Josiah messed up.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Josiah placed in the final piece of the puzzle. "DONE! SAY IT JEFF SAY IT, GOTA!"

Jeff ran over and easily confirmed Gota's win.

"Correct! GOTA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Gota hugged and cheered.

"Great job Gota! You certainly came back with a vengeance, and that vengeance is rightfully earned. Amazing job! Bikal, after a good winning streak, it ends tonight with someone out of the eight of you going home. Should be very interesting. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Bikal Day 18

With Bikal's first tribal council in ten days, it was certainly going to be interesting given all things discussed.

Rosalina wasn't entirely pleased with Soi Fon's performance today.

"_Today, out of nowhere, Soi Fon suggested that she wanted to participate in the puzzle.. and Allison really just allowed her to. I didn't think much of it until Soi Fon started to blatantly put pieces in random spots. Something just feels... very off about everything." - Rosalina_

Down by the oasis, Allison was talking to Fiona and Maria about the upcoming vote.

"Tonight, Soi Fon will be using the idol on me tonight," explained Allison, "And we'll be blindsiding America, and taking out that arrogant man."

"Sounds good to me," nodded Fiona, crossing her arms, "Are you absolutely sure Soi Fon will use it on you... and even if you are the target?"

Allison nodded, "I'm absolutely sure of it, Fiona. Soi Fon hates America just as much as I do... and I'm positive I'm their target."

"_Allison seems so sure that she's safe tonight, but I don't know. I don't exactly trust Soi Fon all that much, and if she doesn't use the idol... or wastes it.. then we'll likely 4-4 tie, and that will just suck. I did not come here for 18 days to draw a stupid rock." - Fiona_

"Very well.. I trust your instincts." smiled Fiona.

"Also, girls... I want you to make a risky move," smirked Allison, "Both of you... vote for me tonight. If we blindside America... I want them to think they still have the numbers."

Fiona blinked, "Wh-what..? You mean against you? That's just suicide, Allison."

"Look, I wouldn't be pulling this move if I wasn't sure I was safe." reminded Allison.

"_My whole idea is to let those fools believe they have all the numbers, outside of myself and Soi Fon. If they think they have the numbers, they won't go looking for the idol... giving me a lot more time to find the idol again. All the pieces are falling into place." (She laughs softly) "And I'm loving it." - Allison_

Maria nodded, "Ok... I, um... I trust that you... you know what you're doing..."

Fiona sighed, "Fine... but if you go home, I hope you understand that it's your fault."

"No worries, my dears." smiled Allison, fist bumping both Maria and Fiona.

"_If this plan works, we might be back in the numbers, and I'll feel once again secure and safe. If this plan fails, I can only hope for a merge to save me, because I'm sure that once Allison is gone, I'm probably next." - Fiona_

A few moments later, the favorites (minus Soi Fon), including Maria and Casey, were talking underneath the canopy about the vote tonight.

"What are you thinking Rosalina?" asked America, curiously, crossing his arms.

Rosalina looked over at him, "I'm almost positive Soi Fon and Allison have a hidden immunity idol. Soi Fon never gives up during challenges. For her to throw the challenge is just silly in my mind."

"So they're probably expecting us to vote Soi Fon, and then use the idol on her!" gasped Casey, "We got to vote Allison!"

"That's what I was thinking." nodded Rosalina.

"_Allison, Fiona, and Soi Fon are on the outside of Bikal, and I hate to betray my fans, but hey, they don't matter to me, so... oh well! I just hope that we can get the right person out, flush out any idols, and live to see another day as all five of us stay!" - Casey_

"Are you sure that would be the right decision?" wondered Applejack, "Ah'm just a tad worried we're just going off rumors."

America shrugged, "Who cares! Allison was always going first, so let's just keep it that way! We hold all the power anyway, so who cares what happens? Besides, if they have an idol, and we mess up, I'm definitely taking the bullet. You're all safe."

"That would be the worst move ever!" complained Casey.

"_Part of being leader is making sacrifices! And being America myself, I know what sacrifices are all about! I doubt we're making a mistake here, but if Allison gets the idol, then I'm probably going home, and while that sucks, hey, at least I went out with smiles and pride!" - America_

Maria sat there quietly, and didn't really say much. Applejack noticed this, and looked over at her, "Somethin' wrong, sugarcube?"

"Oh, um... nothing. I'm fine..." replied Maria with a soft blush and smile.

"_I... really like this new alliance. Umm... with Angel gone... I, um, really don't think the girls will... have the numbers anymore. But this alliance... I like Casey... Rosalina... and Applejack. America on the other hand... umm... well..." - Maria_

On the way towards tribal council, Soi Fon was thinking hard in her head about what to do for the night.

"_Honestly, I have the idol. I hold all the power with it. America pisses me off, but after hearing Allison's insane plan of having a 6-2 vote with the six votes on her being negated... I feel like I could sacrifice Allison, and deal with America after. Two threats taken out back to back. Look, I'm playing my own game, and it doesn't involve anyone." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

The Bikal tribe arrived at tribal council.

"After a strong showing ever since the swap, Bikal finally hit their mark and here you all sit at tribal council. Rosalina, what do you think about Bikal made it better after the swap?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, definitely our new members. Allison's really talented and smart... Fiona and Casey are good competitors and they never give up... and Maria is very sweet and it's just a real pleasure to have them around." replied Rosalina.

"Applejack, what do you think about the fans, especially considering your partner, Fiona, is a part of your own tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Well, uh, ah think they're all great people. As for Fiona, like Rosalina said, she ain't a quitter. She ain't gonna give up until the game is over. Ah like that in a partner." replied Applejack.

"Fiona, what are your opinions on Applejack?" asked Jeff.

Fiona looked over at Applejack, and smiled.

"Well, she's a really tough pony. I always respected her honesty and how tough she is. That's why I picked her on Day 1 to be my partner, after all." replied Fiona.

"Maria, what do you think about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Maria sighed a little, looking away a little.

"I uh... umm... don't really have... well, much to say. I think it's... it's a pretty easy vote." replied Maria.

America, Applejack, and Casey all nodded at her words.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Rosalina, you're up."

– – –

Allison's Vote: Goodbye to the pathetic men. You're just as pathetic as they come. (America)

America's Vote: Your little slave sealed your fate, and I hope you can accept that. (Allison)

Maria's Vote: So um... sorry... but I did what I needed to do... I hope you, um... like it. (Allison)

Soi Fon's Vote: Hmph... all part of my plan. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Soi Fon sat there for a while, thinking about her next option...

…

…

...before getting up, and walking over to Jeff, dropping the idol in his hand, "Allison."

America shook his head, placing his hand on his bag, knowing he was probably gone. Applejack and Rosalina were a little shocked, as was Casey. Maria said nothing.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Allison, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Allison, doesn't count. (She whispered 'Thank you' over to Soi Fon with a smile.)

…

Allison, doesn't count.

Allison, doesn't count.

Allison, doesn't count. (Allison looked over at Fiona and Maria.)

…

…

Allison, doesn't count.

Allison, doesn't count. That's six votes, and none of them count. (Some were a little surprised to see a sixth vote for Allison, some whispering going on as to who it could be.)

…

…

…

America. One vote America. (He nodded, "Well, I'm a goner." He chuckled. Casey was stunned.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, America. That's two votes, and that's clearly all we need. I need you to bring me your torch.

America nodded, shaking the hands/hoof of Casey, Applejack, and Rosalina, sneering at Soi Fon and Allison as he gave up his torch.

"America, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

America nodded, turning to face his tribe, "Case, AJ, Rosie, stay strong, y'hear?" He gave a thumbs up and left the area.

"With that vote, America is out of the game. He leaves behind what appears to be a loyal student in the training, and who knows... maybe you'll get a chance to prove yourself to him later on. Only time will tell the future for Bikal, and the rest of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**America's Final Words**

"What can I say about my third time on Survivor, huh? I think it was a good performance... certainly got screwed over by two bitter bitches about not getting portioned steak. Hey, I've seen crazier! Sorry my fans if I disappointed you, but I'll see you all on the flip side. My alliance, hold strong!"

VOTE

Allison – America, Maria, Rosalina, Fiona, Applejack, and Casey (None counted)

America – Soi Fon and Allison

Next episode is the DOUBLE BOOT! Two players will be voted out, one from each tribe!

PAC-MAN and ANNETTE are the two new players to be confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia!

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Theory Proven Right

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Angel gone, Jake and Mickey planned out the next form of attack; split up Josiah and Link. Since they trusted Josiah, they wanted to take Link out, although they feared Danielle wouldn't want to do it. Meanwhile, Deadpool told Link not to trust Josiah._

_Over at Bikal, Maria was feeling a little split down the middle about her position in the tribe, and consulted Applejack and Rosalina about the game. Applejack convinced Maria that if she worked with them, she would be working with people she could trust. Meanwhile, Soi Fon and Allison plotted to stage a coup._

_At the reward challenge, Gota came in with revenge over their last two losses, and ultimately destroyed Bikal in the challenge much in thanks to Jake. They won a reward to a fresh water oasis and lunch._

_During the reward, while Danielle and Mickey bonded even more by having fun, Deadpool managed to find a clue to the hidden immunity idol. With the clue, he officially knew where both idols could be located at; the oasis at each camp._

_Back at the Bikal camp, tension stirred up when America portioned out the last steak out to his alliance, singling out Soi Fon, Fiona, and Allison. Soi Fon and him got into a blowout, with Soi Fon calling America a selfish player. All this did was solidify the plan to take control of Bikal, and limit America's days. Soi Fon then planned to throw the immunity challenge._

_At the immunity challenge, both tribes were evened out until the puzzle portion, where Soi Fon attempted to throw the challenge despite Rosalina's efforts. In the end, Gota won an easy victory._

_Before tribal council, with Allison convinced she was the main target, she wanted Soi Fon to use the idol on her, and also give false hope to the majority by having Fiona and Maria join them. Fiona was hesitant about it, but agree to it. With America's alliance, they targeted Allison, since they were afraid Soi Fon had an idol and would use it on herself. Soi Fon was conflicted whether or not to let Allison go, or take her rival out._

_At tribal council, Soi Fon's hatred of America overruled the threat of Allison, and Soi Fon used her idol to save Allison from getting voted out. Ultimately, America was sent packing, leaving Applejack, Casey, and Rosalina worried about the future of Bikal. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Bikal: Allison, Applejack, Casey, Fiona, Maria, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota: Danielle, Deadpool, Jake, Josiah, Link, and Mickey**

– – – – –

Bikal Day 19

With the big blindside over for Bikal, Casey was absolutely angry about losing his favorite player out here.

"_For what? For what purpose did those bitches decide to vote off America? Fantastic, you know what? Good for them. They just single handedly murdered this tribe. America was the reason why we were so awesome, and here they are, winning nothing and being bitter bitches!" - Casey_

Casey slammed his torch against the big tree in the middle of their camp, and walked forward still fuming, "I just hope you're both happy about what you've done. Now we're probably all screwed in challenges now."

Soi Fon shrugged, while Allison spoke up, "Oh well. He had it coming regardless. And hey, we'll be voting you off next anyway, so you'll get to see him soon."

"What was that!?" snapped Casey, "You think you can just make open threats like that? What kind of a bitch are you?!"

Applejack pulled Casey back, "Now now, hold your horses, there. Listen, girls, ah know it was a good move on your part, but uh... we ain't even close to a merge."

"Count them Applejack!" reminded Allison, "13 players are left. One more vote, and we merge. It was now or never given how strong he was."

"_I could care less what the tribe thinks about me at this point. Overall, I have this tribe on a leach. Fiona and Maria will do whatever I tell them to do, Soi Fon as well. Four is all I need, and Casey, Applejack, and Rosalina will soon learn the mistake of crossing me." - Allison_

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ah guess so. But don't just make those threats like that, okay? Unless you got another idol, you don't even have power to make those threats."

Allison blinked, before grinning, "Oh yes... my mistake. I apologize Casey. I guess I'll go weep away my sorrows under the canopy as I await my demise."

With that said, she walked back to the canopy, and laid down underneath, grinning their her gambit was somewhat paying off. At least she thought it was.

"_I don't know who's stupider. Casey for avenging someone he's never met before in his entire life, or Applejack for being so clueless. I guess we can make it true on both accounts, really. Doesn't matter, they think they have power, good for them. They'll be crying at our next vote." - Allison_

Soi Fon had kept her mouth shut during the whole fight, and stood back watching Casey, Applejack, and Allison go at it. After Allison and Casey left the area, Soi Fon took a seat near the fire with Applejack and Rosalina.

"If you two don't trust me, then that's fine," explained Soi Fon, "But I only took America out because he was dangerous. Not to mention completely rude towards me nearly all game long."

Rosalina nodded, "It's perfectly reasonable, Soi Fon. I just... am a little hurt you needed to throw a challenge in order to get what you wanted."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "There was no other way, honestly. I apologize for that."

"_With America gone, I am finally at ease about how the game is going right now. Next up on the cutting block is Allison, and she doesn't even see it coming. She's shown her cards to me, and I think she's going to be dangerous later down. So like America, she needs to go." - Soi Fon_

"Well, ah will say Allison seems a little... weird lately. Always saw her as the quiet little mouse. Ain't the case anymore for me." shrugged Applejack.

"Allison thinks she has the numbers," explained Soi Fon, "That's why. She thinks she has me, Fiona, and Maria. She's horribly mistaken."

"Ain't sure 'bout Fiona, but we got Maria on our side, we think." replied Applejack.

"I don't know their true loyalties. Just... watch what you say around both of them, okay?" said Soi Fon.

"_Soi Fon herself is a threat, but so is Allison. Ah don't know who we should take out next. Ah think Allison would be the better choice, since we need muscle to make up for ol' America. Ah just worry she has Maria with her, and if she does... ah don't know if I can trust her." - Applejack_

– – – – –

Gota Day 19

It was a nice day over at the Gota camp. With two back to back wins, there wasn't much to worry about. But as always, the game was still on.

Underneath the canopy, Jake and Mickey were talking to Danielle about who to vote off next.

"Deadpool is extendable," explained Jake, "Besides, we both like him too much to vote him off. We need to break up Link and Josiah. I think they are taking their partnership seriously, and if that's the case, they need to be split up."

"Oh, well, um... I'm okay with that, but are you saying Link first.. or Josiah?" asked Danielle, curiously.

Mickey sighed, "Link first, but only because we see him as a strong player in the late game, and we don't really want to deal with him winning a lot of competitions."

"_Link is someone we need to out for in the future. Josiah does have our backs for now. But I think it's only fair to take Link out, as the elimination order has been favorite, fan. Just to feel 100% safe, Link needs to go next." - Mickey_

Danielle pouted a little, and sat back a little, "Well, um... I guess that's alright. But like... why not Josiah first, y'know?"

"Just sounds fair and all. But if you have a reason go ahead." noted Mickey.

"_I really don't want to see Link get voted off next. Like, Link is a good guy, and he has my back. Josiah doesn't, and if I can get Mickey and Jake to vote Josiah out just like I did with Angel... hey, maybe this game isn't that hard!" - Danielle_

"You both know how Link's played this game before," explained Danielle, "He plays with honor, loyalty, and a good big heart. Josiah's a large dark horse. Many people will vote Link out before even thinking about voting him off."

"You do have a good point there.." noted Jake.

"If you want to cut one of them, that sounds like an awesome idea, but I think it should be Josiah before Link. Just my two cents." noted Danielle.

"_Danielle pitched up the idea of voting out Josiah before Link, saying that Link will be a large target at the merge, and not so much Josiah. Part of me knows that, but another part of me thinks Danielle is playing us, and is setting us up for failure." - Jake_

"Where does that leave us if Josiah goes home?" asked Mickey.

"Then... Deadpool next? We really need the strength right now, and... Deadpool and Josiah aren't that strong compared to Link. You guys gotta trust me on this... I really like you both and I wouldn't lie to you." smiled Danielle.

"_I am really being genuine here with Mickey and Jake. While it is also strategy to keep Link longer in the game, I also want them to trust me, and I'll do everything in my little power to make sure we stick together to the merge. Also, I don't think Link minds cutting Deadpool anyway!" - Danielle_

"We'll think about it," replied Mickey, "But I won't lie... interesting offer, Danielle. Thanks for sharing."

Danielle nodded, smiling at both of the fans.

Meanwhile, Link and Deadpool were going out for a swim in the oasis, looking for the hidden immunity idol.

"Are you absolutely sure about this plan of yours, Deadpool?" asked Link.

Deadpool nodded, swimming on his back, "As sure as I was when I hijacked the story of my own video game. Trust me Link, I wouldn't be wrong about this!"

"_Back on Bikal, the one suspicion I had was that the idol was in the oasis! America came up with it, but I stole his idea. Hah! And after I got this clue from the reward... HAHA! Theory proven right! Now Link and I will go for a little swim... snag it... and take control of the game once we merge. Finally, a merge where I'm in the numbers. Should make for a great ending, right TJ?" - Deadpool_

Once in the oasis, both players took turns diving underwater to search underneath rocks. Of course, Deadpool did little of the work, and let Link do most of it.

After a while...

…

…

...Link resurfaced, turning to face Deadpool, "I think I found it, just need help pulling this rock up."

"On it!" smirked Deadpool, and submerged without a second thought, followed by Link.

Both players dove underwater, and pulled the rock hiding the idol up and over. Deadpool then snatched the idol, and swam back up to to the surface.

"_We got the idol today, and I couldn't be anymore pleased with myself, honestly. We need this idol to help us in the coming stages of the game, because at this point, while we are a strong group of six, anything can change." - Link_

Deadpool unwrapped the idol, and smirked. This was not the real idol, as the real idol was found by Josiah and he replaced it with a fake one before the swap. But neither of them knew that, right?

Once Link resurfaced, Deadpool handed the idol over to him, "You know... I really don't even trust myself with this one. Someone like you oughta hold this, Link."

Link shrugged, and took the idol from Deadpool, nodding his head with a smile, "Good work, Deadpool."

"_Hey, wouldn't be Survivor if I didn't do my own little bit of studying before the game started, right... right?" (Crickets chirping) "You don't understand me! Alright fine, want another theory? The new season is starting up. Foxxy's gonna be on it. Just a rumor. Happy now? What's that, you don't see it? Well, there's gonna be a lot of cuts. One of the cameramen told me." - Deadpool_

– – – – –

Bikal Day 19

Sitting down around the fire, Fiona was having a talk with Rosalina and Applejack.

"Ah gotta ask.. were you the other vote against Allison, aside Maria?" asked Applejack.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah.. I wanted to stick by her, but I don't think we had the numbers. Even I was shocked by the idol."

"_AT this point, Allison, myself, Maria, and Soi Fon do have the numbers. But the others don't know that. They think they have the numbers with Maria and I, and that Allison or Soi Fon will be out next. So I'm just going to continue to lie, and see where that gets me." - Fiona_

Rosalina studied Fiona carefully while remaining quiet, and Applejack spoke once more, "Well, it was such a shame to see ol' America leave. He was one of the strongest here after all. We gonna be askin' for it soon."

"I think there's only one more challenge before the merge. We're only down to 13 players left after all." reminded Fiona.

"_At this point, like ah originally said, ah ain't gonna be workin' with Fiona. Maybe once we merge, ah might approach her. Ah just wanna keep a good friendship goin' so it could happen rather then not. Maybe her bein' my partner was a good thing." - Applejack_

After a little bit of silence, Rosalina spoke up, "If I may ask Fiona... where does your loyalty stand? Are you willing to go the distance with us?"

Fiona looked up at her, and shrugged, "Possibly. Maria and I haven't entirely figured anything out yet. We just really wanted to get away from Allison. That's why she's so confident. She thinks she has the numbers."

"And she don't." chuckled Applejack.

"_I do not believe a word Fiona is telling us. There is a good chance she is fooling us into trusting her, mainly due to what she is saying. From not knowing about the idol? I don't think that's possible. I do also question if Maria is on Fiona's leach or not.." - Rosalina_

Rosalina nodded, "Casey's still upset over losing America, so I don't see him making reasonable moves other then gunning straight for Allison. I do not see her finding another hidden immunity idol."

Fiona nodded in agreement, "Yeah... I don't either, really."

"_Allison wants all the guys out, and obviously Casey would be next on the totem pole. However, I think that would be a terrible move. Casey's not a threat. All he wants his revenge. So he'll be very easy to predict and take out later. Applejack and Rosalina? Unpredictable, and they could slip under the radar to win the money just because they aren't threats." - Fiona_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Maria and Casey were having a talk one on one.

"I'm really glad we still have the numbers, Maria," noted Casey, shaking his head, "Because boy I would be very upset if we didn't."

"Yeah, I know... umm... I... I never really... thought Allison could get this way... the power is too, uh, much..." replied Maria, sighing a little.

"_Last night... I, um... kinda let America go. I.. I knew about the idol... and I chose, um... not to tell my alliance. America would, um, be a threat later on, and... I think it was a good move. Allison... she's changed. She's, um, letting the power get to her head... I don't like it." - Maria_

Casey shook his head, "Don't worry about Allison. She's digging her own grave, and she'll be shocked when she learns she never had all the power."

"True..." nodded Maria softly.

"Listen," explained Casey, "We're sitting in a good spot, and at the merge, we rejoin up with Josiah, and start playing hard from there. Remember, we're bringing home a victory for the fans!"

Maria nodded once again, "Right... of.. of course we are."

"_Maria is a calm, simple girl. She is sweet, quiet, and very cute. But my concern for her is that she's not really in game mode. The shy ones... really don't seem to do very much anything. I want for Maria to come out and be a player, but I can't force her to. If she wants to win, she needs to show that she wants to." - Casey_

– – – – –

Gota Day 19

The fans and favorites were split up for the time being, doing their own things.

Down by the oasis, Jake, Mickey, and Josiah were having a chat about what to expect in the future.

"What are your thoughts moving forward, Josiah?" asked Jake.

Josiah was drawing a circle around the sand with a stick, shrugging, "Well, we need to stick together, that's for sure. My vote would be for Danielle, honestly."

"_Link's an ally, so I have no intentions of gunning him down after what we've promised eachother. Danielle and Deadpool? I don't know, they're very extendable and in Danielle's case, she's not a threat. She'll slip by while the big guns are firing, and be in the Final 3. That's why she needs to go soon." - Josiah_

"You think she's more of a threat then Link or Deadpool?" asked Jake, while Mickey kept quiet.

Josiah nodded, "Yeah, I mean... Danielle and Maria are one of the least threatening pairs in the game. Well, once we merge... they switch around. They'll be very dangerous because if we go into war and all... they'll slip by. We can't let that happen."

Mickey nodded, "True, you got yourself a point there. But so could Deadpool."

"Deadpool's not in the same league," explained Josiah, "While he is slightly, he can't hide like Danielle can. Just my two cents."

"_Josiah wants to vote off Danielle, and I really don't want that to happen. I do want her to trust me, and I want her to feel safe. So... I think Josiah just marked himself as the next to go quite frankly. Link is a bigger threat, but he's easy prey later on." - Mickey_

"What does Link think of the plan?" asked Jake.

"Don't know, haven't really had the time to ask him." shrugged Josiah, "But honestly, leave it to me, okay? Trust me, guys, I know what I'm doing." He smiled warmly at both of them.

"Alright, that we can do. I trust you." smiled Jake.

"_In all truthfulness, Josiah is the better option to vote out over Link. Danielle is absolutely right about him. While it is another fan going home, I do trust Danielle enough that I know we're safe after he's gone, and that Deadpool's next. At least... I hope so." - Jake_

"I got your backs, and as long as you got mine, we can make this work. A fan has to win this season, and I think it has to be one of us." smirked Josiah.

Mickey nodded, with a smirk, "You got that right."

They all shook hands firmly.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Deadpool, Danielle, and Link were all tending to the fire while eating some rice, and awaiting news of the immunity challenge.

"Well ain't that the most lovely news I've heard in 19 days," smirked Deadpool, looking over at Danielle, "Are you sure you heard that right?"

Danielle nodded, "Yep, Mickey and Jake are on board to boot Josiah. We got the votes, and I think it's easy!"

"_I did make a promise to Mickey and Jake that I would vote with them to get rid of Deadpool if they vote out Josiah, and I plan to completely honor that! I just hope Link is alright with that, because.. y'know the whole partner thingy." - Danielle_

Link rested his head on his hand, and thought about the situation while Danielle and Deadpool continued to talk.

"Well if they want to be complete idiots, then I assume that's all fine and dandy! Link and I found the idol already, so... hey free reign, right?" laughed Deadpool.

"Oh absolutely!" smiled Danielle brightly, "I feel a lot better knowing you found it!"

"_This is a game where you need to make questionable moves... and some smart moves. The alliance will have to break at some point, and if I want to make a few risks.. I'm willing to make them, as long as the blood remains off my hands. It's a new game, and I need to play to win." - Link_

After a while longer, Danielle decided to go for a swim in the oasis, and left Deadpool and Link to their own devices.

Link then turned to look at Deadpool, speaking up, "Call me insane, but... I think I'm gonna give this idol to Josiah, and tell him we're voting him out."

Deadpool blinked, "...Link? Did you become Harry all of a sudden?"

Link shook his head, "Think about it... tell Josiah that the fans are turning on him... use the idol... and we split up Jake and Mickey. We should pull that move off. It's more worth it considering they're a pair, and Josiah, as far as I know, has no one."

"_So Link out of nowhere just says..." (He pulls out a Link hat out of nowhere and puts it on) "'I want to give the idol to Josiah, and have him blindside Jake or Mickey!'" (He takes it off) "Now, I know I'm already insane, but... wait... actually, go ahead Link! Make Josiah look stupid!" - Deadpool_

"It's very risky as he could very well vote any one of us off," warned Link, "But this is Survivor. We have to make risky moves."

Deadpool nodded, "Yes. Risky. Risky, risky, risky. Also stupid ones too, but hey, not my fault nor my problem! Good idea Link, regardless. Hope it makes tribal council that bit more interesting."

He high fived Link with a smirk.

"_Ultimately, Josiah does seem to be a good ally. Shady at times, but up front and no nonsense. He's a fan that has come to play, and not here to fool around and let the favorites do all the work. I respect that in a fan. I respect that he came to play the game." - Link_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Gota, getting your first look at the new Bikal tribe; America voted out at the last tribal council."

All of Gota was shocked to see him leave. Danielle and Link shook their heads, while Deadpool chuckled.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Gota."

Danielle did so.

"Okay, tonight will be a big one, because two players will be voted off. One from Bikal, and one from Gota. However, all 13 of you will get a chance to fight for individual immunity, and give yourselves safety at tribal council."

Everyone nodded, some excited, and some worried about the double tribal council twist.

"For today's challenge, each tribe will compete against eachother in a face off version of bowling. Starting with two from random draw, you will attempt to knock over the most pins. Most pins knocked over moves on, loser is eliminated. Winner must then select two others to face off, and so on and so forth. Last player standing for both tribes will each win individual immunity. We will start with Bikal, so let's get started."

The six Gota players sat down on the bench, while the Bikal players got ready.

"First up from the random draw is Fiona against Soi Fon!"

Fiona didn't really want to come off as a threat early on, and messed up her roll on purpose, only knocking over 2 pins. Soi Fon came out strong, and knocked over 6 pins.

"Soi Fon wins the round, and Fiona is eliminated. Soi Fon, pick the next two to face off."

"Casey and Applejack." replied Soi Fon immediately.

Both players went up to prepare their shots. Casey rolled straight down the middle to get seven straight pins. Applejack took a little more time to prepare her roll, and managed to also get seven.

On a re-roll, Casey got six pins, and Applejack got eight pins.

"Applejack wins the rematch, so Casey is eliminated. Applejack, pick the next two to face off, please."

"Ah pick Allison and Soi Fon." replied Applejack.

Allison was feeling very confident about the upcoming night, having the numbers on her side to take Casey or one of America's girls out, so she threw the challenge, only getting four pins. Soi Fon came out strong again, and got eight pins over.

"Soi Fon wins the round, and Allison is out of the challenge. Who's up next, Soi Fon?"

"Applejack and Rosalina." replied Soi Fon quickly.

Applejack wanted to win immunity, wanting to make sure Soi Fon did not win immunity. She made a really good roll, knocking six pins over. Rosalina didn't attempt to win, only knocking three pins over.

"Applejack wins the round, Rosalina eliminated. Maria and Soi Fon are all that remain, so they're up next."

Maria wanted to do her best to win, but her roll was quite weak and slow, only managing to knock three pins over. Soi Fon's roll wasn't as good as the last two she had, and...

…

…she got five pins knocked over.

"Soi Fon beats Maria, and moves on to face Applejack in the final round! The winner will be face at the vote tonight."

Soi Fon was a little stressed going up against Applejack in this challenge, and she tried to make a perfect strike. However, she only got six. Thankfully for her, Applejack didn't do as well, also getting a six, leading into a rematch.

Soi Fon's roll did a lot better, managing to get an eight and an almost guaranteed victory. Applejack needed to make a strike in order to win.

In the end...

…

…

…a strike indeed she ended up making, knocking all nine pins over.

"A STRIKE SEALS THE DEAL! APPLEJACK WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Applejack.

"Great job today Applejack! You certainly proved yourself to be a competitor, and rightfully so. You now have a 1 in 11 shot of winning this game, and are safe at the vote. Now we're moving on to prepare for Gota's turn. Let's get started, guys."

Bikal got settled down on the bench, while the six Gota players got ready.

"First up from random draw it's Deadpool and Danielle!"

Deadpool didn't feel like he needed immunity, so he threw the competition, only getting five pins knocked over. Danielle on the other hand...

…

…got a strike on her first roll.

"Danielle gets a strike! Out of nowhere, and Deadpool is out! Pick two to face off Danielle!"

"Sorry, but Jake and Josiah." replied Danielle.

Knowing he had the hidden immunity idol, Josiah knew that if something went wrong, he would play the idol. He still tried to win, however, managing to get eight pins knocked over. Jake's roll went straight down the line, and ruined Josiah's almost perfect shot.

"Another strike! Jake stays in and Josiah is out of the competition! Jake, pick two to face off!"

"Danielle and Link, sorry." replied Jake.

Compared to the earlier strike, Danielle's second roll wasn't as spectacular. In fact it was quite a bomb, knocking only two pins over. Link planned out his first roll, and he managed to get seven pins over.

"Link wins the round, eliminating Danielle. Jake and Mickey are up next by default."

Both Jake and Mickey shook hands before the roll, playing as gentlemen. Mickey went first this time, but made a half sloppy, half good roll, getting six pins. Jake didn't get a strike like last time, but compared to Danielle did decent, knocking seven pins over.

"Jake wins the round, taking Mickey out of the game. Now it's down to Link against Jake. Winner wins immunity, and cannot be voted out of this game."

Jake went first this time, and really wanted to win. With Link being one of his targets, he did not want that to change. He rolled down the lane...

…

…and for the second time, landed a strike. He cheered in surprise. All Link needed to do was get a strike as well, and go into a rematch.

In the end...

…

…Link only got seven pins over.

"Link can't do it. That means JAKE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jake.

"Great work Jake! That's how a fan comes into a challenge ready to win! You will be safe at Gota's tribal council, and you now have a 1 in 11 shot at winning this game. Now, before we go, we need to determine the tribal council order. Applejack, Jake, rock paper scissors to determine the order."

Jake won 2 out of 3 rounds against Applejack, ensuring Bikal went to tribal council first, and Gota last.

"Okay, Bikal, you will go to tribal council first tonight, someone will be going home. Gota will then follow, and someone will be going home. You all have the afternoon to figure out who it's going to be. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Bikal Day 20

With someone from Bikal going home literally two days after the big tribal that sent America packing, it was anyone's guess who was going home.

Allison was talking with Fiona and Maria about the move tonight.

"No question about it, we're voting out Casey. Point blank. I think there's... no discussion otherwise I think?" confirmed Allison.

"I um... I don't mind..." sighed Maria.

"Wait, where's Soi Fon?" asked Fiona, "I'm a little worried she's not here yet."

"Don't worry about her... I'll tell her before we leave for the vote. Simple as that." shrugged Allison.

"_The vote tonight is pretty simple, and there's really no need for concern. We're sending Casey home, it's going to be amazing, female power, and I'm just going to laugh the whole way to the bank once we're done here." (She laughs) "This cannot go any more perfect." - Allison_

"Could I get my two cents in?" asked Fiona, "Honestly... Casey is a mistake."

"What? Why?" asked Allison, a little taken aback.

"Casey's only focused on revenge. That's it. He has no motive other then revenge. That could cloud his judgment," explained Fiona, "What I'm saying is... Applejack and Rosalina. They're clever players, and a good duo that will no doubt stick together with America gone."

Allison shook her head, "Why? We don't need Casey any longer. He needs to go tonight."

"Just hear me out Allison... it's the right move. With Rosalina gone, that's one less favorite gone, one less worry. And besides... she's not even on our side." reminded Fiona.

"_Allison has her hatred of men clouding her judgment, and it's really starting to show now that we're 20 days into the game. Casey isn't even the right move right now. Sure he's a threat, but he's all by himself. Josiah's likely going home soon, so... he's got no power. Rosalina and Applejack likely do no matter what." - Fiona_

"I um... I... I agree with Fiona," peeped Maria, "I think... I think it's a good idea..."

"Even you?" worried Allison, "And I thought you adored Rosalina. Fine... I guess I can't outvote the two of you. Rosalina it is. But Casey is next."

"Absolutely." nodded Fiona with a smile.

"_Fiona's right, it doesn't matter who goes home, but I just want that little satisfaction of having this tribe ruled by the women like I imagined it to be. Oh well... I guess it's just bad karma on Rosalina's behalf for not joining me when we met." - Allison_

Meanwhile, sitting underneath the canopy, Casey, Applejack, and Rosalina were discussing the vote.

"Clear cut Allison, correct?" asked Casey.

"Absolutely," nodded Applejack with a smile, "Don't you two worry, ah think it's all over for ol' Allison. Even Maria. Ah trust she's with us."

"As do I. I was a little worried, but I do have faith in her." smiled Rosalina.

"_So ah won my first individual challenge. Woo wee, ah hope that ain't a mistake. But for now, ah just want to get a little payback on Allison for taking out my ally. A friend in need, is a friend indeed, after all. Besides, she gonna be a threat later down the road. That ain't a problem no more." - Applejack_

Casey nodded with a proud smirk, "Awesome! That is what America would have wanted us to do! Time for the almighty revenge! Ha hah!"

Applejack chuckled a little, "Now now, calm down there fan boy. It ain't over 'til it's over."

"Oh right, of course." chuckled Casey, nervously.

"_Allison takes out my ally, so I'll return the favor, and vote her out of the tribe. She doesn't deserve to be here, she's absolutely evil, and I just want to see her and Soi Fon burn for all I care. Yeah, it's that bad of a problem for me. I can't stand to look at them anymore, really!" - Casey_

Later on in the day, moments before tribal council, Maria and Soi Fon were having a small talk about the vote.

"So um.. are you... are you gonna vote that way..?" asked Maria.

Soi Fon nodded her head, "Yes. After thinking about it, it's the right move to make. You must be brave to play this game, young one."

"I know..." sighed Maria.

"_So um... I... I will be making... making my loyalties, um, clear after tonight. It's... not what I want, but... l-like many have said it's the right time." (She gulped a little) "I just... just don't want to make enemies. That's, um... not my purpose..." - Maria_

– – – – –

Gota Day 20

Jake was feeling very happy to have won his first individual immunity challenge in the game of Survivor, and was trying his best not to gloat.

"_Oh my God, this is amazing! One of my goals in this game was to win one immunity challenge, and just to hear that 'jingle jingle' around my neck is just awesome! Tonight, I know I'm not going home, but I just hope the plan goes according to plan." - Jake_

While Mickey was busy cleaning up in the oasis, Jake was talking individually to Danielle by the shore.

"Just to let you know," explained Jake, "Josiah is targeting you tonight, I think. At least you or Deadpool... probably you."

"Oh... well that's okay," smiled Danielle, reassuringly, "Link and Deadpool are totally on board to vote him off!"

"Good.. so are we." smirked Jake.

"_Tonight, hopefully Josiah will be the one sent packing. I don't know what else to expect but... five votes for Josiah, and his torch getting snuffed. Sounds harsh but like... he wants me out. So I wanna get him out before he gets me out!" - Danielle_

Meanwhile, Link noticed Josiah laying down underneath the canopy, and decided it was time to make the move. He crawled underneath to join him for a chat.

"_Last season, I found a hidden immunity idol, and was persuaded to save Morrigan when in reality... she just kept it for herself, and wasted it for no reason. This season, I am doing it on my own terms, and hopefully it turns out better then not." - Link_

"Hey, man... got a moment to talk? Something big just came up." whispered Link.

Josiah turned his head to look over at Link with a raised eyebrow, "What's up..?"

Link then proceeded to tell Josiah everything he heard from Danielle, from finding a hidden immunity idol, and Jake and Mickey planning to double deal him.

"_Heh... so a lot of things are going on that I find quite interesting. For one, my fake idol was discovering by Link and Deadpool... and Jake and Mickey are playing me for a fool, and plan on dropping me tonight. Kind of a ballsy move, I'll give them that, but it's too bad I found out before they pulled it." - Josiah_

"That doesn't surprise me, those two are giant fools in all honesty." shrugged Josiah.

Link nodded, "Yeah, I agree with you on that. Listen... I'm gonna give you my idol... and I want you to use it tonight. All of the votes should be going on you tonight. Send home Mickey tonight, and we're golden."

Josiah nodded, feeling a little silly when he was given back his own fake idol by Link, but didn't say much, "Alright.. leave it to me."

"_Okay, who would have thought I would have my own fake idol back in my hands? Well, I still have my own real idol, so I'm safe no matter what, and I'll just re hide the fake idol later. But who am I voting out? Link might say Mickey, but it's my decision, really. Honestly, I need to make the best move for me, and me alone." - Josiah_

Link nodded, and shook Josiah's hand firmly, and left the canopy to have a seat at the campfire. Deadpool was there already.

"How did it go?" asked Deadpool.

"We're good tonight," smirked Link, high fiving Deadpool, "Mickey will be going home tonight... just keep the votes on Josiah, and it'll be amazing."

"Ahh... pulling one of those moves... I like that." laughed Deadpool.

"_Honestly, Josiah's going home tonight, and I love that. C'mon... am I the only one who thinks that idol is a total freaking fake? I've seen hidden immunity idols. From Enter's broken idol, to Rupert's rock idol. I know what they look like and how they act. That right there?" (He shakes his head.) "Pretty good fake, I must say. Faker then Dr. Mario returning to Smash Bros... oh wait." - Deadpool_

– – – – –

The Bikal tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Welcome back to tribal council in literally almost two days after the last one, where a big vote sent America packing. Casey, you were absolutely upset to lose your partner, and obviously your favorite player. What has changed since then?" asked Jeff.

"Oh Jeff, it's just been insane! I was absolutely upset at Allison and Soi Fon for simply being idiots and taking out our strongest player. Just watch. Tonight, they'll be sad when they're the ones going home." replied Casey.

"Oh, I'm sure." nodded Allison, hiding a smirk.

"Allison, you were saved by Soi Fon with the idol. Were you expecting that, or was it a shocker?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit of both really. America did need to go, but... I didn't think I was that big of a threat. I know I'm smart, but... not that strong. There's a difference." replied Allison.

Casey rolled his eyes, while Soi Fon smirked.

"Rosalina, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Rosalina thought about it for a moment.

"I think it's all about keeping the unity strong, Jeff. That's as much as I can say, really." replied Rosalina.

"Fiona, do you feel safe tonight, or are you feeling a little on edge?" asked Jeff.

"Umm... a little nervous, I mean it's tribal council, there's always going to be some rough patches here and there. I told myself before the show that I will never get cocky, and will always expect the unexpected." replied Fiona.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Applejack, you're up."

– – –

Allison's Vote: Taking Fiona's suggestion. Hope it's worth it. (Rosalina)

Casey's Vote: Bitch. (Allison)

Maria's Vote: I'm... so... so sorry, but um... I... I need to make this. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Allison. (She nodded, crossing her arms.)

…

Allison. Two votes Allison.

…

Allison. Three votes Allison. (She still smirked, nodding.)

…

…

Rosalina. One vote Rosalina, three votes Allison. (She was a little surprised, as was Casey.)

…

Rosalina. Two votes Rosalina, three votes Allison. (Casey crossed his fingers, while Maria closed her eyes.)

…

…

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, Allison. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Allison was absolutely shocked, widening her eyes a little bit, before standing up to grab her torch, "Wh-what...? How... what... why? Who flipped?" Fiona shook her head, which was what all Allison needed as she slammed her torch in front of Jeff.

"Allison, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Allison shook her head, "All of you can go to hell... minus you Fiona. You're cool." She then left the area in fury.

"With that said, the scientist leaves the game, and in fury. She clearly was not expecting that vote, and I think it shows. Regardless, you've all made it to the turning point in the game. Drop your buffs."

Everyone cheered as they dropped their purple buffs, and took a turquoise buff from Jeff.

"You can return to camp, as Bikal will be the merged camp. Gota will be joining you shortly after they vote someone out. Grab your torches, and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Gota tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been a while since the Gota tribe had to vote anyone off, so let's get right to it. Mickey, how has this tribe done since Angel and Daisy have left?" asked Jeff.

"I think we've done quite well, honestly. They were both strong women, but I think we did well without them, really. I think we bonded quite well in the 4 days we've been winning." replied Mickey.

"Deadpool, you've seen better luck with this tribe then you've had with the Ruchong tribe. How does it feel to be on a winning team?" asked Jeff.

Deadpool laughed.

"Hey Jeff, I didn't think you'd remember Singapore! Haha... well, I love it! I'm always on the winning side, or at least I like to tell myself that every night before bed. Ruchong absolutely sucked, and Gota? Well... we rock!" replied Deadpool.

"Jake, what do you do about tonight's vote? Is tonight's vote important?" asked Jeff.

Jake nodded a little.

"Somewhat, yeah. I mean, with only six players left, we don't have much room to hide anymore, huh? I'm safe, and I love that feeling Jeff. Now I know how the others feel." replied Jake.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jake, you're up."

– – –

Danielle's Vote: I need to protect myself.. so sorry! (Josiah)

Jake's Vote: You are a really good guy, and that's a threat to me. Good luck. (Josiah)

Josiah's Vote: With this vote, I plan to potentially change everyone's endgame. Everyone likes you, and that's a threat. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Just then, Josiah stood up to play his immunity idol. Jake and Mickey were a little surprised, as was Danielle.

"Jeff, I feel a little in trouble tonight, so... allow me to play this immunity idol?" asked Josiah, handing it to him. Link nodded with a smile, trying to hide it as best as he can. Deadpool was hiding a smirk.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Josiah, will not count."

Deadpool was shocked when he learned it wasn't a fake, not realizing the truth behind the idols and Josiah.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Josiah, doesn't count. (He nodded, crossing his arms.)

…

Josiah, doesn't count.

Josiah, doesn't count.

Josiah, doesn't count. (He looked over at Mickey and Jake, shaking his head.)

Josiah, doesn't count. That means no votes for anyone. Last vote determines it all. (Josiah muttered the words 'You're lucky' over to Mickey.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Deadpool. That's the only vote that matters tonight, I need you to bring me your torch.

Deadpool shook his head, still shocked over the whole ideal, "Damn! I was expecting something a little more... excitable. Oh well. Lake Hylia better surprise me, Jeff." He gave his torch up to him.

"Deadpool, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch, with Deadpool muttering, "More like 'Josiah has spoken'..."

"Time for you to go."

Deadpool waved goodbye to the others before moon walking out of tribal council.

"With Deadpool gone, it clearly shows that anything can happen without a second notice. But I must admit, congrats to all five of you. You've made it to the half way point. You can drop your buffs."

All five members of Gota cheered as Jeff tossed out the turquoise buffs to all of them.

"Your things from Gota will be moved over to Bikal, and they're all waiting for you over there. Now that we've merged, if you have a partner it is going to be a big change for you guys. Also, one hint... your tribe isn't complete just yet. You'll see why at the next challenge. Grab your torches, and head on to the Bikal camp. Good night."

– – – – –

**Allison's Final Words**

"This was all absolutely bull#$%#! Why? Because they just ruined everything that I've done for the women. I've done nothing but improve their chances of winning, and Maria and Soi Fon want to be #$%#s about it? I just hope a woman wins it all in the end... no matter who it is, even those traitors."

VOTE

Allison – Maria, Rosalina, Applejack, Soi Fon, and Casey

Rosalina – Fiona and Allison

**Deadpool's Final Words**

"Well, well, well! I knew there was a countdown somewhere! One vote per tribal in the Gota tribe... 3 strikes and your out! Ah well, I did not see that coming... maybe we did find the right idol. Even if we did, why was I voted out, and not Mickey?! Anyway, Foxxy Love will be con- wait... that's not her!"

VOTE

Deadpool – Josiah

Josiah – Jake, Danielle, Link, Deadpool, and Mickey (None counted)

Sorry CrazyPackersFan, you are the fourth fan eliminated from the game. :(

FOXY and FI are the two new players to be confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia!

So yes, as Jeff explained in the final statement, there will be a 12th tribe member in the newly merged tribe. Who will it be? Shane/Daisy, Bowser, Light/Allison, Ash/Deadpool, Angel, or America.

The reward challenge will take place to bring back one of the players back into the game. Mickey, Casey, and Soi Fon will compete to bring back their partner. Daisy, Allison, and Deadpool will represent their own duos to bring back one or the other back in. That will be part one of the partner twist at the merge. The other will be kept secret for now.

ALSO FANS! Yumichika Time, Flashfire912, Colbyleebrown, GaryHawkinsLandscaper, Pout123, and Mickey02Mickey ONLY! You must PM me a merged tribe name! One of those names will become the merged tribe name!

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Spare Me Some Dignity

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With his best friend out of the game, Casey was quick to begin a fight against Soi Fon and Allison. Casey warned them that their days were numbered, but Allison was quick to snuff him, thinking she had all the power. However, with Maria wavering, and Soi Fon wanting her out, it seemed hopeless._

_Fiona tried to make friends with Applejack and Rosalina, hoping to make it seem like she was with them. However both were able to see right through her, and didn't exactly trust her 100%. Meanwhile, Maria and Casey planned to vote Allison out next, as Maria was fully on board to take out the dominatrix._

_Over at the Gota camp, Jake and Mickey wanted to take out Link, seeing him as a threat, but Danielle was quick to make a strong case as to why Josiah needed to go before Link. To make them feel comfortable, Danielle promised a Deadpool boot after Josiah. Meanwhile, Deadpool and Link found Josiah's fake idol, but were none the wiser._

_Later on in the day, Josiah brought up some good points about voting out Danielle next. He explained that she would slip through the radar and win without anyone seeing it. However, wanting Danielle out sealed his fate, as Mickey and Jake promised loyalty to Danielle. However this plan seemed to be in the fail zone, as Link plotted to give Josiah his own fake idol back, after everything Danielle told him._

_At the immunity challenge, both tribes were alerted of a double tribal council, and that two people were going home. In the bowling challenge, Applejack for Bikal and Jake for Gota rolled perfect scores to secure individual immunity._

_Before Bikal's tribal council, Allison immediately wanted Casey out, but Fiona brought up a good case to take out Rosalina, given that she's a larger threat in the long run then Casey. Casey was easy bait compared to her. Allison begrudgingly agreed to the plan. With the favorites and Casey voting for Allison, it was all in the hands of Maria and Soi Fon to pick a side._

_Before Gota's tribal council, Jake told Danielle that he and Mickey were on board to send Josiah home, which made Danielle happy, especially given that Josiah was gunning for her. Meanwhile, Link warned Josiah about the vote, and gave him back his fake idol. Josiah ignored the fact, and simply planned to use his own real idol, weighing out various options._

_At Bikal's tribal council, Allison was blindsided when Soi Fon and Maria turned their backs on her as expected, and sent her home in a 5-2 decision, leaving Fiona by herself. At Gota's tribal council, Josiah played his immunity idol, and canceled out all five votes against him. As the sole vote for the night, he chose Deadpool over Danielle and Mickey to send home. _

_With only 11 players left, and the merge beginning, Jeff warned the Gota tribe that there would be a 12th member joining them later. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 11: Applejack, Casey, Danielle, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Link, Maria, Mickey, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 20

After the double tribal council had taken place, the remaining members of old Bikal awaited the members of old Gota to join them. Fiona was off under the canopy, happy the merge was beginning.

"_Overall, to have this turquoise buff on instead of orange or purple is a dream come true. My game was in ruins after being betrayed by the likes of Maria. Soi Fon had her reasons, I'm sure, but Maria... we've been together from the getgo.. I just hope Jake and Mickey survived. They're my only hope." - Fiona_

Eventually, the five members of Gota arrived at camp with their new turquoise buffs.

"Hooray for the merge! It's about time!" cheered Jake, high fiving and shaking hands with several Bikal members.

"Good to see y'all!" smiled Applejack, "This is where the real game starts, after all, so ah hope we can have fun now before all the lyin' begins."

"Yeah, true." laughed Josiah.

"_If I had known the merge was coming, Mickey would not be here right now. My decision to boot Deadpool over Danielle was a strategic one. Deadpool... as funny as he is... he's in everyone's Final 3 plans. By taking him out, I force a lot of these players to reform their endgames." - Josiah_

"Such a shame to see Deadpool gone, but hey, at least that bitch Allison is gone, so it's all good I guess." laughed Casey, high fiving Josiah, before whispering in his ear, "We're good bro. We got seven if you join us."

"Good. I'm in." whispered Josiah back.

"_I just hope the decision doesn't bite me in the rear because it was a risky choice. Luckily, I still have Maria and Casey, and Maria proved her loyalty by sending home Allison, one of the girls. Perfect. With the favorites minus Soi Fon, I think this is going to be a simple cakewalk." - Josiah_

"Now I wonder how that partner twist will come into effect." wondered Fiona to herself.

"Well I can say one thing," explained Jake, "It might have to do with our 12th member. Jeff told us we're not complete yet."

Everyone was shocked.

"Oh shoot..." muttered Applejack to herself, "Does... that mean one of the nine already voted out?"

"Likely." nodded Jake.

"_With the twist that we're not a complete tribe, that has to mean someone's coming back into the game. Overall, the only people I hope not to see come back are Allison and America. Because neither of them would be beneficial to my game. The rest... are either good allies, or easy boots." - Jake_

"I guess we'll have to deal with all that later. We need to get our camp fixed to fit all eleven of us! Twelve now, I guess." giggled Danielle softly.

With everyone agreeing on that, everyone started to work together to fix up camp to fit the larger group of people. Granted, there wasn't much to do, besides just making the canopy space bigger to fit everyone in.

"That'll work just fine!" smiled Applejack, admiring the work done on the camp.

"I mean it's not perfect, but hey, don't have to be perfect for the last 18 days." laughed Mickey.

"_Well, the merge looks quite fine for me. Like ah said, ah ain't here to win, but makin' the merge was one thing ah wanted to make. Ah ain't sure what's comin' up next, but we'll have to see, won't we? Ah just hope it ain't anything too major." - Applejack_

"Hmm... what about a merge name?" asked Rosalina.

"You know what ah think?" suggested Applejack, "How 'bout we let the fans pick one? Ah think it's fair enough, don't you think?"

"I love that idea!" smiled Danielle brightly.

"_Merge names lately have been very, just... bleh! I mean really? Look at the one I was on! Galaxy? What kind of merge name is that? I mean, yeah, coming from Anise, anything can be silly. Sorry Anise, but it's true! The fans I know are very creative, so I can't wait to see what they come up with!" - Danielle_

Mickey shook his head, "Nah, I'll skip out on this one. Gonna need a lot of rest for tomorrow. Sorry guys." He nodded off to everyone before heading over to the canopy for the night.

"Well," began Casey, "I would like Reppik. It's... kind of a personal story really. It's the name of my Mudkip from my adventures in Hoenn backwards. I rather not go into much detail but I... will say it means a lot to me." He seemed to be holding back tears.

"Well, umm... I... I think Friendship seems nice... I mean... we're all friends... right?" suggested Maria.

"I won't say I'm a... creative person, but umm... Kooposhi sounds nice," suggested Fiona, "Combine two names of two Mario species together? I know, not that good, but it's something."

Josiah smiled, "Ultimately, we're a unified tribe, so I suggest the name Kesatuan! It's indonesian for 'in unity'."

"Oooh, I love that name." smiled Rosalina, "What about you, Jake?"

"Mine sounds like Josiah's really," shrugged Jake, "It's a latin word that means fused. Conflantur. How about that?"

After a little bit of silence...

…

…

Josiah spoke up, "Yep, I think that beats mine by a mile, haha." He chuckled.

Everyone else seemed to agree with Josiah. With some people liking Kesatuan and Friendship, there was more support for Conflantur, so that became the new tribe name.

"_I think it was really awesome to be able to name the merged tribe! To be able to make a mark in Survivor history as the 25th merged tribe name maker? Heh, I love it! And to see all the support, that's just as amazing! I hope this is a good sign of things to come." - Jake_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 21

With the morning out of the way, and many players out doing chores for the day, Fiona was talking with Mickey and Jake down by the oasis. Danielle and Applejack were nearby for a swim, but couldn't hear them.

"So Angel was going out no matter what?" asked Fiona.

Jake nodded, "Yep, Josiah told us he wanted to take out a strong competitor, and well... without making a target on our back, we had to do what we needed to do. Otherwise I think Mickey would be out last night."

"_Jake, Mickey, and potentially Soi Fon are my only allies right now in the game. I can't rely on anyone else. We need to find a crack in the favorites alliance so that we can get a better shot to win the game. I'm not going down without a fight, that's for damn sure!" - Fiona_

"Hopefully if Angel comes back, we can convince her to trust us again." worried Mickey.

"She'll have to," replied Fiona, "Because there's no one else for her to trust. I just hope if it involves partners, Soi Fon can pull through."

"Can we trust Soi Fon?" asked Jake.

Fiona nodded, "I think so. She did vote out Allison, but she never bold faced lied to me about it like Maria did. She never confirmed her vote; Allison was just too cocky."

"_Fiona is on our side, and hopefully we can bring in Soi Fon and maybe Angel if she comes back into the game. The only other players we could bring over onto our side are Shane, maybe Daisy, maybe Ash, and... that's it. Nobody else could help us." - Mickey_

"I have a good suggestion, actually," explained Mickey, "Jake and I have been tight with Danielle back on Gota. Perhaps we could make a good argument for her to join us? Maybe even bring in Rosalina or Applejack, your partners?"

"Danielle's close with Maria, and Maria cannot be trusted." warned Fiona.

"Then we'll tell Danielle that," replied Mickey, "Tell her that if she tells Maria anything, she'll run back and tell Josiah and Casey everything. She's their little minion."

"I knew I was right about Josiah from Day 2... I just hope it's not too late for everyone else." sighed Fiona.

"_I had hoped there was some good in Maria to see right from wrong... but like with Casey, she was blinded by her favorite players, and was too scared to go against them. Disappointed, but that's the game for you. I just hope I'm not out of this game first. I didn't come here to lose." - Fiona_

"Also," continued Fiona, "I would trust Applejack over Rosalina. Rosalina will tell Link everything in this game. She's his bitch. Applejack was America's bitch, and guess who's no longer here. I'll work Applejack. You two focus on Danielle."

"That should work beautifully." smirked Jake, shaking hands with Fiona.

"_If this plan works, it could be the biggest change of events in the history of Survivor, but I'm not holding my breath. That's why individual immunity will be very important from here on out. If I lose, I could be going home, and I don't want to go home." - Jake_

Meanwhile, back at camp, underneath the canopy Josiah was talking with Casey and Maria.

"So I think that makes us in an alliance of seven?" asked Josiah, making sure, "That's us, Applejack, Rosalina, Link, and Danielle. Oh that is just beyond perfect."

Casey smirked, nodding his head, "You bet it is! And hey, if America somehow comes back into the game, that would just be even more amazing! Eight! That's so done! Yahoo!"

"_If America comes back into the game, I would just like to say SUCK IT! Suck it Allison! He's in and you're not! He deserves a spot here even more then you do! At least he's someone who can help bring us into victory, while you just squander it." - Casey_

Josiah nodded, "That would be the best possible thing, and could even be our best game plan. Final 6; us, Danielle, Link, and America. Our partners and us. Jeff did say to keep our partners as allies, and I did that with Link during Gota."

"As did I with America, so all we need is for Danielle and Maria to interact." smiled Casey.

"Mhm.. I.. I hope it'll work out, just fine." nodded Maria quietly.

"_I... I um, do feel, well... comfortable with this alliance. Umm... although I will say that um... I hope America doesn't come back. That would... that would make my decision to... well... not warn him about the idol pointless... but... I guess it... it wouldn't be all that bad." - Maria_

"Think it'll be easy to get Applejack and Rosalina out at eight instead of us?" asked Josiah.

"Maybe," shrugged Casey, "It would take a lot of convincing on our end. Especially given that Link and Rosalina are close... and that Danielle and Applejack are close. Oh, and Josiah, what about the idol?"

"I had to use it to save myself," replied Josiah, "we need to find the new idol here. You said Allison had it, so it must have been rehidden."

"_I do have the fake idol in my hand, so I would like to hide it again before the next immunity challenge just for laughs and giggles. Especially considering Link had it and just... gave it back to me." (He facepalms) "Oh well, it's not like I would have fallen for my own fake idol." - Josiah_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining tribe members arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before I begin the reward challenge, as I'm sure the Gota tribe told Bikal, you guys aren't the final merged tribe, meaning you aren't complete. That can only mean one thing. Come on out guys!"

Everyone looked out into the distance, and saw a truck drive down through the desert sands. Once it stopped behind Jeff, nine people started to pile out one by one.

"Called it." smirked Jake.

The nine booted players, Shane, Bowser, Light, Ash, Daisy, Angel, America, Allison, and Deadpool all walked out of the truck, and stood on a line opposite of the merged tribe.

"That's right, one of these nine players will be getting a second chance in the game. How will that be determined? By this reward challenge. The winner goes back into the game. But here's the twist..."

Everyone listened closely.

"Casey, Mickey, Soi Fon, step forward. Because you will be competing for your eliminated partners in America, Bowser, and Angel."

Casey cheered happily, giving a thumbs up to America. Mickey didn't look all that pleased but stepped forward. Soi Fon simply nodded and gave Angel a knowing look.

"If one of you three wins today's challenge, your partner will come back into the game. Now, as for the three pairs already eliminated, you will be represented by the one who went the farthest, so Daisy, Allison, Deadpool, step forward."

Daisy gave a thumbs up to Shane confident that she could win. Allison didn't look at Light, simply wanting revenge. Deadpool wiped his brow, and got into a competitive pose.

"If one of you three win, then there will be a vocal vote by your seven peers, and the one with the most votes goes back into the game. Everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded, ready to compete to win.

"Okay. For today's reward challenge, it will all be able endurance. How badly do you want this, whether it's for you, or your partner. You will stand on a perch, using your foot to balance a vase on a platform. If that vase falls off your platform by any means, you're out of the challenge. Last one left standing will either bring their partner back into the game, or get a chance to come back into the game along with their partner. Let's get started."

Casey, Mickey, Soi Fon, Allison, Deadpool, and Daisy all got set up for the challenge, while the other 14 contestants got to watch from the sidelines.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 15 minutes in... –

Deadpool put on a silly little pose, but it seemed to be working for him, as he wasn't even fidgeting around quite yet.

Mickey didn't really want to win this one, given that Bowser wasn't someone who could benefit him as this point in the game, despite being one of his favorites.

Casey was doing his best to impress America, but it appeared to be getting the best of him, as he seemed to be trying too hard. Daisy was in the same position, trying way too hard to keep her balance.

Soi Fon and Allison seemed calm to begin with. This pleased Angel and Light.

– 30 minutes in... –

Suddenly, two players dropped out of the running...

…

"There goes Mickey and Casey! Two fans are out, and that means Bowser and America have zero shots of coming back into the game. The two of you can go back into the truck."

Bowser didn't seem that surprised, and just shook his head in disgust. America first went over and gave Casey a firm hand shake, "Beat them for me, kid. Got that?" He smiled, and went to join Bowser in the truck.

Deadpool was amazingly doing the best out of everyone right now, as he was fidgeting the least. Seemed all the mercenary work was paying off for the funny man. This made Ash very happy, and he was excited.

Soi Fon looked over at Allison and Daisy, and nodded her head, getting her mind focused for the rest of the challenge.

– 45 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

"Daisy is no longer in the competition! Sadly, both you and Shane no longer have a shot to get back in, so please take a seat in the truck."

Daisy had lost her balance and got a little frustrated seeing the vase wobble too much. Shane rubbed her back gently as they walked into the truck.

"Now we're down to three; Deadpool, Allison, and Soi Fon. Anything can happen from here on out."

Now that Soi Fon was fully focused on winning, with her main competition all out, she only needed to outlast Allison and Deadpool.

Deadpool was now getting a little nervous as his leg was feeling numb, and the vase was wobbling. Allison got trying her best to remain focused on winning, not wanting a man to beat her.

– 1 hour in... –

After an hour of balancing the vase, it was all over...

…

…

…

…Deadpool lost his balance, and the vase toppled over onto the ground. Moments later, Allison looked over at Soi Fon. She knew if she won Angel would go back in, and if she won there was a chance Light would get in over her. Not wanting that embarrassment, and given Soi Fon not ready to quit... she dropped out.

"Deadpool and Allison are both out! That means SOI FON WINS REWARD! ANGEL IS NOW BACK IN THIS GAME!"

Everyone cheered for Soi Fon as Deadpool, Ash, Allison, and Light all joined everyone in the truck. Angel ran over to high five Soi Fon, sharing a hand shake minutes after.

"With that all said and done, Angel is now back in this game thanks to her partner Soi Fon! For your reward... a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden immunity idol, which both you and Angel will receive. Before I let you all go, three things. One, Angel, here's a buff for you."

He tossed Angel a turquoise buff, which she quickly put on over her head.

"Two, there is a new hidden immunity idol hidden at your camp aside from Bikal's. This is a special idol with secret powers. Those powers... you'll have to figure out on your own. Three, like I said at the swap, it would be wise to have your partner on your good side. This will come true at the immunity challenge. I won't spoil it now, though. See you all later for that challenge!"

**Final 12: Angel, Applejack, Casey, Danielle, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Link, Maria, Mickey, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 21

Fiona was beyond happy to see one of her best allies in the game return, all in thanks to Soi Fon.

She hugged Angel tightly, "Welcome back Angel! It's so great to have you back here!"

Angel hugged her back, "All the same on my end. I never thought I'd be back here to play again."

"_Getting a second chance in the game is just... mind boggling to say the least. We didn't even expect it. They told us we were leaving for the jury to take our spots... then we drive out of the way and... the rest is history. I'm just glad it was me who got lucky." - Angel_

Angel then turned to face Soi Fon, shaking her hand, "And thank you for winning today. I do want to apologize if I.. seemed a little against you when we were made partners."

"No apology needed," remarked Soi Fon, "You are still my partner, and I respect you as a competitor and as an ally."

"_Bringing back Angel was a move I wanted to make personally. She's an ally for one thing, and I did not want Allison or Light coming back into the game, so once Deadpool dropped, I just decided to fight it out. If what Fiona told me earlier is true, we could really use the help." - Soi Fon_

"That's good," smirked Angel, "Now... is there anything going on I need to be caught up on?"

Fiona nodded, "Definitely. Listen... I know you don't trust Jake and Mickey, but... we need them. If we don't, we're likely the next three out of this game." She then proceeded to tell Angel why they turned on her. It was a lie to keep Fiona's trust, but Fiona didn't know that.

Angel crossed her arms, "Hmph... still don't exactly trust them. They could of easily told me that to my face. I would have respected that. You were right all along Fiona about Josiah, he definitely needs to go."

"And hey, the three of us right here?" replied Fiona, "This is the Final 3 right here. If our plan works, we're the Final 3. One of us will win the million dollars!"

"_With Angel back in the game, I'm just so excited! There's a even better chance our plan could work if we play our cards right. We need to make good convincing arguments to Applejack and Danielle on why they should flip to our side... and we need to make them really good." - Fiona_

After Fiona had finished explaining the plan to flip Danielle and Applejack to Angel, Angel just had to comment, "Okay, that could work. But what about Applejack's honesty thing? Wouldn't that prevent her?"

"I'm banking on the fact that she has more loyalty to Danielle then to Link or Rosalina." replied Fiona.

Soi Fon shrugged, "Then how about you tell them this, if you're not 100% sure. Tell them that Link could screw them over at the Final 7. All three favorite girls are popular enough to win the vote. However... the three fans? No chance Link loses there."

"_It's a perfectly reasonable certainty that Link could screw the favorites over for the fans in order to win. Casey is an idiot, Maria is useless, and Josiah... he'll be found out to be a snake before Day 39. Guarantee it. Against them, Link has a check already written for him." - Soi Fon_

Angel nodded, "That's very possible. We need to use that argument."

All three girls shook hands with one another, and then left the oasis area.

Meanwhile, back at camp around the fire, Danielle, Applejack, Link, and Rosalina were all talking about the last couple of days.

"It's very sad that America and Deadpool are no longer here," sighed Rosalina, "But we'll make the best of it, correct?"

Link nodded, "Of course, and I think we can do it without them. We've done this before, and we're not quitters."

"_America was our leader from the beginning, but since he's gone, I feel like I need to step up once again. While it's a role I'm not comfortable with, it's a role I can do without anyone arguing against it. We have Josiah, Maria, and Casey on our side, and I think we're settled." - Link_

"Ah think we need to focus on Fiona or Soi Fon first," explaiend Applejack, "Danielle over here said she thinks Jake and Mickey would be on board."

"Oh absolutely." smiled Danielle brightly.

"Alright that's cool," smiled Link, nodding his head, "I think we save Angel for last. We're not the bad guys, so let's give Angel more time in the game so it wasn't a waste for her to come back for nothing."

"Sounds good over here!" smiled Applejack.

"_Well, ah can't say ah ain't that happy to vote Fiona off right now. Ah mean, we still have that partner twist still yet explained, so ah'm waiting for that first before ah make a decision. Ah don't think it's anything too big, so... ah think ah'm fine." - Applejack_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 21

Down in the oasis, Mickey and Danielle were swimming side by side having a good time.

"Even in the grueling hot desert, a swim in the oasis solves everything." smiled Mickey.

"You got that right! Usually I'm not fond of bathes, but like... swimming's not that bad!" giggled Danielle lightly.

"_You always need a little friend out here to keep you from going insane. With Jake, it's all strategy, and I'm sure once the games over we'll be friends for life. With Danielle, well... she's a lot of fun to be around, and she's quite quirky much like myself. We get along very well." - Mickey_

"Even better to share it with a friend, right?" smiled Mickey.

"Absolutely!" nodded Danielle happily.

After a little while of swimming, Mickey and Danielle swam back to shore. Mickey turned to looked at her, and nodded, "So um... mind if we have a serious conversation? Some things I need to tell you."

"Oh, well sure, I'm open for game talk." nodded Danielle.

"_With Angel back in the game, all that needs to happen is to get Applejack and Danielle on board to join us. With the argument Soi Fon made, I think it'll be enough to turn the tides and put doubt into their heads. I hate having to be the manipulator, especially to Danielle, but there's no other way we can make it work. Especially if she wants to trust Maria, which she shouldn't." - Mickey_

Mickey cleared his throat, "Okay... so here's the deal. I have an alliance with Jake, Fiona, and Angel. Soi Fon is also tagging along. We would like you and Applejack to join us."

"Oh, well... that's an interesting offer..." commented Danielle.

"I know Maria is your partner, but... I wouldn't tell her a lot of things that you should keep private," warned Mickey, "She's with the enemy. Josiah. She'll go back and tell him and Casey everything."

Danielle widened her eyes a little, "Oh... that's no good."

"_So Mickey had a lot to tell me, and I trust what he's telling me, since he's been honest with me since the day we met on Gota. But the thing is, like... I don't want to act out on my own. The only person I trust to have my back is Applejack... and if she doesn't want to flip, then I won't either." - Danielle_

"It's not good really. Our first target is likely Josiah, so it'll be a simple boom, boom, he's gone, hopefully. He's a snake, and I think we were all blind to it." replied Mickey.

"I had a good feeling that he was..." replied Danielle.

"Also... in theory?" continued Mickey, "I think it's likely Link could abandon the favorites for the fans. You're all likable as finalists, but the fans...? Well... I think Link has it won against any combo of them. If he sees it, you, Applejack, and Rosalina are all done for. He has Josiah's support after all."

"Yeah... I have thought about that, no joke." nodded Danielle.

"_Link is here to play, and I do see that. In our conversations on Gota, Link was very supportive of Josiah, and trying to find ways to keep him safe. I originally thought it was just because of him being his partner, but the more I think about it, there might be other motives." - Danielle_

Mickey smiled at Danielle, and patted her head, "I wouldn't lie to you, as I've promised you before, and if you aren't keen with the idea, no hard feelings. I just want what's best for the game. Also, I won't stop you from making friends with Maria, since I know she's a fan of yours, but... watch what you tell her, okay?"

"I will, and.. thank you Mickey!" smiled Danielle brightly, giving him a hug. He returned it happily.

"_I just hope I worked my magic to get everything settled for the next vote. If Josiah wins immunity, we'll bounce it onto either Link or Casey, pretty simple if I might say so. I've spoken my case, and if it's not enough, then that's my fault, and I have to account for that." - Mickey_

Meanwhile, taking a walk around the desert area around their camp, Fiona and Applejack were having a talk.

"Ah'm actually curious to see what this partner twist is all about. Ah think we'll find out in a few hours, won't we?" wondered Applejack.

Fiona nodded, "Absolutely. I just hope it's a good twist, and not something terrible that could change the game."

"_Mickey's out talking with Danielle, so I decided to talk with Applejack. Before, she seemed hesitant to make any deals, but now with the tribes merged, and with new possibilities up in the air, I hope she's thought about making moves rather then staying loyal and being a sheep." - Fiona_

"I think we need to consider working together," explained Fiona, "Jeff's words... they just can't mean nothing, right?"

"Ah suppose they can't... what do you suggest then?" asked Applejack.

"I would love to work with you and Danielle. You two have a lot of chemistry, and I really feel alone in this game. I feel like I will be voted out in one of the next three tribal councils. I didn't come here to lose." replied Fiona.

Applejack nodded, "Ah know.. and ah like that spirit of yours."

"_Fiona's a tough woman, and ah really, really respect her. However, ah do fear her movin' forward in this game. She could definitely beat us in the long run, and ah know she'll only rope me along before cuttin' me loose." - Applejack_

Fiona nodded, "Josiah's just a snake, he's my target right now. He turned one of my allies against me, and well... I don't like it all that much."

"Yeah, ah don't trust him all that much either, sugarcube. Ah'll have a chat with Danielle and all them just to get a good view, okay?" replied Applejack.

Fiona nodded, with a small smile, "That'll work for me... thank you Applejack."

"_Ah do think Josiah is a threat movin' forward, but Link is his partner, and Link is the one leadin' our alliance now with America gone. Ah just wanna see how this twist works out before ah make a decision I'll regret forever." - Applejack_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Applejack, and Jake."

Both of them did so.

"Okay, before I get to today's immunity challenge, it's time I finally reveal the purpose of the partner twist."

Everyone listened closely.

"Up until the Final 7, if you happen to win individual immunity, not only will you be safe from the vote, but your partner will also be safe, if you have one."

Everyone was a little surprised, some excited, and some were thinking about the potential possibilities in their heads.

"So Casey, Mickey, sadly, this won't effect you, not having partners, but you can still compete to keep yourselves safe. Everyone clear on the twist?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. For today's challenge, you will climb up a pole, wrap yourselves around it, and hang on for as long as you possibly can. If your feet touch the ground, you're out of the challenge. Last player left standing will win immunity for the night, keeping them and their partner safe if they have one. Let's get started."

Everyone was eventually settled around their marked pole, and soon the challenge was under way.

"Time for this challenge to begin..."

– 15 minutes in... –

Currently off the bat, Angel, Fiona, Link, and Applejack seemed to be the ones holding on the best, and not fidgeting a lot.

Maria, Rosalina, and Mickey took their time to find a good comfortable spot, but didn't take long to find one, relaxing comfortably on the pole.

Danielle was slipping down quite a bit, finding it hard to keep a good grip, while Casey fidgeted a little on the pole. Soi Fon, Jake, and Josiah didn't want to come off as large threats, so they each individually planned to drop out early.

– 30 minutes in... –

Soon, the first two players dropped out of the running...

…

"Josiah and Soi Fon are the first two players to drop out of the challenge, and we're down to ten players."

Both players sat off to the side to watch the others. Casey eventually found a good spot, and wrapped himself around the pole tightly. Angel and Maria were now doing the best out of everyone.

Applejack and Rosalina slid down a little bit, feeling rather uncomfortable and not wanting to fall a long distance.

– 45 minutes in... –

Another two players left the competition...

…

"Applejack drops out of the challenge... followed by Jake. We're down to eight players."

Now Fiona and Mickey started to slide down the pole a little bit, feeling ready to quit at any minute. Still, Angel, Maria, and Casey were doing the best out of everyone at the moment, with Link and Danielle in the middle.

– 1 hour in... –

Yet again, another two players have dropped out.

…

"There goes Link and Mickey. Down to six players. Casey is the last male left in the challenge.

Rosalina managed to pull herself back up the pole, taking a little breather before resting against the pole gently. Casey had now started to slip quite a ways down, while Maria and Angel still looked comfortable on the pole.

"Don't quit guys!" encouraged Mickey.

– 1 hour, 15 minutes in... –

As if it seemed to be a trend, two more players dropped out.

…

"Danielle drops out, followed by Casey. Four players are left in the game; three fans, one favorite."

All four girls seemed comfortable on the pole, but were all beginning to slide down a little bit, as they were feeling a little numb around the legs and arms.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

The next two to drop out were...

…

"Fiona and Rosalina have dropped out of the running. Down to Angel and Maria. The one who just got back into the game, and the quietest one left in the game."

Angel looked over at Maria, and with no remorse in her eyes, she continued to hold on for as long as she could. Maria noticed the look Angel gave her, and she figured Fiona had told her everything. She sighed, and continued to hold on.

– 1 hour, 45 minutes in... –

After a long time on those poles, someone had finally won...

…

…

…

….and it was Angel who dropped out.

"Angel can't hold on any longer. That means MARIA! WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDIAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! That means Danielle will also be safe, being Maria's partner!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Maria.

"Who would have thought that the quietest girl out here would be the first one to win an individual challenge at the merge? Well, that honor goes to you, Maria. Both you and your partner Danielle will be safe at the vote tonight. As for the rest of you, somebody will be going home tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 22

With a potentially big tribal council looming, there was a lot in store for what could be a big night.

Down by the oasis, Fiona, Mickey, Jake, and Angel were discussing the vote.

"I've spoken with Applejack, and the only thing I got out of her was maybe she'll get everyone to blindside Josiah tonight?" shrugged Fiona.

Angel shook her head, "Doesn't sound like she wants to join us. We can't rely on the favorites for anything right now. What about Danielle?"

"She seemed to be more eager for the move then Applejack," replied Mickey, "Again, no idea what she'll do."

"_Tonight will be a big vote, and it'll either end in failure, or in success. Tonight, we're hoping to silence Josiah, and take out a potentially large threat. They're likely targeting me, Angel, or Soi Fon, so I hope we survive tonight." - Fiona_

Jake shook his head, "I really hope we aren't left in the dust. We've worked so hard, it would suck to have it all come to an end tonight."

Angel nodded, "Exactly. I want a fan to win this game, no matter what. The four fans here deserve it more then the other three. No contest."

"_I will be extremely upset if I'm voted out tonight right after getting back into the game. I just got here, so I don't want to be sent straight back home. I'll be absolutely pissed off if that's the case. At least spare me a little dignity." - Angel_

"I'm writing down Josiah tonight. As long as the five of us stick together, we're golden." smiled Mickey.

"Oh absolutely!" agreed Fiona, shaking hands with the other three fans.

"_Who knows what could go down tonight. Just as long as we're all still here by the end of the night, I'll feel as happy as a dingo! The merge comes with hard decisions and big moves, and I came to Survivor to make those big moves. Those big moves start now." - Jake_

Meanwhile, underneath the canopy, Link was talking with Josiah, Casey, and Maria about the vote.

"Do you guys have any suggestions, perhaps? Rosalina said it would be a good idea for you three to decide who goes home." explained Link.

"I love that idea!" smirked Casey, giving him a thumbs up.

Josiah nodded, "I think we can handle that easily. We just need to pick off the right player."

"_So according to Link, the fans get to make the decision tonight. I was okay with it, I guess, I mean... at least we can vote someone off that I'd be satisfied with, and all. We can't gun for the physical threats. While that's a smart move, I think the lesser threats need to go first." - Josiah_

"Well... I'm all for Fiona tonight," explained Josiah, "Soi Fon and Angel are stronger, but... Fiona has a brain. A brain that she can use against us. Angel and Soi Fon don't have enough brains to take us on. Not to mention it could sever any ties between her and Applejack."

Maria nodded, "Yeah.. I... I noticed they've been talking quite a bit..."

Link nodded, "Fair enough, and don't worry about her, Maria. Applejack's loyalty is with us. We're solid for the vote. So Fiona it is."

_I'm okay with Fiona going home tonight, honestly. Soi Fon was my original target, but Fiona makes a lot more sense, given that she's smarter, and more of a threat as the merge progresses. I knew Josiah had a good head on his shoulders." - Link_

Later on in the day, moments before tribal council was to begin, Applejack and Danielle were talking in the oasis, exchanging information given to them by both Mickey and Fiona.

"Ah don't know what to think right now, Danielle..." sighed Applejack, "But... like, ah never made major promises to Link or Rosalina... only to you and America."

Danielle nodded, "So it's not a big deal for your element of honesty! I think it's a great idea, I mean really... Fiona over Josiah? Even for numbers sake, we have 6 over 5 still."

"_I don't really agree with the vote tonight. Fiona's a threat, but not a threat like Josiah! Like, he's after me, I can feel it! I'm only lucky he chose to send home Deadpool over me when he had the idol! Not to mention, that's another reason! He could easily find another idol." - Danielle_

"But then we'll look like back stabbers." muttered Applejack.

"So what? That's the game, Applejack," huffed Danielle, "When I played Blood vs. Water, the one person I promised never to betray was my Mom. Out here, that person is you. You always need that one person. The rest don't matter as long as you don't promise too many things! Then that bites you in the butt!"

"And.. that twist Jeff mentioned could be helpful later on..." noted Applejack.

"_Ah'm on the side that wants to stay loyal, while Danielle wants to make a move against Josiah. Ah will go along with whatever Danielle and ah decide, but we can't just play like Rainbow Dash did. That ain't my goal. Whatever ah do tonight... ah stick to it. No backsies." - Applejack_

"I really, really trust Mickey, he's been so sweet and geniune during our time on Gota," explained Danielle, "He's also... hee hee... easy to convince. Maybe we could get them to take us to the Final 4? That way, it's not a waste of time?"

"Ah guess so..." noted Applejack to herself.

Finally, after much talk and discussion, a target was decided upon.

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been an interesting 22 days so far, and tonight, the game will end for one of you. Angel, how does it feel to be back in the game?" asked Jeff.

"It feels amazing, Jeff. I felt very surprised to leave when I did, and I really felt embarrassed. But now? With my shot at the money back for grabs, I'm not ready to leave again." replied Angel.

"Danielle, what is your opinion on the twist? After all, you're safe tonight thanks to Maria." asked Jeff.

Danielle smiled brightly.

"I think it's a good twist, and you've been right all along! If you're not with your partner, it could be bad when it comes time to vote them off. Oops you win immunity, she or he is safe, oh well! I think it adds a lot of elements never seen before." replied Danielle.

"Fiona, if it's you tonight, feel proud of the way you've played?" asked Jeff.

Fiona shrugged.

"There would be some parts I'm not too proud of... and some parts that I am proud of. But I didn't come to leave now, you know, I'm not a quitter, I'll fight to my last breath. Survivor is my life, and being a superfan, I don't want to leave yet." replied Fiona.

"Maria, do you feel a little nervous, now that you've won immunity? After all, you're sending a message to the rest saying that 'Hey, I'm here to compete too'." asked Jeff.

Maria shook her head.

"Umm... it's different. I mean... I'm not... I'm not that dangerous. I just... felt like winning one... it was something I could, um, do. I don't, well... I don't see myself winning another one.." replied Maria.

"Applejack, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Applejack shrugged.

"Well, ah just gotta vote with my heart tonight. It ain't an easy vote, but it's gotta be done." replied Applejack.

Link nodded.

"Josiah, how about you? What is the purpose of tonight's vote for you and your alliance?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's all about taking out threats moving forward. Physical, social, mental, they're all threats. No one should be left behind when it comes to threats." replied Josiah.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Link, you're up."

– – –

Applejack's Vote: Ah'm sorry, but ah need to make this vote. (?)

Fiona's Vote: I had just wished we had gotten rid of you sooner. Good player, though. (Josiah)

Josiah's Vote: Fiona, I know you're a good competitor. If you stay, you could do a lot of damage. (Fiona)

Maria's Vote: I'm... sorry, but... I, um... made my choice. (Fiona)

Mickey's Vote: Josiah. I give you a lot of credit, but... you didn't honestly think I was gonna let you win? (Josiah)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Fiona. (She nodded, clasping her hands together.)

…

Fiona. Two votes Fiona.

…

…

Josiah. One vote Josiah, two votes Fiona. (He smirked, nodding his head.)

…

…

Josiah. Tied two votes Josiah, two votes Fiona.

…

Josiah. Three votes Josiah, two votes Fiona. (Josiah crossed his arms, nodding.)

…

…

Fiona. Tied again, three votes Fiona, three votes Josiah.

…

Josiah. Four votes Josiah, three votes Fiona.

…

Josiah. Five votes Josiah, three votes Fiona. (He nodded, not worried.)

…

…

…

Fiona. Four votes Fiona, five votes Josiah.

…

Fiona. Tied again five votes Fiona, five votes Josiah. (Applejack closed her eyes, Fiona shut her eyes, and Mickey hoped for the best.)

…

…

…

…

...Josiah. Six votes Josiah, five votes Fiona, one vote left. (Josiah was shocked, yet impressed it seemed. Fiona sighed of relief. Applejack looked away.)

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the first member of our jury, Josiah.

Josiah shook his head, chuckling a little, "Wow.. impressive. Good game guys." He shook the hands of Link, Jake, and Mickey, and hugged Maria. He whispered something to Casey before handing his torch to Jeff.

"Josiah, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Good luck, and I'll be watching your moves." he smiled before leaving the area.

"Wow, that's all I can say. The faces say it all, as well as how close the votes were. With Josiah gone, does the game change from here on out, or will it only mark the beginning of a crazy merge? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Josiah's Final Words**

"How could I be bitter about what just happened? The fact that I was voted off tells me that these people know what they're doing. Yeah, I just said that. I wish good luck to most of you, and for certain players, you'll be expecting karma very soon. Also... that fake idol is out there. Have fun with it!"

VOTE

Fiona – Maria, Rosalina, Josiah, Link, and Casey

Josiah – Fiona, Jake, Danielle, Applejack, Angel, Soi Fon, and Mickey

Sorry GaryHawkinsLandscaper, you are now officially the fourth fan eliminated from the game. :(

Yes, the episode is up early, but I got a huge majority on one of the merge names, so I just went with it and ran. XD

JACKLE and WALUIGI are the two new players confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia! They will be fully updated onto the wiki later.

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Always On The Radar

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With the two tribes merged, the players were spectulating what the case would be regarding the whole partner twist, including Jeff's last words to Gota regarding a 12th tribe member. With Jake's name getting chosen for the tribe name, Conflantur, it was slowly becoming anyone's game._

_Feeling betrayed by Maria, Fiona decided to rally up her side alliance of Jake and Mickey to create a coup against the favorites, with an attempt to pull in Fiona's partner Applejack and Mickey's friend Danielle. Soi Fon would also join in, especially if Angel got a chance to get back in. Meanwhile, Josiah, Casey, and Maria solidifed their alliance._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff surprised the players with the 9 booted players. With Soi Fon, Mickey, and Casey fighting to bring back their partner, and Daisy, Allison, and Deadpool fighting to give them and their partner a chance to come back, it ended up being Soi Fon who won the challenge, and brought Angel back into the game._

_With Angel back in the game, it gave Fiona full hope that her plan had a chance to work. While Angel didn't exactly trust Mickey or Jake, she knew she didn't have a choice, and agreed to a Final 3 alliance with Fiona and Soi Fon. Meanwhile, not worried at all by Angel's reentry into the game, the favorites targeted Soi Fon and Fiona._

_Fiona and Mickey put their plan into action. Mickey planted some doubt into Danielle's head that Link would not keep the favorites together just so that he could earn the money over the three goat-worthy fans, as well as throwing Danielle's partner Maria under the bus. Fiona did the same on Applejack's end, telling her that Josiah is a snake that needed to be dealt with._

_At the immunity challenge, Jeff dropped the final bomb on the partner twist, saying that up to the Final 7, if someone wins immunity and they have a partner left in the game, both of them would be safe at the vote. In this endurance competition, Maria came out on top, earning herself and Danielle immunity._

_Before tribal council, the favorites alliance targeted Fiona over Soi Fon, taking Josiah's suggestion of a lesser threat in the long run. The opposing alliance of the other fans and Soi Fon targeted Josiah, being one of the bigger players in the game. Applejack and Danielle needed to make a decision between the two fans, and there was a lot of pros and cons to both._

_In the end, the pair decided that Josiah was the biggest threat over Fiona, and they sent him packing to the jury in a 7-5 vote, leaving Casey and Maria without their buddy, and Link and Rosalina questioning their position in the game. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 11: Angel, Applejack, Casey, Danielle, Fiona, Jake, Link, Maria, Mickey, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Jury: Josiah**

– – – – –

Conflantur Night 22

With one of the most shocking tribal councils coming to a close, Casey was once again outraged about his good ally going home.

"I can't believe it..." muttered Casey, "Josiah gone first from the merge. It doesn't make any sense!"

"_First America gets blindsided for no reason. Then Josiah gets blindsided! Now, I'm left with really no good allies! Maria is sweet yeah, but she's not a player. She's a non-entity, so pretty much I'm playing on my own, and I hate that. I absolutely hate the position I am in." - Casey_

"Look," swallowed Applejack after putting her torch to the side, "Ah did flip and vote off Josiah. But ah didn't trust him. Danielle neither. Fiona could be dealt with later."

"Well so could Josiah.." muttered Casey.

Link shrugged, "And listen, you could have told us that ahead of time. I had no problem pulling the trigger on Josiah if I had to, but you never did. You went behind our backs to do it."

"_I'm extremely disappointed in Applejack and Danielle for flipping and taking out Josiah. I say there's no problem with it, but honestly, there's a lot wrong with it. I think Applejack is a sloppy player, and she's dragging Danielle through dirt and mud. Not much of a friend if you ask me." - Link_

Applejack didn't reply, she just shook her head and just went over to lie down underneath the canopy. Rosalina shook her head, "It really is a pity.."

"It is... I expected so much better from her." nodded Link.

"Then let's just vote her off," shrugged Casey, crossing his arms, "Once a traitor always a traitor. Element of Honesty? Yeah right."

Jake looked over at Mickey, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. He just listened and chuckled in his head.

"_Bitter, bitter, bitter. All of them. Look, I know Applejack flipped on you, but give me a break. You were about to vote off her partner, and clearly she wasn't comfortable with that. So they have to blame themselves for not reading her motives correctly." - Jake_

"Let them be bitter," whispered Mickey to Jake, "It's mainly towards Applejack, and frankly she'll need to go soon anyway, so let that anger build up."

Jake nodded, "Exactly, we just need to keep Danielle and our five tight. As long as the target's on her, we have a chance whenever to bounce the vote over to her, and take her out."

"_Applejack does need to go at some point, and that will be hard with Danielle being so close with her. I have no idea if this is a one time thing just to get Josiah out, or if we really do have the numbers. Either way, I just hope things don't take a turn for the worst." - Mickey_

Both of them left the area to go out for a little swim in the oasis before bed.

Meanwhile, underneath the canopy, Applejack was laying down and trying to relive herself of the tension. Maria was there with her, but didn't say a whole lot, especially since Applejack appeared to not be talkative.

"_I... I do understand, um.. why they flipped... but um.. it is a game. Josiah was a... a threat, and, um, they took... took him out. I... I don't expect to, um... last much longer. So um... I'll... I'll just wade out my, uh, time. I won't flip now... it... it would seem too... hypocritical." - Maria_

Applejack shook her head, and covered her face with her cowboy hat. She wasn't crying, but she just felt a little attacked for her actions.

"_Ah really didn't want to come out here again. Ah said one time was enough. Princess Twilight ain't doin' it again neither, and ah just wanted to help support her rather then play a silly game about lyin'. But after hearin' the fans wanted me... ah.. ah couldn't let 'em down." (She sighed) "You see what you're makin' me do out here? Ah can't play this game. It ain't meant for me." - Applejack_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 23

Tending to the fire, Soi Fon, Angel, and Fiona were discussing the next couple of days coming up.

"So now that the numbers on our side, what's happening next?" asked Angel.

"_Back in a position of power, and I love it. Right now, there's four people on the cutting block; Link, Rosalina, Casey, and Maria. They all gotta go sooner or later, so the hard part is choosing who to cut when, and how." - Angel_

Soi Fon shrugged, "From what I can tell, we may not have the numbers right now. There is always the chance of Danielle or Applejack flip flopping back to Link's crew."

Fiona nodded, "Yeah.. we just can't get cocky like they did."

"_I do feel safe now that Josiah's gone. He's been my number one target since Day 2, so for him to be fully voted out makes me feel a little safer then before. I do question why he targeted me over Soi Fon last night... hmm..." - Fiona_

Fiona spoke up again, "I do wonder why they voted me over Soi Fon, since she's more of a threat then I am."

"Perhaps they were scared of you?" suggested Soi Fon.

Fiona nodded, "That could be the case, but also, I think that maybe they're gunning for the lesser threats. Seems like the smart thing to do really."

"_No matter how strong you are, you just can't take that into consideration. You have to look at mental and social. To plainly look at physical threats only is just stupid, and it could ruin my game. Take Link and Maria. Maria could slip by, while Link can't. See where I'm going with this?" - Fiona_

Angel tilted her head, "What are you suggesting then?"

"I think we need to take Maria or Rosalina out first... save Link or Casey for last. They're not as likely to skate by as the girls are. That's how Reala did it. He took out Rosalina before Marth or Link, and it still gave him the win." explained Fiona.

"Good explaination.." noted Soi Fon.

"_Fiona's a remarkably smart woman. I never really saw her on my radar at all since I've met her. I may need to keep a closer eye on her just to make sure she's not just getting by on luck alone. That's why Allison had to go. She was way too smart, and a threat. Fiona could end up like her." - Soi Fon_

After a little bit of silence, Angel spoke up, "Okay, how about this. Link goes first. He's the head honcho, so once he's got, the others don't have a leg to stand on. Then we take out Maria. Save Casey for last. He's absolutely the least threatening of the three."

Fiona nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Also... maybe after Maria is gone... or even after Rosalina," planned Angel, "Perhaps we take a shot at Danielle? She's got many close allies, and none of us are them. Applejack is almost like a sister to her, and Mickey a boyfriend, close enough. Those ties need to be cut."

"Absolutely." nodded Soi Fon.

"_I don't trust Jake or Mickey at all, and Danielle is a reason why. So by taking her out of the equation, we can easily get them back on track. If they want revenge on us? Fine. We got numbers to take them both out after if they like." - Angel_

Fiona nodded, "Either way, the three of us are solid the whole way through. Girl power!"

She bumped fists with Angel and Soi Fon, who returned them in good spirit.

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Mickey and Jake were busy washing up by themselves, and talking about the next move.

"Gotta ask you something, dude," said Jake, "What's your take on Maria?"

"Maria? Well, definitely someone to look out for, that's for dang sure." remarked Mickey.

"_With the numbers in our hands, we have potential to take out whomever we want. Link is the strongest of the four, but sometimes, strong means nothing. Social and mental are big threats just as much, but people are just blind to that. Maria is someone I wouldn't mind seeing go out next." - Mickey_

Mickey looked up at Jake, "Honestly, I think she's putting on a whole show. There's no way anyone that quiet, meek, or shy could win that endurance comp, or hang in there for as long as she did. She's been one of the weakest from Day 1. She would've dropped in 45 minutes."

Jake nodded, "Absolutely. She's not as weak as we thought. Good strategy for her, but ultimately, we can't ignore that."

"Not to mention she could easily sway Applejack and Danielle back to the other side," worried Mickey, "And I don't want that to happen."

"_Danielle and Maria are partners, and we've warned Danielle that Maria can't be trusted. Still, we don't know what Maria's capable of. Certainly it seems like Mickey and I are the only ones who have never underestimated her from Day 1. She's a player playing the game. She should always be on the radar." - Jake_

"Someone like that needs to be dealt with ASAP." continued Mickey.

Jake nodded, "As long as we keep Danielle under watch, and get Maria out next, there's no way we can lose this. I'd say Maria should go before Link, honestly."

Mickey crossed his arms, "Yeah... we're more at risk of losing one of our own if we keep Maria over Link. Everyone loves Maria, I love her, you love her, she's a sweet girl. But this is a game where if you let your guard down once, you might just lose."

"Absolutely." agreed Jake.

"_Maria's absolutely not a challenge threat, but socially she could make our lives harder then it has to be. We'll need to chat with the girls about this, and hopefully get Applejack and Danielle on board, and I think we can get Maria out next to the jury." - Jake_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining tribe members arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's reward challenge, divided into two teams of 5, you must collect wooden yoshi statues, and bring them from the end of the course back to your starting mat. In order to get each statue, you must roll on a yoshi egg from the start to the end, and back to the start again. If you fall, you must drop the statue, and return to wherever you left from last. First tribe to get all five wooden statues wins reward."

"For your reward, you will be treated to a local barbeque with a local yoshi tribe. Should be a fun afternoon for the winning team. In addition, since we'll have two teams of five, one player will not be playing. That person will have a chance to still go on reward by picking the team that wins. Let's get started."

Team A: Link, Mickey, Danielle, Jake, Rosalina  
Team B: Applejack, Casey, Soi Fon, Maria, Fiona

"Angel was not selected to be on a team. She has chosen to back up Team B. If they win, she goes on reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Link and Applejack went first in the challenge, climbing up onto the yoshi eggs, and began rolling down the straight path to the statue area. Both players were balanced well on the eggs, and rolled to the statues with ease. Both collected one, and rolled back to the start.

Mickey and Casey were up next for their teams, and both got off to an okay start. However, on the way back, Casey slipped off the egg, costing Team B some precious time as Mickey rolled across the start with the second statue for Team A.

Danielle was up next for Team A, and she had a little bit of difficulty getting used to the rolling egg. Meanwhile, Casey was able to make up for lost time by getting back on track, and rolling towards the start.

Soi Fon went up next for Team B, and was determined to pass Danielle. Danielle had made it to the statue area, and started to slowly make her way back to the start. Soi Fon couldn't catch up thanks to Casey's earlier fall.

With only two statues to go, Jake was up next for Team A, and he took his time on the challenge, not wanting to appear too strong, nor too weak out of the gate. Soi Fon made her way back with the third statue for Team B.

Maria was the next one going for Team B, and she took a good slow time getting used to the egg, and she thankfully never fell off. She was well balanced. Jake took note of that on his way back to the start with his fourth statue for Team A.

If Rosalina could finish up the challenge, her team would win reward. After having the lead for most of the challenge, losing now would be terrible. Maria crossed the starting line with the fourth statue, and now it was up to Fiona to win for Team B.

In the end...

…

…

...Rosalina fell off half way to the starting line, forcing her to start over from the statue area. Fiona was already there, and it would be close...

…

…

…

…

...and it ended up being Fiona to make up a VERY CLOSE finish.

"FIONA CROSSES FIRST! FIONA, SOI FON, MARIA, CASEY, AND APPLEJACK WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"What an amazing comeback today! All five of you will be enjoying a nice little barbeque

hosted by the local yoshis! Angel, since you rooted for Team B, you will get to go with them on reward. Have fun, all of you. Team A, sadly, nothing for you, so you can head back to camp for the day. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

The six winning players followed down the trail Jeff instructed them through, and arrived at the yoshi village.

"_I'm sort of glad I didn't have to compete in today's reward challenge. It does allow me to be in shape for the immunity challenge, which is always important no matter what. I picked this team so that no matter what I can ensure Casey and Maria do not scramble." - Angel_

They all sat around the table, and awaited their barbeque. A blue yoshi with shades approached them.

"Sup! Welcome to the village, homies!" greeted the yoshi, "Call me Boshi! And... ah, nevermind, here comes the food now!"

Several yoshis appeared rolling in a long buffet of chicken wings, grilled ribs, hot dogs, hamburgers, bread, salad, and plenty of soft drinks.

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" cheered Casey.

"_I do feel guilty I still get to go on reward and have a good time, but honestly, I don't really care. I deserve all the food I get because I'm on my last legs in this game, and I want to live life to the fullest before I get voted off!" - Casey_

So with that said, everyone got a heaping plate of food, and started to chow down.

"Best meal so far in this game!" boasted Casey, chewing on chicken wings.

"Be tidy around here, Casey," giggled Fiona, "You are the only boy here after all."

"Hey, I'm always tidy!" chuckled Casey.

"_It is sort of good that we went on this reward mostly in tact. I want to keep strategy talk down to a minimal, and after dinner, get Applejack far away from Casey and Maria as possible. We don't know if she's with us or not. The smallest amount of interaction could change everything." - Fiona_

While everyone chatted, Applejack walked over to the buffet for more bread and salad. Her eyes then caught the attention of what was underneath the salad bowl; a hidden immunity idol clue, likely.

Making sure no one was around, Applejack got the idol clue, and placed it in her bag.

"_Ah remember Jeff was talkin' 'bout some idol with special powers? Not sure what the heck that's all about, but ah want to make sure ah have it, and no one else. Ah haven't even decided what ah want to do next, so to make myself safe for a little while longer, ah want an idol." - Applejack_

Applejack returned back to the table, and ate for a little while longer. Fiona then spoke up, "Say, um... Applejack, Angel? Want to go and see the yoshis dance around the fountain?"

"Sure, I'd love to." smiled Angel, getting up and following Fiona. Applejack nodded as well, and followed them.

Maria had hoped to talk with Applejack, but soon saw her opportunity had been lost.

"I... had hope to... to talk to Applejack for a little bit..." sighed Maria.

Soi Fon shook her head, "I wouldn't worry. You have plenty of time to talk with her whenever you want."

"_Applejack seems a little.. umm.. defeated it seems.. Last night she was... really alone and just, um... hated the game. I don't really know if she... likes what she did, so... I had hoped to talk with her, but... haven't gotten a chance." - Maria_

With Applejack, Angel, and Fiona, Fiona looked over at Applejack, "If you're still with us... then we're either voting off Link or Maria next."

"Why not Casey instead..? Ah mean... he stronger." reminded Applejack.

Angel shrugged, "Really? Haven't noticed so far. He talks the talk, but doesn't show it. Besides, he's not a threat moving forward."

"_Casey seems stronger then Maria, but I haven't seen it. Honestly, I haven't even seen the strength Casey has. So I think Maria's stronger then he is. Not to mention Maria will be more dangerous later on, best to be rid of her now then never." - Angel_

Applejack nodded, "Right, ah... ah still need to think about it, okay? Give me time."

"Alright, that's fine. We won't bother you." smiled Fiona.

"_Ah really don't know what's best for me. Not even about Danielle no more, ah'm worried about my own game. Danielle's got her friends, and ah really don't besides her. Fiona's only my partner, and nothin' else. So... ah really don't know." - Applejack_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 23

While Link was laying down in the shelter, resting up for the immunity challenge, Rosalina and Jake were sitting around the fire talking game.

"We might be partners on opposite sides, I guess there's nothing wrong with talking some game, huh?" chuckled Jake, eating some rice.

"Oh absolutely," nodded Rosalina, agreeing with him, "It is a game after all, Jake, and your team definitely outwitted us. I can't complain about that."

"_Survivor is all a game, and I do not expect to win, but there's nothing wrong with that. I believe we lost fair and square, and that's okay with me. But I am not saying I won't quit. Oh no, that's not like me. I'll just throw some subtle hints to Jake about perhaps taking some certain individuals out." - Rosalina_

"I will say this... I do want to keep you around. I'm not saying you need to abandon your loyalties," explained Jake, "But like... at least know that if it is your time, I will let you know."

Rosalina smiled at him, "Why thank you for that, Jake. But I must say... this is a game about trust. I would keep people around you can trust."

Jake nodded, "I know that well. I know who to trust, and who not to trust."

"...do you really?" asked Rosalina, still smiling at him.

"_Rosalina is my partner, and I have no intentions to betray my alliance now. Maybe I will after we take out a few players, but for now, I don't want to commit to anything with Rosalina. I don't want to burn many bridges now while I'm ahead." - Jake_

When Jake didn't respond, Rosalina giggled, "I'm just kidding. I know you're playing your best, Jake. I will promise you this. My vote if you're in the Final 3. That's all I can promise to you, after all."

Jake nodded, and smiled at her, "I appreciate that, Rosalina. Thank you."

"_Jake has played well... I think. This is the first time we're together, so who knows how he's played. He seems close with Mickey, who's close with Danielle, who's close with Applejack. That right there could be a good Final 4 alliance in the making... hmm..." - Rosalina_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Mickey was once again swimming with Danielle, cooling off after doing some chores around the camp.

"Watch out!" laughed Danielle, before cannonballing onto Mickey's back, and dunking them both underwater. Both of them surfaced with some laughter following.

"Clearly I didn't." laughed Mickey, ruffling Danielle's head.

"_Part of me likes the relationship I share with Danielle. We have a lot of fun together, and I really, really enjoy her cute hyperactive energy, and her personality. But... man. Sometimes I really hate having to play the bad guy. Like... turning her against Maria, Link, Rosalina, all of them... it's not easy on me either. But it's way I have to play, unfortunately. Like it or not." - Mickey_

After a little while of swimming, Danielle turned to look at Mickey, "So uh... what's going on, sunshine?"

Mickey shrugged, "Like... I think it's split between Link and Maria right now. Link for physical reasons, Maria for long term reasons."

Danielle nodded, "Oh.. makes sense, I guess."

"_Maria and I are a duo in this game, and so far it's worked out pretty well. However... this partner twist was kind of silly. Like, we make our own alliances and deals the first 21 days... and then we may never need our partner. So I think the twist was not needed in the first place." - Danielle_

"I'm leaning more towards Maria before Link, but I could care less if one leaves before the other." shrugged Mickey.

Danielle nodded, "Okay, but like... I don't know. Applejack's been back and forth, and I'm worried she's going to like... mess things up."

"She's been paranoid since this morning.." sighed Mickey.

"_Applejack worries me because compared to Danielle she's more likely to flip back out of paranoia and fear. She's a tough pony, but her ethics are questionable, and I know she knows it. I just don't want it to really make a large effect on anything." - Mickey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from the yoshi village."

All six of them came down a sandy trail towards the turquoise mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Maria and Danielle."

Both of them did so.

"For today's challenge, we're gonna play a little game of simon says. At each of your stations will be a collection of eight differently colored yoshi eggs. Each round, I will give you a series of colors that you must repeat after mine. Get the order wrong, and you're eliminated. Last one standing will be safe at the vote tonight, and if they have a partner, they're safe as well. Let's get started."

Everyone was assigned a station, and prepared for Jeff's order.

"For the first order... Green, Yellow, Red."

…

"Everyone got it right, everyone stays in the game. Next order... Green, Red, Purple, Blue."

…

"Again, everyone got it right. Next order... Yellow, Black, Light Blue, White, Red."

…

"Everyone got it right except for Fiona and Maria. Both of you are out. Next order... Orange, Red, Light Blue, Black, White, Green."

…

"Link and Soi Fon are eliminated from that round. We're down to seven players. Next order... gonna get trickier from here on out."

With the challenge going on forever, the time lapses begin. After two more rounds...

"That round, Rosalina's out. Everyone else is still in. Next pair..."

After two more rounds...

"We lose Mickey that round. Down to five players, Angel, Jake, Casey, Danielle, and Applejack. Next pair..."

After seven more rounds...

"After a long time of you five dominating, we lose Applejack, Jake, and Casey. We're down to Angel and Danielle fighting for immunity. Since we're entering the eighteenth or so round, we're entering a tie breaker. I will list out an order of egg colors. After I give out the order, I want you to give me the egg that matches me description. Okay?"

Both of them nodded.

"Okay, let's go... White, Blue, Black, Yellow, Green, Green, Red, Light Blue. Give me the colored egg that appeared third in the line up."

In the end...

…

…

…

… Angel offered the black egg, while Danielle offered the yellow egg.

"Angel's right. The black egg. ANGEL WINS IMMUNITY! That means Soi Fon is also safe from tonight's vote."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Angel.

"That was one long challenge, but in the end, Angel you are safe tonight from tribal council, and you cannot be voted out. Soi Fon, your partner, will also be safe tonight as a result of your victory. For the other nine of you, somebody will be going home tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 24

With none of them safe at the vote tonight, Link, Maria, Casey, and Rosalina all were hoping for a miracle tonight.

"Well... any idol clues anyone?" questioned Link, looking at all three of his allies, "I mean like...that's our only hope for any guarantee of tonight working."

"_Tonight, we all failed to win immunity, but we do have one card we could play tonight, and that is to potentially get rid of Applejack tonight. I like her, but she really screwed us over hard. It was Casey's idea, and I think it makes sense." - Link_

Casey shook his head, "Nope, only got the one from way early on Day 4 or something like that." Maria had two clues, but didn't speak up, as two clues wouldn't be enough to find the idol.

"Damn, well... are we still going with your suggestion of Applejack?" asked Link.

Casey nodded, "Absolutely. Karma needs justice! Justice for America, justice for Josiah, justice for Deadpool... even though Applejack only ruined Josiah's game, but still! Justice for all of us!"

"_Tonight's all about the revenge! We have a great scheme brewing, and hopefully we can get Applejack out of here faster then a smoking potato on a firecracker! I've gotten revenge on Allison, and I'm damn well sure I can get revenge on Applejack." - Casey_

"I've hinted to Jake that perhaps he needs to take Applejack out tonight, and be with people he can trust." remarked Rosalina.

Link nodded, "Good. I think it's the right move tonight... there's literally no way we can save ourselves tonight. We have to make a good plea to send her home tonight."

Maria shook her head, "But um... you... you don't think we can just... talk to her and Danielle...?"

Casey shook his head, "It's pointless, Maria. Once a flipper, always a flipper. Not to mention it would be terribly STUPID for them to flip back. It'd make them even more untrustworthy!"

"_I think it's... just, um, silly to vote Applejack... shouldn't... we just, um... talk to her? Maybe that would, um, work..." (She sighs) "I know it's... not good to flip back, but um... I don't think we're... thinking all of the options..." - Maria_

So after confirming their plan, Link and Rosalina went to go have a chat with Angel and Soi Fon around the campfire, and brought up voting for Applejack tonight.

"I just feel like... she can't be trusted," explained Link, "She's got Danielle wrapped around her hoof and... flippers can't be trusted from the beginning anyway."

Angel nodded, "Oh, I know what you're saying. It's going through my head too, don't worry."

"_So Link and Rosalina want to vote off Applejack. I'm like 'Holy crap! Are you kidding me?' So... I don't know. Applejack does have to go at some point, but before Link or Maria? I don't know, and I think it'll need some discussion before the vote." - Angel_

"I'm not saying we need to form an alliance or anything, but like... you might make a mistake keeping her around." replied Link.

Soi Fon nodded, "No promises, but we'll think about it."

"That's good. Thank you." smiled Rosalina.

"_We tried what we could.. and maybe we'll receive a mercy vote. We can only hope for the best at this point. Jake did tell me I'm safe for the next vote... and I fully do trust him. I would know better if he's lying to me." - Rosalina_

So after a little while longer of scrambling, Jake, Mickey, Angel, and Fiona were talking about who to cut for the night.

"I'll tell Soi Fon the plan later, she's busy telling Applejack everything Link and Rosalina told us." remarked Angel.

Jake shook his head, "I think it was plain stupid of them to target Applejack. Yeah sure, she'll go soon... probably after a few of you go first."

"_Stupid moves happen often, and I think that was one of them. For one, now Applejack will 100% vote with us knowing that her only other option turned against her, so now it'll be Link or Maria going home." - Jake_

"So I think the two big options are Maria and Link?" asked Fiona.

Jake nodded, "Yep, and I think it should be Maria. Long term, she can float by while the big players kill eachother. No matter what, Link will have a target on his back. Some people don't even see Maria as a threat. Are they blind?"

"Very blind," replied Mickey, "But I'm good with whatever you want. Link's strong, and Maria can always go later. She is nice to talk to after all."

"Link's a very fierce competitor, and also the defacto leader of the alliance," explained Fiona, "Cut him out, and the whole alliance could fall apart. Maria would be a blemish. It would only really benefit us long term, not short term. We're not near the endgame yet."

Angel nodded, keeping silent.

"_For now, this tribal council will be interesting. We're all safe that's for sure, and now we know there's no chance of Applejack or Danielle pulling a fast one on us. Sucks for them, I guess. Anyway, what's the next best move? Link? Or Maria?" - Fiona_

After a lengthy discussion, they agreed on a target.

On the way to tribal council, Applejack was considering everything Soi Fon told her regarding Link and Rosalina.

"_If they want me out, that's fine and mighty. Ah ain't gonna be mad 'bout that. Just makes my decision a whole lot easier. It's tough playin' this here game, but it ain't over yet. Sure, ah may have lost my chance at a million dollars, but that's fine. Ain't about the money no more." - Applejack_

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury..."

"Josiah, voted out at the last tribal council."

His orange hair was a lot cleaner now, and he wore mostly casual clothes. Shirt, jeans, the usual.

"So last night we got off onto a pretty big start. Josiah voted off, and clearly a lot of shock from many ends. Maria, what was your take on Josiah going home?" asked Jeff.

"It was... very sad. Josiah was... a kind human being. He was always... um, there to help. He was playing the game, and... well um... that's why he's gone I'm sure." replied Maria.

"Applejack, has the game shifted control since the last vote?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. Ah won't lie, ah did play a role in flippin' over, but ah did it for my game. Ah didn't feel comfortable votin' off my partner, and ah felt like that was the right move." replied Applejack.

Josiah nodded, studying the players.

"Link, being that Josiah was your partner, feeling like your numbers coming up soon?" asked Jeff.

Link nodded.

"Oh definitely. I mean I was the last one remaining of my alliance in Kattlelox Island, and... maybe that could happen here, you never know. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm gone tonight, though." replied Link.

"Rosalina, how about you? You've been a quiet player, but in Kattlelox Island you were the first Nintendo to leave the merge. How do you prevent that this time?" asked Jeff.

"You really can't prevent it out here, Jeff. If it's your time, it's your time, and I've done everything I can to keep myself safe." replied Rosalina.

"Danielle, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Umm.. I guess to keep myself safe? I really can't give away a good answer for that, sorry!" replied Danielle.

"Mickey, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"Well... need to eliminate a threat. That's all there is to it." replied Mickey.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Jake, you're up."

– – –

Angel's Vote: Sorry, but it is what it is. (?)

Link's Vote: You're a strong competitor, but you're really not good with this game. Sorry! (Applejack)

Maria's Vote: I apologize, but, um... I really... really can't risk flipping or making a scene... (Applejack)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Applejack. (She nodded, expecting them.)

…

Applejack. Two votes Applejack.

…

Applejack. Three votes Applejack.

…

Applejack. Four votes Applejack. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

…

…

Link. One vote Link. (He nodded, totally expecting it.)

…

Link. Two votes Link, four votes Applejack.

…

Link. Three votes Link, four votes Applejack.

…

…

Link. Tied, four votes Link, four votes Applejack. (He was gathering his things, already knowing his fate.)

…

Link. That's five votes Link.

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the second member of our jury, Link. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"Good luck to you all, keep your eye on the prize." smiled Link, as he hugged Rosalina before giving up his torch.

"Link, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Link nodded, giving a thumbs up to the remaining players before leaving.

"And with that, the hero of time is gone. Clearly a simple vote tonight, but this game is far from over. Just keep that in mind as you enter the Final 10. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Link's Final Words**

"I'm not surprised to be voted out tonight, I mean I did all I could to ensure my safety, and sometimes your good isn't good enough. In the end, I feel like I played a good game, and I kept my morales and my loyalty in check compared to several others. Rosie, Maria, Case, do your best! I'm rooting for you!"

VOTE

Applejack – Maria, Rosalina, Link, and Casey

Link – Fiona, Jake, Danielle, Applejack, Angel, Soi Fon, and Mickey

SHEIK and LUCINA are the two new players confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia! I can also confirm to you a few things regarding the season. We will be using the twist that was not used for Virmire; the three villain returnee twist! But instead of being players... we're making them coaches, with a small twist... which will remain secret. Who will the villains be? Spectulate all you want, you won't be getting any shadows quite yet.

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 What Showmance?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Josiah out of the game, the alliance of Link, Rosalina, Maria, and Casey were looking bleak of lasting any longer. Their overall bitterness made Jake and Mickey chuckle at how fast the game could change, and with Applejack and Danielle on their side, the majority was in their hands._

_Fiona, Angel, and Soi Fon were discussing about who to cut next, and Fiona brought up taking out the lesser threats compared to stronger physical threats. Although the leadership of Link was too hard to keep notice, and Angel wanted to see him out next, followed by Maria for her betrayal of Allison. Angel also brought up voting out Danielle, seeing her as a social threat with many allies having her back._

_Jake and Mickey were on the side of taking out Maria, falsely assuming that she was faking her whole shy persona. Their reason being that she started out so weak, and then all of a sudden she wins an endurance challenge. Ultimately, they wanted her out first, mainly since she could likely bring Applejack and Danielle back over to the other side._

_At the reward challenge, Fiona, Maria, Applejack, Soi Fon, and Casey all made a strong comeback after Casey slowed them down, earning them a visit to a local Yoshi village. Angel also tagged along, having rooted for the team._

_At the reward, Applejack found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, and was hoping to find it. Fiona and Angel also made sure neither Casey or Maria spoke with Applejack during the reward._

_Back at camp, Jake and Rosalina had a small talk around the fire, discussing their partnership and the future. During their talk, Rosalina was able to come up with a Final 4 theory that consisted of Jake, Mickey, Danielle, and Applejack, keeping it to herself. Meanwhile, Mickey and Danielle talked about who was going home next, and also discussed Applejack's loyalty._

_At the immunity challenge, it was one of the longest challenges yet, with Applejack, Casey, Jake, Danielle, and Angel lasting for a very long time. In the end, Angel won the necklace, keeping herself and Soi Fon safe._

_Before tribal council, Casey made the idea to target Applejack, bringing up the fact that she wasn't loyal at all, and that she could screw the other alliance just as easily as she did them. Maria didn't like the idea, but didn't speak up. After telling Angel and Soi Fon, it only backfired as it solidified Applejack and Danielle with the new majority, and they planned to vote Link or Maria out._

_At tribal council, despite their scrambling to save themselves, in the end, Link was sent to the jury in a 7-4 vote. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Angel, Applejack, Casey, Danielle, Fiona, Jake, Maria, Mickey, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Jury: Josiah and Link**

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 25

With Link gone, all that remained of the opposing alliance were Rosalina, Casey, and Maria.

"Another one bites the dust... damn and we were so close!" muttered Casey, crossing his arms.

"_I started this game out so well! I had Josiah, Maria, America, and so many great people around here! We were like a family! Why are we letting these no name favorites, and lame fans run the show? Doesn't make any sense to me whatsoever!" - Casey_

"With Link and Josiah gone, we pretty much have no hope right now," sighed Rosalina, "We may have partners in Danielle and Jake, but they seem to be focused with the majority."

Maria nodded, "Yeah... especially after, um, scaring them off by... by voting for Applejack..."

"The straw that broke the camel's back," muttered Casey, "I'm sorry guys, another lame suggestion given by me."

"_There is one last card we can play, and I was hoping we wouldn't have to worry about it. I suspect that there could be a final 4 alliance brewing between Jake, Mickey, Applejack, and Danielle. If you fit all the pieces together, it'll make a lot of sense." - Rosalina_

After a moment of silence, Rosalina spoke up, "I do have an idea. We need to get those girls on board with us."

"Who? Fiona, Angel, and Soi Fon?" asked Casey.

Rosalina nodded, "Precisely, Casey. Jake and Mickey are tight... Danielle's tight with Mickey... and Applejack's tight with Danielle. That could easily become a strong alliance of four. They have the numbers to prevent that from happening."

"_The only problem I see from making this move is showing my cards too early. Last season, in Kattlelox Island, I was eliminated after showing my cards to Reala. This is a risky move, but I am willing to make it, even if I go out next." - Rosalina_

"But um... are you sure they'll... do it..?" questioned Maria, "I mean... um... they may not want to, uh, make a big move..."

"If they don't they're idiots." replied Casey.

"This is the best move we can make. Otherwise, we could try to get Applejack and Danielle's trust back, and force the purple rock, which I do not see happening." noted Rosalina.

"_Rosalina's pretty much taken over the leadership that Link left behind and uh... I hope it works! She's got a good idea brewing, and I think it's possible! I just hope the girls are smart enough to see that alliance in the making!" - Casey_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Jake and Mickey were washing up by themselves.

"Say dude, when do you think would be the right time to make a bold move?" asked Jake.

Mickey shrugged, "Hmm... probably once all three of the enemies are gone, perhaps? I think it's too early."

"In Survivor, there is no such thing as too early." reminded Jake.

"_Now that the merge has begun, and we've knocked out a few members of the minority, I want to start thinking about a bold move. Who in particular? Fiona. That's who. She's playing a really perfect game since we've merged, and if we don't do anything, she's walking away with this." - Jake_

Jake continued, "Last season, Gadget Hackwrench had an almost guaranteed victory if Maochong stuck together, but of course, people got smart, and started to wipe out her alliance. This season, the 'Gadget' is definitely Fiona."

"I see... but why her specifically?" asked Mickey.

"Because, well... no one will vote for Angel to win, since she was already voted out, and history has proven that, and Soi Fon? Nobody really likes her, she's been a loner lately," explained Jake, "Fiona could very well win 9-0-0, and everyone will call her the best winner ever because female bias and all that, even though all she did was sit next to two goats, and the rest of the cast were idiots not to do anything."

Mickey chuckled, shaking his head, "Luckily we're not idiots, that's for damn sure."

"_Jake wants to make a bold move, and I will support him no matter what. Here's the thing though, when the time comes, I will also have to make that move myself, because I'm pretty sure if I sit next to Jake, I'm losing a million dollars. Won't be now, won't be tomorrow, but it will be soon." - Mickey_

Mickey shook his head, "I'm all for this idea all the way, but... I suggest we wait until Maria and Rosalina are gone first.. and use Casey as an extra vote against her."

"Absolutely," nodded Jake, "Both of us, Applejack and Danielle... and either Rosalina or Casey. Maria's gotta go no matter what, and part of me wants Rosalina around just because of the partner twist and all."

Mickey nodded, "We'll see what happens, I guess."

"_Mickey's right, this move will have to wait. I won't get cocky because in Survivor anything's possible. We just need to keep Fiona under watch at all times, because she's been a good player from Day 1, and is a crafty player." - Jake_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 25

Sitting underneath the canopy, Angel and Soi Fon were having a chat.

"Day 25... and I still can't believe I'm sitting here right now." smiled Angel.

Soi Fon nodded, "Certainly had a tough road to get here, having been voted out. That makes getting to the end even more challenging."

"_Day 1, I was the last one who got to pick a partner. Originally, I did not want Soi Fon. Like, I wanted one of the guys as my partner, but they all got picked like jellybeans. But... I was proven wrong, as Soi Fon has shown to be a great partner. I'm always glad when I'm wrong." - Angel_

"We have the best road to the finals, really," remarked Angel, "Once those losers are gone... we pick off Applejack and Danielle... then we get rid of Jake and Mickey."

"Almost seems like a picture perfect ending. However... are you sure we can let Fiona into the finals? She's definitely the one to beat right now." noted Soi Fon.

"_Fiona is a smart woman, and she's definitely shown that. However, if our Final 3 alliance holds out, I have no shot of beating Fiona. Everyone will see that she's been the mastermind, and will gladly award her without second thought. If it's that easy, it has to be prevented." - Soi Fon_

Angel nodded to herself, "Yeah, I have been worried about her myself."

"I think it's best if we take Applejack into the end instead," explained Soi Fon, "Nobody will vote for her after her betrayal. Once we vote off Maria, Rosalina, and Casey... we pull a move against Fiona."

"We'll have to plan on it, making one now seems too risky and hell even at Final 8 it seems risky." noted Angel.

"_Fiona's been my girl since the beginning of the game. However, do I really want second or third place? Hell no! I need to win this game, and that's what I've set out to do. So, once the timing is right, we'll take Fiona out. Right now, it's too early, and plenty of threats to remove first." - Angel_

"We have plenty of time to discuss it," agreed Soi Fon, nodding her head, "Obviously, Maria goes next. We can't let her float by any longer."

Angel nodded, "Of course. Look, if there's any two people I want to blindside before any of those three are gone, it's Fiona and Danielle."

"_I still have Danielle on the mind as well. She's a huge distraction and someone who could flip Jake and Mickey away from the alliance. They're my allies, not hers, so she needs to get her paws off before she corrupts them, and turns them against us." - Angel_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Fiona was talking with Applejack and Danielle.

"Who do you guys see as a bigger threat?" asked Fiona, "Rosalina or Maria? Right now, we're split between the two. Originally.. it was gonna be Maria, but then we'd have Rosalina to worry about right after."

"Well, ah don't think it really matters all that much, sugarcube," replied Applejack, "Ah mean... aren't they both kinda weak? Don't matter to me."

Danielle nodded in agreement, "Yup. Why not Casey, he's just as strong?"

"Well, has he really been that amazing in challenges? Not really." replied Fiona.

"_Casey is a guy, and he's stronger then Rosalina or Maria. But let's face it, he hasn't performed to his standards. Maria has won more challenges then he has, and that's pathetic. So, he's being saved for last unless he begins pulling immunities out of his ass." - Fiona_

Applejack looked over at Fiona, "Has the idol been found yet?"

Fiona shrugged, "Not that I know of. There's two out there, so... we're bound to have one soon come out."

"_Ah do have some clues for the hidden immunity idol, but ah don't know if ah have enough yet. Ah don't wanna waste my time findin' nothing, and get caught none the less. Once ah'm sure where it is, ah'll go hunting." - Applejack_

Fiona got up from her seat, "Okay, I think I'm gonna go for a swim before turning in for the evening. See you all later!" She smiled at them, and left the area.

Once she was out of sight, Applejack reached over into her saddlebag, and pulled out the clue from the reward, showing it to Danielle.

"Ah that's awesome!" cheered Danielle quietly.

"Ah know, right? Listen, ah have some information, so let me share some with you, sugarcube." smiled Applejack.

"_Applejack has been one of my closest allies since the game started, so like, it's amazing she's got clues for the idol! If we can find that thing... that would be sooooo amazing and awesome! Especially if we find this special idol Jeff teased us about!" - Danielle_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 26

It was early in the morning of Day 26, and some players were wondering why there was a lack of challenge yesterday.

Ignoring that fact, Maria made her way down to the oasis for a little swim. She noticed Mickey down there, and figured it would be a good time to talk with him.

"_So um... a few days ago... umm... I.. I overheard Mickey and Jake, um... saying that I was... a fake. Like... I was, uh, playing up my... shy and quiet nature. I.. do have really.. really good hearing and... well... to hear it just... hurt a little. Not, um, too much, but a little." - Maria_

Mickey turned around upon hearing footsteps, and nodded his head at Maria, "Oh hey there! Come for a little swim?"

Maria nodded, "Oh, um.. yes, actually... and a small talk, if you don't mind.."

"Oh sure, always up for a talk." smiled Mickey.

Maria nodded, "Oh, that's good... umm... no Danielle today..?"

Mickey shook his head, "Nahh.. she's still asleep, so I went for my swim early."

"_Maria often doesn't come out to talk in private. So of course when she came to talk, I was highly interested because if she's finally coming out to begin playing or saving herself, I'm here to listen. Who knows, she might have a convincing argument." - Mickey_

Maria took a few minutes before speaking up, "Umm... so um... I overheard you and, uh, Jake talking about me..."

"You did?" asked Mickey, being caught a tad off guard by her statement.

"Yeah, um... saying I was... not shy or quiet and was just... playing an act." replied Maria.

"Oh, well... about that.. heh.. didn't think you'd be the one to spy on us." chuckled Mickey.

Maria shook her head, "No, not spying, just... it's hard to explain."

"_Between Jake and Mickey, I... prefer Mickey vastly over Jake. Might... might just be because of his relationship with Danielle, my partner. Maybe... maybe he could throw in a few.. good words for me..? Probably not, but... it's.. it's worth trying." - Maria_

Maria shook her head again, "But no.. it's not an act... it's just... who I am, Mickey. Nothing wrong with, um.. that, right? I'm being honest with you.."

Mickey nodded, "I just assumed you were because well... you were weak in the beginning, and then to win an endurance, well... just caught me off guard."

"Oh, well... I just... I just wanted to prove something," replied Maria, "Shouldn't be... a bad thing, right?"

"_I'm wrong about Maria being a large fake. That's fine, and I knew I could be wrong on that subject. But, spying on us? She's already quiet to begin with, so obviously she'd make the best spy. She won't explain anything on that subject, so, she's already earned herself a spot on the jury now." - Mickey_

"I'm sorry for accusing you of that, and I'll let Jake know." smiled Mickey.

Maria smiled lightly back, "Thank you Mickey... now... if I may ask... ummm... are you in a, um... showmance with Danielle?"

Mickey blinked, "Showmance? What showmance?" He chuckled softly, "That must be what Jake's referring to. Nahh... no showmance. I'm a happily married man."

"Oh... oh okay. Must just be a, um... close friendship then?" asked Maria. Mickey nodded at her words.

"_Danielle, to me, is like my 'Survivor Sister' out here. There would be no way we could date in the beginning anyway, with her being a dog, and me being human, so... yeah that would be just weird. She's cute, and I'm sure any male dog would be proud to have her." - Mickey_

Meanwhile, having just woken up, Casey and Jake were talking to one another around the campfire, preparing rice, and cutting open fruit for breakfast.

"Of course the ladies get to sleep in while the men work." laughed Casey, cutting open an orange.

Jake nodded, "Not a big deal, though. I still wonder how we still have all this fruit from Day 1, and we haven't ran out yet."

"Must be a damn ton of fruit then." laughed Casey.

"_Jake's my bro! Sure we may be on separate sides, but where does it say in the manual that 'thou shall not talk to the majority'? Nowhere! So I'm gonna hang with Jake a lot, and maybe even prolong my existence in the game! Look, it ain't about winning anymore, I just want to be the Sprint Player of the Season, and the longer I stay, the more likely I am to win it!" - Casey_

"So, gotta ask, dude... what do the powers that be say about me lasting longer in this game?" asked Casey.

Jake chuckled, "Oh, you think you're funny. Well, not only are you funny, but I think you've got more time then Maria or Rosalina. As a certain redhead would say.. 'floaters better grab a life vest!'."

"MARIA!" guffawed Casey, adding the finishing touch to the quote.

Jake chuckled with him, but didn't say anything.

"_Dude, Casey, really? Do you want to be that loud so that Maria hears you? In fact, I don't really care. Shout all you want, you'll create attention to yourself, and that's enough for me and the alliance if you're who they want out." - Jake_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 26

Rosalina was sitting down underneath the canopy talking with Jake and Mickey. She had wanted to talk to them about her suspicions of their supposed Final 4 alliance.

"I really wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."asked Rosalina, laying down on her side, looking up at the two male fans.

"Uh, sure, we got some time to talk before the challenge." replied Jake with a smile.

"_Knowing the information that I have, I intend to... vaguely and subtly blackmail them. Not my best option, but since Jake is my partner, I wouldn't have it any other way. Basically, tell them about my suspicions, and leave a subtle threat that I could tell the other girls." - Rosalina_

"I've been doing some thinking since Link left," explained Rosalina, "And well... I think you boys have a Final 4 alliance, and if you don't, one could easily brew with Applejack and Danielle."

Mickey was a little surprised, as was Jake. Mickey responded first, "Interesting guess. Why them specifically..?"

"Because, you two are tight, Danielle's tight with Mickey.. and Applejack's tight with Danielle," replied Rosalina, "I just did the math and it all made sense to me."

Jake looked over at Mickey with some concern.

"_Rosalina has the right idea, and I would love that Final 4. Thing is, I know fear Rosalina more then I once did. She may be my partner, but losing the opportunity to lose an immunity partner isn't a loss for me. Not to mention, she could ruin my game with this rumor." - Jake_

When neither responded, Rosalina spoke up again, "Well... let me warm you up to the idea. I have no care to win anymore, and I am willing to turn against Casey and Maria. If you allow me to be the fifth person... I would be grateful. Of course... there are other options..."

Jake shook his head, "Oh no, no, that's quite fine, Rosalina! If you really want this alliance to happen, and you're totally fine with joining us... we have no problem with it."

Rosalina nodded, "Okay... what if I asked you I would only join you if you made a bold move at the next vote? Such as... oh I don't know... splitting up Angel and Soi fon, perhaps? Now there's an idea."

"_Rosalina just jumped up on the threat level tremendously. Seriously, she's throwing so many ideas at us that's it worrying me a lot. Like... split up Angel and Soi Fon? Betraying your old allies in Casey and Maria? Something's fishy about all of this." - Mickey_

Jake chuckled nervously, "Settle down there, Rosalina. We still need to talk about this. So.. give us some time? Please? We'll get back to you, I promise."

Rosalina nodded quietly, "Oh, alright I suppose. Let me know as soon as you can, okay?" She gave them a smile, and left the area.

Once she was gone, Jake whispered to Mickey, "She's next." Mickey quickly nodded.

"_I really wanted to keep Rosalina around for as long as I could, being my partner, but with all of this sudden planning from her... it's just way too suspicious and I really can't trust her anymore. Sorry, Rosalina, but I think you're next on the block." - Jake_

After leaving the duo alone, Rosalina went down to the oasis to talk with Casey and Maria about what she did.

"Okay, I have done my part," explained Rosalina, "If all goes well.. then we will be voting out Soi Fon or Angel out next."

Casey smirked, "Alright! That's awesome! But.. why not the girls? Not complaining, but why Jake and Mickey?"

Rosalina smiled, "Because, I think both of you would be comfortable with them. Casey, you would have the boys, and Maria, you would have Danielle and Applejack. As for me, I would have Jake. It's a comfortable option, I think."

"_Man, imagine Rosalina literally saving us! That's the best part about all of this! She wasn't the best player playing the game, just a follower, but she's really stepped herself up to play now that Link and Josiah are gone! I'm so proud of her, and I can't wait to see if it works!" - Casey_

"Amazing!" cheered Casey, "Now we just have to hope and pray that it works, correct?"

Rosalina nodded, "Mhm, absolutely. I have faith that it will work. They wouldn't let such a strong pair stay together for that long."

Maria nodded, "Yeah.. I, um, agree.."

"_It was definitely a risk, and it pays off I will be surely amazed at my own skills. I know I'm that good, but not THAT good. I'm not a big talker after all. I had to step up because Maria doesn't have those skills, and I don't expect Casey to have... uhh... good persuasion." - Rosalina_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Angel and Soi Fon."

Both of them did so.

"Today, you are competing for both reward and immunity. The first part of the challenge is for team reward, while the winners of that reward will compete for individual immunity. For the reward challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. With five players on your team, you will assign a role to each member. The first player will dive under a crawl through, digging through the dirt to reach the end. Grab the flag with a key tied to it, and pass it off to the second player. That player will end search through a sandbox for the second key flag. Once you find it, pass both keys off to the third player. That player will use a sling shot to break three tiles, releasing the final key. Pass all three keys to the final two players, who must work together to solve a combination lock. First team to finish wins reward, and a shot at immunity."

Jeff revealed ten letters, each with a name on them.

"Letters from home. It's been 27 days since you've seen your loved ones, and with twelve days to go, a little love from home might be the energy you need to make it all the way. Win today's reward, you win a letter from home. Losers get nothing. Let's get started."

Team 1 (in order of leg): Jake, Casey, Danielle, Rosalina & Soi Fon

Team 2 (in order of leg): Applejack, Mickey, Angel, Fiona & Maria

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jake and Applejack raced out into the crawl through, and started to crawl through all the sandy dirt and mud. Applejack was able to get through it faster then Jake could, and managed to grab the flag, passing it off to Mickey.

Mickey now had to dig through a bunch of sand to find the second flag. During this time period, Jake had gotten through the crawl through and passed the first flag off to Casey.

Casey was determined to find the flag and attempt to win immunity, just to keep himself safe another three days. Mickey was slowly falling behind, not having any luck finding the flag. Casey found it first, stealing the lead for Team 1.

With two flags already, Danielle had to extend her teams lead with the slingshot. Having broken the first tile, she kept missing the second one over and over again. Mickey was able to catch up after finally finding the flag, passing them off to Angel.

Angel made quick work of the tiles, bringing Team 2 back into the race. Danielle was also able at the same time break her final two tiles, bringing both teams to a tight race to finish the combination lock using the three keys they had.

Rosalina, Soi Fon, Fiona, and Maria were working very hard to make each key fit. The only way they would fit is if each corresponding number matched their spot on the flag. They had clues, but they were vague.

In the end, one team managed to get all three numbers right...

…

…

…

…

...Fiona looked over and noticed Rosalina and Soi Fon were having no luck with their locks, smirking as she placed the last key into the combination box, winning reward.

"IT'S OVER! FIONA, MARIA, MICKEY, APPLEJACK, AND ANGEL WIN REWARD! AND A SHOT AT INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!"

All five of them hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations! All five of you have won letters from home. Hopefully it will be enough to get you through the last twelve days of the game. Now we move onto the immunity challenge. Here's how it'll work, you will have to solve a simple slide puzzle. Arrange the puzzle so that you can slide the big piece with the knife in it. Once you have the knife free, chop the rope and raise the flag. First person to do so, wins immunity, and is safe from the vote, along with your partner. Let's get started."

All five reward winners got prepared to compete.

"Survivors ready? Go."

All five players had their own unique strategy in how they would each solve the puzzle. At the beginning, Angel, Fiona, and Applejack were taking their time, while Mickey was moving very well, but not too far. Maria was also doing well, but she remembered about her one win, and thought about throwing it.

Applejack found a good path, moving her pieces left, right, down, every which way in order to help win immunity, feeling a little in danger for the evening. Mickey and Fiona were also making good time to boot. Maria and Angel seemed to be going nowhere.

Applejack seemed to be getting closer and closer to getting the knife out from the slide puzzle, but she kept having to move pieces around, giving Fiona and Mickey more time to make a last minute rush to the finish.

And indeed, Applejack hit a little snag, and had to retrace her steps once again to make up for her lost time. With Fiona and Mickey right behind her anything was possible...

…and the winner ended up being...

…

…

...Mickey. He grabbed the knife, and chopped his rope, raising his flag.

"MICKEY COMES OUT FROM BEHIND! MICKEY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Mickey.

"An amazing comeback by this purple mohawked man. Great work, Mickey, you're safe at the vote tonight... and so is Bowser! Well.. if he were here that is. Anyway, you cannot vote for Mickey tonight, but the other nine of you are vulnerable. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 27

For the first half of the day, Mickey, Maria, Fiona, Applejack, and Angel were all given some space to read their letters.

For the most part, not much was said. Mickey got a letter from his wife, Maria from her family, and Applejack from her family. Fiona and Angel did not share most of their letters.

"_I think hearing from your family is the most important thing about this game. When you're at your lowest low, or your highest high, all you gotta do is just think about your loved ones. That's why I'm out here. For them, for my wife Cassandra." - Mickey_

Applejack smiled, reading her letter from her grandmother, brother, and sister.

"_Ah've been through some tough points in this here game. Heck ah made it three days longer. Game's tougher now then it was durin' Forest Maze. But ah ain't givin' up. Ah wanna go far in this here game, and ah intend to make it happen." - Applejack_

One thing that all five reward winners won was a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol, each hidden within their bundle of letters. Applejack took a closer glance at it, and whispered to herself.

"Ah... ah think I got it now... luckily, ah think there's enough time for me to get it enough no one getting' suspicious." remarked Applejack to herself, quietly.

"_Ah want that immunity idol before anybody else. Ah want my safety secure in this game, especially since ah've been on the hot seat since we've merged. Since they're givin' us privacy, might as well make best of the time." - Applejack_

So Applejack placed her letters back in her saddle bag, and started to make the search for the hidden immunity idol. There were three idols to find out in the Conflantur camp, although Applejack did not know of the third one. Josiah's fake idol could be anywhere, as could the regular idol, and the special idol.

Applejack made her search where it led her: the sides of the oasis and in the plants surrounding it. Making sure no one was looking, Applejack got into one of the plants, and started to dig as quickly as possible.

"_If ah find this idol, the only one knowin' will be Danielle, and that's it. Ah don't want a large target on my back, ah mean... next to Soi Fon ah'm one of the strongest! If ah'm in danger, ah need safety!" - Applejack_

Applejack searched everywhere within the plant, and if she couldn't find it, she went into another batch of plants.

In the end...

…

…

…Applejack dug out the hidden immunity idol. She squeed softly.

"Yeehaw!" cheered Applejack quietly, sneaking the idol into her saddlebag, "How about them apples! Hmm... ain't looking like the special idol though... ain't no mention of the word special. Oh well. No biggie!"

Dusting up the spot she left behind, she trotted back to camp.

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 27

Jake and Rosalina were talking to one another underneath the canopy, discussing their talk from earlier.

"I think we're gonna go through with it, Rosalina," agreed Jake, "We'll vote for Soi Fon, see what happens, and move from there."

"Sounds good to me. Thank you Jake.. I promise you. You won't regret this." smiled Rosalina.

"_I do not intend to keep my word to this alliance. By seeing how foolish and careless Jake could be with his game, I could very well keep me, Casey, and Maria at bay, and potentially farther along in this game. We shall see tonight if Jake is as naïve as they come." - Rosalina_

Rosalina then left the canopy to go sit by the fire with Casey and Maria, relying the information for them.

"Soi Fon tonight, is that alright?" asked Rosalina.

Casey nodded, "Oh absolutely! After what she did to America? Payback's one big fat bitch!"

"_Soi Fon's responsible for ruining America's life in Survivor! I need to avenge him in every way possible, and besides, it's a good move compared to say... Fiona or Applejack! I'm certain this plan will work, and Soi Fon will be sitting on the jury, bitter as always." - Casey_

"Are you, um... certain we're safe?" asked Maria.

Rosalina nodded, "I believe so, my dear. If not... well, I think I might be going home probably. Worth the risk, I think."

"Worthy sacrifice too," remarked Casey, "But I think we're fine, Rosalina! I have faith this will work."

"So do I." replied Rosalina with a smile.

"_Tonight will either end my life in the game, or bring out a new life for me in the game. Risks are always good to take in Survivor if you're at the bottom. You have nothing to lose, really. So no matter what, I'll feel fine regardless of the results." - Rosalina_

Meanwhile, Jake, Fiona, Mickey, and Angel were discussing the vote tonight. Jake had just finished telling the girls about Rosalina's offer.

"Well, one of them had to do it," noted Angel, "Leave it to the one with the most brains to make a move. Too bad it won't pan out the way they intend it to."

Mickey nodded, "No worries. Rosalina goes home tonight, we remain on track to the Final 7. No harm, no foul."

"Exactly." replied Fiona with a smile.

"_Originally, Maria was going home tonight. But Rosalina's slowly becoming untrustworthy, and spreading a bunch of lies that... may or may not be real, I don't know. For now, she's gotta go, because if she's gunning for Soi Fon, then I could be next, and that's no good." - Fiona_

Angel nodded, "Just stick to the plan, our seven against their three, nothing can possibly go wrong. They're pretty much dead in the water after Link left anyway. Rosalina just sealed their fates."

"Precisely." agreed Jake.

"_It seems odd that I'm making a move against my own partner in the game. But this is still a game, and quite frankly I may want to take Soi Fon out in the end. After all, she is a really strong player, whereas Rosalina isn't. Not to mention, it'd weaken Angel a little bit. That's always a plus." - Jake_

After all agreeing to the plan, Angel and Fiona left to do a few last minute chores while Jake and Mickey spoke about the vote.

"I don't know, man," sighed Jake, "I think I wanna send Soi Fon home over Rosalina. If only because of the partner twist."

Mickey nodded, "Not a bad move in the end... but can we trust Rosalina? That's the real question."

"Yeah, exactly.." nodded Jake.

"_If we take out Soi Fon, we run the risk of Rosalina lying to us, and using her alliance to join Angel and Fiona, and take the rest of us out. If we take out Rosalina, well... actually there are no losses. Rosalina should go home tonight, but we might be losing a chance to take Soi Fon down.." - Mickey_

"We need to make a decision.. and we gotta make it count." nodded Jake, looking down at the ground thinking.

"Yep." nodded Mickey, crossing his arms.

After a long while of discussion and planning, they agreed to a vote.

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Josiah,"

Josiah had his orange hair slicked back a little, humming the Survivor theme while wearing a clean jean jacket and blue jeans.

"And Link, voted out at the last tribal council."

Link was sporting his Goron Tunic, nodding to the Final 10 as he took a seat.

"We're about to reach the single digits, and I'm sure eventually this fans vs favorites game will turn into a blood bath. Fiona, what are your thoughts as to the game so far?" asked Jeff.

"It's definitely gotten a lot harder, I'd say. I mean, eventually this game will get bloody as you say, and even I don't know if I'm ready for that. I've done well so far, I think." replied Fiona.

"Angel, coming back into the game, how do you think people perceive you? Someone they think they can beat, or someone they want out before the finals?" asked Jeff.

Angel shrugged.

"We all have different opinions of eachother, so I'm sure my opinion would be different from someone elses. Honestly? I think I'm someone that people should... well... that's a hard question Jeff, not sure if I can answer that one." replied Angel.

"Okay then. Jake, how big of an impact has the partner twist had on the game for you?" asked Jeff.

"A big impact. You know... some of us started this merge with our partner on the opposite side, so it's hard when it's harder to work together, you know what I'm saying? But, I think I'm making the most of it." replied Jake.

Rosalina nodded with a smile.

"Soi Fon, if it's you tonight, surprised?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit of both, honestly. I am a strong player, and I have no doubt they see that in me, but I'm also feeling comfortable tonight, won't lie about that. Could be my famous last words, but that's okay." replied Soi Fon.

"Danielle, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Umm... I guess to eliminate the competition? All we can do for a few more votes I guess." replied Danielle.

Josiah and Link looked at eachother with a funny chuckle.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Casey, you're up."

– – –

Casey's Vote: This is for America. Take care. (Soi Fon)

Fiona's Vote: You're a sweet person, and so loving, but tonight, you need to go. Sorry! (Rosalina)

Jake's Vote: Sorry, but.. I gotta make this move. Hopefully you won't take it too personally. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Soi Fon. (She nodded, crossing her arms, expecting them.)

…

Soi Fon. Two votes Soi Fon.

…

Soi Fon. Three votes Soi Fon.

…

…

…

Rosalina. One vote Rosalina, three votes Soi Fon. (Rosalina sat up a little bit.)

…

Rosalina. Two votes Rosalina, three votes Soi Fon.

…

Rosalina. Tied three votes Rosalina, three votes Soi Fon. (Rosalina looked over at Jake.)

…

…

Rosalina. Four votes Rosalina, three votes Soi Fon. (She nodded, knowing that she was likely gone.)

…

Rosalina. That's five votes Rosalina.

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the third member of our jury, Rosalina. That's six, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Rosalina nodded, waving goodbye to the others as she gave her torch up.

"Rosalina, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Good luck to the rest of you. Stay sharp." She smiled, leaving the area.

"Another favorite bites the dust, and we're only down to six fans, and three favorites. Fans hold the majority this time, but part of me thinks that won't matter for long. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Rosalina's Final Words**

"I am not surprised at all to be voted out tonight. But it does tell me that Jake is not a naïve player, and I will support him 100% just as much as Casey and Maria. If they can't win, then I would like it if my partner won instead. He's shown not to be a dummy, and I respect that greatly. Good luck to all!"

VOTE

Rosalina – Fiona, Jake, Danielle, Applejack, Angel, Soi Fon, and Mickey

Soi Fon – Maria, Rosalina, and Casey

ALADDIN and SAMUS are the two new players confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia!

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.

_**Small text test.**_


	13. Episode 12 Time To Tip The Scales

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Rosalina had a belief that Jake, Mickey, Danielle, and Applejack would eventually become a four man alliance, and told Maria and Casey about it too. Without a proper leader to guide them, Rosalina stepped up over the meek Maria and loud Casey. _

_Meanwhile, Jake and Mickey plotted to make a bold move in a few votes against Fiona. They were the only ones plotting a vote against Fiona, her own allies Angel and Soi Fon were planning to blindside her when it came down to four, and take Applejack into the Final 3, knowing she would not get any votes._

_Maria and Mickey shared a conversation about Mickey and Jake's accusations about Maria faking her personality, and bonded a little. But her words scared Mickey, fearing she could be spying on them whenever._

_Putting her plan into action, Rosalina decided to start with talking to her partner Jake about making the alliance actually happen. She planned to align with them, fake turning against Casey and Maria, and go all the way. Secretly, she was planning to work with them for one vote, then turn against them with the girls. However, Jake and Mickey saw through her attempts, and thought about taking her out over Maria._

_At the reward and immunity challenge, the team of Angel, Applejack, Mickey, Maria, and Fiona came out victorious, winning letters from home, and Mickey would later come from behind to win individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, while Applejack was successful in finding one of the hidden immunity idols in the game, the majority alliance of seven pretty much agreed to send Rosalina home after Jake and Mickey warned Angel and Fiona that they were gunning for Soi Fon. Despite this, Jake and Mickey thought about making the move, and take out a strong competitor._

_At tribal council, the duo stuck to the majority, and managed to vote out Rosalina in a 7-3 vote, sending her to the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Angel, Applejack, Casey, Danielle, Fiona, Jake, Maria, Mickey, and Soi Fon**

**Jury: Josiah, Link, and Rosalina**

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 28

With yet another member of their alliance gone, all that remained were Casey and Maria, two fans looking for a way out.

"Well, Maria, it's just down to us. I don't care, I'm gonna give it my all! I'm sick of being on the losing side of life here!" encouraged Casey.

"_Once again, we almost had the majority, but it got turned onto its head, and Rosalina's gone. As expected, her sudden strategizing probably saved Maria and myself, and that's really good. Gives us three more days to figure things out. Personally, we need to pray for one of them to $#%# up." - Casey_

When Maria didn't respond, Casey smiled at her, "Don't worry! Like... you're probably going to stay here if one of us has to go. They'd be idiots to keep me around over you."

Maria nodded quietly.

"_Casey is my only real ally left... he can be a little rude and, um... loud, but... but he's a good soul. He does, um, say things when they come to mind, and... well... his comment about me days ago hurt, but... I know he doesn't mean it." - Maria_

"If we can find the hidden immunity idol, that's even better! We just have to... have to believe in ourselves!" smiled Casey brightly.

Maria nodded, "Yeah... I... I know I am."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Casey.

"_Even if I go home next, I know I gave it my all, and I lasted out here 28 days now! Holy crap! I thought I'd be out like... Day 18 or something. If I can make it past Day 30, I know I can go all the way, and either win the million, or the half million for player of the season!" - Casey_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Soi Fon, Fiona, and Angel were exchanging a few idol clues.

"This could be our ticket to the Final 3 ladies," smiled Fiona, showing her clue to Soi Fon, knowing Angel's was the same, "Now would be the perfect time to get ourselves the idol, and who knows... we might get the special one!"

"_Ever since Jeff told us about a special idol, I've been dying to go out looking for one, but we never had enough clues, nor enough information to go out looking. Now, I believe we just might! This is the turning point of the game, and once Casey and Maria are gone, we're in the money!" - Fiona_

Angel nodded, "Look, are we worried about losing our pawns to Danielle and Applejack? Because if we are, we should gun for Danielle next."

"I don't think so, they're loyal to us," replied Fiona, "After saving them over Ash, they have to be loyal."

"Well, they did still vote me out, so I dunno if I fully trust them to not flip." muttered Angel.

"_I still have doubt about Jake and Mickey's loyalties. After all, they did vote me out back on Gota, and even though they said they didn't have a choice, it just seems cowardly to me. We need to get that idol, and hopefully we'll be able to keep ourselves in check just in case." - Angel_

"Well then, let's begin our search." confirmed Soi Fon, diving into the oasis waters. They had agreed to search around the oasis, knowing that the idol was around there, given their clues. Soi Fon was in the water, Angel was on one side searching plants, and Fiona was looking under rocks.

After several minutes of finding nothing, Soi Fon shook her head, and reread the clue to herself, she then noticed a key bit of fine print on the clue.

"_Fans are careless sometimes. They get the immunity idol clue, and they automatically forget to read the text carefully. I do not believe they took this line into thought, 'you will end your search at the original spot'. I have found the hidden immunity idol before, and while we arrived at the oasis Day 1..." - Soi Fon_

Soi Fon then swam towards the middle of the oasis, and dove underwater, sifting her hand through the sand. Eventually she found a rock with an engraved 'S' on it. She resurfaced for some breath, and then pulled the rock off.

…

…

…

...and there it was.

"Girls! I think I found something!" called Soi Fon, swimming out of the water, holding the wrapped idol. Both Fiona and Angel raced over, and smirked upon seeing it.

"Awesome! Quickly hide it in your robes, we have to make it back to camp!" hurried Fiona.

"I'm so glad Soi Fon found the idol! No idea if it's special or not, but I don't care, we have the immunity idol. Now I think we're more prepared then ever for the rest of the game." - Fiona

"_My game is my game. While I am aligned with Fiona and Angel more importantly, I still worry about my own game in general. For instance..." (She pulled out the recently discovered idol) "This is the special immunity idol, but they're not going to know that. This might prove useful later on." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 28

Sitting by the campfire making rice, Danielle and Mickey were having a talk.

"It's been a while since we last talked," commented Danielle, "Been really busy lately, I guess, huh?"

Mickey nodded, "Lots of things going on, and you should know that right? We're nearing the end of the game after all."

"_Nine people are left, and wow, just think how far we've come. We were about to be sent out the door, Jake and I, one by one after Shane. But we were granted a second chance, and we've made the best out of it. Now... it's time to up the ante. Time to tip the scales." - Mickey_

"Oh yeah, yeah! Sorry, it's been easy on me lately. I just like to avoid conflict whenever possible, and I know Applejack and I have been through a lot in this game." replied Danielle.

Mickey nodded, "Oh no doubt. Listen... Rosalina did try to make a rumor that you, me, Jake, and Applejack could be a Final 4 alliance. Well... I think we should make it come true."

Danielle grinned widely, "I'm already loving this idea!"

"Look at it this way," explained Mickey, "We keep Maria one more round, and persuade the ladies into keeping her and booting Casey. Casey will run his mouth, but Maria won't. Maria's your partner. She won't put you in danger."

Danielle nodded in agreement.

"_Mickey's never really been the strategist type, but I like to think Jake is rubbing off on him! This is an awesome alliance! Keeps me aligned with the two people I trust the most, Mickey and Applejack, and we go into a Final 4 where everything is fair! Nothing could top this!" - Danielle_

Mickey smiled at her, "Casey goes next if he doesn't win immunity. Otherwise... well, we might make our move early, and take a risk. But we'll be taking the first shot at Fiona. She's going to run away with this game if we do not stop her."

Danielle nodded, "Oh totally! She's wicked clever!"

"I think Jake's fine with this, and you'll have to talk with Applejack. But honestly, there is no wrong with this alliance. We use Maria for a few votes, and drop her out. By that time, partner twist is over anyway." replied Mickey.

"That's fine with me." agreed Danielle.

"_The best Final 3 would be me, Applejack, and Mickey! I would be happy to see any one of us win, much like Blood vs. Water when it was me, Mom, and Dixie! I don't see myself winning though... like... I've broken a lot of bridges. It'll be a rough road for me to actually win this time." - Danielle_

Meanwhile, Jake and Casey were enjoying a small swim in the oasis before they were called for the reward challenge.

"I gotta ask, bro, why did you vote Rosalina out last night? I mean, I honestly thought you were with us for once." asked Casey.

"I just didn't trust Rosalina. She gave me a lot of paranoid thoughts, and I felt like I couldn't trust her." replied Jake.

"_It was a major risk to vote out Rosalina, my partner, but I made it knowing that it could bite me in the rear, and if I go out because of it, then I'll take full responsibility. Hey, I'll own up to my mistakes, and right now, I feel as though I'm in a good spot." - Jake_

Casey shook his head, "But keeping Soi Fon around here? Even if you didn't trust her, she's not a threat at all!"

"Soi Fon's strong, but she's beatable," replied Jake, "Not to mention she's the only fan remaining that has an inkling of a shot at winning this game. Once she's gone, one of the fans definitely will win."

Casey smirked, "Now that's what I would like to see!"

"_I underestimated Jake! I thought he was my bro, all chill and not really playing the game. Now I come to learn that he isn't, and that he's really playing. Rosalina was gonna betray him, so that was a smart move! I didn't expect that out of him. I expected him to be blindly naïve." - Casey_

"Just gotta watch your back man, don't get cocky." replied Casey.

Jake nodded, "Oh I know that. I won't be cocky unless I'm here on Day 39. I'm not that dumb."

Casey nodded to himself, looking out back at camp.

"_Mickey did tell me we were going to actually make Rosalina's rumor come true. I think it's a really smart move, because now no one is thinking about it now. We even told the girls about it, and we took Rosalina out. So in their mind, they think it's all but a rumor. Well... they're in for a treat." - Jake_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining tribe members arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's reward challenge, you will each be divided into three teams of three. One at a time, you will play a round of shuffleboard. The closest you are to the center gives you more points. At the end of three rounds the team with the most points wins reward."

"For your reward, you will get to spend the night in a nice yoshi hotel in the desert. Complete with beds, showers, and nice food. Everything you'll need to rejuvenate, and be ready for the next ten days. Let's get started."

Team A: Jake, Casey, Mickey

Team B: Angel, Fiona, Soi Fon

Team C: Applejack, Danielle, Maria

"First up, we have Jake, Angel, and Applejack going first for their teams. Jake you're first."

The center piece was decorated with 10 levels. Based on a score of 10 – 1 with 10 being the most middle, and 1 being the outer of the center. Jake made a great shot, actually making a 10. Applejack was next, and mimicked Jake's strategy. She managed to get a 7. Angel's throw was pretty sloppy, not wanting to win this challenge, and risking all of her girls away from camp. She scored a two.

"Team A has ten points, Team B with two points, and Team C with seven points. Casey, Fiona, and Danielle are up next. Fiona's first."

After hearing Angel's idea to throw the challenge, Fiona also made a sloppy shot, scoring two again. Danielle did an amazing shot, scoring a nine. Casey's throw was a little bad, but good enough to score an eight.

"Okay! Team A has eighteen points. Team B has four points. Team C has sixteen points. Mickey, Soi Fon, and Maria are up next. This is the final round. Maria, go ahead."

Maria planned out her shot really well, but poorly executed her shot, scoring three points. This ended up Team C's score as nineteen. Soi Fon did not try to throw the challenge, especially since her team was already out of it no matter what. Her shot earned her six points. It was all down to Mickey for Team A. Team A could win as long as they scored two. Otherwise they tie or Team C wins.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Mickey got a six.

"Okay! Nineteen points are not enough for Team C! With twenty four points THE TEAM OF CASEY, JAKE, AND MICKEY WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"This was a very interesting random draw. All three guys on the same team. Regardless, you all won a nice little visit to the local yoshi hotel, and be able to rejuvenate, and well rested. You can head down the trail to a truck which will take you there. As for the rest of you, nothing to say, grab your things and head on back. See you all later."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

Upon arriving at the yoshi hotel, Casey, Mickey, and Jake walked inside and got a room.

"_It just seems totally random that the three dudes remaining get to go on a reward mainly suited for the ladies. I mean, I'm sure they all want to bath and be pretty again! What's a shower gonna do for someone like me? Not much." - Casey_

"Wow, look at these cool looking robes!" grinned Mickey, pointing at the three white robes with yoshi egg decorations.

Casey shook his head, "That's creative, but it's showing they weren't expecting three guys."

Jake shrugged, "Doesn't matter, let's just have a fun time, right?"

"_Going on this reward is a little awkward. I'm sure Casey's going to wanna talk game and try to save himself, but there's not much he can do really. We've got our plans, and he has no purpose in them. He's not to be trusted with that mouth of his." - Jake_

After all three guys took their showers, and went downstairs for their meal, they started to talk after making their orders.

"I think it's pretty nice that we all get this time to hang out." smiled Casey.

"Quite." smiled Mickey, drinking some water.

"_This is probably one of the most awkward rewards ever. I mean... what are you supposed to do with three guys only dressed in robes decorated with yoshi egg patterns? Strategize? I guess but with Casey there's very little 'strategy' to take place." - Mickey_

"If this is my last reward, I'm totally fine with that." remarked Casey, "I also wonder if they have any coupons for future visits. I mean, I would love to visit this place after Survivor's over."

Jake looked over at Mickey as Casey talked, shaking his head.

"What about you guys?" asked Casey, "Are you going to come back to the Yoshi Desert after the season's done?"

"Maybe." shrugged Jake.

"_Casey just would not shut up. Once he got going, he wouldn't stop. Thankfully, I was okay with that, because not once did he bring up the game. As long as he didn't to make any crazy deals, I'm totally fine with him blabbing and blabbing and blabbing." - Jake_

Eventually their meals arrived at the table, and the boys dug in quickly. The meals were just mainly fresh meats, vegetables, and white wine.

Casey looked up as he took a bite out of his filet mignon, and noticed a note in the flower vase, "Yo! Immunity idol clue in here!"

Jake perked up, sipping some white wine as Casey pulled out the clue from the vase, read it, and shared it with both him and Mickey.

"_I know it sounds idiotic, but I'm on my last legs over here, man! If I could get their trust, then maybe, just maybe, I could stay longer in this competition. I'm pretty sure I'm the next to go, so if I don't do something, I'm going to the jury. Not fun!" - Casey_

"Interesting that you share with us..." noted Jake.

Casey shrugged, "I just feel like I need you guys to trust me. What kind of player would I be if I just hid it from you guys?"

Jake looked over at Mickey, and rolled his eyes, to which Mickey chuckled quietly. Casey didn't catch the exchange.

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 29

Fiona and Angel were having some lunch while the rest of the girls were out doing things.

"I'm so glad we got the idol, Angel.. now I feel ten times more comfortable." smiled Fiona.

Angel nodded, "Definitely. Soi Fon is the idol queen for sure."

"_That's two hidden immunity idols that Soi Fon has found over the course of the game. She's slowly but surely turning into someone who... could grow into a dangerous competitor, and someone that I might need to look out for soon." - Fiona_

Fiona nodded, and ate some rice for a few seconds before speaking up again, "What do you think about taking one of the boys to the Final 3 instead? Like... Soi Fon might surprise us all if we take her to the end."

"What makes you think that?" asked Angel.

"Think about it. The two boys have been riding coat tails since we saved them over Ash," explained Fiona, "They turned to Josiah over you because they had lost hope with you. No one will vote for them in the Final 3, guaranteed."

"You do have a point.." noted Angel.

"_Fiona's absolutely right! Jake and Mickey don't deserve to be in the Final 3, nor even win this game. They got a lucky break, and it was all our doing on Day 11 or 12 when Ash left. They'd be lucky to get even one vote, really." - Angel_

"That's why after we send Maria or Casey home next, likely Maria, we need to blindside Danielle. Maria won't do it, but Casey might. Danielle has the chance to pull Jake and Mickey in with her cute charms. She's not a flirt, but she's cute enough to get votes." explained Fiona.

Angel nodded, "Exactly. That's why I've been watching her since we've merged. I knew she and Mickey were close as could be, and I'm still worried she has them in her back pocket."

"Look, as long as the five of us stick together to the Final 5," smiled Fiona, "There's no way our plan can fail."

She shook hands with Angel.

"_I came out here as a true fan of Survivor to win Survivor. I've been playing a great game, and I want to make sure that my end game is secure for my spot in the Final 3 so that I do have a shot to win. I didn't come 29 days to lose now." - Fiona_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Danielle and Applejack were talking about Mickey's offer.

"Honestly, Applejack," explained Danielle, "I think it's the best option for us. Like... I know we have partners in Fiona and Maria, but that twist will be over soon! That's why you sided with Fiona against Josiah, right? For the partner twist."

Applejack nodded, "Ah know ah did. Ain't that big of a deal, sugarcube. We do got an idol, and that might save us soon. Ah just hope it's the right move."

"_Danielle got us into a Final 4 alliance with Jake and Mickey, and while ah like the boys, ah'm worried about just abandoning my partner. Ah just feel like this will be the final knife that guarantees that Danielle or I lose this game. While ah don't care about me winning, ah care about Danielle winning." - Applejack_

"Voting off Casey next, so I can only hope that Fiona, Angel, and Soi Fon all are on board with that. He is stronger then Maria, even though he hasn't shown it off yet." noted Danielle.

"Got that right. Are you sure we can get Maria with us?" asked Applejack.

Danielle nodded with a bright smile, "Oh absolutely! She's a big fan of ours, Applejack! She'll join us in a heartbeat!"

"_Maria and I have been spending a lot of time talking, but not about the game much. Just more on a, y'know... personal level. She is my partner, and I think it's right for us to know eachother! Now I think it's time to put our partnership to the real test!" - Danielle_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from the yoshi hotel."

All three of them came down a sandy trail towards the turquoise mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Mickey."

Mickey did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be building a house of cards using several stacks of metal cards. Your goal is to build the biggest house of cards within 40 minutes. Player with the highest stack wins immunity, and is safe for at least one more day out here. Losers get a date at tribal council where after 30 days the game will end for somebody. Let's get started."

Everyone was assigned a color, and they all got ready.

"Survivors ready? Go."

So everyone got to work creating a nice little stack of cards. Applejack, Jake, and Danielle got off to a good start, making a strong looking base to prevent a future knock over. Casey and Mickey were taking their times making a base, while Soi Fon, Maria, Fiona, and Angel were not having much luck with their bases.

– 10 minutes in... –

Danielle had slowed down a little, finding her house to get a little wobbly, while Applejack, Mickey, and Casey got a little higher then before.

Jake's house fell over, and he had to start over. Maria was back at square one again, having no luck with her base.

Angel was looking at other towers, and gaining inspiration for her own, nodding her head after viewing Applejack's, and got a good base going.

– 15 minutes in... –

Mickey's stack fell over, knocking him mostly down a few pegs. Applejack and Casey were literally neck and neck. Applejack was a little surprised at Casey's eagerness to win immunity, as were Angel and Soi Fon.

Fiona and Soi Fon were not having much luck keeping a good balance on their towers, the wind mostly playing a factor. Danielle meanwhile was catching up from her earlier snag, and was behind Casey and Applejack.

– 20 minutes in... –

Applejack still maintained a good lead, and even extended beyond Casey and Danielle. She wanted to win immunity just to show everyone that she was here to compete and that she would never give up.

Mickey and Jake were a little surprised to see a pony do so well with a house of cards, but were happy for her regardless. They were not far behind Casey and Danielle.

Fiona and Maria were pretty much out of the race at this point, and at that point anyway Fiona noticed Applejack was in the lead, so even if she didn't win, if Applejack won she would have immunity too.

– 25 minutes in... –

Danielle pouted a little after a good amount of cards slipped off her house, having to start over a few feet. Jake used that time to catch up, and was slowly coming up behind Casey. Applejack was only extending her lead, remaining calm and collected.

Soi Fon was also not really trying at this point either. She knew what the plan was for the night, and regardless what direction they went in she was okay with it. Not to mention she didn't want another target on her back.

– 30 minutes in... –

Just as Jake was about to make some ground on Casey, most of his stack fell over, forcing him to work on it again. Angel smirked, and managed to pass Jake on her house of cards, being a foot higher now. Danielle had caught up to Casey, but Applejack was still heads away. Unless Applejack fell, she was going to win.

Mickey, Fiona, Maria, and Soi Fon were pretty much out of it at this point, none of them having any luck with their house of cards.

– 35 minutes in... –

Not much of a difference has taken place in the last five minutes, and with only five minutes left to go, anything was possible. Applejack was nearing the top of the pole that counted the feet, 20 feet. At that point she stopped, hoping to ride out the challenge the rest of the way. Her only competition were Casey and Danielle, and at this point, it seemed clear who was winning.

"Only five minutes left to go! Do not give up! Just because Applejack's stopped doesn't mean she's won. The wind could come in at any time!" warned Jeff.

Applejack growled, remembering about the wind, and tried to make sure her house didn't fall.

– 40 minutes in... –

After Jeff called time up, he started to measure each house.

Maria and Soi Fon didn't even have much of a house in the head, having sat out after ten tries of failing over and over and over again.

Fiona had one foot. Mickey had four foot. Angel and Danielle both have nine foot. Applejack, Casey, and Jake had the highest three houses.

….

…

Jake had a ten foot house of cards.

…

…

...and the winner was Applejack, who had built up all 20 feet of cards. Casey was five feet away.

"Not even close! APPLEJACK WINS IMMUNITY! That means Fiona, being her partner, is also safe!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Applejack.

"You were calm, you were focused, and because of that, you had a great house of cards that stood all the way up high. You and your partner Fiona are safe tonight at tribal council. For the other seven of you, not the same news. Tribal council tonight, another player going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 30

With yet another immunity loss for Casey and Maria, Casey was not impressed.

"_Man! I almost had it! Dang!" (He sighed in frustration) "Well... I did make it 30 days, and even if I go home tonight, which I'm certain that I am, uh... hey, I gave it my all, and I'm still playing for player of the season!" - Casey_

"Maria," sighed Casey, turning to face her as they laid underneath the canopy, "We made it this far together, and I think there's no hope in trying to save eachother. We just have to hope that tonight they make a move against Jake."

"Jake's the target...?" asked Maria quietly.

Casey nodded, "Yeah. I mean, he's probably the biggest threat right now, so... I'm just hoping I'm right and they target him tonight."

"_Tonight, umm... Casey seems pretty, um, certain that he's going home. I do... I do feel like he's... giving up too early, but... I don't know. I just... I just hope that I stay tonight. Maybe I should... should... no, probably not.." - Maria_

Meanwhile, around the fire, Mickey, Jake, Angel, and Fiona were discussing who to vote out tonight.

"Did you guys see how good Casey was today? I was very surprised, and like... Maria did poorly. This was something I think she would excel in." remarked Fiona.

Angel nodded, "I know... it's making me a little worried about keeping Casey around. Maybe I have underestimated that clown."

"_Today, Casey almost beat Applejack in the challenge, and that was a big shocker. Building a house of cards doesn't seem like it'd be up Casey's alley. It tells me a lot about him, really. He's been holding back, and I think we need to take him out tonight." - Angel_

"I'm all for keeping Maria tonight," nodded Jake, crossing his arms, "So... Casey tonight?"

Angel nodded, "Seems like that... but I don't know. Maria's going to so fly underneath our radars and just sneak into the Finals, and that will just irritate the hell out of me. She doesn't deserve it."

Mickey shrugged, "If she gets to the Finals, she did something right, or we did something wrong. Not a matter of deserving it."

"_I actually thought this would be tough, convincing the girls to vote Casey off. But apparently they're now threatened by him, saying he was holding back until now in challenges. Perfect, so we'll just get rid of him, and they won't suspect a thing." - Mickey_

Fiona sighed, "But Maria's so nice.."

"See, that's just the thing," replied Angel, "She's too nice. Casey's not. We use that excuse too much, soon we'll be awarding her the money because 'she's too nice'."

"Probably.." noted Jake, looking over at Mickey.

"_Tonight, it seems to be clear cut to be Casey going home. But Angel is going back and forth about keeping Casey and voting out Maria because she's a threat socially. If Casey stays, it could ruin my plans, so I need for him to go, and for Maria to stay." - Jake_

Eventually, the four fans agreed on a target, with some okay, and some not okay.

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Josiah,"

Josiah had on a baseball cap while wearing a flashy orange jacket, and black shorts.

"Link,"

Link was sporting his Zora Tunic, nodding with a smile to the Final 9 as he sat down.

"And Rosalina, voted out at the last tribal council."

Rosalina was wearing a red dress with her blond hair up in a pony tail.

"We've reached Day 30, and there's only nine days left. I'm just as excited as you all are for the end of the game. Fiona, lately you guys have been wiping out the minority one by one. Is tonight any different?" asked Jeff.

Fiona shook her head.

"Not much. I do see some big moves brewing up in the future, but for now, I think it's just safe to keep things the same. No offense to Maria or Casey, but I think it's too soon for a bold move." replied Fiona.

Both Maria and Casey nodded.

"Angel, how do you decide who to vote off at this point? There's only two left, so one will stay here, and the other will join the jury. What's the criteria?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's all about threats. Both Casey and Maria, honestly, are equal in threat level. Casey's strong, and Maria's likable. The real question is... who's more dangerous?" replied Angel.

"Danielle, the partner twist will be ending after the next immunity challenge. Do you think partners will still play a factor even after the twist is over?" asked Jeff.

Danielle nodded.

"Oh absolutely! Like... I know most of us like our partners a whole lot. I mean, I know I do! Just because the twist will be over, doesn't mean I won't think of Maria any different." replied Danielle.

Maria smiled lightly.

"Mickey, how was the reward for you?" asked Jeff.

"Won't lie at all Jeff, it was pretty awkward! Three guys... showering... yoshi egg decorated robes... not meant for us, clearly. Just convenience that we were partnered up from random draw." replied Mickey.

"Applejack, after the merge, it seemed to me like your morale had come down to it's lowest low. Now, I think you've been looking a lot better. How are you feeling right now?" asked Jeff.

"Ah won't lie Jeff, this game's been more difficult then Forest Maze. But ah ain't gonna give up. Ah'll say things ah won't mean, but in the end, ah signed up, and ah'll play 'til ah'm gone." replied Applejack.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Angel, you're up."

– – –

Casey's Vote: Just hoping it's you, and not me or Maria! (Jake)

Fiona's Vote: I think, all things considered, it's the best move right now. Sorry! (?)

Maria's Vote: Sorry... (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jake. (He raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much of it.)

…

…

…

Casey. One vote Casey, one vote Jake. (He nodded, giving a thumbs up.)

…

Casey. Two votes Casey, one vote Jake.

…

Casey. Three votes Casey, one vote Jake. ('Good move'. He laughed a little.)

…

…

Casey. That's four votes Casey.

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the fourth member of our jury, Casey. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Casey nodded, giving a hug to Maria, and shaking Jake, Fiona, and Mickey's hands. "Good luck! No bitterness, for now!" He handed his torch to Jeff.

"Casey, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Casey nodded, and left tribal without another word.

"Another member of the minority down, and all that remains is the quiet white haired woman, Maria. Was it fate you'd be sitting here alone? Or were you just the unlucky one? We shall soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Casey's Final Words**

"Bro, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Day 39! But yeah, like I said, 30 days weren't so terrible! I had a blast no matter what! Sure, there were a few rough roads, what with America and Josiah getting voted off, and being pissed off. But that's just part of the game! Other then Maria, no idea who to root for!"

VOTE

Casey – Maria, Fiona, Jake, Danielle, Applejack, Angel, Soi Fon, and Mickey

Jake – Casey

Sorry Flashfire912, you are the fifth fan eliminated from the game. :(

BRIAN and SHEEGWA are the two new players confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia!

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 Post-Day 30 Paranoia

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_It was only down to Casey and Maria for the minority alliance, and Casey believed he was next in line. He told Maria to never give up, and to keep on going, and pray that the majority took each other out. Meanwhile, with the help of Fiona and Angel, Soi Fon managed to find the special immunity idol, but did not tell them that detail._

_Mickey was already planning his Final 4, and told Danielle that he wanted a Final 4 of the two of them, Applejack, and Jake. While this would be fulfilling Rosalina's rumor, nobody would expect it considering they 'debunked' the rumor. Danielle happily agreed to the plan._

_At the reward challenge, the all male trio of Casey, Mickey, and Jake won a reward to a yoshi hotel, and Casey mocked the situation of the reward, saying it was mainly meant for the ladies rather then the men._

_Back at camp, Fiona and Angel planned for the future. With the idol in their hands, they knew the blood bath would begin after they sent Maria home next. Their target was Danielle, thinking she was the one who could most likely bring Jake and Mickey over to their side. Meanwhile, Danielle told Applejack about the Final 4 deal, although Applejack had doubts about it, not wanting to make another betrayal to her partner Fiona._

_At the immunity challenge, Casey came out strong which surprised everyone, but it wasn't enough as Applejack had the biggest house of cards, earning her and Fiona individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, Angel was surprised at how strong Casey performed, suspecting he had been holding back in challenges up until now. While Jake and Mickey wanted him out over Maria, they were pleased to see that they had little to do in order to convince them otherwise. However, after a little more talk, Angel thought that maybe Maria was a better choice._

_At tribal council, the alliance ultimately agreed to send home Casey over Maria, sending him to the jury in an 8-1 vote, including Maria's vote. With Maria remaining, will the blood bath begin, or will they chicken out once again? Tonight, two players will be going home! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Angel, Applejack, Danielle, Fiona, Jake, Maria, Mickey, and Soi Fon**

**Jury: Josiah, Link, Rosalina, and Casey**

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 31

Maria came back into camp, but she really wasn't feeling quite alone.

"_I... I had a feeling Casey was, um... going home. So I just... well... casted a vote towards him just to... well... I don't know. Now that I'm, um, by myself... I hope that maybe... I'll be spared. I'm not the biggest threat, so uh... I think they'd be a little... a little silly to vote me off." - Maria_

"Sorry 'bout that Maria," sighed Applejack, "But it's just the game, right?"

Maria nodded, "No no... it's okay. I voted with you, um... did I not?"

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, I was a little surprised you did! But no harm no foul!"

"_Maria was supposed to be gone a long time ago, and quite frankly I'm so happy she wasn't! Like... we really need her right now. We have a chance to take control of this game, and without her, we might not survive." - Danielle_

"Besides Maria," smiled Danielle, "I think we have an offer you can't refuse! Final 5?"

"With who...?" asked Maria.

"The three of us, Jake, and Mickey! Our target is Fiona. She's totally running the show in our big seven man alliance," explained Danielle, "Not to mention that her lackeys in Angel and Soi Fon are probably the strongest duo left in the game."

Applejack nodded, "Got that right. Ain't nothing better then getting a step above the competition. Ah ain't happy about it, since Fiona is my partner and all, but it's endin' soon, so it won't matter."

"Yeah, it won't..." agreed Maria.

"_I'm... I'm so happy right now. Being offered a... a spot in the Final 5... it's more then what I can ever ask for. Especially with my two favorite players. I would... I would love us to be the Final 3... but I know that's not happening... they aren't that silly to let me into the Final 3." - Maria_

"We just got to keep this on the hush hush!" prompted Danielle, "Because they might have the hidden immunity idol... we don't! One wrong move could ruin this perfect plan!"

Applejack nodded, looking over at Danielle. Maria nodded, "Right... okay, I will keep quiet. Umm... if they... if they approach me..."

"Just tell them what they wanna hear, 'kay?" replied Applejack, "Ain't that hard to lie, especially someone like you, who ain't got a reason to lie."

"Yeah.." agreed Maria.

"_Ah like Maria a lot. She got a lot of heart, and a lot of spirit. But... man! As much as ah would love for me, her, and Danielle to be the Final 3... there would be no way we could win! All four jurors? They all votin' for Maria no matter what. Against Jake and Mickey we got ourselves a shot." - Applejack_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon was talking with Fiona and Angel about the upcoming vote near the canopy.

"I think we're gonna have a quick double elimination soon.." noted Fiona.

"How'd you figure?" asked Soi Fon.

"Jeff's words at the immunity challenge," replied Fiona, looking up at her from the canopy, "He said we'd be safe for at least one more day. We're probably having a challenge today, with tribal council tonight."

"_Two tribal councils always make me nervous. This is where if I have to employ the sleeping strategy again, this is the right time to do it! We have the idol, and I would not be surprised if one of us is the next target. Now, it's all or nothing." - Fiona_

Angel shook her head, "That means we don't have much time to plan out the next vote. Damn! We need to be on guard and alert, girls."

"Definitely." agreed Soi Fon.

"_With a double tribal council coming soon, I think it's fair to say I need to make a power move. But of course, when would the right time be? I have the special idol, but Angel and Fiona do not know that. This is more of an advantage for me because I control my fate, and their own." - Soi Fon_

"Danielle's still out first, correct?" asked Angel.

Fiona nodded, "Yep... we need to make sure everything is in play. Talk to Jake, talk to Maria... make sure we're in position. I do not trust Mickey with the plan, since he absolutely adores Danielle."

"Good instincts." noted Soi Fon.

"Or at least Maria, and tie it up if Danielle and Applejack already got Jake and Mickey with them... well if it comes down to that then we need that idol, Soi Fon." sighed Fiona.

Soi Fon nodded, "I got you covered."

"_Back before the merge, I had a chance to let Allison get blindsided, and keep my first idol to myself. However, I backed out, wanting America out. Right now... Fiona is someone I want out of this game. She's clever, she's wise, she's going to walk away with the money, and I want her out. If we can't get the votes to get Danielle out... I'm totally fine with letting the ship sink with her on it." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 31

Down by the oasis, a few hours before the challenge, Danielle was having a chat with Jake and Mickey.

"Maria's totally on board!" grinned Danielle, "Now we just have to pray Fiona, Soi Fon, or Angel do not have the immunity idol."

Jake nodded, "That's the most of our worries for now. As long as the five of us stick together, no matter what they do with the idol, they can't take us out. Well.. not unless they start digging up idols like Russell Hasbeen."

"_The only worry right now is the chance of Fiona, Angel, or Soi Fon having a hidden immunity idol. Based on talk from before, Soi Fon already found an idol and used it to take out America. She could very well find another, and with the threat of a special idol... jeez, we have to be careful." - Jake_

Danielle giggled, "I doubt it! They wouldn't stoop that low."

Mickey smirked, "I have no idea what they're doing though. They haven't approached us yet. Maybe they know.."

"Angel hasn't been giving me death glares, so I doubt they know." chuckled Jake.

"_For Jake and I, we have a lot of targets coming our way if we pull the trigger on Fiona and Angel, and that's alright with us. That puts us on an even playing field with Applejack and Danielle. They betrayed an alliance, and so did we." - Mickey_

"If this all works out," explained Jake, "It's those three out one by one. Preferably Fiona, Soi Fon, Angel in that order. We can't mess this up."

"And Maria?" asked Mickey.

"We'd owe Maria a lot for voting with us, so... fifth sounds good." nodded Jake.

Danielle agreed with him, "Yeah. I would feel terrible voting out Maria before any of them!"

"_Oh boy, this is going to be so good! I shouldn't be taking in a blindside that much, but I don't care, I'm really looking forward to turning the tables once again. What's better? I don't even think they know it's coming! Mickey told me their earlier actions are making this even more of a vicious blindside." - Danielle_

Jake got out of the oasis, and slicked his brown hair back a little, "I'm gonna go dry up for the challenge. See you guys later." He gave them a thumbs up and left the area.

Once he was out of sight, Danielle looked up at Mickey, "Guess what... Applejack has the idol!"

"Really? That's awesome, Danielle!" grinned Mickey.

"_What's even better about this position, is that Applejack has her own idol, according to Danielle. I do wonder why she told me and not Jake, but I can only assume that she trusts me a hell of a lot more then Jake. So for that, I do feel good about my relationship with Danielle." - Mickey_

"Keep it on the low with Jake, though... I don't want to be seen as a tattle tale.. but I just felt like I needed to let you know." smiled Danielle.

"Promise I won't tell anyone." agreed Mickey, patting the puppy's head.

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Angel and Fiona were talking to one another.

"I gotta ask, though..." said Fiona, "Do you trust Soi Fon with the idol?"

Angel nodded, "I do.. but why are you concerned about her trust?"

"Well... back on Bikal, she and Allison were aligned and they took out America," explained Fiona, "Next vote, she betrayed Allison. I'm just saying..."

"_Soi Fon does have a better relationship with Angel then she does with me, and that does make me a little paranoid. After saving Allison with the idol to help take out America, she immediately abandoned her. Could she do the same to us? Just a small concern, and the post Day 30 paranoia..." - Fiona_

Angel shook her head, "It's down to the Final 8, Fiona. She wouldn't betray us now. If she does, she won't have a shot to win this game. It's not in her to betray this late."

"Yet at Final 3 she took out Haruhi," sighed Fiona, "I don't know, Angel. Maybe it's the paranoia coming to get me now."

"Don't let the paranoia get you, Fiona. Just remain calm. We have the idol, right?" reminded Angel.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah.. that's our only hope."

"_Fiona's getting a tad paranoid about Soi Fon right now, and I do understand her worries, but frankly we shouldn't worry about her. Allison dug her own grave, so I don't blame Soi Fon for turning on her. Us? I doubt it." - Angel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Applejack and Fiona."

Both of them did so.

"For today's challenge, you will stand underneath a bucket of water. Your wrist will be attached to a rope that connects to the bucket. If you move your hand only barely, you're out of the challenge as the water soaks you. Last one standing will win immunity, safe at the vote tonight. Just a reminder, today is the last partner twist challenge. Meaning if you win after this, your partner won't get immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got into position, and got ready.

"This challenge is on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

At the beginning, Jake, Danielle, and Soi Fon were doing the best out of everyone. Angel and Fiona's wrists were beginning to wobble already, and Maria and Mickey didn't look comfortable at all.

Applejack took a deep breath, half wanting to win to stay safe, and half wanting to throw so that her target doesn't increase.

"Tonight could be your last night. You do not want to quit now." commented Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Jeff walked out carrying a glass of milk and some cookies.

"Of course, this doesn't mean I won't tempt you off with some food. Drop now, and you'll have some sweets." offered Jeff.

Maria nodded, "Umm... I'll drop, please." And with that said, Maria stepped backwards off the pedestal, allowing the bucket to drop and not entirely soak her.

"Maria drops out for some milk and cookies. I hope it was worth it."

Applejack and Mickey took a deep breath, and stood a little straighter, hoping to stay in as long as possible. Soi Fon looked very relaxed at the moment.

– 30 minutes in... –

Jeff walked out with a bowl of jellybeans and tap water.

"More sweets if anyone wants them." he offered.

Angel immediately dropped out. This was a combination of her wrist getting a little sore, and Soi Fon's idol as reassurance. She would have stayed in a lot longer otherwise. She took the bowl and sat down near Maria.

After starting out good, Danielle's legs started to wobble from standing still all this time. Jake was doing really well next to Soi Fon. It seemed like either one of them would end up winning the challenge.

– 40 minutes in... –

Jeff came out with a big tray that was covered.

"I think I got a big one that will make nearly everyone drop, and I hope I'm right." he smirked. He pulled off the top to reveal... 12 chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes please!" squealed Danielle, immediately dropping out in excitement for the cookies. Fiona shrugged, and dropped out too. Applejack would soon follow once Fiona dropped out, following her alliance's wish secretly.

Watching the three girls eat their cookies, Soi Fon stood there contemplating the decision to drop or keep fighting. She sighed, and dropped out, joining the ladies in eating cookies.

"Wow! And look at what I predicted!" chuckled Jeff, "All the women drop out for cookies, and Jake and Mickey are just... 'eh whatever dude'. Down to the last two men in the game, and from the looks of it, this challenge ain't lasting much longer."

Both Jake and Mickey's wrists were getting sore, and Mickey's legs were wobbling. Time would tell who would drop out next.

– 50 minutes in... –

Jeff came out once again with another covered tray.

"If neither of you take this meal, the girls get it..." and once Jeff took off the top... "Pizza! 20 seconds!"

In the end...

…

…

…

...Mickey dropped out.

"Just like that, Mickey wins a free pizza, and JAKE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jake.

"Great effort from you Jake. Lasted 50 minutes, and didn't give into temptation. The rest of you, for one of you, that was your final meal in this game. Someone will be going home tonight, and we'll find out soon who that will be. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 31

With a big vote coming up, it didn't seem like it would be a simple pick off the minority night. Sitting around the fire, Fiona was speaking with Maria and Jake about the vote.

"So yeah... I think everyone's on board with voting off Danielle tonight. I think it just makes the most sense right now." explained Fiona.

Jake nodded, "Perhaps. Is her relationship with Mickey concerning you?"

Fiona nodded, "A little bit yeah. And Applejack as well. She has many friends, and many options. I can't trust that."

"_Jake and Maria are my only options right now. I really don't see Mickey or Applejack voting off Danielle, so that's just how it has to be. Of course, I don't know if Maria will vote Danielle off either, since she's really personal. Jake could at least tip the scales to make it 4-3-1." - Fiona_

"Oh... really..?" asked Maria quietly.

"Yeah, really. Listen, if you don't vote off Danielle, it's very likely you're going home. You're the last one remaining, you're who they want out. I'm offering to save you." explained Fiona.

"Well um... that's nice..." nodded Maria.

"I think it's a good move," agreed Jake, "I just hope not telling Mickey won't piss him off."

Fiona shrugged, "If it does, oh well. He can be a big baby about it. This is Survivor. Big moves have to happen."

"Indeed." nodded Jake, grinning in his head.

"_Fiona's totally clueless right now. She has no idea about my plans to vote her off tonight, and she's gunning for Danielle. Great for you, Fiona. Now that only solidifies our alliance, and even Maria's loyalty to our alliance. Really, what were you thinking?" - Jake_

"I know we did you wrong once, Maria," smiled Fiona, "But now it's time to give you more life. Okay? I'm doing this for you."

Maria nodded, "Okay... okay, that's good. Thank you..."

Fiona smiled, "Good... now, need to catch up on some sleep before the vote. Didn't sleep a wink last night."

Both Jake and Maria waved her off, and she crawled under the canopy for a nap.

"_Of course, I need to be absolutely sure about what's going on tonight. So, I'm going to employ my sleeping strategy tonight just to get a good feel for what to expect tonight. At least... I'm hoping someone talks near the fire." - Fiona_

A few minutes later, Maria left the area for a little bit. Jake was by himself near the fire, having a bowl of rice. Later on, Mickey and Danielle approached him, and sat across from him.

"Got a minute?" asked Mickey.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, just keep quiet. Fiona's asleep."

Danielle shrugged, "Don't worry, we won't take long."

"_Tonight's a crazy night! We have a plan to blindside Fiona, and like... I'm already getting the nerves! Kind of a similar feeling when we blindsided Sunil and Pepper back in Blood vs. Water. I just hope we make it through the night without any causalities!" - Danielle_

Jake nodded, "Okay, so... Fiona told me the plan is to vote you tonight, Danielle."

Danielle blinked, saying nothing, not wanting to scream out 'what!' loudly. Mickey spoke up, "Why her?"

"Because they fear the relationships she has with you and Applejack," explained Jake, "That's why they're coming to me and Maria. They're all pinning this on Maria as 'oh we're saving you' and all that bull#$%#."

Fiona had her eyes closed, and overheard her name a few times, listening in.

"_Based on what Jake's saying, I can tell Fiona is getting paranoid. She's already thinking about tie votes, and all this nonsense, and I think we've got her cornered. Of course, if they have an idol I'm almost sure they're going to use it. That could be bad for us." - Mickey_

Jake chuckled quietly, "All I said to myself was that... well there goes any chance of Maria voting with you."

"Definitely. She's so in love with and cares for me too much to get rid of me." nodded Danielle, still a little peeved to hear her name come up.

"But it doesn't matter," reassured Jake, "As long as you, me, him, Applejack, and Maria stick together, we're solid. Even with an idol from them. We can do this."

"_I might be safe tonight, but it doesn't keep the others safe. I could very well lose Danielle or Mickey tonight, and that won't make me a happy camper. I just have to look on both sides positively and negatively, and remain calm." - Jake_

Fiona shook her head, feeling a little silly at how wrong she's been. She quietly sneaked out from under the canopy, and quietly made her way down to the oasis.

"_Wow... just... wow. I'm usually like... pretty keen on my suspicions.. and this one just flew underneath my radar. All along, I assumed Jake and Mickey were nothing but mere pawns, and that Danielle and Applejack were in control. Now? Definitely the tables have turned... and now I'm nervous." - Fiona_

Luckily for her, Angel and Soi Fon were down by the oasis, and Fiona approached them.

"Girls, we need a quick change of plans." explained Fiona hastily.

Angel blinked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I've been wrong all this time... or we've been wrong. I don't really know," sighed Fiona, flustered, "Jake and Mickey are the ones pulling the strings. Not Danielle and Applejack. They're gunning for me tonight."

"_I knew it! I so knew that Jake and Mickey were going to betray us, and what do Soi Fon and Fiona do? Nothing! They assume that they voted with majority, but nope! They can't be trusted, and today proved that!" - Angel_

"What do you suggest then?" asked Soi Fon.

"Mickey. Has to be since Jake is safe tonight. We'll also need the idol on me tonight, Soi Fon. I won't ask you to give it to me, but... we need it." smiled Fiona, looking up at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon looked over to the side, "...very well."

"_Of course I expected this to happen. Maria plays with her heart, not her head, so of course she's going to vote with Danielle and Applejack and not against them. Now that Jake and Mickey are against them, it pretty much means we have no hope. These girls have not been playing smart." - Soi Fon_

Fiona smirked, "Okay! Then... we'll blindside Mickey tonight... send him packing, then we confront Jake in the morning about the betrayal."

"Sounds perfect to me." grinned Angel, doing a triple fist bump with both Soi Fon and Fiona.

With that, then the trio split up, with Fiona much happier then before. Soi Fon wandered off a little bit, looking at her special idol in private, shaking her head.

"Is it worth it... or not?" she muttered to herself.

"_I don't really have a choice. It's either that, or go home. I came here to win, and I won't abandon my goals. Especially having lost in the Finals twice already. I may need a little back up... but where... where should I find it?" - Soi Fon_

Soi Fon looked around, and placed her idol back in her pocket. She then noticed Applejack walking down to the oasis. She smirked, and called out, "Excuse me, Applejack..? Mind if we have a little chat?"

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Josiah,"

Josiah wore a yellow and black jacket with blue jeans.

"Link,"

Link was sporting his Skyward Sword outfit, without his cap on nor his sword and shield.

"Rosalina,"

Rosalina was wearing a purple dress with her hair all down, and it shone nicely.

"And Casey, voted out at the last tribal council."

Casey wore a backwards baseball cap, as well as a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Welcome back to tribal council after a little short break. Danielle, now that the minority is only down to one, would it be shocking at all if Maria survived tonight?" asked Jeff.

Danielle nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, absolutely. No offense to Maria, but like... that's all we've agreed to do, right? Stick together as a group of seven?" replied Danielle.

She wasn't good at lying, and Fiona, Maria, and Mickey all knew it was terrible.

"Maria, what do you do in order to survive past this tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Umm... I guess just... find a crack and get in..? It's all I can do, at this point..." replied Maria.

Josiah, Link, and Casey all nodded in agreement.

"Applejack, with the partner twist officially over now, what do you think will happen with the three remaining pairs?" asked Jeff.

Applejack shrugged.

"Ah like to think most will stick together. But ah don't know. This game here changes every five minutes, so anything can happen. Ah sure ain't lookin' forward to the last eight days." replied Applejack.

Soi Fon crossed her arms.

"Jake, have you noticed that you and Mickey are the last two males?" asked Jeff.

Jake nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's no secret really. With the female bias floating around the fans of this show, I'm sure Mickey and I are undoubtedly hated by the audience. Hey, give us a chance. Just because we don't have boobs doesn't mean we aren't interesting." replied Jake.

Everyone but Angel and Soi Fon had a little chuckle.

"Okay, with that, it's time to vote, Maria, you're up."

– – –

Applejack's Vote: Sorry... (?)

Danielle's Vote: Sorry, but I need to protect myself! (Fiona)

Fiona's Vote: You've hid well for 31 days, but now your hiding ends tonight. (Mickey)

Jake's Vote: My game starts tonight, and I hope you can understand my intentions. Sorry. (Fiona)

Soi Fon's Vote: Did what I could. Whatever. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Not even Soi Fon stood up to do anything. Angel and Fiona were a little shocked and caught off guard by Soi Fon not even bothering to play her idol.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Fiona. (She rolled her eyes, annoyed at Soi Fon.)

…

Fiona. Two votes Fiona.

…

…

Mickey. One vote Mickey, two votes Fiona. (This did shock both him and Jake. Jake muttered a curse.)

…

Mickey. Tied two votes Mickey, two votes Fiona.

…

Mickey. Three votes Mickey, two votes Fiona. (Mickey wiped some sweat off his brow.)

…

Fiona. Tied against three votes Fiona, three votes Mickey. (Soi Fon looked over at Applejack.)

…

…

Fiona. That's four votes Fiona, three votes Mickey, one vote left.

…

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the fifth member of our jury, Fiona. That's five, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Soi Fon looked away from Angel and Fiona's glares as Fiona hugged Angel goodbye and gave her torch up.

"Fiona, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Good move guys... but for some of you... ugh." She muttered to herself as she left the area.

"Now that is what I call a blindside. Clearly the minority survived tonight, and perhaps a new alliance was born. We shall see how long this one survives. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Fiona's Final Words**

"I really want to know why Soi Fon didn't use the idol, because that was stupid of her to just throw the game away just... for whatever reason she had! The fact that Jake and Mickey were able to keep that under wraps without me knowing says a lot... so if Angel can't win... good luck boys. Soi Fon... ugh."

VOTE

Fiona – Maria, Jake, Danielle, Applejack, and Mickey

Mickey – Fiona, Angel, and Soi Fon

– – – – – –

Conflantur Day 32

Angel was beyond livid upon returning to camp. She kept her cool long enough to warrant not exploding in front of everyone else.

"_I'm just pissed off right now. Fiona's gone, Soi Fon never played the idol, and it just pisses me off. Like... really? Really? Soi Fon, are you a complete #$%$ing idiot? We had potential to keep ourselves in this game, yet..." (She groans) "I don't know.." - Angel_

Soi Fon followed her as Angel stomped towards the oasis, "Hold up, Angel... there's a reason why I didn't play the idol."

"Oh? Was it because Fiona was so dangerous she just had to leave now?!" shouted Angel.

Soi Fon calmly shook her head, "No. While honestly that was part of it, it's because I have the special idol."

"And you didn't tell us!?" growled Angel.

"It was a personal selfish move for my game that I'm sure you wouldn't of understood," replied Soi Fon sternly, "The special idol rules are that the idol must be shown before the votes are cast. It basically acts as individual immunity."

Angel's face dropped.

"Basically, if I used it on Fiona, they would have easily voted you or I out instead." shrugged Soi Fon.

"_There was no point in telling Fiona or Angel about the truth of the special idol because it wouldn't make a difference. Had I saved Fiona last night, I'm probably taking a shower right now. I'm just glad it was Fiona, because that eliminates work for me to do later on." - Soi Fon_

Angel shook her head, "So what's so damn special about it then? It's not meant for an alliance, more meant for an individual!"

"And I'm probably the next to go now," explained Soi Fon, "So that means you're next unless we do something."

Angel shook her head and growled under her breath.

"_While Soi Fon is being a selfish bitch, she's right. There was no hope for us because we had a 'special' idol. Not very special if it only saves one person, huh? I guess they were hoping for someone like Maria to find it, then. Whatever... I need to win immunity.. or Soi Fon needs to win immunity. Otherwise we're toast." - Angel_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Jake, Mickey, Danielle, and Applejack were talking about the previous vote.

"Mission successful, and the Final 4 here we come." grinned Mickey, giving each of his allies a hug.

"You got that right. Ah ain't that sad about Fiona as ah had thought ah'd be," replied Applejack, "But it sure is nice to not have that dang partner baggage no more."

"_This whole partner twist is what got me to turn against my original alliance. Now that that dang twist is over ah can focus on helping my alliance get to the end. Ain't gonna be hard, now. What with the mastermind of them girls gone." - Applejack_

"We still can't get too comfortable. They didn't play an idol last night," warned Jake, "So they might still pop one up at the next one."

Applejack nodded, "Got that right. So... ah take it Soi Fon's next?"

"Seems like it. She's a lot stronger then Angel after all and I think she's overstayed her welcome too long." giggled Danielle.

"_Clearly the girls found out about our plan because Danielle didn't get any votes, and Mickey did. Probably got a little too loud when we were talking yesterday I assume. Doesn't matter, it's only a blemish. I won't let that get me down." - Jake_

"Hope we don't get burned for that vote." sighed Mickey, leaning against the shelter.

"Nahh, it's not that bad. It's Survivor right?" reminded Danielle.

"I know, it's just tough making a betrayal and all. Not really making it easy for the future." chuckled Mickey.

"_Fiona was a pretty cool girl, and I do owe her a lot for getting me this far. Unfortuntely, if I keep her around she was probably going to screw me over, and it almost did. We were just lucky everything fell into place for us." - Mickey_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 32

Underneath the canopy, Maria, Danielle, and Mickey were all hanging out and talking.

"Day 32 already... time certainly does fly, huh?" smiled Mickey, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"I've certainly grown used to the weird weather patterns of the desert after this long." giggled Danielle.

"_It's nice to just hang back and enjoy life during the game. Like, that's why I made friends like Ion, Mickey, Dixie, Daisy, Applejack and more while out here. Not just for the game, but to keep myself sane and always have someone fun to hang out with!" - Danielle_

Maria nodded softly, "Only um... seven more days... and... and then we'll be home. I sure do, uh, miss home..."

"Yeah.. I'm sure we all do," nodded Mickey, scratching his red beard, "I want to see my wife again."

"Awww, well you'll always have us to keep you company, Mickey!" smiled Danielle brightly, snuggling up to him like a puppy dog would. Mickey replied by scratching her head.

"_It's hard being away from Cassandra for so long. But I know why I'm out here, and I know what I need to do. It's been a tough road, but I think I can get there. I just have to believe I can do it, and not give up when all hope is lost." - Mickey_

"Umm.. at least I can say... I make a lot of good friends... from being out here." smiled Maria.

"That's the most important part of all," grinned Danielle, "The friendships you build out here can last you forever and ever."

"Even if we are from different worlds.." commented Maria.

"_Danielle, Applejack, and Mickey are the only true friends I have left, and um... it's good knowing I'm not... not truly alone in this game. I... I don't think I can win... actually... actually I don't expect to win. I'll... go as far as I, um, can... at any rate." - Maria_

Meanwhile, sitting around the campfire, Angel and Jake were having a one on one conversation.

"Remind me again why you decided to shank us?" asked Angel, "And for me twice? I mean, you already did it once, lied about why you did it.. and then do it to me again."

Jake shook his head, "It's not that complicated Angel. I'm playing the game. Just like you lot were. You just... took out the wrong people and made a few errors."

"Yeah, even Fiona admitted to that." muttered Angel.

"_I think Jake's just a cocky little son of a bitch. He acts all calm and cool, but no, he's just trying to hide his arrogance and talk all high and mighty. Listen, you got lucky with the numbers, and we dug up the stupidest idol ever." - Angel_

"Honestly.. I'll tell you what... you're safe. If Soi Fon doesn't win immunity, she's gone." promised Jake.

"And if she does?" asked Angel.

Jake shrugged, "Well... then it'd be between you and Maria."

"_I can't promise Angel anything but safety over Soi Fon. But I could potentially talk the rest into voting off Maria if Soi Fon wins immunity. We did get rid of the biggest threat of the three, and have our numbers. Maria no longer matters really." - Jake_

"That's some assurance." sighed Angel.

"All I can say is don't give up." reminded Jake.

"_If Soi Fon or I win immunity, we're both safe, so we have to make that happen. We need to win immunity. Otherwise, I'm probably going home, and that just $#%%ing sucks. Special idol... more like the individual selfish idol." - Angel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jake.

Jake did so.

"For today's challenge, you will begin by digging through a pile of deep sand to find a wooden peg. Once you have it, you must guide it through the table maze. First five to finish move. For the second round, you will use four wooden pegs to climb up a steep wall. First three to the top move on. For the final round you will solve a similar slide puzzle to the one at the Final 10 immunity challenge. First to finish wins immunity, safe at the vote. Losers, someone will be going home, and joining the jury. Let's get started."

Everyone got into position, and got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started to immediately dig for their wooden peg. Angel and Maria were the first two up with their pegs, and they got a head start on the table maze.

Quickly following behind them were Mickey and Soi Fon, who got right to work. Danielle, Applejack, and Jake were slowing down.

Eventually Maria and Angel smashed through the tile at the end, moving onto the second round. Quickly following behind were Soi Fon and Mickey, joining them in the end.

It was down to Jake and Danielle, who had gotten onto the table maze, whereas Applejack gave up, having zero luck in finding a wooden peg.

…

…

...Danielle crossed first, moving on.

"Angel, Danielle, Soi Fon, Mickey, and Maria are moving onto the next round!"

Both Applejack and Jake congratulated the others on their win, and they each took a seat.

"For the second round, you will use four wooden pegs to climb up a steep wall. First three to the top move on. Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players analyzed the wall before them, and figured out their own ways to get up the wall. Danielle found a unique way, and that was by using all four pegs on her paws, and carefully pulling herself up the wall.

Soi Fon and Maria were doing fairly well as well, with Soi Fon wanting to win this challenge to perserve her own safety. Meanwhile Angel and Mickey were having no luck with the wall. Mickey kept slipping down, and Angel got into places where she couldn't reach another slot.

Danielle using her method got to the top first, moving on. With no contest behind them Maria and Soi Fon finished next.

"Soi Fon, Danielle, and Maria are moving onto the final round!"

Angel shook her head in frustration, but hoped for Soi Fon to win. Mickey meanwhile didn't really care, taking a seat with Applejack and Jake.

"For the final round, you will solve a similar slide puzzle to match the season logo. First to finish wins immunity, safe at the vote. Survivors ready? Go."

All three ladies got right to work trying to solve the puzzle. Soi Fon needed to work hard to ensure she had safety for at least tonight no matter what. Danielle and Maria weren't really working that hard, knowing that if Soi Fon won, Angel would just be the back up vote.

Because of their performance, it was basically easy for Soi Fon to blow this challenge out of the water. Maria was getting close, but Soi Fon barely had any competition.

"Jeff check!" called Soi Fon quickly.

Jeff ran over to confirm her victory.

"That was fast and correct! SOI FON WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Soi Fon.

"That wasn't that hard at all was it? Soi Fon, you have a one in six shot at winning this game, and after failing to win twice in the finals, that spot is getting closer and closer. Tonight, someone's going home, and you have tonight to figure everything out. See you then."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 33

With Soi Fon safe, and Angel vulnerable, the alliance basically confirmed that Angel was going home.

"We're all solid on that?" asked Jake.

Applejack nodded, "Fine by me, sugarcube. Ah just hope an idol doesn't come out at the wrong moment.."

"_Ah do have the hidden immunity idol, but only Danielle knows about it. Ah would hate to go home with the idol in my pocket, but sometimes that's just Survivor. Ah don't think they got an idol.. but if they do, ah'm feelin' the heat." - Applejack_

Mickey shrugged, "I'm pretty sure Angel's shaking in her boots now... so I have no doubt she's looking for an idol. Be prepared."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, exactly."

"_I did tell Angel that if Soi Fon won immunity, then Maria might go home instead. However, that's just all talk. She's definitely going home tonight. Just need that little bit of reassurance if they do play an idol. They don't know I'm lying to them." - Jake_

"Who knows who they're voting, though," worried Danielle, "Like... any one of us could be the target... even Maria!"

"Don't panic Danielle," smiled Mickey, "It's probably going to be Jake or Applejack for being physical threats... they're sweating the most I think."

"Thanks for that." replied Jake sarcastically, following up with a chuckle.

"_I'd be shocked if they play an idol and they decide to vote off Danielle, me, or even Maria. It would be honestly a waste of an idol. Hey, if they take out Jake for me, I'm not crying any tears. If I don't have to take him out myself at the Final 4, cool beans." - Mickey_

Meanwhile, underneath the canopy, Angel and Soi Fon were talking.

"Awesome. Awesome, awesome, awesome." repeated Angel, high fiving Soi Fon.

"Indeed." replied Soi Fon.

"_I'm so happy for Soi Fon winning immunity today. Not only is she safe, but when she plays the idol on me, I'm also safe, meaning these losers have to vote one of their own off. Might just be Maria, but... oh well. Too bad, so sad." - Angel_

Soi Fon continued, "I'll play the idol tonight, okay? We'll vote off Applejack or Jake... or just vote with majority, I guess."

Angel nodded, "Yeah... I really don't see them voting off anyone but Maria. Might as well just vote her off then maybe."

"All we know is that the Final 6 is set for us... we just need to stick together... find another idol... and win challenges." explained Soi Fon.

Angel nodded, "Absolutely."

"_Again, I'm still playing my own game. What's more important. Final 6, or the Final 5? Play the idol tonight, might not make the Final 5. If I don't, then I have a chance. Angel's my original partner, but this is still a game where only one person can win." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Josiah,"

Josiah wore a fedora, a brown jacket, and black slacks.

"Link,"

Link was wearing his Goron tunic again, but he didn't wear his cap this time.

"Rosalina,"

Rosalina was wearing a green dress with her hair down once again.

"Casey,"

Casey slicked his brown hair back, and wore mostly green clothes; shirt and shorts.

"And Fiona, voted out at the last tribal council."

Fiona appeared to have braided her hair, and wore an orange dress that went down to her knees.

"Back to back tribal councils are not much fun, and I know we're getting down to the nitty gritty. Danielle, last night Fiona received a pretty good blindside. The game has definitely changed now, and where do you stand?" asked Jeff.

"I uh, stand with the numbers again. My Mom told me that I need to make a stand for myself, and to make moves to better my chances, and last night I needed to. Fiona was coming after me, so I needed for her to go." replied Danielle.

Fiona nodded, looking over at Soi Fon with a little glare.

"Soi Fon, what big of an impact has the special idol made thus far? Have you started to suspect that it has been found yet?"

Soi Fon nodded.

"Yes, I believe so, Jeff. There's been a lot of thought and discussion about the idol, and I would like to say something."

Everyone looked over at Soi Fon, while Angel grinned. Soi Fon stood up, and pulled the idol out of her pocket to give to Jeff.

"I would like to give this idol to Angel for tonight." explained Soi Fon, returning to her seat.

Everyone was flabbergasted, and a little shocked that Soi Fon not only had the idol, but the SPECIAL idol. Fiona was even more surprised, blinking a little.

"This is indeed the special idol I was talking about at the merge. The rules of this hidden immunity idol are that the user is safe before the votes are cast. That means Angel, you are safe tonight. You cannot be voted out." explained Jeff.

Angel smirked, fist bumping Soi Fon. Maria was immediately panicking, thinking she was now going home. The other four members started to whisper to one another. Fiona now learned why Soi Fon did not save her at the last vote.

"Jake, that was a bold move made by Soi Fon. Now all of sudden, Angel's safe. What does that do for you?" asked Jeff.

Jake shook his head.

"I don't think many of us suspected she had the special idol, Jeff. Definitely does throw us for a loop." replied Jake.

Applejack took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Applejack, how does the vote change now, or does Angel having the idol make no difference?" asked Jeff.

Applejack shrugged.

"Actually Jeff, ah think it changes a lot. And actually... if you don't mind..." began Applejack.

She then looked over at Maria, "Maria, ah think you deserve to be in this game longer then you should. Guys, vote me off tonight. Don't vote Maria. Let her have more time in the game. Ah'll take the fall, please." replied Applejack.

Everyone, including Jeff and the jury, were shocked at this.

"Wait, you're saying that instead of voting off Maria, like you assume will happen, you want them to vote you off?" asked Jeff.

Applejack nodded.

"Yeah. Ah've been through a lot in this game. Take away chances... make people mad... well, ah think it's time to be giving for once. That's hard to do in this here game. So please... keep Maria in, vote me off." replied Applejack.

Maria, who was sitting next to Applejack, reached over and hugged her tightly. Danielle pouted a little, not wanting to vote off Applejack. Then again, she didn't want to vote anyone off. Jake and Mickey were still a little shocked at every event.

"Well, we shall soon see if they grant your wish. It's time to vote, Soi Fon, you're up."

– – –

Maria's Vote: Wow.. um... wow, thank you so... so much... I won't forget this. (Applejack)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Applejack. (She nodded, going through her saddlebag real quick.)

…

Applejack. Two votes Applejack.

…

…

Applejack. Three votes Applejack. (She smiled, nodding her head.)

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the sixth member of our jury, Applejack. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Applejack nodded, "Thanks y'all. Play hard, y'hear?" She gave a hug to Maria, and then one to Danielle, sneaking her immunity idol to her bag, whispering that info to her. Jake however caught the exchange but didn't comment. She then brought her torch up.

"Applejack, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Applejack nodded, and trotted out of tribal council with a light step to her trot.

"Applejack got what she wanted, and I will say that was one noble sacrifice. Now we're down to six, and as they always say, never let your guard down once. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Applejack's Final Words**

"Ah came into this game to have fun, but ah kinda had to pull the knife out.. and it sort of hurt to do that to people ah geninuely liked. With Angel getting' that idol, ah just decided to take the fall so that they didn't have to make a decision.. and give Maria more time in the game as a fan. Good luck y'all!"

VOTE

Applejack – Maria, Jake, Danielle, Angel, Soi Fon, and Mickey

Mickey – Applejack

Sorry Colbyleebrown, you are the sixth fan eliminated from the game. :(

GHIRAHIM and GRENINJA are the two new players confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia! Wiki will be updated a little late today.

Fans, if there are things you want me to change about your character personality wise, PM me and let me know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 Leave It To My Woman

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Danielle and Applejack recruited Maria into their alliance with Jake and Mickey, planning to blindside Fiona and her trio of women. Meanwhile, Fiona, Angel, and Soi Fon all planned to target Danielle for being a threat to them. Soi Fon did have the special idol, but contemplated using it._

_Danielle later told Mickey that Applejack had the hidden immunity idol, and told him not to tell Jake, which he promised. Fiona was getting a little paranoid about the upcoming days, feeling like she was on the chopping block, and not exactly trusting of Soi Fon. Angel told her not to fret nor worry._

_At the immunity challenge, Jake outlasted all the rest to win immunity for the upcoming tribal council._

_Before tribal council, everything was in store for a Fiona boot for the new majority alliance, while Fiona's trio targeted Danielle. However, everything fell for a loop when Fiona using her sleeping strategy to figure out the truth behind everything. The girls quickly changed their vote to Mickey instead, and looked to Soi Fon to use the idol._

_At tribal council, Soi Fon did not use the idol to save Fiona, which in turn got Fiona voted out in a 5-3 decision, leaving both her and Angel ticked off at Soi Fon._

_When they got back to camp, Soi Fon told Angel the truth behind the special idol, saying that if she played the idol, Fiona would be safe, but likely she would've been voted off instead. _

_Meanwhile, the new alliance planned to vote Soi Fon off if she failed to win immunity, and Jake promised Angel that if she did win immunity, they would vote off Maria instead of Angel._

_At the immunity challenge, Soi Fon managed to beat out Maria and Danielle to win individual immunity, therefore putting the target on Angel instead._

_Before tribal council, Angel was very confident she was safe, knowing that Soi Fon had the hidden immunity idol in her pocket, and that she would be safe. However, the others had no idea, and still planned to vote against Angel. Soi Fon, on the other hand, considered betraying Angel in order to secure a spot in the Final 5._

_At tribal council, Soi Fon chose to honor her word to Angel, and used the special idol to save her. Now with both Angel and Soi Fon safe, no one was safe. However, Applejack decided to shock the others by making a sacrifice and making the decision easy for her alliance. In the end, she was sent to the jury in a 6-1 vote. 6 are left, tonight one more will go..._

**Final 6: Angel, Danielle, Jake, Maria, Mickey, and Soi Fon**

**Jury: Josiah, Link, Rosalina, Casey, Fiona, and Applejack**

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 34

Both Angel and Soi Fon returned to camp feeling a little impressed with themselves.

"I didn't really expect that but... who cares! One of the threats is gone." smirked Angel.

Soi Fon nodded, "Indeed. Now we just need to stay safe."

"_Last night, I chose to honor my word to Angel, rather then split off and abandon her. I do hope it was the right decision for me, because that idol could have bought me a spot in the Final 5. My chances now are slimmer then ever." - Soi Fon_

Danielle was a little sad to see her best friend leave the game, but she knew she had her reasons for it.

"_Applejack was through a lot really in this game. She struggled playing the honest game, and it just wasn't meant to be. At least now she's enjoying herself in the jury house! I'm a little peeved Maria's still here game-wise... we need to remember she still exists, otherwise she's gonna win!" - Danielle_

Angel and Soi Fon made their way towards the oasis, planning out their next move.

"Well, clearly it's going to be us next, that much is obvious," shrugged Angel, "Our best bet is to get Maria onto our side, and force the fire making tiebreaker."

Soi Fon shook her head, "That's too much. If we take Maria to the end, she wins, and neither of us do."

"Really? What the hell has she done other then ride coat tails?" muttered Angel.

Soi Fon crossed her arms, "Make friends compared to you or I."

"_Soi Fon's my only ally left in the game. I think honestly it's set in stone that she and I are the next two to be sent packing, and I'm not going to let that happen. At this point, it's my game to win. Soi Fon has the larger target, so she should be more worried." - Angel_

Soi Fon was silent for a moment, then looked at Angel, "It might be our only chance. If we win the tiebreaker, we vote Maria off after. Fair enough?"

"I guess so. Who knows, we might stand a chance against Danielle or Jake, really." replied Angel.

"_There might be an idol out there that replaced the special idol, but right now I wouldn't be surprised if I'm wrong. It's Day 34, and only two more votes to use idols at, so it would be pointless to hide another one. Right now, it'll come down to winning immunity challenges, and praying the majority turns on one another." - Soi Fon_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Danielle, Jake, Maria, and Mickey were all hanging out and talking.

"I think Applejack made a good sacrifice in the end, wouldn't you agree?" asked Jake.

Mickey nodded, "Oh yeah, absolutely. I think she had been wanting out for a while, right Danielle?"

Danielle nodded, "Yeah. I think she did the right thing, hopefully."

"_It was a little sad that Applejack left. She was tough, she never gave up, but I think this game was just making her break down and turn into someone she wasn't. Now we're at the Final 6 and it's crunch time, baby. Time to finish out strong." - Mickey_

A little while longer, Danielle stepped forward, "Say guys... I do want to share something. Applejack gave me her hidden immunity idol last night! So like... we don't have to worry about Soi Fon or Angel finding one!"

Jake smirked, patting Danielle on the head, "Amazing! Glad you girls managed to find it before they did. Well... somewhat."

"As long as the, um... special idol isn't re-hidden... nothing to worry about... right?" asked Maria.

Mickey shook his head, "Nah, doubt it. Seems way too broken if it got re-hidden. if you ask me."

"_Danielle does have the, um.. hidden immunity idol. I think... I think that's really... really good. I um... do hope there is a... second idol out there... well um... outside of Josiah's of course. I don't think Applejack would, um... find a fake idol... she's not that... dense." - Maria_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 34

Eating some rice around the fire, Jake and Mickey were talking about the finals.

"There's only one thing about Applejack's sacrifice that I like." noted Jake.

"What would that be?" asked Mickey.

Jake smirked, "No need for a purple rock tiebreaker."

"_With Applejack gone, it does open up the Final 3 a lot easier for Mickey and myself. With Applejack, once it got down to four, it would be 2-2 into a rock drawing. Now, we don't need to worry. It's like Applejack gave us the Final 3 on a silver platter. For that, I thank her." - Jake_

"Didn't really think about that until now," noted Mickey, "But now it does sound a lot nicer, don't you think?"

Jake nodded, "Oh of course. We've been together since the post swap Gota days, so like.. I can live with that Final 3 and any of us winning. Probably it'll be you."

Mickey laughed, "Nah, I doubt it. It'll be you, dude. Like, you've played hard."

"_I've been planning to take Jake out before the Final 3. I've just been waiting for the right timing. However, Applejack sort of ruins it by quitting in a sense. Now it's either take Jake or take Maria to the end. Either way, I think I'm not winning. So... need to take the person that has less of a chance." - Mickey_

"We just need Maria out though," reminded Mickey, whispering to him, "She's the only obstacle in our way that can win."

Jake nodded, "Yeah... if she wins the final immunity challenge, we're dead. She's got her entire tribe voting for her. Pretty silly win given how she's played. Most as useless as Mordin."

"Hey, if they make it to the end, either they did something right, or the others did something wrong. Or a combination of both." replied Mickey.

"_Sure, we have Soi Fon and Angel to deal with, but then there's Maria waiting around the corner with a jury ready to hand feed her a million dollars for pretty much being lucky to be the last of their alliance. Big award there... I don't know, I just like winners that fight to the death and rely more on skill then luck." - Jake_

Meanwhile, Maria was talking with Angel away from camp for a little bit.

"Right now, you're at the bottom, hun," explained Angel, "Had Applejack not quit, you would have been sent home."

Maria nodded, "I know... I know."

"You're not bothered by that at all?" asked Angel, a little surprised at her attitude.

"Well, yeah.. yeah I am but, uh, what can I do about it...?" asked Maria.

"_Maria has always been a little meek, and there's not a whole lot of fight in her to make it all the way to the end. Soi Fon really thinks she'll win if she's in the Final 3? Not the way I see it. Regardless, we need her to flip, and at least let us fight in a tiebreaker." - Angel_

"You're guaranteed Final 3 with Soi Fon and I if you vote with us. Is there anyone in particular you want out?" asked Angel.

"Well umm... I... I don't really... care for Jake." replied Maria.

Angel blinked, "Jake? That's sort of a pointless vote. I'll double up on that offer, how about Mickey? I think his chances to win are far greater. Jake is a huge snake. Everyone saw that after the Fiona vote."

"Maybe... but.. but I think... well... Jake might be respected like.. um, Reala?" reminded Maria.

"Reala was far better then Jake," replied Angel, shrugging, "Mickey's far well liked, and unlike Danielle has more friends on the jury."

"_Angel asks me, um, for who I... who I want out... but then she... ignores my suggestion for Mickey. I um... I don't know what she wants from me or... if she's getting frazzled. I don't know... I want Jake out but... maybe I... maybe I do need to make a move." - Maria_

"Maybe... um... I'll... I'll think about it, okay..?" replied Maria.

Angel nodded, and waved her off as she left the area.

"_Maria's just way too god damn loyal to Danielle. She's probably going to tell her everything I said. She never thinks for herself, she just wants what's best for her favorites. That's why she won't win. She's not playing for herself. She's playing for Danielle to win. It's pretty clear." - Angel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining tribe members arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's reward challenge, you will begin by building a fire, something I hope all of you have done in the last 34 days. Once you have a fire going, you must then grab your bucket, race out to the oasis, and fill it up with water, attempting to fill a bigger bucket with water, adding weight that will tip the scales to lift your fire bucket up into the air, and light your torch. If your fire goes out once, you're out of the game. First person to light their torch, or be simply the last one standing wins reward."

"For your reward, well.. I'm going to do something I've never done before on Survivor. I'm not going to show you the reward. You'll have to earn it to see it. Trust me, it'll be the best reward by far. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready to begin.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six remaining players ran out to collect tools that they'll need to start the fire. Eventually, everyone began work on the fire. Angel, Mickey, and Maria were taking their time stacking up a good fort, while Soi Fon tried to make a pyramid of sorts before starting a match. Danielle and Jake both got a flame going, but Jake was trying to keep it from going out.

Both Danielle and Soi Fon had a good flame going and both raced out to begin pouring water into their buckets. Jake stayed behind, worried about his flame going out early. Maria got a small fire going, but hoped it would burn more later on, and she left to get water. Mickey and Angel were not having luck getting a fire started, as matches were breaking.

Jake eventually started on filling up his water bucket after getting a good flame going. Danielle and Soi Fon ran back to their fires, getting a little worried it was emptying. Angel and Mickey raced out to begin filling up their water buckets, while Maria was going at it still, albeit a little slow.

Jake was making strong progress on filling up his water buckets, almost close enough to raise it up to the top. Mickey had made a strong comeback after falling behind early. Maria noticed that her fire was going out, and she had to race back to build her fire up more. Danielle and Soi Fon were back in action filling their buckets back up, and Angel was just trying to stay in without losing her flame.

Jake was just about to win the competition, but before grabbing his last bucket, he noticed his fire was weakening. He cursed and ran back to build it up more. Angel also ran back, noticing a weak flame. This gave Mickey, Danielle, and Soi Fon more of a chance to catch up and win the challenge.

In the end... one bucket was at the top...

…

…

…

...and it was Mickey's.

"MICKEY'S TORCH IS LIT! MICKEY WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Mickey.

"Congratulations Mickey! You certainly made a strong come back, and ultimately... you deserve a little congrats. But not from me."

"Who then?" asked Mickey, a little confused.

"None other then... your wife, Cassandra!" smiled Jeff, turning around to show Mickey's wife Cassandra come around from a corner. The couple quickly embraced in minutes. The other five players were all happy for him, and were wondering if they would get any love.

"Now Mickey... you've won a little night out with your wife... right here in the Conflantur camp. The hard part? Gotta pick two other players to enjoy the same treatment, leaving three others irritated and mad."

Mickey sighed, "Well..."

…

…

…

"...gotta give it to my buddies. Jake. Danielle. No offense to you ladies but they've been with me the longest."

Angel was a little peeved, while Soi Fon and Maria didn't seem to mind as Jake's father Steve and Danielle's mother Lady arrived from the corner Cassandra came from, embracing their loved ones.

"Okay, you guys can head back to camp, and have some quality time with your loved ones. Once they leave, the game is back on, and the immunity challenge will soon come under way. I'll see you guys then."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 35

Maria, Angel, and Soi Fon all gave their privacy to the reward winners, and mainly stayed around camp while the rest took their spots around the area.

Jake and his father Steve made their way to the oasis, watching over as on the other side were Lady and Danielle.

"Well son, I'm proud of you for making it this far, I have to say." smirked Steve, patting Jake's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad!" smirked Jake, "Just trying to survive and bring home the million dollars!"

"_My dad's a police officer, and he's been a large encouraging figure throughout my life and throughout collage. Like, without my dad, I'd be nothing. So for him to come out here and appreciate what I've done to make it to Day 35 is just amazing." - Jake_

Steve took a seat near the oasis, washing his feet calmly, "Jake, I told you once, and I'll tell you again. Don't lose focus, okay? You gotta do what you gotta do."

Jake nodded, "Oh absolutely. I'm playing hard, Dad. I have my plan all figured out, and I just hope it works. I'm not giving up yet."

"That's my boy," smirked Steve, shaking Jake's hand, "Show them who's the man!"

"Like hell I will!" agreed Jake, smirking.

"_Not just my Dad, I want to make my entire family proud of me. Being a fan of the show for so long, I'm entirely grateful to be given a shot to compete and even play against some of my favorite players. Whatever it takes, I need to win. Nothing else is acceptable." - Jake_

Meanwhile, Danielle was swimming down by the oasis with her mother, Lady. Lady was a Survivor veteran, having competed in _Survivor: Cuties _and _Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains._ She also competed on _Survivor: Blood vs. Water_ with Danielle and made it all the way with her.

"It's soooo good to have you out here, Mom!" cheered Danielle, smiling brightly.

"I am very proud that you've made it all this way again. Can't say I'm surprised." smiled Lady.

"_I was honored when my Mom chose to take me with her for her third time playing Survivor over Dad and my siblings! Like... really honored! And then to come back again as a favorite? I felt all jittery inside! Now I want to win to put my story to a close, and win for my family!" - Danielle_

"I came out here wanting to win, just like I promised you," smiled Danielle, "I have Final 3 and 4 locked up... and the hidden immunity idol that Applejack gave me after she left. I'm feeling really good!"

Lady nodded, looking at her, "Just don't get a little in over your head, dear. Remember... this game is far from over. We weren't guaranteed the Final 3 at this point during Blood vs. Water. We still had to fight for it."

Danielle pouted a little, "I know, I know... but I'm just... I just feel like it's my time to shine!"

"That's good you feel that way. I know you've got things in control. Just remember nothing is set in stone, okay?" reminded Lady with a smile.

"Mhm! I will remember!" promised Danielle.

"_I do know I have tough competition in Jake, Mickey, and Maria coming up in the final 4, so I'm a tad nervous about my chances. But one thing I've learned is to never quit! Quit now, you can't win, so that's what I can't do. I can't quit!" - Danielle_

Last but not least, Mickey and his wife Cassandra were taking a walk towards their hang out location which was located around a few bushes.

"Can you believe it, Cassi? I told you I'd be here." smirked Mickey, chuckling softly.

Cassandra shrugged, brushing some of her purple hair out of the way of her face, "This must be a dream come true for you, Mick. You've been applying for so long."

"_I'm a crazy man, and my wife does a great job keeping me in check. I've kept my composure out here under control well enough, and hey just to see Cassandra out here is that final wake up call that I need to win one million dollars, and fulfill my dream." - Mickey_

Eventually the duo arrived at their location, and Cassandra took a seat near the bushes, leaning into it a little.

"I'm surprised you all made it this far into a desert," remarked Cassandra, before feeling something behind her, "Hmm... what's that...? I think I sat on something..."

Mickey looked over at Cassandra as Cassandra reached behind her and looked through the bushes curiously. She then made a small giggle, and turned around.

"Honey... by any chance, do you need this?" asked Cassandra, pulling out what appeared to be a hidden immunity idol. Mickey's eyes widened and he also bursted out into laughter.

"Whoa, holy crap!" laughed Mickey, taking the idol from her, and giving her a hug, "That's just some dumb luck!"

"_Leave it to my woman to find me a hidden immunity idol. I mean... kind of pointless given that Danielle has one, but hey, it's an idol. It is weird we just... stumbled upon it but... after she left today Cassandra gave me a clue, as did the other loved ones to their Survivors..." (He shows the clue to the camera) "...accurate clue is accurate." - Mickey_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 35

While the reward winners were enjoying the visit from their loved ones, Soi Fon and Angel were talking with Maria, using this win as bait to get Maria onto their side.

"See that, Maria? If you weren't so confident about making the Final 3, now you know." noted Angel, referring to Mickey and the others.

"Well, um... I... I don't know... I think he was... going to pick those two." noted Maria quietly.

"So?" shrugged Angel, "Maria, there's no way you're winning the final immunity challenge. That much is fact. IF you go with us... Final 3 is golden. Otherwise, one mess up and you're fourth."

"_Mickey chose Jake and Danielle over Maria, and I hope to God that gets through Maria's thick skull that maybe she's not as safe as she once thought. But you know what? She's shrugging it off as if she expected it to happen. Like... really?" - Angel_

Soi Fon nodded, "You can't expect to win the final immunity challenge. You need to guarantee it. You haven't been up to par with your challenge ability lately. If you join up with us... take out one of the boys, you're good no matter what."

"Well... maybe Jake...? But.. Angel's saying Mickey." noted Maria.

"Mickey's more of a threat then Jake," explained Soi Fon, "Jake doesn't have a lot of friends on the jury. We're not voting for him.. Rosalina won't vote for him... and I don't think he has good beef with Josiah or Casey. Everybody loves Mickey, though."

"But... I... I don't really think that's the case." quietly retorted Maria.

"_Maria needs to see fact. While both men are threats, Mickey has the better chance to win the game. So we're trying to stir her in that direction. Jake would be a waste of a vote for her. If she wants to win, she needs to keep Jake in over Mickey." - Soi Fon_

"She just told it all to you Maria," complained Angel, "Rosalina, Josiah, Fiona, Casey, me, her... that's six votes for someone else."

Maria shook her head, "You um... you can't speak for someone else, you... you know.."

"It's plain logic, though. We could always be wrong, but fact is Jake is seen as a snake, Mickey is seen as a likable guy." shrugged Angel.

"_I can see what they're saying but... but I don't want Mickey to go... I think Jake is a threat to win. Not to mention, um... Mickey and Danielle are my... my friends. Umm... I don't want to make an enemy.. voting Jake off isn't bad for me..." - Maria_

"All I'm going to say is that if I win immunity again, either Angel's going home, or you're going home. And we won't hesitate to vote you off to save ourselves." threatened Soi Fon.

Maria frowned a little, and looked off to the side without a reply.

"_I do feel like Maria needs to step up and make a move. She does want Jake out but like... that's a weak move. While it doesn't matter who we vote off, I want Maria to grow some... well, balls. I know she loves Danielle, and Danielle likes Mickey, but come on, you came to win, correct?" - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon did so.

"For today's challenge, you will balance two poles up against a wooden plank using your hands. One wrong move? Those poles will slip out of your hands and onto the ground. If one drops, you're out. Last person left standing wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 5. Losers, tribal council tonight, somebody going home. Let's get started."

Everyone got into position, and got ready.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Perfectly balanced out of the gate were Angel, Soi Fon, and Jake. Soi Fon was doing very well, and didn't want to mess up now, knowing that if she dropped, she was likely going home.

Maria and Danielle were sliding their poles a little, not starting off so greatly.

Mickey on the other hand, was a little too clumsy, letting his right pole slip off the plank.

"Mickey's the first one out of the challenge. Down to five players."

– 20 minutes in... –

Soi Fon was still keeping her balance. She almost never moved for the beginning of this challenge. Angel looked over and nodded in confirmation. This made Angel slip a little, but not too much.

Danielle kept still long enough to stop her right pole from slipping further. Maria's pole dropped a little, but she held in strong.

Jake was doing very fine, but after having to force a yawn after holding it in for so long...

…

...he dropped out by accident.

"After a yawn, Jake's out of the challenge. Down to the ladies!"

– 30 minutes in... –

Soi Fon's arms started to wobble, showing off her first sign of weakness. She started to panic a little, not wanting to lose now after coming 36 days in.

The other three girls kept their balance long enough until...

…

…

...out of nowhere, Soi Fon's left pole slipped out of her hands. She angrily tossed the poles over her shoulders in disgust.

"Soi Fon is out of the challenge, and we're down to Danielle, Angel, and Maria. Keep fighting!"

Maria looked over at Angel and Danielle, nodding her head softly, taking in a small breath of air.

– 40 minutes in... –

"You girls have been hanging in for a good long time. Who will come out of it alive?"

Angel and Danielle finally got straightened out... barely as best they can. Maria was trying to, but...

…

…

...she couldn't, and with that, she was out.

"Maria drops out at 40 minutes. Either Danielle, or Angel will be walking out of this challenge with a Final 5 spot."

– 50 minutes in... –

Both Angel and Danielle have been fighting for so long, and both ladies were at the edges on both sides. One wrong move, and they would be out of the challenge.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Danielle couldn't hold on any longer, dropping out.

"Danielle can't do it any more. ANGEL WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Angel.

"Well Angel, you were voted out sixth... and you've come a long way after that tribal council. Now being back in the game, you now have a spot in the Final 5 as you are safe tonight at the vote. For the rest of you, somebody is going home, and become the seventh jury member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 36

Angel felt really happy to have immunity, but knew the chances of Soi Fon staying were slim.

"_It's my second immunity win, I'm in the Final 5, but it sucks that I have to probably lose Soi Fon in the end. All I can hope for is Maria flipping, voting off Mickey, and hopefully see Soi Fon beat him in fire making." - Angel_

While she and Soi Fon grabbed a few matches and fire wood, and headed down to the oasis, the other players were back at camp discussing the vote.

"No questions asked, correct?" asked Jake, "Soi Fon tonight, take her out tonight, and the strongest player is out."

"Yeah, I second that!" agreed Danielle with a smile.

"_Wow, if we vote Soi Fon off tonight, I would be the last remaining favorite in a camp full of fans. I don't know if that means I'm the best favorite, or if I'm in trouble. Oh well! I think it's pretty cool either way that I outlasted all the other favorites!" - Danielle_

"No chances of them using an idol, as Danielle has it." smirked Jake.

Mickey nodded, "Yep, it's all fair and good now."

"_I do have an idol that my wife stumbled upon, but it's sort of pointless at this point to reveal it to the others. We're four in a group of six, and honestly there's no point in needing it. But overall... I think it's worth bringing home to my wife. After all, she did find it." - Mickey_

"Final 4, right...?" asked Maria.

"Yep!" agreed Jake, "The Final 4!"

All four players shook hands, and did their little alliance chant together.

"_Umm... I don't know if I... if I want to flip on my alliance. I'll... I'll have one more chat with Angel and Soi Fon... and hopefully we can... come to an agreement. Otherwise, well... Soi Fon will just go home. I... I also have to worry about a tiebreaker. Can Soi Fon win it..?" - Maria_

Maria then left the group to go find Angel and Soi Fon. Both of them were busy watching Soi Fon make fire and practice for the night just in the case a tiebreaker occurred.

"Hey Maria... come for another chat?" asked Angel.

Maria nodded, "Yeah umm... are we... are we going to vote together to... to do the tiebreaker?"

"Yep, we're voting for Mickey," replied Angel, "Listen Maria, we're going into a tiebreaker. Jake starts the fire every day, and he's going to kick our ass if we take him on. Mickey doesn't, as that's not his job."

"But didn't Mickey win the..?" started Maria, but Soi Fon interrupted her.

"Challenges mean nothing. Not to mention that challenge forced us to do more then just make and build a fire, remember." reminded Soi Fon.

"_Tonight is probably going to be my last night. I don't think Angel or I are making a good enough case to convince Maria to vote off Mickey. She doesn't have the heart to blindside him, and that kind of upsets me a little. I expected more out of a fan." - Soi Fon_

"I suppose... I suppose you're right..." sighed Maria.

"Just think about it Maria..." smiled Angel, placing a hand on Maria's shoulder, "I do apologize if we've been pushing you about it but... you have to understand our position."

Maria nodded, "I know... I know."

"_I don't know... maybe they're right. Maybe I do need to... need to vote Mickey off. He's been so kind to me.. as has Danielle. Jake's really the only one I don't mind voting off... but they think he's not a threat... well... well maybe they're right. I just.. I just want to win..." - Maria_

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Josiah,"

Josiah wore a jean jacket, black slacks, and a black base ball cap.

"Link,"

Link was wearing his Zora tunic again, but instead of white pants, he wore black pants.

"Rosalina,"

Rosalina was wearing a purple dress, carrying her wand around this time.

"Casey,"

Casey slicked his brown hair back again, and wore mostly red clothes; shirt and pants.

"Fiona,"

Fiona still had her brown hair braided, and wore a red t-shirt with a matching skirt.

"And Applejack, voted out at the last tribal council."

Applejack was mostly cleaner then she had been for 33 days, and wore a tan cowgirl hat.

"Day 36, only four days left until the game is over, and I'm sure there's a lot of wheeling and dealing going on to ensure it's you that's there in the Final 3. Maria, are you surprised to be here right now?" asked Jeff.

Maria nodded.

"Oh um... I am a little. I came in... wanting to be not a large threat so that... um... I could be carried here. I think I've been, um... underestimated and... well... I'm surprised it worked out..." replied Maria.

Josiah, Casey, and Jake all nodded in agreement, with Jake making some mental notes.

"Danielle, you got to see your Mom yesterday for the reward. How different has this game been without your Mom playing alongside you?" asked Jeff.

"Oh very different, Jeff! Like, I had more fun last time, but that was because I played a little carelessly. This time, I'm playing a little harder. I just hope everyone else sees that." replied Danielle.

Applejack nodded, smiling at her.

"Soi Fon, if it's you tonight, surprised or shocked?" asked Jeff.

Soi Fon shrugged.

"My bags are packed tonight, Jeff. Not once have I been voted out, but tonight might just be that night I get my torch snuffed and I came prepared." replied Soi Fon.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Soi Fon, you're up."

– – –

Jake's Vote: Gotta take out the competition, sorry! (Soi Fon)

Maria's Vote: I'm... I'm sorry... (?)

Soi Fon's Vote: Mickey, same vote as before. Good luck if we're pitted against eachother. (Mickey)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Soi Fon. (She nodded, expecting it.)

…

Soi Fon. Two votes Soi Fon.

…

Mickey. One vote Mickey, two votes Soi Fon. (He bit his lower lip, nervous.)

…

Mickey. Tied two votes Mickey, two votes Soi Fon.

…

…

Soi Fon. Three votes Soi Fon, two votes Mickey, one vote left. (Angel and Soi Fon closed their eyes, as did Maria.)

…

…

…

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the seventh member of our jury, Soi Fon. That's four, that's plenty, I need you to bring your torch over.

Soi Fon nodded, not entirely surprised that Maria stuck with the majority, grabbing her torch and giving it to Jeff.

"Soi Fon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Soi Fon nodded, turning her head to look at the others, "Don't trust Maria. Her idea." as she left the area.

"Congratulations on making the Final 5! Over the last three days, there will be two more challenges, three more tribal councils, and only one winner at the end. It started off with a bang, and I'm sure it'll end with one. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Soi Fon's Final Words**

"Does it at all surprise me that I'm sitting here? No not at all. Maria's a coward, and only didn't do what we wanted to do strictly because she wanted. So I exposed her, and gave Angel something to work off of. Hopefully I see Maria join me tomorrow at Ponderosa, that would be satisfying. Angel, good luck."

VOTE

Mickey – Angel and Soi Fon

Soi Fon – Maria, Jake, Danielle, and Mickey

PALUTENA and SHULK are the final two new players confirmed for Survivor Lake Hylia! Now we wait for the three villains to be confirmed! I can tell you two who won't be coaches; Reala and Etna! Instead, they'll be opening up the season with Jeff!

Who will be crowned the winner of Survivor Yoshi Desert? The shy meek Maria? The confident brash Jake? The cute cuddly Danielle? The tough no-nonsense Angel? Or the goofy funny Mickey?

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 15 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 10 super fans of Survivor traveled out to the Yoshi Desert for their greatest adventure ever!_

_When they arrived at their destination, they were surprised to be competing against ten of their favorite players from seasons past! In addition to playing against them, they would also be partnered up with them, proving this to be a competitive season once the twist got under way._

_At the Gota tribe, which were the Fans, the whole camp went under the hands of Allison White, who was a huge man-hater, and recruited the three other women, Angel, Maria, and Fiona against the six men. She also recruited Ash as a 'token male'. They had an easy first vote when Shane couldn't make the grade._

_However, her power was already coming to be a threat as Angel and Fiona made plans to take out Allison's pawn Ash. Recruiting the help of outsiders Mickey and Jake, they were able to take out Ash._

_On the other side was Josiah Shaw, a sketch artist who was planning to play a very strategic game. He already had Casey and Maria under his thumb, and the hidden immunity idol. Creating a very well made fake idol, he hoped for someone to take it, wanting to make a fool out of someone._

_At the Bikal tribe, which were the Favorites, it was clear that America was in charge of everything. Creating a super alliance consisting of himself, Applejack, Danielle, Deadpool, Link, and Rosalina, they controlled the entirety of Bikal, taking out Bowser and Light first, and leaving Daisy and Soi Fon on their own._

_On Day 12, the two tribes were mixed up into two new tribes, moving Maria, Allison, Fiona, and Casey to the Bikal tribe, and Link, Daisy, Deadpool, and Danielle to Gota._

_On the new Gota tribe, Mickey and Danielle quickly formed a strong tight bond. With originally fans vs favorites, the rivalry was put on hold when Daisy was caught forming deals with both sides, resulting in her early elimination. Later on, Jake and Mickey joined up with Josiah, Danielle, and the other favorites in ousting Angel, their old ally._

_On the new Bikal tribe, Casey immediately abandoned the favorites to work with his favorite player America, and with Applejack and Rosalina offering an alliance opening to Maria, it was clear that Fiona, Soi Fon, and Allison were lost causes. But then Soi Fon found the hidden immunity idol, gave it to Allison, and made a big blindside against America._

_When a double tribal council was looming, Applejack and Jake were able to win individual immunity. On Bikal, Soi Fon and Maria turned against Allison, seeing her as a massive mental threat, voting her out right after saving her at the previous vote. On Gota, after Link found a hidden immunity idol, he gave it to Josiah, who was being targeted by Jake, Danielle, and Mickey. This idol... was his own fake idol. Deciding to give a fair warning to the three, he blindsided Deadpool with his real idol._

_On Day 21, the two tribes finally became one, becoming the turquoise Conflantur tribe. Then the partner twist really took effect, and the nine original boots returned to get a shot back into the game. Soi Fon managed to win the challenge, saving Angel and bringing her back into the game._

_With the remains of America's super alliance of Applejack, Link, Rosalina, and Danielle left, they recruited Josiah's trio of him, Casey, and Maria to become an alliance of seven. This left Jake, Mickey, Angel, Soi Fon, and Fiona on the outside._

_However, Fiona, Angel, Jake, and Mickey were able to rekindle their old alliance with some hesitation on Angel's part. Using the partner twist as bait, Fiona was able to bring Applejack and Danielle over to their side, and they got a massive blindside on Josiah, sending him to the jury._

_With Maria, Casey, Link, and Rosalina all on the outside of the main alliance, it was pretty clear that there was no where to run for them. Link, Rosalina, and Casey were all voted out one by one, leaving Maria behind as the last one standing._

_With Maria by herself, Jake and Mickey planned to break away from Fiona and Angel, fearing they would soon turn on them. Aligning with Danielle and Applejack, and bringing in Maria as a pawn, they were able to make the blindside on Fiona happen, sending her to the jury._

_Soi Fon managed to find a second immunity idol, in fact, it was a special idol that could be used before the votes were read to act as individual immunity. This was why she couldn't save Fiona when they figured everything out. Winning immunity, Soi Fon gave immunity to Angel, and Applejack decided to make the decision easy, and made a sacrifice, saving Maria who would have been voted out._

_Last episode, Angel and Soi Fon tried to make Maria see the light that she would not be making the Final 3 given how weak she was. They made a sweet deal for her, and tried to get her into forcing a tiebreaker._

_After Mickey won reward and took Jake and Danielle with him, he found a hidden immunity idol thanks to his wife. However, no one knew that one of the idols in the game, either his or Danielle's, was fake; Josiah's fake idol._

_After Angel won individual immunity, she and Soi Fon were hoping that Maria would grow some balls and vote against Mickey to force the tiebreaker._

_At tribal council, Maria chose not to make the move, and with the rest of her alliance voted Soi Fon out in a 4-2 decision._

_Now only five remain!_

_Maria._

_Jake._

_Danielle._

_Angel._

_And Mickey._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest to become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: Angel, Danielle, Jake, Maria, and Mickey**

**Jury: Josiah, Link, Rosalina, Casey, Fiona, Applejack, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 37

Upon returning to camp, Angel was greatly disappointed with Maria for voting off Soi Fon.

"_Last night, I'm not surprised at all that Maria stuck with the boys and Danielle. It goes to show that if you don't have the balls now, you won't have them ever. I don't care what her excuse is, she's playing like Peter from Emerald Hill. Not playing for herself, playing for someone else." - Angel_

Angel placed her torch with the others, and turned to look at Maria, "Well, well, well Maria... still don't have the balls to make a move? Especially after it was your idea to go against Mickey?"

Maria blinked, "Uhh..."

"Don't give me that look," snapped Angel, "You came to Survivor to win, right? Why are you playing for Danielle? Make a move! Don't just hand her a million dollars because she's your favorite!"

"But I'm not... umm.." sighed Maria.

"Yes you are. It shows in your voice. In your actions, and your votes. Never once have you played for yourself. It's either for Josiah, for Danielle, for Applejack, not for yourself." sneered Angel.

"_Maria had a shot to guarantee herself a spot in the Final 3. But she chose not to take it, as she didn't want to piss off her dear little puppy friend." (She groaned) "I sound bitter I do, but I expected more out of Maria. I expected her to make a move, even if it meant pissing someone off." - Angel_

Danielle shook her head, "Hey, leave her alone, Angel! She's doing what's best for her. She's showing that she's not a selfish person. Unlike you, I'm sure."

"I do admire that," replied Angel, calmly, "But it frustrates me because I expected more out of her, especially as a fan of the game."

Jake nodded, "Yeah well... that's just the game for you."

"_Angel kind of blew up at Maria about how she was doing whatever Danielle wanted, blah blah blah... well what did you expect? Maria's a coat tail rider. You should have expected her not to make a move like that. You were asking for too much." - Jake_

Maria sighed and took a seat by herself in the shelter, where Mickey was. Angel shook her head and looked at both Jake and Danielle, "The worst part? Because her own freaking team's on the jury, they're going to vote for her. Yeah, I can see that happening now. This is Survivor. Not a charity case. Get rid of her when you get the chance." With that said, Angel left to go for a swim in the oasis.

Jake looked over at Danielle with a shrug, "Well, she's got a point, you know."

Danielle nodded, "I know. If Maria's in the end she wins the game. If Angel's in the end, one of us has a chance. I still want the three of us to be the Final 3, though."

"Oh absolutely." smirked Jake.

"_I love Maria! But like she's not in my main alliance. I'll feel happy for her if she does win, but I'd feel more accomplished if I won, or Jake or Mickey... because like, that tells me I did something right this season. I got my alliance to the end, and got one of us the million. That's all I want!" - Danielle_

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 37

Sitting around the fire, Mickey and Danielle were talking about a few things while the other three players were busy with something else.

"I still want to go to the Final 3 with you," explained Danielle, "But who do we take out next to ensure the three of us are still there? Maria or Angel?"

Mickey scratched at his red beard with a sigh, "Hard to tell. Like I've told you before, I'd like Jake out before the Final 3 but now... ain't sure if that's avoidable."

"_My original plan from the beginning of our Final 4 alliance was to blindside Jake at the Final 4. But with Applejack gone, I don't know if I can still do that. Angel's going home next, and Maria will win if she's in the end. Damn... I came to win, and maybe now I don't think I can..." - Mickey_

"Angel's gotta go next," confessed Danielle, "Then we gotta win the final immunity challenge, and vote off Maria. If she wins... we might just lose."

Mickey nodded, "Yep. She's got Josiah, Rosalina, Link, and Casey lined up. It might be 4-3-2 with votes for the two who make it there split up."

"Yeah I know. I was thinking that too." nodded Danielle.

"_Agh! This game is getting so hard! Sure, we have an easy road to the Final 3, Jake, I, and Mickey. But if Angel or Maria win immunity challenges, our dream will shatter into itty bitty pieces! I won't like that one bit, even if it's just bad luck!" - Danielle_

Mickey shook his head, "All respect to Maria, but man... I'd wish we told Applejack not to quit so Maria would've been out there. That might of been our only shot to get her out."

"Well I'm not losing hope. I'm sure we can still win this game... I won't let anything else counter that!" smiled Danielle brightly.

Mickey smiled back and patted the pup on the head. A few minutes later, Jake approached the duo, sitting across from them.

"What's up there, Jake?" asked Mickey.

Jake shrugged, "Not much, but... I had an idea."

"What's that?" asked Danielle.

"What's... stopping us from letting Angel win the next immunity challenge, and just getting rid of Maria that way?" suggested Jake.

"_I do see Maria as more of a threat then Angel. It's not about the physical game anymore. We have to worry about who can win a jury vote. If we take Maria out next, then I feel like my chances increase even higher. Day 37... it's time to cut the jury favorites now." - Jake_

Both Mickey and Danielle looked at one another, considering the idea, before looking back at Jake again. Their answer was not yet revealed.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Angel."

Angel did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be balancing a stack of plates and bowls on top of one another, with your hand holding onto a handle which you will use to keep the stack from tilting. If your stack drops, you're out of the game. Last one standing wins immunity, safe at the vote, and guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. All of you came this far, and I would be disappointed if you quit now. Let's get started."

Everyone got into position, and got ready.

"This challenge has begun. Please start with a big plate..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, the challenge gave the contestants the following order so far: big plate, small bowl, medium plate, big bowl, big bowl.

"So far so good... keep your concentration. Don't lose sight of the prize. Final 4... 25% shot at winning it all..."

Danielle and Jake were doing pretty well. Mickey looked over at Angel for a moment, noticing she had a concerned look on her face and then thought about the plan to throw the challenge to Angel. It was never decided upon if they would throw it or not. They just only thought about it.

Maria's hand was shaking a little. The way she stacked her plates and bowls were not evened out right.

– 20 minutes in... –

The following order so far: big plate, small bowl, medium plate, big bowl, big bowl, small plate, big plate, big plate, big plate, small bowl.

Jake and Mickey were doing well, while Danielle's paws were shaking a little, but she kept still as best she could.

Angel turned over to look at Maria, and noticed she was weakening a little. She smirked, and thought about taunting her, but chose not to.

In the end...

…

...she didn't need to, as Maria lost her concentration and her stack dropped.

"Maria dropped her stack, and Maria's out of the game. Please take a seat."

Maria sighed, and sat near Jeff, watching her allies compete against Angel.

– 30 minutes in... –

The following order so far: big plate, small bowl, medium plate, big bowl, big bowl, small plate, big plate, big plate, big plate, small bowl, big bowl, small plate, medium bowl, big bowl, small plate.

The wind started to play a little factor. There was a small breeze going through everyone. Jake and Mickey had to keep their stacks from falling over now, and unlike Angel and Danielle didn't have as much balance.

…

…

...Jake managed to keep his under control, unlike Mickey whose stack dropped.

"Mickey drops his stack, and he's out of the game."

Mickey shook his head a little as he sat down next to Maria.

– 40 minutes in... –

The following order so far: big plate, small bowl, medium plate, big bowl, big bowl, small plate, big plate, big plate, big plate, small bowl, big bowl, small plate, medium bowl, big bowl, small plate, medium plate, small bowl, medium plate, small bowl, medium bowl.

The stacks were getting bigger, and all three remaining players were having some difficulty in keeping their balance.

Especially Jake who was going back in forth and making some close saves. Danielle took another look at Angel, and noticed her hand moving a little bit more then usually, trying to keep the stack from falling over.

…

…

...but it did. Angel was out of the challenge.

"Angel's out of the challenge. Down to Jake and Danielle, who can last in here the longest?"

Angel angrily tossed her extra plates behind her and stood near Mickey and Maria, looking off into the desert.

– 50 minutes in... –

The following order so far: big plate, small bowl, medium plate, big bowl, big bowl, small plate, big plate, big plate, big plate, small bowl, big bowl, small plate, medium bowl, big bowl, small plate, medium plate, small bowl, medium plate, small bowl, medium bowl, big plate, medium plate, medium plate, big plate, medium plate.

It was down to Jake and Danielle. Jake had been making some close saves here and there, while Danielle's paws were shaking at trying to keep her stack balanced.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Jake couldn't make one more save.

"Jake's out! DANIELLE WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Danielle.

"A close finish, but a good finish for you, Danielle! With this win, you are once again going to the Final 4! Maria, Mickey, Angel, Jake? One of you will be going home tonight, and become the eighth member of our jury. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 37

With tribal council looming, Angel was convinced she was going home, and packed most of her belongings. At least the rest of what she didn't pack.

"Well, I can fully expect the boot tonight," muttered Angel to herself, as the others were around her, "Just letting you know that I'm voting for Maria tonight. Karma's a bitch, and... she needs to go before she steals the win from someone who fought to be here."

"_I fully expect to be going home tonight, so I'm going to drill a hole into these idiots' heads that Maria needs to go home. She's only lucky to be sitting here tonight. Maybe I can do a little bit of jury management myself too... turn the jury against her?" - Angel_

Maria didn't reply, and simply laid back against the canopy wall. Angel shook her head, and went to oasis for one more swim.

Jake looked over at Mickey and Danielle, and motioned them to follow him. Maria didn't take much notice, laying down before the vote.

"_Umm.. it's been rough since the last vote. Angel just... just won't leave me alone. At least she'll... she'll be going home tonight. We won't have to, um... hear her whining any more. I... I don't know if I'm going to win though... maybe... maybe she's right." - Maria_

Once they were away from camp, Jake looked at Mickey and Danielle, and whispered, "Here's what I've been thinking... we need one of us to win the final immunity challenge. If either of those girls win it, we have to break up."

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, and..?"

"Well... we can beat Angel. We can't beat Maria. Angel's right. Maria deserves to win, but we just aren't going to hand it to her, really." noted Jake.

"_As a fan, I would be rooting for Maria non stop. I always go for the underdogs, man! But... I need to win this game. Let the underdogs get to the end, they win the game. Robert, Raine, Mordin... they're all underdog winners. Are we going to be dummies like Nokowawa, Tandang, or Tomqi?" - Jake_

"Yeah, true... who do they both have for sure?" asked Mickey.

Jake counted, "Josiah, Casey, Rosalina, Link for Maria. Fiona and Soi Fon only for Angel. 2 is a better number then 4. The other 5-7 votes in either situation will be split between the two that make it, guaranteed."

"I never thought of it like that..." noted Danielle.

"_I wouldn't mind taking Maria to the end, but Jake's right, I don't have a chance. If I sit next to Maria and one of the boys, 4 guaranteed votes for Maria, and the other 5 are split between me and the other. If I was sure I'd get all five, I'd be okay with her being with us, but... I don't think I can." - Danielle_

"So... yeah, I think we need to vote Maria off tonight, and keep Angel one more night," explained Jake, "Angel has more of a chance to win the final immunity challenge, but... so does Maria."

Both Mickey and Danielle nodded a little.

"_It sucks because I did promise to Maria that she would be in the four when Applejack left, but now I don't really have a choice. I do have an idol... but I'm probably just going to use it on Jake or Mickey tonight since I'm safe." - Danielle_

After agreeing to the plan, Danielle decided to go and just tell Maria, not wanting her to be blindsided at all.

"Say um... Maria?" asked Danielle, crawling underneath the canopy.

Maria looked over with a light smile, "Oh.. Danielle..? Did you, um.. want something...?"

Danielle nodded, and sat down next to her in the canopy, "Yeah.. I just wanted to tell you that... well... the boys pretty much confirmed that they want to vote you off tonight. They see you as more of a threat in the jury vote so... I really didn't have a choice."

Maria frowned a little upon hearing the news, sighing softly, "Oh... umm... that's too bad... what... what about your idol..?"

Danielle shook her head, "I don't... really want to receive the ire of Jake or Mickey on me... so I'm just going to play it on one of them, since I'm safe. I don't really want to hold onto it any more."

"It is the last... last time you can play it, after all..." noted Maria.

"_Danielle... told me that, um, I was going home tonight... it was a little dis... disheartening to hear that from her." (She shook her head with a sigh) "I... I do understand why, however. I was... never in their circle, or alliance. Kind of a... somber ending, but... I can't complain." - Maria_

Danielle smiled up at her, "But you did really well out here Maria. 37 days... no offense, but like... few people with your personality even make it this far! It took something out of you to make it here."

"Thank you, Danielle... it means a lot..." smiled Maria, hugging the puppy.

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Josiah,"

"Link,"

"Rosalina,"

"Casey,"

"Fiona,"

"Applejack,"

"And Soi Fon, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Day 37, just minutes away from the Final 4, and yet someone, a fan, has to lose their dreams of making it to the Final 4. Danielle, as the only favorite left and immune none the less, how did camp go down tonight knowing that a fan was going home?" asked Jeff.

"Well... there was a lot of discussion on who to vote off tonight. Obviously, you have Angel. She's on the outside, she seems ready to go home. And then you have Maria, she really doesn't have a lot of fight back in her. I want the best out of both of them, being myself a fan of the show! But... I think it's between one of them." replied Danielle.

"Maria, what do you do to keep yourself safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Umm.. well Jeff... I'm... I'm going home tonight. From what I've... um, been told, they are voting me off tonight." replied Maria.

Angel was shocked, looking over in her direction. Danielle and Mickey somberly nodded their heads.

"Is that true?" asked Jeff.

"We just... figured it was the right thing to do. It's a game, and I think she deserved to be known when it was coming rather then a blindside." confessed Danielle.

Angel smirked a little, looking over at Soi Fon. Soi Fon muttered 'Karma' quietly.

"Jake, I gotta ask. Why Maria and not Angel?" asked Jeff.

"Because when it comes down to it, Maria has friends on the jury. Angel doesn't. I want to take Danielle and Mickey to the Finals. I mean, there's no sense in hiding it with only five people left. It's not about physical strength anymore. It's about who can we beat and who can we not beat." replied Jake.

Both Danielle and Mickey nodded.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Angel, you're up."

– – –

Angel's Vote: Revenge tastes so delicious. It's worth a million dollars for me at least. (Maria)

Danielle's Vote: Thank you for being my partner, Maria. I love your kind attitude and sportsmanship. (Maria)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, tonight is the last night you can do so."

No one did anything. Then Danielle stood up and reached into her bag, grabbing her idol and walking up to Jeff. Josiah sat up a little, hoping this would be the moment.

"Excuse me Jeff. I know I'm immune, but I would like to play this hidden immunity idol. Just to well... play it for the sake of playing it." said Danielle.

"Who are you playing it on, since you can't use it on yourself." noted Jeff.

"I choose to play it on Mickey. He's been my best buddy out here next to Applejack!" smiled Danielle, "He's seen his name enough lately and... he needs a break."

Mickey smiled at her, kinda surprised she used it on him. Then again, he never told her about his own idol.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is..."

…

…

…

…

"...indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Mickey, will not count."

Josiah shook his head, a little disappointed his fake idol was never found, though he didn't know Mickey had it.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote... Mickey. Doesn't count. (Mickey nodded, looking at Maria.)

…

Maria. One vote Maria. (She nodded quietly.)

…

Maria. Two votes Maria.

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the eighth member of our jury, Maria. That's three, that's all we need. You need to bring me your torch.

Maria nodded, and hugged everyone left in the game, minus Angel of course. She grabbed her torch and brought it to Jeff, "Thank you so much for this... miss you all."

"Maria, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Maria gave a little wave to the Final 4 as she left the area.

"Not an easy vote, but that's just Survivor for you. When the going gets tough, you need to do what you need to do in order to win the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. You've made it to the Final 4. Not long until this journey is over. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Maria's Final Words**

"Wow... 37 days... I did... did not expect to make it here. I think... I have a lot to thank for my, um... adventure out here. Josiah... Casey... Applejack... Mickey... Fiona... Danielle especially. You've made my days so much better and um... I hope the best for everyone.. including Angel. Again, thank you.."

VOTE

Maria – Jake, Danielle, Angel, and Mickey

Mickey – Maria (doesn't count)

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 38

Once the Final 4 arrived at camp, Angel approached Jake, Danielle, and Mickey with a smile.

"Thank you so much for keeping me here," smiled Angel, "I have to say I'm surprised really.."

Jake shrugged, "Someone had to go home, and she had the best chances to win over you. I mean, you'd agree with that, right?"

Angel shrugged, "I guess. I don't have many friends on the jury."

"_To my surprise, they voted off Maria! I'm just like... there is a God! There is a God! Haha! That really makes me a happy woman, because now I'm sitting here in the Final 4, and if I win that final challenge, Final 3 is mine! May not be the winner given my position in the game, but... it's good to crush dreams." - Angel_

"It was a sad vote, but my Mom told me that there is no room for friendship this time around," confessed Danielle, "If someone is standing in your way, you need to eliminate them, even if it's your closest friend if they're a threat to you."

Mickey nodded, "Yeah... also, thank you for the idol, Danielle. Awfully sweet of you."

"Nothing to it! You've been my best friend since we've met!" giggled Danielle.

"_I guess... I don't have to worry about playing my hidden immunity idol anymore. Now I'll be able to give it to my wife, since she really found it in the end. Now it's the Final 4... no more jokes. Time to get a little serious." - Mickey_

A few moments later, Jeff Probst arrived in the dark.

"Anybody home?" he called out.

Jake waved an arm, "We're over here, Jeff! Don't let a wild jaguar get you!"

Jeff laughed, "I'm not that careless Jake, but thank you though."

"Oh! Is it time for the Rites of Passage? Wow... only so few get to do it twice.." noted Danielle, still in awe this is her second Final 4.

"Yep, it sure is, Danielle," smiled Jeff, "You will go down the trail, and find the 16 torches of the 16 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_Starting off this game on the outside, well, it wasn't all that easy to get all the way to this point. Mickey and I have been slipping through the cracks, and running the show secretly like Renegades. Now that our game is out in the open, we need to finish it off with a good end, and have one of us come out on top as the Sole Survivor, proving anybody can win the game regardless how they start!" - Jake_

"_Oh my gosh, like... I still can't believe I'm here in the Final 4 again! I hope I made you proud Mom! I never would have thought I'd be here again, and I have a lot of people to thank for that! Angel's the only obstacle left, so once she's gone, I'll be in the Final 3 with people I absolutely adore and get along with the best! Can I really be an 'En-Tee-I', and win after being the runner up?" - Danielle_

"_I never really thought I'd be back in the game after being voted off on Day 16. I've been one tough woman, and I never once given up on my dream to become the winner. While I do not think I can win this game now, I'm still not going to give up. My goal now is to win the final immunity challenge, and then make it to the Final 3. Last female fan standing... just like I had intended it to be." - Angel_

"_I started this game laying low under the radar. Before the swap, I just tried to go along with the majority, and aside from Jake trusted the wrong people. Then I moved to Gota, met Danielle, and we formed a powerful trio that would run the entire game from then to now. Jake's still a threat to win and... I don't know if I even have the chance to take him out now. Then again..." - Mickey_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Shane's.

"Shane was a goofy guy back at the beginning of the game. Shame we had to take him out first." noted Angel.

Mickey nodded, "That's why I stayed close to the guy. Someone who has a few social skills starts off on a good foot."

They came across Bowser's torch.

"I'm really, really, REALLY shocked that the fans even liked Bowser. Just... nope! We weren't going to drag him through the game." giggled Danielle.

Jake chuckled, "I enjoyed Bowser during Kattlelox Island, but... as a player I'm so glad he was gone when he was."

They came across Light's torch.

"I think Light was a great player, and I knew he was in trouble early on," noted Jake, "Even then, I think he's still pretty clever."

"I would have liked to work with him later on in the game, just a shame he left when he did." muttered Angel.

They came to Ash's torch.

Jake shook his head, "I do feel bad for Ash, since he was probably the biggest fan on the Gota tribe."

"But we needed to take him out, as he was our weakest link next to Maria, and... it was our only move." reminded Mickey.

They came to Daisy's torch.

"I wanted to like Daisy early on," smiled Mickey, "But she really just turned off the trustworthy part of her this time around."

"Yeah... I know. I still love her though, as she's a great friend of mine." frowned Danielle.

They came to America's torch.

"Man, I think if there was any favorite determined to win," noted Jake, "It was definitely America."

"I'm glad my girls got rid of him rather then let him float to the merge. He was terrible news!" smirked Angel.

They came to Allison's torch.

"I think Allison's man hating personality was what got her," noted Angel, "I was planning to take her out myself, but... guess Bikal did it for me."

Mickey nodded, "Yeah... she was tough woman, and to- wait... Allison hated men? That's news to me."

They came to Deadpool's torch.

Mickey chuckled softly, "Deadpool had me laughing up a storm every time he told a joke."

"I still wonder why Josiah voted him out though. Maybe he was hoping to get rid of a perfect goat that was in everyone's plans?" suggested Jake.

Then came Josiah's torch.

"I think Josiah came into this game with a good plan. Too bad that he didn't get on the good side of the numbers." noted Mickey.

"Who cares about him. He was a cocky little moron that got what he deserved when you girls flipped on them." chuckled Angel.

They came to Link's torch.

"Link was always one of the best, and most honest heroes ever on Survivor. Take notes Mario!" giggled Danielle.

Jake nodded with a smirk, "I would've loved to be Link's partner, but hey, some things just aren't meant to be."

Rosalina's torch came next.

"I think Rosalina was floating too far into the game, even though she caught that Final 4 rumor before we realized it..." muttered Angel.

Jake smirked, "Yeah.. we got you good, I will admit. Rosalina was a good partner, and I'm glad she took her loss very well."

Then came Casey's torch.

"Casey kept switching on the bitter button every time he lost a really good friend. At least for his own elimination he took it like a man." smiled Mickey.

"I think Casey grew up a little during this game and I hope he's learned a little bit about himself out here." replied Jake.

Fiona's torch came next.

"She was really clever, and one of the more clever fans this season. Too bad she was blind to her blindside.." noted Danielle.

"Nah, she knew it was coming. Last minute really. Won't lie, says a lot about guys managing to get Fiona out before she could even figure it out." praised Angel.

Soon came Applejack's torch.

Jake shook his head, "She made a good sacrifice. She's been through too much in this game."

"Yeah... I know. She was one of my greatest friends in this game. But you're right. She wanted to go home for a while." frowned Danielle.

Next was Soi Fon's torch.

"Soi Fon definitely came here to win the game. She was never a quitter." smirked Jake.

Mickey nodded her head, "Indeed so. I think she would've done better if she made better relationships with the other players."

Last, but not least, came Maria's torch.

Angel shook her head, "I expected so much out of her. Instead, she was spineless."

"Spineless or not, Maria had one of the biggest hearts out of the entire cast. She wasn't meant for Survivor, yet she got all the way here. That says a lot about her." smiled Danielle.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Danielle."

Danielle did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will move around a fence maze blindfolded. Using only embedded numbers as a guide, you must collect 4 medallions at all of the corners of the maze. Once you have all four medallions, you must then find the exit using the symbols. First player to exit the maze with all four medallions, wins immunity. Win immunity, you are guaranteed a spot in the Final 3, and a chance to plead your case to the jury. Let's get started."

Everyone got placed on their blindfolds, and started at different places of the maze.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players raced out into the maze, following along the fence to make sure they didn't bump into anything hard enough. Angel found the first series of symbols, and followed down the '1' path. She eventually found her first medallion.

Mickey kept bumping into things, and going back in circles. While Angel was slowly making her way back to the middle of the maze, Danielle and Jake went down the '2' and '3' paths respectively, and managed to get their first medallions.

Angel managed to find her way down the '2' path once she made it back to the middle. She was about to crash into Danielle, but given their different heights, Angel's foot barely slid past Danielle's hind legs. Angel slowly made her way to the medallion, collecting her second one.

Jake made it back to the middle, and followed down the '4' path, but was himself getting lost just as much as Mickey was. Danielle moved to the middle, and went through the '3' path, managing to get her second medallion.

Angel was going in the order of the numbered paths, and she once against past Danielle as she went down the '3' path, and Danielle was returning to the middle. Extending her lead, Angel had three medallions, and only needed one more.

Jake finally found his footing around the '4' path, and he managed to get his second medallion. He did bump into Angel as she was coming down the '4' path. Angel shook her head, and pushed past Jake slowly towards her fourth and final medallion. Now all she needed to do was find the exit. Danielle went through the '1' path, and managed to get her third medallion. As for Mickey, nothing.

Angel was taking her time to find the exit, as the exit was labeled the '5' path, but Angel kept mistaking it for the '2' path based on how the numbers were similar to one another. During this time, Danielle was able to make to the '4' path, and finally pick up her fourth and final medallion. It was between Angel and Danielle for the victory.

With Mickey completely out of the challenge with ZERO medallions, and Jake struggling to find his third, it was clearly between Angel and Danielle for who was going to win the challenge.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Angel's fingers touched the goal post. Danielle was far away from the '5' path.

"THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER! ANGEL WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Angel, although still completely disappointed.

"A great finish none the less, and you my fair lady will have a spot in the Final 3! You may have been voted out already, but that doesn't stop you from being the champion of this season! As for the rest of you, somebody will be going home tonight. After 38 days, this great trio will come apart. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 38

Angel wanted to gloat to the others about her immunity win, but chose not to, feeling like it wasn't entirely worth it.

"_Maria wouldn't of been able to win that challenge. She would've been just as lost as Mickey was. If they wanted to make the Final 3, they would have voted me out, and then destroy Maria at this challenge." (She giggles a little) "It'll be nice to watch them squirm for once." - Angel_

Mickey sat down next to Jake by the fire, shaking his head.

"Think we made the wrong choice?" asked Jake.

"Depends.. doesn't matter," shrugged Mickey, "One of us is still winning over her. I'd be totally shocked if she wins the game."

"_Angel won immunity, and... well it sort of put us all into a bad position. Right now, I kinda feel like Jordan in a sense in Heroes vs. Villains. Target wins immunity, and I'm stuck between two good friends; Jake and Danielle. I did Jake is my target but... can I beat Danielle?" - Mickey_

"Yep.." nodded Jake with a sigh, "Oh well... think you could vote Danielle off tonight? Stick to it like bros from the beginning."

Mickey chuckled, "Dang man, it's difficult. Been with you from the beginning, and Danielle's had a strong emotional bond with me."

"_Tonight, I feel like I have a 50% chance of going home. It all lies with Mickey. He's got a bond with me, and a bond with Danielle. All I can do at this point is give Mickey good reasons to keep me over Danielle. It could be a million dollar decision." - Jake_

"We've been through this thick and thin, buddy. Danielle.. I think people give her a lot of credit. She's gotten here twice now. Compare her to someone like Etna... she's barely a challenge threat. Yet she's still here." explained Jake.

Mickey nodded, "Got that right for sure..."

"Between us, I think people are more likely to vote for you just because you're a swell guy. I was the bad cop, you were the good cop." said Jake.

"_Jake makes a great point. You know, he took way more bullets then I did for sure. He was more in control of our duo then I was, even though I've been the one making the more stable relationships. Still... Reala won by being the guy in charge, and he was a villain. So..." - Mickey_

After hearing a little bit more from Jake, Mickey left to go take a swim in the oasis, right where Danielle was.

"Just want to share a small talk with you before we have to go to tribal council," explained Mickey, "Since well.. I'm in the middle between Jake and you."

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, I kind of figured you were going to be the swing vote. Like... Mickey? I don't care! If you have a better shot beating me, take me! If that happens to be Jake, take Jake! Gotta do what you gotta do."

"_My fate does lie in Mickey's hands, and he could just shatter it easily by voting me off tonight. Who the heck knows what Angel's going to do as well, so like... the purple rock could come into play as well!" - Danielle_

"Alright, thanks for the advice, Danielle." smiled Mickey, giving the pup one more hug before leaving back for camp.

"_This could be a million dollar vote right here. Take the right person, I might be a million dollars richer. Take the wrong person, might just give them the win right there. So... I need to play this smart, and not screw up." - Mickey_

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Josiah,"

"Link,"

"Rosalina,"

"Casey,"

"Fiona,"

"Applejack,"

"Soi Fon,"

"And Maria, voted out at the last tribal council."

"From what I assume based on the last several tribal councils, Angel was the one slated to go home, and now she's safe and guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. Danielle, how hard is it to vote against Jake or Mickey at this point knowing that tonight your trio has to break?" asked Jeff.

"It's extremely hard, because like.. I've been planning for it ever since like Day 34! We've worked so hard to get to that point that I thought it would be fair to take us all the way." replied Danielle.

"Jake, if it's you tonight, what do you take from this experience on Survivor?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I take home my pride, and more confidence in myself to do better in many things. If I can do Survivor, I can do just about anything. This was definitely one of the toughest things I've ever done." replied Jake.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Angel, you're up."

– – –

Danielle's Vote: You're a very nice guy, but I hope it's you and not me! (Jake)

Jake's Vote: I know you've been closer to Mickey then I, but you've been a good friend. (Danielle)

Mickey's Vote: This vote is the best way for me to win... I'm sorry. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jake. (He nodded.)

…

Danielle. One vote Jake, one vote Danielle. (She looked over at Mickey.)

…

…

…

Jake. Two votes Jake, one vote Danielle, one vote left. (Mickey closed his eyes. Jake shook his head.)

…

…

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Yoshi Desert, and the ninth and final member of our jury, Jake. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Jake nodded, accepting defeat as he took the hands of everyone left, patting Danielle on the head before giving his torch up, "Good luck! Keep your eye on the prize."

"Jake, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jake nodded, and left the tribal council area without another word.

"Congratulations to Mickey, Angel, and Danielle! You have gone as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night, the power now shifts to the jury. Nine players you may have had a hand in voting out now hold your fate in their hands. Get a good nights sleep, and we'll see you tomorrow night for your final tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jake's Final Words**

"I played to the best of my ability, and I certainly did. Mickey, I can't say I blame him for taking me out instead of Danielle, since I think I could have beaten him at the final tribal council. I'm not going to be a bitter betty, and I will judge him fairly. To the Final 3, I wish them luck, and may the best one win!"

VOTE

Danielle – Jake

Jake – Danielle, Angel, and Mickey

– – – – –

Conflantur Day 39

Danielle immediately glomped Mickey to the ground once they arrived at their camp.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Mickey!" She smiled brightly, licking his cheek in natural puppy-excitement.

Mickey chuckled, picking himself off the ground, setting Danielle down, "No problem there, Danielle. Just doing what I promised myself and you what I'd do."

"_I've been planning for a long time to blindside Jake before the Final 3, and I had no intentions on breaking that promise. While I had some thoughts of going against it, I just decided... nah, I need to win. Jake would definitely beat me." - Mickey_

Angel nodded, "Good decision too. I'm glad Jake's gone. I think he was a little too cocky for his own good. But who cares, really? We've made it to Day 39!"

She cheered happily, cheering with Mickey and Danielle.

"Yep we did! My second time too, maybe for the best?" giggled Danielle.

"_Once again I'm in the Final 3! I have yet another chance to win the million dollars, and I feel like I have a good shot! I may not have my Mom here to help me but... I think I can do it without her. I've done well without her, after all!" - Danielle_

"Shall we keep camp the way it is... doesn't sound entirely fitting for a fire in the desert." shrugged Mickey.

Angel shook her head, "Nah, we'll keep it up. It was a good shelter, in the end. Kept us alive for 39 days after all."

Danielle giggled, "Yes indeed!"

"_I don't expect to win tonight. But I know for sure that I won't be a goat. To me, a goat is someone who's completely ignored by the jury, and gets zero votes. I doubt I'll be leaving tonight with zero votes. So... I can leave with that fact. I'll still try but... doubt it'll do me any favors." - Angel_

Mickey grabbed his torch, turning to the ladies after finishing up his packing, "Shall we be on our way then ladies?"

Angel grinned, grabbing her torch, "Most definitely. Good luck to both of you. I mean that well."

"Thanks! You too Angel! Let's go!" cheered Danielle as she led the way for the Final Tribal Council.

– – – – –

The Conflantur tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the completed jury..."

"Josiah,"

"Link,"

"Rosalina,"

"Casey,"

"Fiona,"

"Applejack,"

"Soi Fon,"

"Maria,"

"And Jake, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Mickey, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Well, howdy there, jury members. Yes, surprised as you are. The freak with the purple mohawk and the red beard made it all the way to the Final 3. I didn't get here on luck alone, let me tell you. I was playing hard from the beginning. My strategy was to lay low... then come out strong. Jake and Danielle were my biggest allies after the swap, and we made things work up until the Final 4. I think I did well to show that I can survive, and I hope I get your votes." pleaded Mickey.

"Angel, you're up next."

"I want to start off by telling you all that even though I was voted out on Day 16, don't ignore me. I've been playing just as hard as the others. I was tough, I was a bitch, and I never gave up. I wasn't the nicest person out here, but if you were just going to ignore the better game players out here just to award Maria for doing nothing, then whatever, I guess being a lucky nice person is enough to be the Sole Survivor. Whatever, I played a good game, and I hope you too can see it my way." pleaded Angel.

"Danielle, close us up."

"I'm just as surprised as you all are to see me here in the Final 3 again. You know, I'm one of the Survivor Cutie Pies. Pepper and Flareon both got to the Finals once, then left early jury in the second game! I was able to avoid that stigma, and make it all the way to the Final 3. I didn't have the help of my mother, nor a female alliance. I relied on the boys this time, and I really think it paid off as this trio never turned on eachother like the Triple D's. I hope you vote for me!" pleaded Danielle.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Danielle, Angel, and Mickey. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Maria."

Maria nodded, and slowly walked up to face the finalists.

"Umm... I really have no questions. I just... wanted to tell you that you've been really good to me, and... I won't forget the, um, adventures we've had out here." smiled Maria.

Both Mickey and Danielle smiled back at her.

"But um... Angel?" continued Maria, "Just... remember that, um, I still think you're a... a good person. I can, um, understand your frustration."

Angel nodded, not really smiling. Maria nodded, and sat back down with the jury.

"Rosalina."

Rosalina floated on up to face the finalists.

"Good job on making it all the way here," smiled Rosalina, "I really don't have a question, just a few statements I would like to make. Angel, you are quite the bold woman. I do feel like you've stepped up to make your case ever since you've returned to the game. Go home proud, okay?"

Angel nodded with a smirk.

"Danielle, while I know you are one of the sweetest puppies I've ever got the pleasure of meeting, I cannot award betrayal. I apologize. I will still congratulate you if you win." apologized Rosalina.

Danielle nodded, pouting a little, but understanding.

"As for you Mickey, I've never had you once on my radar. I always saw Jake as the one to beat, not you. I'm not sure if that tells me that you were a non-entity through this game... or just that good. I'll have to figure it out on my own." noted Rosalina.

Mickey nodded, watching Rosalina take her seat.

"Fiona."

Fiona nodded, and walked on up to talk to the Final 3.

"Congratulations on making it all the way here!" smiled Fiona, "Angel, I love you very much. You've been my girl since the beginning, and no doubt do you have my vote. But I do want to address the other two real quickly."

Angel nodded with a smirk.

"Mickey. Like Rosalina said, you were never on anyone's radar. Unlike her though, I feel like you were a non-entity. Give me a reason why you weren't." asked Fiona.

Mickey nodded, "Well, I mostly laid low for a long time. Then once we took you out, I needed to emerge a little bit more. I couldn't hide any longer. I made the relationships with others while Jake focused on the strategy. I'm the Cyrano to Jake's Limberg in that sense."

Fiona nodded, "Okay, cool. Danielle, nothing for you, but I will say congratulations on making it to the Final 3 again. Not many players can do that."

Danielle smiled, thanking Fiona before she sat down.

"Jake."

Jake nodded, putting his hands in his pocket as he approached the finalists.

"My question tonight is for Mickey," explained Jake, "Mickey, boy have we done a lot through this game. I had a feeling you would take Danielle over me, and I was right. Just out of curiosity, did Danielle make a better argument, or did you like her more then me?"

"Actually Jake, I've been planning to take you out for a long time," explained Mickey, "But always planned it to be at the Final 4. Any sooner, and I could make a mistake that could cost me."

"Ahh.. clever clever," nodded Jake, "Umm... actually no, question for you Danielle. If this was a Final 2 instead, would you take me over Mickey if it meant you could beat me?" asked Jake.

Danielle thought about it before replying, "Umm... I don't know. Probably... man tough question! I gotta say no. I think would have still taken Mickey for the reason that he would take me over you."

Jake nodded, "Okay, cool." He then sat back down.

"Josiah."

Josiah dusted off his hands, and approached the finalists with a smirk.

"Congratulations for making it to the final day! I have to say I'm a little upset that none of the... to put it lightly..." explained Josiah, looking over at Fiona, "... GOOD players are in the Final Three. Still, I already know who I'm voting for, and nothing's going to change that, but I'm going to speak my mind anyway, because I don't think any of you truly deserve to win this game."

Everyone nodded, preparing to listen.

"Who should I start off with first... hmm... ah, Mickey! Mickey, you were Jake's lap dog. You did whatever he told you to do. I will give you credit in taking him out before it mattered, but in my opinion, just a little too late. I want to know, rate your chances of winning against Danielle and Angel, compared to your chances of winning against Jake and Angel." asked Josiah.

Mickey sighed, thinking about it, "I think... it's a 7 out of 10 shot against Danielle, and a... 4 out of 10 shot against Jake. Honest answer really."

"I love honest, thank you," smiled Josiah, "Umm.. Danielle! You're next. Danielle, for your credit, you didn't have your mom telling you what to do during this game. Compared to Mickey, you were your own person... starting at the Final 6. Until then, you were doing everything Applejack wanted. Give me a reason why I'm wrong."

"Well Josiah, I was the one that got Applejack to turn against the alliance. I had a feeling we were going to be blindsided when it came down to seven, and I didn't want that." explained Danielle.

Josiah nodded, "Ah, okay then. Last but not least... Angel! Angel, you were voted out Day 16. You should have stayed voted out. But hey, twists love to come and mess things up, huh? You don't deserve to win, and honestly I want to know, do you really think you're going to win tonight?"

Angel gave him a plain look and shook her head, "No not at all."

Josiah nodded, "Well, glad you're not going into it with an arrogant attitude. Good luck finalists!" With that said, Josiah sat back down.

"Applejack."

Applejack smiled, and trotted up to face the finalists.

"Howdy y'all!" smiled Applejack, "Well... ah really don't have much to say. Ah've made my case in this game, and ah think you all know who ah'm votin' for tonight. So ah'll just leave it at that. Good luck!"

She then sat back down with a smile.

"Link."

Link nodded, and walked on up to face the finalists.

"I have to say, congratulations on making it to the Final 3," congratulated Link, "You all have something to be proud of. Uh, for my question, I just want to know the two biggest traits that helped you get to the Final 3."

"I have to say brash and bold really." replied Angel.

Danielle thought about it, "Probably... fair and friendly?"

Mickey shrugged, "Non-threatening, and maybe a touch of clever."

Link nodded, and took a seat with the jury.

"Soi Fon."

Soi Fon nodded, and walked up to face the Final 3.

"I believe all three of you did things out here that you can leave proud of," explained Soi Fon, "My mind is made up, but for the sake of it, answer my question. Name your biggest accomplishment."

"Being able to spend time with my wife this season. I think it was... just utterly amazing. Oh.. and on the subject of my wife," began Mickey, pulling out his idol, "She found this idol for me on our reward. Was pointless really to reveal, but it could be a good reward for her regardless if I win or lose."

Josiah's eyes perked up, before raising his hand.

"Yes, Josiah?" asked Jeff.

"Just out of curiosity, could you confirm if that's a fake idol or not?" asked Josiah.

Mickey was a little shocked at hearing what Josiah said. Curious, he brought it up to Jeff. Jeff carefully examined it.

He shook his head, "Yeah, this is indeed a fake idol. Looks very close to the real idol though, just a few minor mistakes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm the one who made it and... it never crossed my mind to ask that during my jury question." chuckled Josiah.

Mickey shrugged, "No hard feelings dude."

"Just to let you know, that is by far the best fake idol I've seen in the series, rivaling that of Etna's. Anyway, let's get back to Soi Fon. Danielle, you're next to answer." ordered Jeff.

"Oh okay! Umm... my best accomplishment... clearly making the Final 3 again! Like... I didn't expect to be here again so to be here is so amazing!" smiled Danielle.

"And as for me... probably winning the most immunity challenges out of everyone here. Yeah, not that big of a deal, but to win the final one... man that felt good." smirked Angel.

Soi Fon nodded, and took a seat.

"Casey, finish us off, brother."

Casey smirked, and walked on up to face the Final 3.

"Well, again like everyone else says, congratulations!" smiled Casey, clapping his hands, "I have plain statements to make to all of you. Mickey, you have cool looks, but you're as sly as they come. I've learned to not trust people with purple hair now."

Mickey laughed a little.

"Not something to laugh about however," replied Casey, sternly, "Danielle, I think you were fun, but I think you could of done a little more on your own. As for you Angel, you're simply the most bitter bitch I've seen in this game since Cynthia and Anise, and I hope you can live with that."

Angel rolled her eyes, "Please Casey. You bawled and bitched like a little baby when Josiah got voted off, and if what I heard is correct, you were the same when America was booted. Don't give me that bitter bitch crap, because you were just as big of one."

Casey rolled his eyes, "Don't even talk to me Angel. You already lost, don't give your grave even deeper." He then took a seat with the jury.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Josiah, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Yoshi Desert is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? In a new format, I will now release the Final Votes one hour after the finale is released! 10 AM EST! :D

Survivor Lake Hylia is next! So be ready for that coming... sometimes before the end of next week? The cast list is live right now, so check it out to meet the new players for that season!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	17. Episode 15 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Detroit. Angel, Danielle, Mickey, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"GO RENEGADE MICKEY! WIN THE PRIZE BABY!"

"WIN FOR YOUR FAMILY DANIELLE! YOU DESERVE IT!"

"SLAY THOSE LOSERS ANGEL! WOOOO!

First vote,

…

…

Mickey.

…

…

Danielle. One vote Mickey, one vote Danielle.

…

…

Angel. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Mickey. Two votes Mickey, one vote Danielle, one vote Angel.

…

…

Danielle. Tied two votes Danielle and Mickey, one vote Angel.

…

…

…

Angel. Tied again with everyone having two votes.

…

…

Mickey. Three votes Mickey, two votes each for Danielle and Angel.

…

…

Danielle. We are tied three votes Danielle, three votes Mickey, with two votes for Angel. One vote left.

…

…

This vote is not for Angel. Angel's out of the running now, so it comes down to Mickey and Danielle.

The winner of Survivor Yoshi Desert, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

MICKEY!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Mickey jumping up in the air, hooting and hollering excitedly. Both Danielle and Angel congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Shane, Bowser, Light, Ash, Daisy, America, Allison, and Deadpool, soon joined them.

"Who would have thought that the purple mohawk man himself, Mickey Gomez, would be able to crown himself the winner of Survivor! The first fan to win the game, Mickey was able to keep calm and lay low until he needed to strike! Great job to the renegade!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twenty-fifth season of Survivor! ^^

Congratulations to Mickey02Mickey for having the winning fan character this season! Also applauds to EvilAngel666, Pout123, and Yumichika Time for making it this far!

Mickey is a crazy case for a winner with that purple mohawk of his. Again, much like Blood vs. Water, I really didn't want Danielle to win. I feel like I show her too much favoritism and most of it unintentional. So when it came down to the fans, it ended up being Mickey who would come out on top!

Following this season is Survivor Lake Hylia! 18 new players will be playing against eachother to become the Sole Survivor! Three villain coaches will be joining them to lead their tribes to victory! They come from Survivors Prison Island, Aquatic Ruin, and Singapore!

**Gorunia: Braixen, Fi, Foxy, Ghirahim, Greninja, and Sheegwa**

**Kokoria: Aladdin, Annette, Brian, Chrom, Pac-Man, and Samus**

**Zoruto: Jackle, Lucina, Palutena, Sheik, Shulk, and Waluigi**

Check out the cast list!

There will be a slight delay, but ultimately, I think the wait will be worth it! :D


End file.
